Unexpected Things
by Stefi Delly
Summary: Albus, Scorpius and Rose enter their third year of Hogwarts to find a lot of unexpecteds. The twists and tangles of love are made worse by darker secrets lurking, hidden, gaining strength. NOT AlbusxScorpius. Warning: Story ends abruptly.
1. Ferret Fan Club

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

_Al, Rose and Scorpius enter their third year with a lot of unexpecteds. There's a strange boy who seems to be befriending Slytherins with Death Eater families, there's a Muggle-born first year in Slytherin with a fiery temper. Al finds it even stranger when Scorpius starts spending time with them. On top of that, there are the twists and tangles of his friends' lovelives and conflicts. If that stress wasn't enough, he now has to deal with his own feelings for a girl from Gryffindor._

_Lily and Hugo enter a first year under the shadow of the chaos their older siblings and cousins are facing and/or creating._

This, in some ways, is a sequel to my fic of their first year at Hogwarts. But perhaps those who haven't read that, could catch up and understand this without having to read Times of Change. So anyway, enjoy! :D Those who read the first one, love y'all! :D Oh, and the trio might be a little different here, people change, right? Although I think the one who changes most is Scorpius. His tough school life... hardened him... y'know? Anyway... on wit teh fic!

Oh wait, about the title... it's subject to change. If you've a good suggestion, share it! :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Ferret Fan Club

* * *

_Bangs, clacks_ and _thuds_ were the sounds Albus Severus Potter awoke to. Groaning with annoyance he reluctantly opened his eyes to find the source of the sound. Al made a groggy growl before putting his head under his pillow and pulling his blanket over his head. Scorpius was hitting a ball against a wall using a bat. None of the objects were the real, enchanted Beater's bat and Bludger, so the only threat Scorpius's practice posed would be missing and having the ball hit someone after it bounced against the wall.

"You're awake?" Scorpius had heard Al's growl.

"Now I am." Al replied from under his pillow and blanket. His voice was probably muffled.

"Sorry…"

Al grunted an unintelligent response and tried to go back to sleep. After lying still with his eyes closed, he had to admit defeat. It was impossible to go back to sleep now. Mildly irritated, he sat up. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

Scorpius shrugged, and not for the first time, Al noticed, and with a hint of envy, how Scorpius's shoulders had broadened somewhat. Scorpius wasn't exactly big and brawny, like the troll-like Flints, but playing as Beater had given his muscles some definition. "I find it fun."

"Great." Al said sarcastically before yawning and stretching. Moving his hand over his black hair, he tried in vain to flatten it. What ran through the Potters and kept their hair messy Al would never know. "Come on, let's see what mom made for breakfast."

"Sure!" Scorpius smiled, putting down his bat.

Scorpius and Rose slept over the previous night, they were up talking until Al's mom, Ginny came in and told them to get to sleep, and sent Rose to the room she was sharing with Lily. The first time they did this, last summer, Ginny seemed doubtful, but gave him permission. The Malfoy family… well… Scorpius's parents seemed alright with it, Scorpius said, but, as he put it "Grandfather threw a fit, throwing curses all over the room, we had to hide behind furniture while the spells bounced around. It took about a day to calm him and being outnumbered for him to stop ranting and complaining."

Now however, it wasn't too much trouble. There was… something like a tense truce between the Malfoy family and the Potter and Weasley families. But Uncle Ron still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, and still held a few hostile feelings… the same could be said about Grandpa Arthur and Scorpius's grandfather, Lucius. Al wondered why they couldn't all just get along. The war was over. Now was the time for peace and friendship. Why keep old enemies when new friends could be made?

Oh well. It was their choices to stay the way they did.

The moment Al opened the door, his younger sister's voice greeted them.

"Good morning, Scorpius, Al!" Lily walked over to them, carrying her precious brown and pale grey ferret, Cookie. "Mom just sent me over to wake you two."

Scorpius and Al exited the room. Scorpius went straight to Cookie.

"What about Rose?" Scorpius asked while stroking the ferret's fur. Al knew Scorpius was very fond of Lily's pet.

"She was awake ages ago."

Scorpius chuckled. "I was too, but Al was still snoring."

"I don't snore!" Al retorted.

"Believe what you will." Scorpius didn't look away from Cookie.

"Do you wanna hold her? I know how much you love her!" Lily giggled, holding up her pet.

Scorpius's smile grew. "Sure!" He took the ferret from Lily, and held it in his arms.

"C'mon, let's have breakfast. You two can start your Ferret Fan Club later."

* * *

"Has Cookie been hunting bigger prey, or something?" Scorpius asked Lily. "She's heavier… and I think she seems rounder too." How Scorpius could notice that was beyond Al. Cookie looked the same to him. But then again... it could be because he saw the ferret every day, so change would be harder to notice. Scorpius only saw it whenever he'd come over or at Platform 9 3/4, when Lily brought the ferret with her while they either boarded the train or left the train.

Lily didn't answer right away. She seemed to be choosing what to say. Al wondered why. Usually, she would eagerly discuss her ferret's habits. He shrugged it off and dug into his bacon.

"Yeah, she's been eating a lot lately."

"I seriously don't know why you two haven't started your own Ferret Club yet." James spoke with his mouthful, spitting out bits of meat as he spoke.

"I seriously don't know why _you _haven't embraced table manners." Scorpius took a piece of bacon that had soared from James's mouth to his cheek, stared at it in disgust and wiped it on James's shoulder.

"James! At fourteen, you should know by now not to talk with your mouth full!" Ginny scolded Al's brother sternly.

"Sorry." More bacon hopped out of James's mouth when he made his apology.

"You leave me no choice." Taking a napkin, Ginny forcefully held James in place and wiped his mouth, ignoring his protests.

Al, Scorpius, Rose and Lily laughed at the scene.

His face blushed with embarrassment, James ran his hands through his dark red hair, muttering things under his breath. He repositioned his glasses, which had nearly fallen off when he was struggling to get away from his mother.

"Scorpius, why don't Al and Rose ever sleep over at your house?" Lily asked curiously.

"Grandfather won't let me." Scorpius answered with a frown. "He has a lot of… issues. None of you will want to meet him."

"Is he that bad?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "He's a biased old man." He didn't seem up to pursuing the subject further.

"Where's dad anyway?" Al asked before Rose or Lily could ask anymore questions. He pointed a fork at his father's empty seat.

"He's out."

"Work?"

"Not really. Do you remember your Uncle Dudley?"

James made a face. "Urgh! How could I forget? His son was a great fat-"

"Who?" Lily asked, looking confused.

Al recalled vague memories of a large, heavily built man with blonde hair, and a small, chubby boy with round cheeks and blond hair. He couldn't clearly remember the boy's face. He just remembered that the kid was fat... and whined a lot. "I barely remember."

"Well I don't expect you to remember, Lily. You were just a baby. And we stopped taking you three there when James and Dudley's son had a fight over some toy and James threw a tantrum."

"That kid started it!"

"James, you were a year older. You would have known better."

"He didn't wanna share that cool looking toy." James insisted stubbornly.

"Well anyway, the point is, Dudley came over really early this morning, he seemed really worried… or frightened, actually… and from his clothes, he looked like he ran through a forest. He said he needed to talk to Harry, show him something."

"What do you think happened?" Al asked, concerned. Even if he could barely remember his relatives on his father's side, he was concerned for family, just the same.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. But my guess is that some young witch or wizard pulled a prank on them, and as Harry's the only wizard he really knows…"

"So you don't think it's a serious problem bothering him?" Rose asked.

"I hope not, but I'll ask Harry later."

"Mom, Rose and I are done. Can we go for a walk?"

"Alright." Ginny said, "But stay in the village."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We know, mom."

"Can we come?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, maybe we could head out to that empty field out back, the one mom and dad put charms on, and we could play with my Quaffle!" James sounded eager. Al himself was only mildly interested. He had finally gotten the hang of riding a broom, but his flying skills were nowhere near the skills of James, Scorpius and Rose.

"No!" At Scorpius and James's disappointed looks, Lily added, "Rose and I weren't going to play Quidditch, we… we wanted to go shopping!"

"Eww! I am definitely not going shopping with you girls. But, hey, you guys! Let's toss my Quaffle around!"

"Sure!" By how willing Scorpius was to play, Al could almost forget that they used to hate each other at one point. Playing Quidditch was like the common ground between the two, they both loved playing the game, Scorpius played Beater and James played Chaser. They _would_ occasionally have one fight or another when Gryffindor and Slytherin played against each other, but they'd get along again sooner or later.

* * *

"Have you thought of a Christmas gift for Scorpius yet?" Rose was surprised by Lily's question.

"Christmas? But it's just summer!" then she added, "No… why?" What did Lily have in mind? Rose was a little annoyed by the fact that Lily might have already gotten Scorpius a present while she hadn't yet.

"Well… I was thinking…" Rose was curious when Lily started smiling. What did she have in mind? "You know how he loves Cookie… or ferrets, right?"

"Right." Rose remembered how Scorpius once talked to them about how he wanted a ferret of his own, but his father had refused to give him one, saying Scorpius wasn't ready for a pet. Rose herself wasn't exactly an animal lover, while Scorpius was fond of ferrets and Al seemed very interested in Hippogriffs, specifically Hagrid's pet Hippogriff, Thorntalon. She respected that they had different interests, but to be honest, books and… well… _people_ interested her more than any pet might.

Lily's smile was wider, and it was a grin now. "I've got the perfect present for him, just help me take care of his gift 'till Christmas, when we give it to him."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you think of another reason for Cookie being round besides _fatness_?"

Rose felt her eyes widened when she caught on. "That's a brilliant idea!" So what if she lacked interest in animals? Taking care of a gift for Scorpius would be worth taking a bit of interest.


	2. Stranger

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**Meaoh:** thanks for favourite-ing :D

**KeysCanHurt:** Hahah! :)) The ol' man's losing it :P You'll see it when it's Christmas for them :P It'll be good, I think =)) She might, but I doubt she knows it =)) Hmm... make your guess on what happened to Duddlykins after reading this ;) Aww thankies, Keys! Love ya too :D

**Zee:** Heheh, we'll see what happens. But I agree that Lily's a real sweetie :D Hahah! I almost can't wait to write that precious scene of Draco reacting to Scor's gift xD Hmm... I'd like to be known for that, the updating often :P But I hope I can update just as often when school starts... oh well, heheh...

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** Yeah, Cookie is :D Hmm, you'll find out... part of Duddley's experience here ;)

**Osito and Maydayy:** Thanks for Story Alert-ing! :)

**RedCloakedMaiden:** Yo! Thanks for adding this to yer Story Alerts :D

**MalfoyMaiden:** Awww! I'm glad to know ya love a lot of stuff here :D Here, I updated ;)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Stranger**

* * *

"Albus! That's not how you catch a ball!"

Al resisted the urge to yell at James and instead awkwardly steered his broom downwards to the Quaffle and caught it. Just as unsteadily, he flew back up to be level with Scorpius and James. This game was trying his patience. It was probably the fifth time this morning that he dropped the ball. Growing frustrated, he tossed the ball towards Scorpius, who nearly missed the ball but caught it before it fell downwards.

Scorpius tossed to James, who caught it easily.

"This is _boring_!" Scorpius complained. "There's no fun in throwing and catching! I'd rather hit it!" He swung a fist, miming hitting a Bludger with a Beater's bat.

"Sorry, Mr. Beater, but it's not like we've got a Bludger. And even if we did, killjoy parents wouldn't let us use it!" James sounded like he would also rather play with Bludgers than this Quaffle passing game.

"Let's find something else to do then." Al heard the eagerness in his own voice. He _would _rather be on the ground. He looked like a monkey on a broom next to James and Scorpius with their superior skill and talent with broomsticks. Annoyed by how wobbly his flight was, he reached the ground, almost falling over in the process.

"Fine." Scorpius and James didn't sound too enthusiastic. Even if their game bored them, they obviously would rather stay on their brooms.

Al spotted a young wizard roughly their age, watching them at the edge of the field. Even if the boy was dressed in Muggle clothing just as they were, Al knew he had to be a wizard. No Muggle would see or be able to enter this place. Their parents had made sure of that when they set it aside for their children to play in.

"Who do you think that is?" Al asked, indicating the boy.

"I dunno. Can't see his face from here. Hidden by that cap he's wearing." Scorpius shrugged. "Who cares who he is? He's not supposed to be here, isn't he?"

"He _isn't _supposed to be here." James agreed. "Come on, let's see what he wants."

They approached the stranger together. Up close, it was revealed that he was a probably the kind of boy that girls would find attractive, with a lean, sturdy build, dark blond hair and blue eyes. What would he be doing here? Al could easily picture him flirting and enjoying himself in a room full of girls. Like James would if he got the chance. Scorpius might too.

Al wondered if he would manage that…

"Who're you?" James spoke forcefully.

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, focusing them on James. But it didn't look like he was glaring at James… more like… he was sizing James up, analyzing how much of a threat James could pose. The same scanning gaze fell on Al himself, he felt uncomfortable, but he didn't flinch or step back. He had more right to be here than the stranger did.

Scorpius got the same treatment, but instead of remaining silent, Scorpius snapped. "What're you looking at?"

"Vat do you think I'm looking at?" the boy had an accent Al didn't recognize.

"Can you just tell us what you're doing here?" Al spoke up before any of them could think up any retort. The last thing he needed was a fight to break out thanks to Scorpius's and James's hostility. After all, the boy didn't look like he was planning to attack or anything… seemed more like… he was just… inspecting… or something.

"Can't I take a look around?" there was a grin tugging at his lips. He obviously saw no wrong in what he was doing.

"Well you're trespassing!" James snapped.

The boy shrugged. "Ver are the signs that say I can't come here?"

"There… there were charms, spells, that stuff around here! How'd you get passed them?"

"That's vor me to know and not vor you to find out." The look he gave James was challenging. "Vell I'm done looking around. Bye." Without another word, he turned around and walked off.

"That kid is weird!" Scorpius commented.

"But he wasn't a threat… or at least… I don't think so…" Al tried to remember what his parents told him when they were talking about the field. "I can't remember exactly what mum and dad said, but they put enchantments to keep Muggles from seeing this place, and then… they didn't say the exact spell, but they _did_ reassure us that we don't need to worry about someone who's a danger to us to come in to this field and attack us..."

"So you're saying the weird guy wasn't dangerous?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! There were three of us and just one of him! Danger? Hah!" Scorpius shook his head. "Since when were lonely weirdo kids dangerous?"

"I still didn't like him." James muttered.

"Me neither." Al agreed.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Does your dad still rant about the Malfoys and your friendship with Scorpius?" Lily asked, sounding curious.

Rose bit her lip. "Well… he does… once in a while." She admitted honestly, thinking about a time when her parents argued recently, just before the sleepover. Her dad was telling her mom that he still feared Scorpius might be taught the Dark Arts by Draco Malfoy. Her mom called him paranoid. "But it's less, I guess…" Well… it wasn't _every night _like it used to be.

"Our dad approves of him though." Rose couldn't resist frowning. Why was it that Harry Potter was so understanding and could accept Scorpius while her dad was so stubborn and paranoid? Lucky Lily.

Rose loved her dad, she did. But he was just… he really annoyed her sometimes.

"Don't worry about it! Uncle Ron will come around!"

"It's been two years!"

"People need time."

"Yeah, whatever." Anger and jealousy made her snap at Lily. It was all fine for Lily. _Her_ parents were very understanding. _Her_ father was very accepting. Lucky Lily could make friends with anyone she wants! But Rose? Ron disapproved of anything Malfoy and anything Death Eater. It was unfair.

Turning her back on Lily, Rose glared at a shelf of books. Not really noticing what book she had picked up, she let her eyes wander. Muggles had some really interesting books. Their ideas about Magic and Magical Creatures was fascinating, sometimes amusing. A few shelves ahead, she noticed a tall boy with his back to her. He was wearing a green sports jacket, like what Muggle sports players wore. There was something familiar… yet unfamiliar about the boy.

"Rose…"

"What?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Lily.

"I'm sorry… if I made you angry…"

Rose relaxed. It wasn't Lily's fault. Rose reminded herself she shouldn't be angry with Lily just because she envied her. "It's fine… It's just that… sometimes I wish dad would just accept that Scorpius is my friend…"

Lily looked about to say something, but someone behind Rose spoke first. "Rose?"

Rose turned around to find out who had said her name. "Oh! Raph! It's you!" So she _did_ know the boy in the jacket! It was Raphael McCartney, a Hufflepuff boy who sometimes spent time with them. Scorpius didn't seem fond of him. He didn't seem fond of Scorpius. Rose didn't understand why they were like that. She enjoyed the company of both Scorpius and Raph. Raph was funny, Scorpius was... well... interesting. Scorpius was her good friend since they were first years. "You cut your hair!" Rose realized why she hadn't immidiately recognized him.

"Ahaha, y-yeah, I did." Raph touched his hair, which had grown long last year. He had cut it over the summer, his reddish-brown hair was somewhat messy... spiky actually. It somewhat suited him. "Er-uh…"

"So what've you been doing all summer?" she asked.

Raph touched his hair again, then shrugged, grinning. "Oh, y'know… this and that… not much." He shifted his weight onto another foot. "Well I've been practicing… training… y'know. Maybe I'll make it into Hufflepuff team this year, like mum was before."

"That's great! I hope you make it in!" Rose patted his shoulder, smiling back at him.

"Y-yeah…"

Rose was about to think of something else to say when Raphael spoke again. "What about you? What've you been doing?"

"Just spending time with my family, playing around with my cousins. Scorpius and I are sleeping over at Al's house."

Raphael nodded, "Er… cool!" She just realized that his eyebrows had lowered and his smile had gone. But he raised his eyebrows again and the grin returned. "I… uh… I was just here for… er…" He lifted a hand, which was holding a book. Then raised his other hand, and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "I… I gotta go now." He turned around, waving. "Bye!"

"Who was that?" Lily finally spoke.

"Oh, that's just Raph. He's from Hufflepuff."

"He _likes_ you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Seriously, how would eleven year old Lily know? She didn't know anything about these kinds of things... or at least, she shouldn't.

"Well then why is he looking at you?" Lily giggled.

Rose raised an eyebrow, then looked in the direction Lily was facing. Raphael was buying a book, his back facing them. She faced Lily. "Again. You don't know what you're talking about."

Lily's smile didn't leave her face. "He's good-looking, you know. By the way, did you notice how he frowned for about a second when you said Scorpius's name?"

"I-… what?" Rose stared at Lily.

Lily rolled her brown eyes. "You really need to practice noticing these things." She walked towards the door. "C'mon, the books here bore me. Let's check another store."

Rose stared at Lily, bewildered. How _does _she notice little things like that? And why does she draw such stupid, crazy conclusions from the silly little things she notices? Did that weird ability of being observant run in the family? Al was just like that!

After a moment of thought, Rose changed her mind. Al wasn't _exactly _like that. Lily was _worse_. She came up with absurd conclusions.

* * *

When the boys got back home, it was almost lunch time- Rose and Lily were setting the table while their mom was getting the food ready to be served. Rose and Lily were talking to each on in low tones, but when Al, Scorpius and James arrived, they whispered even more softly to each other. Al thought he heard the word ferret. It didn't really catch his interest, so he didn't bother trying to hear what they were saying.

Al took his seat while the others did likewise.

Just then, Al's dad came into the room, covered in ash and dust. Al knew Harry wasn't very fond of traveling by Floo Powder, and when he did, he usually dusted himself off, especially before entering the kitchen, where he might get dirt on the food if he doesn't. What caused a change in the usual habits and practices must be some kind of emergency. Alarmed, he watched as Harry walked straight to Ginny.

"I should be alerting the Ministry, but I thought I'd talk to you first."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked the question Al was about to.

"Later." Harry glanced at them before facing Ginny. "In private." Al heard him whisper.

The parents left the kitchen.

Al looked at Scorpius and his family. The same curiosity and concern that he felt could be seen on their faces. Quietly leaving his chair, he followed his parents, they would probably talk in the bedroom. The others did the same, following him.

They crowded around the bedroom door, listening.

"So they were attacked?"

"Yes. Probably a rogue, or there would have been more of them around. But it could also be that Greyback's… pack, or whatever he called his community, scattered after Voldemort's defeat and Greyback's capture."

"But… what about D-"

"Wait. I don't want the kids to know. Not yet." They heard footsteps, then the footsteps stopped, sounding near the door. "They might overhear. _Muffliato_!"

A buzzing noise filled Al's ears, blocking out the conversation his parents were having on the other side of the door. Frowning, he walked away from it. The buzzing faded then stopped.

"Greyback's a werewolf. Do you think a werewolf attacked your Uncle?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably." Al nodded.

"Damn. We could have heard the rest of what dad was gonna say." James was glaring at the door.

"Mom's been fighting for more werewolf rights… together with elf rights and other stuff… I thought werewolves would have taken advantage of that instead of running around wildly…"

"The werewolf can't get us when we go to Hogwarts, right?" Lily sounded worried, Al thought she was scared, until she added, "I don't want it to eat Cookie when I bring her there!"

"Hogwarts is safe, Lily. Don't worry." Rose reassured her younger cousin. "I've read about it in-"

"_Hogwarts, A History_." James, Scorpius and Albus finished for Rose.

"We know." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Lily giggled, amused.

* * *

Scorpius's father arrived later that afternoon, Harry had already gone to the Ministry. Until now, Draco Malfoy seemed tense in their house, but it was a lot less than when he first came here. Perhaps each visit relaxed him just a little bit more than the last.

"Thank you again." Mr. Malfoy shook Ginny's hand.

"And thanks for letting Scorpius come over."

Draco Malfoy nodded at Ginny, then at Al, Rose, Lily and James. "Well… we're off. Bye!" He walked out of the house. Scorpius waved at them before following his father out.

"Have mom or dad told you when they'll pick me up?" Rose asked Ginny.

"Oh… about that… remember Harry's emergency meeting at the Ministry?"

"How could we forget?" James asked. "Dad nearly got dust all over my food!"

Ginny ignored James's comment and went on. "Rose, your parents will be busy, maybe until tonight or later. So they said you'll sleep over for another night. Your brother also will sleep another night at your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house."

Lily and Rose exchanged grins. Rose nodded her head. "Okay!"

* * *

Harry hadn't come home yet when Ginny shooed them off to their beds. Al lay awake in bed thinking of how the day went by.

Who was that weird kid and what did he want? He probably wasn't from around here. The accent hinted that. Where did he come from anyway? And of all the places to go, why to their field to watch them?

Then the werewolf.

Who was the werewolf that attacked Uncle Dudley, and why? Wasn't there some sort of potion… Wolfbane or something like that… that would keep a werewolf from being dangerous? Al didn't know much about werewolves or that Wolfbane thing, but he _did _know that the without the potion, they're deadly and savage.

Ruffling his hair, Al took his watch to see the time. Two o'clock in the morning.

Groaning, he tried to get to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't settle down.

Was Uncle Dudley alright? Could the werewolf have hurt him? Ginny had just said that it looked like he ran through a forest. She didn't say it looked like he was attacked by an animal. Maybe he was almost attacked… and escaped before he could be seriously injured…

Finally, Al drifted into an uneasy sleep where a blond haired boy in black robes cackled, pointing a wand at him. The boy was riding a werewolf with shaggy golden-brown fur. The werewolf howled before pursuing him, the boy riding it still laughing madly.

Terrified, Al ran from them. He could hear the werewolf's paws against the ground behind him, growing closer. Al felt the hot breath hitting the back of his neck as the werewolf panted.

A yell escaped him when the werewolf's teeth dug into his shoulder and tugged.

"Al! Al!"

* * *

The more reviews, the sooner chapter three will be put up ;)


	3. At Diagon Alley

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **I love her too! And for the same reasons xD Who can resist Lily's cuteness? xD Rosie- like father like daughter ;) Yes, I really like werewolves :P :)) You want me to add a vampire ba? =))

**yellow14: **Hahah! Me too xD Really? I thought Lily's age wasn't certain... because I read somewhere that she's two or three years younger than Al...

**RedCloakedMaiden:** I never said he was bitten ;) Mwahahahah! Aww, okay. Good luck in rl! :)

**MalfoyMaiden: **Which is gonna be part of the fun-ness of this story :P :)) Thanks a bunch :D :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**At Diagon Alley**

* * *

"Al! Wake up!"

Al blinked awake, the werewolf's mouth on his shoulder became a hand, and he found himself lying on his bed, Lily and Rose looking down at him with looks of concern on their faces. Lily took her hand off his shoulder and put it on his forehead. "You're warm…"

"Are you alright, Al?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. Well, it was true that he was still nervous and scared thanks to the damn dream, but he was _fine_! Fine! He wasn't about to be eaten by a werewolf! Thank goodness for that!

"You were yelling… our room's next to yours, so we heard you…" Rose told him.

"We came over to see what was wrong." Lily added. She had taken her hand off his forehead now.

"Just a stupid dream." Al answered them, sitting up. "So what time is it anyway?" he yawned.

"It's about five in the morning."

"Urgh…" Al groaned and lay back down. Less than four hours of sleep. No wonder he felt so tired.

* * *

The next few days came by uneventfully. Harry refused to answer their questions and give explanations. James was at first irritated, but after a while grew uninterested and stopped pestering their father. Lily and Al still continued, but then Al later decided to respect his father's wishes and stopped too. Lily remained stubborn, and probably annoying.

A few days after their Hogwarts letters arrived, they went to Diagon Alley.

While buying their books, (Lily still hadn't gotten over receiving her first Hogwarts letter and kept bouncing up and down excitedly) they came across Scorpius and his parents. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at them while Mr. Malfoy just nodded. As he often did.

"Good day to you all." Draco Malfoy said stiffly. Al wondered if he would ever relax. Everyone would be happier if they all just tried to relax and get along.

"And to you." Harry replied.

"Can we go to that joke shop?" Scorpius asked his parents.

"We were going to buy robes… and some things for the house…"

"We could take him, Draco." Harry offered. "Then you two will be free to go where you want."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy seemed to be considering the idea.

"Are there any school supplies Scorpius still needs?" Ginny asked, "We could-"

"No, we already got all his school things." Mr. Malfoy held up a bag that looked full of books. "And… alright. When and where do we meet to get Scorpius?"

"How about the Leaky Cauldron, lunch time?"

"See you then." Mr. Malfoy agreed with Harry's suggestion, then looked at his son. "Behave yourself, Scorpius."

"I will!" Scorpius called after his parents. When they walked out of the bookstore, he muttered. "What do they expect me to do? Burn Diagon Alley to the ground? Hate it when people say stuff like that!"

"Calm down, Scorpius!" Al could tell Scorpius was angry again. "That's not what he meant. And no one expects you to do _that_."

"How would you know, _Potter_?" Scorpius hissed, spitting out the last word. Lily was still giggling and asking Ginny all about Hogwarts, Harry and James were talking about Quidditch. They were walking slightly ahead of Scorpius and Al. Even if they _were_ trying to listen, Scorpius had spoken too softly for any of them to hear.

It was hard when Scorpius was in moods like these. It would be nearly impossible to calm or comfort him. Even their amusing roommates Theodore and Tomas Higgs couldn't cheer Scorpius up with their jokes. More often than not, Scorpius would either lapse into silence, ignoring them, or walk off by himself. He'd start talking to them again when his mood would have improved.

They were on the way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when Lily stopped talking to Ginny and pointed at a boy. "Look, it's Raph!"

"It _is_ Raphael!" Al recognized the boy about to enter the shop. He stopped, probably upon hearing his name being called.

"How do you know McCartney?" Scorpius asked Lily.

"Rose and I saw him when we went to the bookstore."

Scorpius frowned but made no comment.

"Where's Rose?" Raphael approached them and was looking at them with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Normally, you three are inseparable."

"We'll go ahead, you three come in when you're done talking to your friend." Harry entered the store with Ginny and James, the three discussing Quidditch, as usual.

"What's it to you? Why do you care?" Scorpius demanded. Why did Scorpius sound like he was picking a fight?

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"I decide what is and isn't my business, McCartney."

The two boys were roughly the same height, with the same look of hostility. Al felt small next to them.

When Raphael didn't reply, Scorpius spoke again, coldly. "What's the matter, Raphie? Do you expect the evil Malfoy to kill Rosie?"

Raphael's eyes widened before narrowing into a furious glare, as if he had just imagined what Scorpius said.

Knowing how it could escalate into a fight, Al stepped between the two boys, making himself feel even smaller. "Relax! We haven't seen Rose and her family yet, but they're here, somewhere. And they're _alive_." Al decided to add that part in the hope of calming Raph.

"Are you disappointed that they're still alive, Raphael?" Scorpius drawled tauntingly.

"Are you seriously planning to hurt her?" Raphael growled over Al's shoulder at Scorpius.

Al was tempted to swear. He knew Scorpius meant no harm to Rose, and that his words were empty threats. But how could Raph know that? The words Raph was hearing must sound _really_ threatening… scary even.

"You won't be disappointed." Scorpius practically purred. Al wondered if the Malfoy had lost his mind. Did he _want_ to have a fight with Raph? They were still underage and couldn't use magic, but that wouldn't stop a fight of some sort from happening.

Growling, Raphael shoved Al aside and swung a fist at Scorpius.

Al was surprised to see Scorpius block it with a forearm. Since when did Scorpius know anything about Muggle dueling?

Raphel wasn't staring in shock for long, and swung another fist. Scorpius blocked that too. Furious, Raphael tried something else.

He took a few steps back, hunched his shoulders and charged, using his weight to tackle Scorpius to the ground.

Scorpius looked stunned, the wind knocked out of him, but that wasn't for long. He punched Raph's jaw, catching him off guard.

Al didn't know how it happened, but after wrestling on the ground, they were on their feet again, exchanging punches and swears.

Deciding to take action, Al went between them to stop the fight. A flash of red hair caught Al's eye, and he worried his younger sister had tried to help. But it turned out that it wasn't Lily.

It was Rose.

Scorpius and Raph stood, panting, while Al and Rose stood back to back between them. Raph had a black eye, and glancing over his shoulder, Al saw that Scorpius had a bleeding lip. Both boys were glaring at each other over Rose and Al.

"Have you two lost your minds?" Rose demanded. "Look! People are _staring_!"

Rose was right, and observant for once. Al could see that people on the street had stopped to watch, and some customers of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezs were looking out the windows. He also noticed that the yelling had attracted the attention of people from nearby shops too. Disbelief, even disgust or horror were the expressions on most of their faces.

What a mess this was turning out to be.

"He threatened to kill you!"

"You _what_?" Rose stared at Scorpius.

"We joke about it all the time."

"This isn't a joking matter. One of you could have been seriously hurt." Al heard himself speak with a forceful, reprimanding tone.

"Al's right. What were you two _thinking_?" Rose glared from one to the other.

"I was thinking I didn't want the Malfoy to kill you."

"That's sweet!"

"LILY!" Al heard Rose's voice join his as he stared at his sister in disbelief. Was everything some romantic tale to her?

"Rargh! Whatever!" Raph turned around. "I'm out of here."

"Good riddance." Scorpius muttered.

"Scorpius…" Rose's voice was much softer now, Al could tell her anger had faded into concern. "Why did you say that to him?"

"Why not? It's true! That's what he expects! That's what _everyone_ expects!" Scorpius was yelling, no longer caring how many people could hear him. "Everyone expects me to be some evil Dark Wizard out to kill everyone!" He turned around and shouted at strangers who were unfortunate enough to be too near. "Right? You think I'll curse you, don't you? You think I'll murder everyone you know!" Scorpius marched up to someone at the door of the joke shop. "You think I'll be the next Voldemort!"

"Scorpius, that's enough!" Al hated how two rough school years in Hogwarts had turned Scorpius into… _this_. Bitterness and anger had become a big part of his friend.

"Scorpius, don't say that!" Rose begged. "We don't expect you to be like that!"

"_You _don't! What about everyone else?" Scorpius pointed at a black-haired girl. "Every Death Eater's son is a murderer in the making, aren't they?"

"Scorpius, that's not true!" Al recognized the girl when she contradicted Scorpius. It was Jacqueline Chua, and her mother Cho was standing next to her, staring at Scorpius with wide eyes. "Scorpius," Jacqui reached out a hand towards Scorpius. Al worried Scorpius would slap her hand away. He took a few steps toward them to stop Scorpius if he tried to attack Jacqui.

But he let her put her hand on his shoulder, although he was still glaring at her. "You know you aren't evil, don't you?" Scorpius mumbled something Al didn't hear, but his shoulders slumped and he seemed to relax. "Just be yourself. What others think shouldn't matter."

"Jacqui's right…" Rose added.

"That's s-"

"Lily!" Al looked sternly at his sister. Now was not the time. She could comment about how sweet things were later. Lily looked offended but remained silent. Al made a mental note to talk to her later so she wouldn't be angry.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Uncle George's voice could be heard just before he appeared, making his way through his customers and out of his shop. He raised his eyebrow at the teenagers and Lily surrounded by a crowd.

Al looked from Lily to Rose to Scorpius, and to Jacqui too. They had some explaining to do, and to get away from this crowd too.

* * *

"What is wrong with the kid?" Ron said angrily. They were in the storeroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they had sent the kids off to look around the shop while the concerned adults stayed to talk.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know…"

"Haven't you been listening?" Hermione glared at them.

"What was there to listen to?" Ron demanded. "He just walked out. He didn't say anything!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You all heard what his _friends_ said, didn't you?"

"Scorpius has been having a hard time at Hogwarts…" Harry remembered what Cho's daughter told them. "People expect the worst from him, they said."

"Exactly."

"But Lily said that he provoked that Raphael boy." Ginny said.

"Which is what bothers me…" Harry worried that Scorpius would turn out like his father, Draco Malfoy did when they were still a students. But Harry's reasons for worrying were different from Ron's. Ron feared Draco would teach Scorpius Dark Arts and the like. Ron feared that Scorpius would be trained to create chaos.

Harry feared that like Draco, stress and bad luck would make Scorpius violent, irritable and even distance himself from his friends. He remembered how Draco acted with his… 'friends' in their sixth year.

He didn't think Scorpius would boss them around as Draco did, but Harry _did _think that he might become just as secretive and suspicious, trusting no one.

* * *

Though I've already got a few scenes of pairings written and/or planned, I'm curious to know what y'all wanna see. ;)


	4. Hogwarts Express

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**yellow14: **Excellent question! One that may be answered here in this chapter ;) People change and adapt. Scorpius did... or tried to.

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Haha, she could :P xD We'll find out what happened to Dudley sooner or later. I'm not spoiling it :P xD

**MalfoyMaiden:** Yeah, poor Scorpy's lips :( =)) Haha, then maybe you'll like events that'll take place as this story progresses :P :)) Awww! :) Thanks fer reviewing! :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Scorpius sighed into the sleeves of his jacket. The fingers running through his hair was… soothing. He liked the feeling. In some ways, it was also comforting... it dulled the edge of his anger and pain. _Where did Jacqui learn to do that_?

"Should I stop?" she sounded unsure, like she worried she was doing something wrong.

"No… continue… please."

"Okay."

Scorpius slid one of his arms out from under his head and off the table, so he could see Jacqueline's face. She had this... look of concern.

"Will they ever accept me?"

"Of course they will! I mean… remember when _we_ first met? I, just like every other idiot, assumed you were… you know… a Death Eater… or something." Scorpius involuntarily flinched at the memory. She stopped, having felt his movement. Then she continued stroking his pale blond hair. "But then… I tried not to judge you. And you really proved my first idea wrong when you… saved Rose."

Scorpius recalled how that went. He and Rose had been fighting for weeks. Then that Quidditch match changed things when she fell off her broom after his teammate head butted her. When he caught her, she begged to be forgiven and he forgave her. How could he forget? "Yeah…"

"See? Just be yourself, do what you do." Jacqui continued. "Then sooner or later, people will see the good in you."

"But it's been two years." Scorpius muttered. "And there are still people who don't trust me." The Flints and some Slytherins remained unfriendly, a number of Gryffindors were still hostile towards descendants of Death Eaters, and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs haven't stopped being suspicious. The rumors and questions still popped up. Oh, and what about Rose's father? Scorpius knew that Ronald Weasley still wasn't fond of Scorpius.

"People need time." Jacqui told him. "Just be patient. And don't forget that you still have friends who believe in you and trust you, you know."

"You're right." He admitted, but added. "But it's… hard."

"I know. But you're not alone. We're here to help."

* * *

Al, Lily and Rose saw the familiar pale blond head in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's join them!" Rose said.

"I feel like we should give them privacy…" Scorpius had his eyes closed… or half closed, and he seemed relaxed… a lot better off than earlier. Jacqui was running her fingers through his hair and whispering to him. Al didn't feel like intruding.

"Yeah, let's give them privacy." Lily agreed.

Rose frowned, apparently not happy with the idea, and even less happy because they outnumbered her. "Fine!" She snapped, going to an empty table in a far corner. They followed her and sat next to her. James was with his friends Fred Weasley, the son of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina; Louis Weasley, son of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur; and Luke Jordan, the son of Lee and Alicia Jordan. Fred's younger sister, Roxanne was at their table, looking left out while the boys laughed and joked.

Al waved to her, mouthing an invitation. Smiling, Roxanne stood up and left the table to join them. James and his friends didn't seem to notice.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Roxanne!"

"So, Lily, are you bringing your ferret to Hogwarts?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course!" Lily answered. "I can't bear to leave Cookie behind while I'm at school!"

"Yeah, poor Cookie will be lonely!" Al was surprised by what Rose said. Since when did she care about Cookie?

"Professor Slughorn's been considering retirement for a while now… do you think he actually will?" Roxanne changed the subject when they fell silent.

"I don't know…" Al answered. "Who do you think will take his place if he will?"

"Who's Professor Slughorn again?" Lily asked.

"He's our Potions teacher." Rose answered.

"Ohh…"

"Well I hope it'll be someone just as good and just as fun." Roxanne said.

They were quiet again. Al glanced at Scorpius and Jacqui's table. "He's changed…" He said quietly.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Scorpius."

"Yeah… he's angrier more often…" Rose winced, "And it's scary when he's mad at someone. I hate it whenever we fight." Al was tempted to ask her why she got snappy when Scorpius was irritable with her. She could just make peace whenever a fight would start. But instead, both would stubbornly prolong the fight. Then one or the other will tell Al that they hated it when they fought. He decided against asking. Al knew hot to avoid conflict.

"He used to be… I dunno… scared. Now he's… _scary_." Rose sounded like she had difficulty choosing the right words, but Al understood what she meant.

"You're right." he agreed with her.

About two years ago, when they met Scorpius on Platform 9 ¾ , he was shy, timid, but eager to prove himself… desperate even. He was determined to show people that he wasn't going to turn out dangerous like Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was also quite positive, able to believe that people would accept him if he kept trying.

Now… Scorpius was so pessimistic… and sometimes it was like… Scorpius didn't want to try anymore. That's what scared Albus.

"He seems the same to me…"

Rose looked at Lily. "You don't see him when he's at school."

"School where there are more people who'll gossip, glare or insult…" Al added.

Lily's eyes widened. "They're mean to Scorpius!"

"Yeah, they are." Rose frowned.

Al realized they were leaving Roxanne out, so he changed the subject. "So how's your parents' business, Roxanne?"

Roxanne brightened up. "Oh, we're doing great! Dad still comes up with some great ideas, and mom helps him too."

* * *

The following days were spent packing huge trunks and preparing for school. At Platform 9 ¾ , they said goodbye to their families, but Harry called Al over before he left them. Rose went ahead with Scorpius to find a compartment, James went to join his friends. Lily and Hugo went with Rose and Scorpius.

"Yeah, dad?" Al asked when Harry led him to a somewhat secluded spot.

"I just wanted to remind you to stay within the castle at night, don't go into the forest either."

"Dad, I know that. Don't worry." Al reassured his dad. Unlike his older brother James, Al would rather not risk his House's points and reputation sneaking around in the middle of the night. No way.

"Another thing… keep an eye on Scorpius, please." Harry sounded worried, concerned. "I think he really needs friends."

"Yeah, I know, dad. I'm worried about him, really…" Al thought for a while before admitting, "I'm scared that… that…" Should he tell his father? He's an Auror… he might get defensive… and go against Scorpius. But he was Harry Potter too. He was very considerate and forgiving.

"Sometimes I wonder… or… I fear… that he might want to stop trying to convince people that he's good… do you know what I mean?" Al hoped Harry would understand.

"There are times… people who can be good… turn bad because the ones around them expect them to be so. Or…" Harry paused. "Do you remember what we told you about a house elf, Kreacher?" Al nodded. "He died before you kids were born. When Sirius Black was his master, Kreacher wasn't treated very fairly. Sirius treated Kreacher poorly, Kreacher treated Sirius poorly. Then when I inherited him, Hermione convinced us to try being nice to him. So we tried. It surprised us how nice he could be!"

"I remember that story." Harry told them before, as a bed time story, when they were younger.

"That's why I want you to be there for him, you and Rose. And help people see that he's not just a Malfoy, he's a person."

"I will." Al promised.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius found a compartment for themselves, Lily and Hugo joined twin boys in their year named Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. When Al arrived, Rose saw, with annoyance, Jacqui walking around, looking for room for herself. _Scorpius, don't see her. Scorpius, don't see her._

"Isn't that Jacqui?" Damn. Scorpius saw her.

The black-haired girl stopped, hearing her name.

"Hi!" Scorpius greeted her enthusiastically. Rose felt her temper rise. Al greeted her too. Rose kept her mouth shut. That girl thought she was so perfect, she could touch Scorpius any time she wanted, did she? Is she the almighty Scorpius calm…er… calming Scorpius when he's being a hot-tempered jerk?

Where'd she get… whatever potion she was using?

"I haven't seen Paula, and I was wondering…" Jacqui began.

Scorpius and Al had stepped aside, giving her room to enter, and they were about to say she could come in, but Rose acted first. She pushed past her cousin and her friend. "No room." She snapped and slammed the door shut.

Rose couldn't explain why… but there was just something about Jacqueline Chua that Rose did not like. Just the sight of her next to Scorpius made Rose want to pull Jacqui's hair right out of her head.

"Rose? Why did you do that?" Al asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Move out of the way, Rose." Scorpius was less gentle, nudging Rose aside and sliding the door open. Jacqui had already started walking away. "Jacqui! It's fine! You can come in!" Scorpius went after her.

Rose felt her frown deepen. Scorpius skidded to a half just as Jacqui turned around. The two were barely inches from each others' faces. They unnecessarily stood there for several moments.

In that short span of time, which actually felt really long, Rose was tempted to slap one of them.

She would have if Al hadn't put a hand on her elbow.

"Er… compartment… y-you can come in." Scorpius pointed.

Jacqui finally found her voice too. It was about time. "Thanks!"

Rose's temper rose further when she noticed that their shoulders brushed each other as they walked back and went in. She wanted to explode when she noticed that Scorpius was also bringing Jacqui's trunk for her.

Scorpius and Jacqui sat next to each other. Jacqui kept glancing uneasily at Rose.

Rose felt an elbow touch her ribs. "What do you want?" she growled at Al.

"Apologize." He hissed.

Rose glared at him. Why should she? Jacqui was the one intruding! Besides, Al was the one who was so observant, so good at noticing feelings and that crap. Shouldn't _he_ see what she could? Al should be able to see what was so wrong about Jacqueline Chua! He was better at this! He should!

But there he was, looking disapproving _at Rose_.

Her anger turned into confusion. Why was this happening? _What_ was happening?

"Sorry if I'm intruding…" Jacqueline whispered.

"It's fine!" Al was reassuring _her_. Why _her_?

"Don't worry about it!" Scorpius smiled at _her_.

Rose's anger returned when Jacqui smiled back, cheeks pink.

"Can I talk to you outside, Jacqui?" the words left Rose just as she thought them. What did she want to _say_ anyway? Rose had no idea.

"Okay."

_'Damn. What to say? What to say? What to say?'_ Rose's thoughts were jumbled as she went outside, Jacqui following. When they were out of the compartment, Rose tried to think like Al. What emotion was on Jacqui's face? Jacqui looked scared.

Okay.

Now what?

Al would comfort her.

Rose didn't feel like it.

Damn.

This is hard.

"Why'd you make Scorpius carry your stupid trunk for you?" Rose didn't know where _that_ came from.

Jacqui looked shocked at first, but then her already narrow eyes narrowed. "I didn't make him do that!" she retorted defensively. "He offered!"

"And you accepted his offer?"

"I doubt it would have made a difference if I refused…" Jacqui sounded like she tried not to make her tone angry, like she didn't want to argue. But so what? Rose still felt like arguing. "It was chivalrous of him…"

"Chivalry is for Gryffindors!" Rose's arguments weren't making sense. It didn't help her temper. She could make a well-constructed, convincing essay about what were the best ingredients for a potion, but this… unplanned, emotion-driven debate wasn't going as well as her essays usually did. It was frustrating.

Jacqui was staring at Rose like she was crazy.

It just made her angrier.

"Chivalry can be for Slytherins too…" then Jacqui shook her head side to side. "That's beside the point. Rose," she was using the calm tone again. Why was she trying to avoid a fight? It made Rose feel like the bad person. But then again, Rose was just too angry to acknowledge her guilt. "… what's your problem?"

"You." Again, she _did not_ know where that came from.

Jacqui's eyes widened again. "Why?"

Rose wanted to slap that oh-so-innocent face. Before she knew what was happening, Rose felt a hand hit _her_ face. "What was _that_ for?" she growled.

"You started it!" Jacqueline snapped. "Why'd _you_ slap _me_?"

Rose punched without thinking. Her fist drove into Jacqueline's small stomach.

"Rose! Jacqui!"

Someone had grabbed her arms and was pulling her away from Jacqui. Rose looked over her shoulder.

Al.

"That's it! I'm looking for Ria and Demelza!" She shook herself free of Al and went off to find her roommates.

* * *

Wheeeee. Oh, and... erm... just because I enjoyed writing two fights to show... y'know xD who will fight for who, doesn't mean you'll see a fight every chapter :P xD It just so happened that fight one was in chapter three and fight two was in the chapter after that :P Five will be fight free ;)


	5. Sorting Surprises

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** I find them sweet and cute :)) Yeah, poor Rose :( who is too much like her father sometimes =)) Hahah! =)) Luv ya too, Keys :P

**yellow14: **Rose can't help it xD But yeah, this WILL be an interesting school year. Thanks for reviewing :D

**Phoenix667:** Thank you for favourite-ing :)

**MalfoyMaiden:** Dude, in your own way, you echoed Rose's thoughts =)) You amuse me =))

**Zee**: Lol, I notice that there are varied opinions, a number prefer Rose-Scorpius and a few Jacqui-Scorpius. This is interesting xD But I will assure _you_ that Jacqui and Scorpius will have time as a couple. Lol, I'm glad though that you'll still be reviewing

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Sorting Surprises**

* * *

Al couldn't believe it. First, Scorpius has a fight, and then in the week after, Rose has her turn. What's the world coming to?

But what he feared would be Rose and Scorpius fighting _each other_ again. It was hard being between them. Both had fiery tempers and had a bad habit of taking it out on him when Al sympathized with the one they were fighting. Al couldn't help it! He sympathized with _both_ because he was _friends_ with _both_!

Scorpius seemed fond of Jacqui, and probably wouldn't forgive Rose unless she apologized to Jacqui. Knowing his cousin's stubbornness, Al predicted it may take a while.

"Jacqui! There you are!" Paula Allen, daughter of Susan Bones, slid the door open. "May I come in?"

Al nodded while Scorpius said, "Yes."

"Where were you? I was looking for you!"

Paula's cheeks were red. "Guess what!"

"What?" Jacqui asked, grinning.

"James invited me into his compartment with his friends!" Paula answered excitedly. "I was there the whole time. Then I came out to see if you got a compartment." Paula's smile widened and she eyed Scorpius and Jacqui, who were sitting side by side. "And I see you found a good seat. Great job!"

Jacqui shifted uncomfortably, she gave her fellow Ravenclaw a weak smile then avoided her eyes. "Wasn't easy..."

"What?" Paula's eyes searched the room. "Wait a minute… where's Rose?"

"She went to join her Gryffindor friends." Al answered.

"After she attacked Jacqui." Scorpius added in a growl.

Paula's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"Rose and Jacqui had a fight… I'm not sure why Rose was so mad though…" Al tried to replay the event in his mind. Rose didn't seem eager to see Jacqui to start with. But why not? Al thought it was great that Jacqui was quite able to comfort Scorpius. Why would Rose have a problem with that?

Paula sat down next to Al. "I wonder why…"

Scorpius shrugged. "Won't matter as long as she apologizes. She was being a rude brat."

"I'll see if I can talk to her later." Al told them.

* * *

_"Welcome, one and all, to a time of peace!_

_Gone is the era of death and darkness,_

_Now we can rejoice and feast._

_The way to win was through unity, no less._

_But even if the evil one has been defeated,_

_Friendship is still a great value._

_Slytherin's cunning and determination is needed,_

_Their resourcefulness is matched by few._

_ A Gryffindor's companion is never bored,_

_Action and adventure follow the brave and chivalrous._

_And a Ravenclaw's intelligence may be a sword!_

_Their useful knowledge you can't refuse._

_But don't forget the loyal and just-_

_From Hufflepuff, you'll find the truest friends._

_So you see? Bonds with every house is a must!_

_Rivalry destroys, but friendship mends._

_So when you put me on, I'll sort you into a family._

_ Just remember, to those outside the House, you may still be friendly."_

"Friends?" Scorpius shook his head, looking disgusted. "In case that hat didn't know, it's not in human nature to be friendly." He folded his arms across his chest. "We should just get on with the Sorting so we can all _eat_."

Even if he wasn't very willing to admit it, Al had to agree with Scorpius. He couldn't see a lot of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws who would be willing to befriend Slytherins. There were few. Family members, Jacqui and Paula from Ravenclaw and Raph McCartney and Katy Timberwood of Hufflepuff were among those few.

Al noticed that among the first years was one boy who seemed incredibly tall. In fact, it was almost as if he wasn't even a first year. His shoulders were much broader compared to the boys around him and he was pretty much a head taller than them. There was also something familiar about the tall boy. Where had he seen the dirty bond hair before?

"Before we begin sorting the first years, I'd like to have Dirk Kron be sorted first, to keep his seniority over the first years." Headmistress McGonagall spoke. "He's from Durmstrang and has transferred to here. He will join the third years of the House he will be sorted into."

Durmstrang. Al remembered that was one of the schools that were in the Triwizard Tournament last year. It took place in Beauxbatons, and since they were only second years, they didn't see much of it. They only got to see the third task. The winner last year was Durmstrang's Champion.

The next Triwizard Tournament would be four years from now.

"Dirk Kron? What kind of name is that?" Scorpius wondered out loud as Dirk made his way to the hat and placed it on his head.

The hat had just barely touched the blond hair before announcing "SLYTHERIN!" Smirking, the boy slid off the stool and walked over to their table.

"Damn! It's him!"

"Who?" Al asked. Then he realized what Scorpius meant. "You're right! The guy who was in our field- it's him."

"Carmichael, Edward."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Why does he always appear?" Scorpius sounded disapproving. They watched as Dirk Kron joined Mars Flint and Beth Bulstrode. Al knew the two to be very close, possibly in a romantic relationship. Both antagonized Scorpius and Albus. Al wondered if Dirk would turn out the same way if he spent enough time with Mars and Beth. "Look who he's with! Seriously! That makes him trouble for sure!"

Scorpius rapped the table with his fingers impatiently. "Could the sorting be any slower? I'm hungry!"

"Gamp, Taurus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Al sighed. Scorpius's temper was surfacing again. Why couldn't Jacqueline join them in Slytherin?

"Hopkins, Owen."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As first years joined the different Houses, Al realized that Theo and Tom were nowhere to be found. "Haven't you noticed that the Higgs twins aren't around?"

"Kirke, Drew."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Huh?" Scorpius looked around. He leaned over to see the ends of the long table. "You're right. Do you think those nutcases thought up a fancy way to enter Hogwarts this year?"

"That's possible." Al knew that Tom and Theo had a tendency to be showoffs. He doubted they would be able to resist the urge to create a flashy entrance. But he also wondered how far they would go.

As if on queue, Al felt something tugging at the bottom of his robes. "What the…" Al looked under the table. A pair of identical faces were grinning up at him. Both had sandy hair, and small, light builds. Theo had blue eyes while Tom had grey.

"Lestrange, Renee."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What the hell are you looking at, Al?" Scorpius asked before checking under the table as well. "What the hell are you two doing down there?"

"Aww, that's no way to greet us, Scorpy!"

"Yeah, don't you have anything-"

"-nicer to say in greeting?"

"Yeah, like '_Good evening!_'"

"Or maybe _'What are handsome twins doing under the table?'_"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, anyway…" Tom looked at his brother.

"Wanna join us?" Theo asked.

"Why would we?" Al was slightly amused. This was new.

"Bah! Let's cut the crap, Theo."

"Yeah, let's, Tom."

"Y'see, Al, Scorpy-"

"-the thing is… uh…"

"We kinda… smuggled paint from a Muggle store."

"We sprayed it on the carriage thingies."

"Turns out, horse-like things were pulling it!"

"Thestrals." Al remembered what his father had said about them. One would have to witness a person die before being able to see a Thestral.

"Yeah, that."

"Well… Caretaker saw us, so we had to jump off the carriage and run."

"Apparently, he prefers the Thestrals invisible and not green and silver."

"You painted them green and silver?" Scorpius chuckled. "Slytherin colors!"

"Exactly!" Theo grinned.

"We're here to hide from Filchy."

"Can you see him?"

Al searched the Great Hall. He couldn't see the caretaker around.

"You can come out of hiding now," Scorpius told the twins.

"Great!" Grinning, the twins crawled out of their hiding place and sat between Al and Scorpius.

Al took his attention off the Higgs brothers in time to see that Hugo was about to be sorted. Al was a little disappointed to miss his sister's sorting, but he was pleased to see her having fun in the Gryffindor table. talking to her new Housemates.

Even if Al expected Hugo to be sorted into Gryffindor, he was ready to clap supportively. Hugo really wanted to make his father proud. After all, Rose was a very intelligent student who brought home high grades. With the kind of parents and sister he had, Hugo had a lot to live up to. Al knew his younger cousin was determined to prove he could be a good Weasley, a good Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Al's jaw dropped. Hugo looked just as shocked when the hat was lifted from his head.

People were shocked, that much was obvious. Al could guess what some of them may be thinking. A Potter in Slytherin, then a Weasley- _what next_?!

* * *

Originally, the Sorting Hat's song was gonna be in a sonnet-ish style (since I enjoy writing in a similar way to it xD) but then I got lazy, so not all lines are 10 syllables xD

**Random fact:** _Dirk _is a Scandinavian name meaning "_Ruler of the People_" and _Kron i_s a German and Swedish name that means "_crown_"

What can you gather from_ that_? ;)

Oh, and someone was purposely left out of this chapter because she didn't have the energy to join the feast :(


	6. Sleepless Night

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! We shall find out when Hugo actually tells him xD I mean who has the guts to tell Ron? =)) I will probably write about the next tourny ;) Yeah, the Higgs bros are so cute :))

**yellow14: **Yeah, they really should meet xD Haha, yes we will see what's up with our new char ;) And Ron will react when Hugo or any Weasley or Potter will gather the guts to actually tell Ron ;)

**MalfoyMaiden: **Hahah =)) I debated with myself whether or not to actually do it xD Then I decided what the heck, the more miniplots, the more fun =)) Thanks, Maiden ;) :P

**heartshaped-sunglasses**: MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes it will be xD

**hermione .jean. granger.123:** thanks for adding this to your Story Alert list :D :D

_Warning:_ This chapter will include confused _just-turned-teens_ talking about their lovelives :P xD

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Sleepless Night  
**

* * *

Paler than even Scorpius, Hugo sat down next to Al. "How did that just happen?" Hugo's voice was a squeaky whisper. Moaning, Hugo buried his face in the sleeves of his robes. "Dad is gonna kill me!"

"Come on, Hugo! Don't say that!" Al patted his cousin's back. "Uncle Ron's met Scorpius and he's… getting used to him. And he knows that I'm in Slytherin. So he won't take it so badly!" Al, with a very slight hint of bitterness, thought about how Uncle Ron reacted when Al was sorted into Slytherin and friends with a Malfoy. Surely, Uncle Ron should be just a _little bit_ used to Slytherin, and won't react as explosively if he finds his son in the House...

"Did the hat say anything to you?" Scorpius asked.

Hugo's answer came out muffled by his sleeves. "It told me that it liked my ambition or something like that. Whatever that means. And then it just suddenly said Slytherin!"

"Oh, come now!" Tom and Theo squeezed in on either side of Hugo.

Hugo lifted his head and sat up to see who were speaking.

Tom lightly punched Hugo's shoulder. "Slytherin ain't that bad, tell your dad that!" It was then that Al noticed Hugo was tall. Hugo was about the same height as the twins, sitting down. Although the twins themselves were short, they _did_ make Hugo's height noticeable.

Theo ruffled Hugo's brown hair. "And don't you worry! We'll prank yer dad if he comes here to yell at you and the hat." He winked. "Watcha think of that?"

Hugo managed to smile. "Cool. Thanks… er…?"

"That's Tomas Higgs." Theo pointed at his brother.

Tom stuck his tongue out at Theo. "And he's _Theodore_ Higgs."

Theo made a disgusted face. "Anyway, just be sure to call us Tom and Theo." Then a serious expression appeared on the identical faces.

"Or you-"

"-will regret it."

"Understand?"

Hugo nodded his head solemnly.

Al almost laughed. Tom and Theo had introduced themselves to Scorpius and Al two years ago in a similar way.

* * *

"James, have you seen Rose?" Lily asked her older brother. She'd been looking all over the Gryffindor table. She even asked her brother to point out the Gryffindor third year girls, which he did so proudly, winking and waving at the ones who noticed that he was looking at them. Rose wasn't among the four girls talking to each other.

"I told you, Lily, I still haven't seen her." James replied before returning his attention to his friends.

Lily rolled her eyes at James's lack of concern. Even if_ he_ didn't feel like something was wrong, Lily did. And it wasn't just Hugo's sorting.

James reacted to that with surprise. Lily… she was shocked, yes. But Lily also found herself accepting it. Besides, if Al, a very decent person, was in Slytherin, it would be fine for Hugo to be in Slytherin too.

After the shock of Al being in Slytherin, Hugo being there isn't that big a deal anymore. That was how Lily saw it. She wondered if Uncle Ron would see it the same way. Hugo looked like he was doing well enough with Al, Scorpius and two other Slytherins.

So Lily decided not to worry about him.

It was Rose that Lily worried about. She hadn't seen her older cousin all through out the Sorting Ceremony and the Welcoming Feast. There was a rumor going around that there were two girls fighting during the train ride. Someone said it was Rose Weasley and a girl named Jacqueline Chua.

Wasn't Chua that girl who was comforting Scorpius at the Leaky Cauldron several days ago?

Lily wondered what the fight would have been about. That is of course, if a fight between Rose and Jacqueline really _did_ take place.

Finally, when they arrived in the Common Room, Lily made the decision to ask the third year girls herself. Feeling somewhat small and below them, being only a first year, she approached them shyly, hoping they wouldn't mind her bothering them. "Hi…"

Two of the girls looked at her for a second before continuing their conversation about a hot guy whose name Lily didn't recognize. The other two reacted differently. "You look like Rose! You could be like sisters or something! Right, Ria? She could be Thorny's sister!"

"She could…"

"I'm not her sister, actually, I'm her cousin, Lily."

"Ah, so that explains it! I'm Demelza Sloper and that quiet thing's Ria Coote."

"_Thing_?"

"Blahblahblah!" Demelza waved a hand, dismissing the subject while Ria rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Thorny Rosie? She kinda… ran off after the carriage stopped."

"Carriage?"

"Demelza, the first years take boats, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Hahah! Carriages are better! Dang, I'm… HAPPY tonight." Demelza burst out laughing. "I think I ate too much of those chocolate desserts. HEHEEHAAHAHAH! Oh and James looked at us. WheeeheeeheeHEEEHAHAHAH!"

"Demelza, you embarrass me." Ria shook her head side to side. "You ate like a pig earlier!"

"Chocolate _GOOOOD_!"

Lily giggled, amused by Demelza. Then she remembered to answer the question Demelza asked earlier. "I haven't seen Rose… I was going to ask you if you saw her."

"Well she was depressed earlier…" Ria said thoughtfully. "I don't think she would have been willing to join the feast…" She walked over to the girls' dormitory, and to the door of the third years.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Rose snapped from under her blanket. She did not want to talk to her cousin or her friends.

"Let's talk to her in the morning." Good old Ria advised them. Rose hoped they'd follow.

"Alright…" Lily sounded sad. "Night, Rosie." Rose heard footsteps, then the door closing. Good. Lily was gone.

"Night, Rose…" Demelza didn't sound happy or drunk for once. Rose heard her laughter earlier. Thank God Demelza calmed down. Rose was not ready to put up with Demelza's craziness.

After what happened on the train, she found Ria and Demelza, and as if her eyes had a mind of their own, she ended up crying in front of them. Ria comforted her without questioning and even told Demelza to shut up when she was pestering Rose with questions.

Rose didn't want to talk to them because she didn't even fully understand what was wrong with herself. All she knew was that she felt anger when she saw Jacqui calming Scorpius and… intense pain when Scorpius sided with Jacqui.

She also felt betrayed when Al and Scorpius sympathized with Jacqueline Chua instead of herself.

Also, she was confused. She wasn't sure why she acted the way she did. She wasn't sure why she felt so hateful towards Jacqui. After all, they got along well enough last year. Why is it that now, Rose felt so angry with her?

She pictured Scorpius and Jacqui, standing so close together, they're faces barely inches apart. It hurt and enraged Rose.

Then she pictured herself in Jacqui's place…

Why was she feeling and thinking this way?

* * *

Rose tried to sleep, but her mind kept playing images of Scorpius and Jacqui. Frustrated, she slid out of her bed and crept over to Ria's. Ria would know something. Ria was the one more like Al. She could understand emotions better.

"Ria…" she prodded the girl's arm. "Are you awake?"

"Rose?" Ria sat up groggily.

"Can we talk?" Rose glanced at the beds, where their roommates were sleeping. "In the Common Room?"

* * *

Cookie was sound asleep.

Lily couldn't sleep. She was too full of mixed up thoughts and emotions. She was worried about Rose and she wondered what Uncle Ron would think about Hugo's House. She wondered how Al and Scorpius were. She was curious to know where their Common Room was. And, she was also very excited.

She was in HOGWARTS!

__

HOGWARTS!

Her first year had _finally_ begun!

Who could sleep knowing that fact? She couldn't understand how her roommates could.

Unable to sleep, Lily decided she might as well write to her parents. Hopping out of bed, she went to her trunk, took out a parchment, quill and ink and took her things outside of the room. The Common Room had a fire, much better lighting than moonlight in their dorm room. Lily did not want to end up with glasses like James.

Glasses were fine on James, but Lily didn't really see herself looking good in them.

Lily stopped when she heard voices. But curiosity urged her to continue. It was Ria's voice.

"Rose… what really happened? I've heard rumors going around that you and that Chua girl from Ravenclaw had some kind of fight. But I know how rumors can just… fly. What really happened?"

"If the rumor is that we had a Muggle kind of fight, then the rumor was right…"

Lily wasn't sure if she should stay there, if it was okay for her to hear what Rose was saying or not. It should be okay, shouldn't it? She_ is_ after all, Rose's cousin. And she and Rose talked a lot, especially in the summer. They'd talk about… people.

Lily decided to show herself. She had an excuse to be down here if Rose asked. Lily reminded herself that she was holding the writing materials.

Soon enough, they noticed her. "Lily? What're you doing here?" Rose's face was tear-stained and her eyes were red.

"I was going to write a letter…" Lily approached them and sat on one of the armchairs. "Hi…" was what she thought of saying.

"Lily… do you think…" Rose stared at the carpet on the floor. "Scorpius and Jacqui look good together… I mean… together as in _together_…?"

Lily didn't know how to answer that. When she saw Scorpius and Jacqui at the Leaky Cauldron, honestly, she found them sweet. Good for each other. On those nights Lily and Rose stayed up late during sleepovers, talking about Scorpius, Lily thought that Rose would be great with Scorpius. But then after seeing Jacqui with Scorpius, and meeting Raph, and seeing him fight for Rose… she admitted to herself that Rose may be better off with Raph…

"Er…" Lily shrugged. "You could look good with Raphael…" she added quietly.

Rose might not have heard her. "Back at the train… Scorpius and Chua looked so… _close_. I… I felt really… angry and hurt…and… ugh! Am I in _love_ with him? Is that it?"

"Rose, you might be…" Ria answered, "But if Scorpius really _does _like that Ravenclaw… you should be happy for him… it'll hurt… but at least you'll know he's happy…"

Rose sighed.

* * *

"Al…"

"What time is it?" Al wondered, rolling onto a position so he could reach his watch. "It's three-thirty in the morning, Scorpius." Scorpius was a decent friend, and Al knew he himself was usually a patient one. But at three thirty in the morning, it was hard not to feel irritable.

"Sorry… I… er… wanted to talk."

Al sighed. He was awake now. It would be hard to go back to sleep. He might as well hear what Scorpius had to say. "Okay."

"I was thinking about Rose…" Now that Al's eyes were adjusting to the darkness, he could see Scorpius looked troubled. "And… well… part of me was really… mad at her, for the way she was treating Jacqui." Al knew that. What about the other part? "Another part of me… I… I felt guilty for bumping her out of the way… and siding with Jacqui… then the look on her face when she walked off…"

"It must have hurt her to be so outnumbered." Al agreed. At least Scorpius wasn't as ignorant of Rose's feelings as usual. This was a pleasant change indeed.

"Yeah… and… but when I'm with Jacqui… I feel… happy." Scorpius groaned and then lay back down on his bed. "Urgh, it feels so weird talking about it."

Al laughed. "It's fine! You should hear James talking to me about his top five crushes." Somehow, people just _loved_ using Al as a diary. There were times when it was inconvenient, but he usually didn't mind. It was interesting to see and hear people express themselves. Although, lately, more often than not, Al wondered what it would be like to have feelings for someone… what it would be like to relate, really relate to what they were telling him when it had to do with crushes or loves or whatever...

Not a lot of girls caught his interest. Well… Al admitted that Jacqui was pretty and… shapely. But he doubted she would be single for long. Paula had a beautiful face. But James had named her as one of his top crushes. Also, Paula seemed very interested in James. So… he doubted she'd be single for long too.

Ria Coote, Rose's Gryffindor friend was just too… quiet, observant… Rose had said Ria reminded her of Al. Al concluded Ria was too much like himself for him to like. Demelza… was.... Al found her cheerfulness very interesting… exciting, even. But he wasn't sure if he… _felt_ something for her.

Al refocused his attention when Scorpius finally started speaking again. "Okay, fine… I'll talk about it… but it still feels weird! I mean… she's your _cousin_!"

Cousin? Scorpius wasn't referring to Jacqui. Was he talking about Rose?

"Jacqui, yeah, she makes me happy. She's pretty too. But then… Rose… sometimes I feel like…like I _like_ her. And then she goes off and does something stupid that pisses me off." Al wasn't _entirely_ surprised. Al and Lily had discussed Rose and Scorpius as a couple a few times before. Once or twice, Al suspected one might hold feelings for the other.

"And then… when I'm away from Jacqui… I start to think… what if _Rose_ did that? But then when I'm _with_ Jacqui, I think… to heck with Rose! Jacqui's here and now."

"I guess you should… think about it a bit more." Al considered Rose and Jacqui's feelings as well as Scorpius's. "Like… who makes you happier? But also think about _them_… which would you make happier? Which would you be more likely to hurt?"

"Yeah… you're right. I'll think about it… Thanks, mate…"

* * *

Three Ravenclaw girls sat on the midnight blue carpet, warming themselves with the fire in the hearth.

Jacqueline Chua had been staring at the fire, lost in her own thoughts. She hugged her knees and tore her eyes away from the flames. "I'm scared."

"Why should you be?" Sophia Thomas, the younger, Ravenclaw sister of Quidditch player Parvati Thomas looked at Jacqui with a critical eye. "It's obvious Scorpius likes you, you know that, right?"

"How can I know?" From the first time she saw him, Jacqui thought the tall young boy, despite being scrawny, was kind of… handsome. Then when she realized who he was, she feared him- which, to this day, Jacqui felt guilty for. She hated how quickly she judged him by his last name. Especially when he did that… noble, amazing act… she realized how wrong she was about him. She also realized how wrong her mother, Cho was.

But that act also… awoke something in her. She felt this… jealous fear. "What if he likes _Rose Weasley_?"

"What makes you say that?" Paula asked.

"Well he _saved_ her for one thing." Jacqueline reminded them. "And then… I dunno… they're just… they're always _together_."

"James is always trying to impress other girls too…" Paula mumbled, nodding. "I know how you feel."

"At least the guys you like actually _know_ you!" Sophia snapped. "They talk to you too. I'm too ugly for Albus to notice me!"

"You are _not_ ugly!" Jacqui looked at Sophia. "And you should try talking to him. As far as I know, he's single."

"Maybe I'll try talking to him tomorrow…"

"Do you even know if he has any crushes?" Paula asked suddenly. "I mean… when we're with them… you don't always hear him talking about girls… come to think of it... I've_ never_ heard him talk about girls."

"Scorpius doesn't always talk about girls either." Jacqui pointed out.

"But he _does_ check them out." Paula insisted. "I've seen him eye Rose before, but I've seen him looking you over _a lot_ more."

Jacqui stared at Paula. "You're joking."

"I'm not! Really!"

"But I still wouldn't know if he likes me." At Sophia and Paula's open mouths, Jacqui hastily added, "Even if he _did _like me, how can you be so sure he doesn't like Rose more?"

Paula and Sophia didn't answer immediately.

"Well…" Sophia sounded thoughtful. "They fight a lot."

Jacqui sighed, avoiding their gazes. She still wished she could know for sure. How could Jacqui know for sure what Scorpius felt for her? It's not like she could look into his mind.

Until then, she was stuck in this pit of fear and worry.

* * *

The first morning of school found several students, most of them teenagers, sleepily making their way to the Great Hall among Housemates who were looking a lot better. The tired students had dark shadows under their eyes and their lids drooped. These sleepless ones stood out compared to their brighter, well-rested companions.

* * *

Erm... I just wanna say that Al is NOT gay xD Lol, he's just... not aware. I mean c'mon, **I** didn't _really_ have any crushes until I was like thirteen. So it happens :P xD

Oh, and I might or might not put up chapter seven on sunday. I've got another soccer tournament then, so we'll see if I still have the energy to go online xD


	7. Omens

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **=)) Hermione and McGonagall would kill him =)) Hurray for chocolate! Demelza sure ate too much :)) and about feelings, yeah! Crushes are so confusing _ Thankies! :D

**yellow14: **Hurray for hormones! xD Yeah, some people take a while xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **I told you :P :)) I have very few favored slash pairings =)) Haha, sorry, but he does :P But c'mon, I told you how their relationship will go :P :)) Yeah, you might guess who Dem's based on =)) AHAHAH :P Nice, Maiden, nice :P =))

**Aspieturtle:** thankya for adding this to yer Story Alerts

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Omens  
**

* * *

"Scorpius. Bread isn't a pillow"

"Whuhh?" Scorpius lifted his head, and then sat up properly. That was a _plate_? The soft thing was _toast_? He wondered when he had fallen sleep.

Scorpius couldn't remember.

"Good morning, Scorpius!"

"Welcome to breakfast, Albus!"

Groaning and clattering plates told him Al also just woke up. Scorpius looked to his left and saw that Al wasn't food stained. He probably had not fallen asleep on his plate like Scorpius did.

"Do I have food on my face?" he asked the twins.

"Bacon in your hair." Theo pointed.

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair. He made a face, disgusted with himself when he felt the small solid bits. Hastily, he brushed them off. "Anything else?"

The twins shook their heads. "You're fine."

Tom elbowed Scorpius's ribs. "Who ya trying to make yourself look good for?"

"Is it a girl?"

"Is she a _pretty _girl?"

"Theo, Tom, honestly! You two act like you never knew Scorpius. He's _always_ been obsessed with neatness."

"I'm not obsessed with neatness!" Scorpius retorted.

"Yes, you are."

"Thanks for your opinion, Hugo." Scorpius spoke sarcastically as he glanced at the new Slytherin. Hugo seemed to have warmed up to the new House nicely; a few first years were already talking to him and probably befriending him. Scorpius doubted Hugo already told Mr. Weasley about the Sorting Ceremony. Hugo would probably procrastinate.

"You're welcome, Scorp." Hugo replied cheekily.

"But really, Scorpius. The only time we see your hair a mess is during and after Quidditch matches."

"Al's right, Scorpy! Even after Quidditch training, we're already asleep and don't see you-"

"-or you're all neat and freshened up already!"

"Oh, and your things! The stuff in that trunk of yours is very organized." Al was forever the one able to notice little, unimportant things.

"Oh yeah! We noticed that too!" The twins noticed it too? Okay… so maybe he _was_ a bit more organized than they were. But so what? He found things easier to look for if they had their own place. Didn't _they_?

"And you rarely leave your stuff lying around after doing homework."

"Okay, we get it!" This discussion was not necessary. Who cared if he was neater than they were? "I like stuff having a place and staying in place! They're easier to find that way!"

"You _do_ have a point." Good, Al agreed. Scorpius wasn't going to be outnumbered then. "Keeping things in place will make them easier to find and less likely to be lost."

"_Thank you_!"

Tom and Theo shrugged at the same time, almost looking like they were mirrors for each other. "We usually find each others' stuff if something's lost."

"Yeah, and it feels weird when things are too… _neat_."

Scorpius shook his head, but decided not to bother arguing. He was too sleepy to do so anyway.

Just then Professor Slughorn handed them their schedules. Scorpius found that his first class was Divination. He had tried pestering Al and Rose to join him, since it sounded like an easy subject. Or at least it was easier than calculated, numbered Arithmancy and more interesting than learning about Muggles. Al and Rose didn't see it that way. They refused to take the class, Rose insisted that Arithmancy was far more accurate. Knowing how he wasn't as academically gifted as Rose, Scorpius picked Divination over Arithmancy. Care of Magical creatures, Al and Scorpius picked together. Rose expressed her lack of interest in animals and chose not to join them. Ancient Runes was the only elective the three of them had together.

Scorpius tried to remember if Jacqui ever said what electives she picked. His mind was still too slow and clouded, thanks to the lack of sleep. Thoughts of his feelings for Rose and Jacqueline also still drifted in and out of his tired mind. Damn it. How was he supposed to stay awake today?

* * *

Scorpius made his way up the long, winding staircase of the North Tower, barely paying attention to who were the students with him. He was too focused on trying to figure out how to actually reach the classroom awake.

"Er… hi, Scorpius."

"Huh?" Scorpius tore his eyes away from his feet and the stairs and looked up at the speaker. The light-skinned face looking at him was dark under the eyes. It seemed she also didn't sleep well last night. "Hi Jacqui." He smiled at her, actually finding himself glad to know they had Divination together.

"How are you?"

Scorpius yawned. "Sleepy."

She laughed a short, soft laugh. "Me too!"

"So _that's_ the girl!" Scorpius remembered that Theo was taking Divination with him. The twins had an argument last year- Tom found Divination impractical because of its lack of accuracy; Theo found it practical because it was easier than Arithmancy, which is what Tom chose. The sandy haired boy winked at Jacqui. "Scorpy was tryin' to look nice for you this morning. Fixin' his hair and everything!"

Scorpius felt his face heating up. He noticed that Jacqui's face had turned red too.

"Bloody hell! Your faces!" Theo could be so very tactless when he happens to notice something.

Scorpius would have hidden his face if it weren't for the fact that he had to be able to properly see where he was going. After all, they were going up a very long staircase. The idea of falling wasn't pretty.

Jacqui so luckily had her long black hair to use to curtain her face.

"Damn…" Theo muttered. "I sit with you and pretty, I'll be a third wheel. I'm sure Marsy and Beth are a couple, so I'll be a third wheel with them too. I got it! I'll sit with Penny! Dad said her mom was ugly, but Penny, I think is an improved version of a Parkinson. Yeah, I'll sit with her. See you lovers later!"

When Theo was gone, Scorpius touched his cheek, it still felt warm. How stupid must he look right now?

He glanced at Jacqui.

Her hair was still hiding her face.

Should he talk to her?

What to talk about?

"Uhh…" Before he needed to find a topic for conversation, the stairs stopped. The Divination class crowded together in a small landing. There were no doors. "Where-"

"Up there!" Raphael McCartney's loud voice caught everyone's attention as he pointed at a circular trapdoor on the ceiling. There was a brass plaque that read _'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher'._

The trapdoor opened and a silvery ladder descended.

The students backed away from the ladder, uncertain.

Scorpius wasn't reckless enough to climb random ladders that came down from nowhere. That's a Gryffindor thing. Not a Slytherin thing.

"Fine, I'll go first." McCartney made his way past students and climbed the ladder first. The show off.

Not wanting to look bad because a Hufflepuff climbed in first, two proud Gryffindors boys went next.

"C'mon, how about we go next?" Scorpius asked Jacqui as Mars Flint climbed up, closely followed by Beth Bulstrode.

"Okay."

Scorpius climbed up the ladder and emerged into what didn't resemble a classroom. There were small circular tables, surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat poufs. The curtains were closed, hiding the windows from view, and giving Scorpius a slightly claustrophobic feeling. Dark red scarves were draped over lamps and there was a fire burning with a sickly perfumed smell as it heated a large kettle. Shelves around the walls looked like unneeded objects were dumped there instead of in trash bins. But among dusty feathers, candle stubs and tattered cards, the shelf also held crystal balls and teacups.

It was decided. Scorpius _did not_ like this room.

"Where's the teacher?" Jacqui wondered.

"Welcome, my dears to Divination!" a very frail-looking old woman surfaced from the shadows. Large glasses magnified her eyes, beads and chains decorated her neck while bangles and rings were on her arms and hands. Her white hair looked dead.

When she walked, Scorpius seriously wondered how she wasn't falling down. She seemed ancient. Or was it just the way she dressed that made her seem like she lived in an entirely different century?

"I am so very pleased to physically see you all at last!" the way she _talked_ made her seem from an entirely different _world_. "Sit, children, sit! Make yourselves comfortable!"

Scorpius and Jacqui picked a table and sat together.

"I am Professor Trelawney, and in this classroom, you will learn to see with your Inner Eye. But I must warn you- if you lack the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only offer so much help…"

Rose had chosen not to take this subject for a reason. He would have laughed if it wasn't out of place in this weird room. Rose learned everything from books, she lived and breathed books. Anything else was alien to her.

Except maybe Quidditch. She was a fair Chaser.

But Jacqui was better. She joined the Ravenclaw team last year and could be annoyingly quick on her broom; it was hard to hit Bludgers at her. She was also a damn good scorer.

Scorpius could barely wait for Quidditch practice. The new captain, Mark Montague hadn't said anything yet. He'd have to wait… oh well.

Scorpius wondered if Jacqui would come and watch him train. Bella Baddock did for her boyfriend Gallows Derrick. Scorpius knew he wouldn't mind if Jacqui asked him to watch her practice.

But then… they were both Quidditch players… their teammates might come up with _spy_ accusations.

Professor Trelawney's gasp yanked Scorpius out of his thoughts. She was standing in front of them, her eyes even larger because they were wide open. "_My dear_! I see darkness and pain ahead of you!"

Trelawney was staring directly at Jacqui, who looked pale.

"Beware!"

Jacqui looked terrified. Scorpius slipped his hand under the table and felt for hers. He held her hand, hoping to comfort her. She stiffened, and he was about to draw his hand away from her, afraid of doing something wrong.

But instead her fingers closed around his palm.

"The ones with hair of blond shall hurt you deeply!"

Great. That's just what he needed. More ideas flying around. Dreading what Jacqui might think, he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she was still staring at their teacher in disbelief. Scorpius noticed that she had tightened her grip on his hand. He did the same, then put his other hand over hers. He wasn't going to hurt her. That was the message he wanted to give her. Hurting her was the last thing Scorpius wanted to do to Jacqui.

Scorpius wished he could tell her that properly.

But it felt… weird, everyone was staring at them, and he was sure they were thinking of all kinds of ways he could murder Jacqui. Scorpius wouldn't do whatever horrors they were imagining.

"And you!" Professor Trelawney was pointing at Scorpius now. "I fear that you will choose a dark path that will leave pained casualties behind."

Scorpius glared at her. The old insect thought so too?

Without realizing it, Scorpius had let go of Jacqui's hand and had his fists under the table. If he could jinx her, a red bolt of light, right between her great big eyes. Biting back insults he wanted to throw, Scorpius counted backwards from ten in an effort to calm down.

Trelawney went over to another table, predicting something else.

"She's an old fraud. You know she's wrong." Jacqui lightly touched the back of his fist.

Sighing, Scorpius forced his tense body to relax. Did Trelawney really think he would hurt Jacqui? Why?

* * *

**_Hugo!_**

**_How's my boy? Are you doing well in class? Rose didn't write to us last night. I was expecting her letter… oh well._**

**_Are you doing well? Rose is looking after you, right?_**

**_Oh, and you look after Rose too. She's a teenager now. I don't want any boys harassing her. Let me know if they do. Thanks._**

**_Take care, Hugo! Have fun! Give Professor Smith a hard time!_**

**_-Dad_**

* * *

Dear Hugo,

If your father told you to misbehave, you know that you're not supposed to, right? Anyway, I hope you're warming up to Hogwarts life nicely. We miss you! You and Rose take care of each other.

Study hard!

Love,

Mum

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, while doing her homework with Ria and Demelza, Rose noticed something. She looked around.

She couldn't find him.

"Where's… have either of you seen my brother? Hugo Weasley? He's-"

"Tall-ish, cute, red hair?" Demelza asked.

"Er…"

"He's in Slytherin."

"He's WHAT?" Rose stared at them. Were they joking? Was this some sick joke? Well actually… it wasn't really a _sick _joke… just… weird. Something Demelza would come up with. But it was Ria who said it.

"We're serious, Thorny!" Demelza nodded. Thorny. Demelza came up with the weirdest nicknames.

Hugo was in _Slytherin_?

Then the last feeling she expected to feel was the emotion that came.

She envied him.

Why couldn't _she _be in Slytherin?

Crap…

* * *

I gave Scorpius a mildly OC personality :P

Hugo will be in the next chapter ;)

Let it be noted that I have no problem with blonds xD


	8. Pets and Potions

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** Haha! Benta :)) I love Theo too! :)) Yeah! Jacqui is so lucky! Roar :)) yeah, I wonder about Trelawney's age too... :)) Hahah! Blonds are hotness! ;)

**yellow14: **Heehee, we shall see ;)

**RosoMC: **thanks for fave-ing :D

**mimimi213:** Thanks fer story alert-ing :) And it's great to know you're loving this :D

**Zee:** Dude, you've got sharp eyes ;) Yep, more than Scorpius. Glad you're enjoying ScorpiusxJacqui :) But they'll have some... unhappy moments for a while... Lol, it's great to know how loved the twins are xD Ron has yet to find out :P xD

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** LOL dark side... when you put it that way xD Hmm... in some parts, your guesses are right ;) Heheh

* * *

Awww! Me feels loved! :D I was exhausted yesterday, so I didn't get to go online, now that I am, SHOWANG! Reviews and faves! HURRAY! :D :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Pets and Potions  
**

* * *

"Where is it?" a girl's furious shriek pierced the ears of anyone unfortunate enough to be in the Slytherin Common Room. "WHERE?" A first year with golden blond hair stomped into the Common Room from the girls' dormitory. "WHO TOOK IT?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Took what?" Al asked in a soft tone, hoping to calm her.

"You don't know?" the angry girl growled in frustration. She breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly, obviously trying to calm herself. "My… erm… medicine. For my health. It's a potion in a bottle."

"Sorry, we haven't seen it. But I'll help you find it if you want." Al offered.

"You are too nice. You know that, right?" Al ignored Scorpius's comment.

"I NEED IT!" the girl yelled again. "I had it with me when I came here! Then when I noticed it wasn't in my trunk the other day, I didn't really search. But then today, when I checked properly, it ISN'T THERE! I need it before next week! It's IMPORTANT!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Al tried reassure her. "You'll find it!"

"Was it a potion that smoked a bit? In a green bottle, wasn't it?" Al looked at the speaker. It was a black-haired first year girl. There was a smirk on her face.

"Lestrange! Give me back my potion!"

Lestrange stuck her tongue out at the first year. "Make me!"

The angry girl glared at her before turning around and walking to the dormitory. "I'm searching your things!"

"Lestrange?" Al recalled Aunt Hermione mentioning that name.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" Lestrange glared at him. "Bring up my Aunt and Uncle and I'll kill you!"

"I won't! Sorry!" Al put his palms up defensively and inched away from her.

He decided he would just rather not get involved. Al went back to his seat by Tom, Theo and Scorpius.

"What's with the firstie girls today?" Tom asked. "They're all cranky."

"GIVE IT BACK, BITCH!" the angry golden haired girl ran back out of the dormitory and charged at Lestrange. Lestrange ended up on the ground under the furious girl. "WHERE IS IT, RENEE LESTRANGE?"

"Gah! Fine! JUST DON'T KILL ME! I hid it! It's under that weird box-looking table by the fire!"

The angry first year released Lestrange, and stood up to walk towards the spot that was described, but Dirk Kron beat her to it. He pulled out a bottle that looked just as Renee Lestrange described. Green, and when Dirk uncorked it, smoke drifted out of the bottle. "Vot's this?"

Dirk inspected the potion while the girl glared at him. Maybe she knew not to attack him since he could just as easily drop her precious potion. At first, there was curiosity on his face, then his eyes widened, as if in understanding.

He smirked at the girl. "I know vat thiz is."

The anger left the first year's face, and fear took its place. "Don't tell them…" she whispered pleadingly.

Dirk closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I von't." He opened his eyes. "Don't vorry." Corking the potion, he put an arm around the girl's shoulders, but still kept her potion out of her reach with his other arm. "Come vit me, I vant to talk to you."

He led the girl outside of the Common Room.

When they were gone, the Slytherins mutually agreed it was alright to return to their business. Talk was once again exchanged, as well as the sound of quills scratching parchment for homework.

"That, was no doubt, the weirdest five minutes I ever witnessed."

"You sure it was five minutes, Tom?"

Tom shrugged. "Dunno. But you get the point. That was weird."

"That guy really is _weird_." Scorpius agreed. "During summer, we caught him spying on us."

"Yeah," Al confirmed what Scorpius said. "He was watching us while we were playing with a Quaffle."

"And he never talks to anyone…" Theo added.

"He's always just… watching." Tom nodded.

"Why were we unlucky enough to have him dumped in with us?" Scorpius muttered.

* * *

Lily walked out of her Common Room, deciding to ask Hagrid for advice. After all, he was Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He would be an expert.

As she was walking towards the door, she saw Hugo walking out of the dungeons, where Potions was usually held. She wondered why that was so. It was late Thursday afternoon. No one had any classes anymore, as far as Lily knew. Unless... that's where the Slytherin Common Room was...

"Hugo!"

Hugo stopped. He grinned at her and walked over. "Hi Lily!"

"Hi! Where were you going?"

"I'm going over to the Owlery, I haven't sent my reply to mum and dad's letters yet."

"Did you tell them about the Sorting?" Lily asked, curious.

Hugo smiled sheepishly and admitted, "No… I kind of… left that part out."

"He's assuming you're in Gryffindor, isn't he?"

"Probably."

"Don't worry, Hugo! He won't go crazy! He'll be shocked, but he'll get used to the idea." Lily didn't want her cousin to be upset because of the Sorting Hat's decision.

"Maybe." Hugo showed an envelope he was holding. "I have to send this before it's too late and we're sent to our beds. See you, Lily!"

"See you." Lily walked outside of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut.

As she was approaching Hagrid's Hut, she saw what looked like green and grey blobs chained to a post. Hagrid was pouring buckets of water on them and it looked like he was trying to bathe them. There was also a rather large winged creature standing around nearby.

When she drew nearer, she saw that they seemed to have green, draconic heads, while their horse-like bodies had green and silver markings splotched on. Some markings were more faded, and Lily thought she could see through the faded markings. The parts of the creatures that weren't marked were actually… _invisible_. She could see through them!

The other creature looked like Al's description of a hippogriff. It was squawking at the other two creatures, almost like it was laughing.

"Oh, 'ey there, Lily!" Hagrid looked over his shoulder and waved at her before returning to his work, washing and scrubbing the strange creatures, while the hippogriff watched, still squawking. "I don' know wha' those crazy twins put in tha' paint, but it's bein' hard to wash off!"

Hagrid picked up a sponge and lightly tossed it at the hippogriff. "Quit laughin' a' them, Thorntalon! Or I'll have them Higgs twins paint you too!"

The hippogriff screeched before sitting down on it's horse hindquarters, looking behaved and obedient.

"Hagrid… what are…?"

"These are thestrals, Lily," Hagrid answered. Thestrals? But Lily had been told thestrals were invisible. How is it that she could see them? How odd... "Oh an' the oversized bird o'er there is Thorntalon the hippogriff."

Thorntalon flapped his wings proudly.

"These fellers, the thestrals, are supposed ter be… er... yer not supposed ter be able to see 'em. But a crazy pair o' Slytherin pranksters decided to spray paint 'em." Hagrid explained. "I wonder if Macmillan'll know somethin'… or Professor Flitwick… I'll ask 'em later." Pouring one last bucket over the pair of creatures and ignoring their snarled protests, Hagrid turned around and faced Lily. "Ye wanna come in?"

"Sure." Lily smiled and followed Hagrid into his hut. It looked like a small, cozy home. "Hagrid… do you know anything about… er…"

"Ferrets an' their babies?"

Lily nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Harry sent me a letter, tellin' me ter help ye take care o' yer ferret." Hagrid's smile faded. "Ter be honest, ferrets bore me." Then he started laughing as he added. "Unless a little git is turned inter a ferret and bounced around."

"What?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Nev'rmind. Anyways, I looked up some ferret books, promised yer dad I'll help you. So I will. Bu' I wouldn' do this fer anyone else's kid."

"Thank you, Hagrid!" Grateful, Lily hugged the big man… or at least, she put her arms around his belly, which was just about all she could reach, and her arms didn't even really… go around him.

Hagrid chuckled. "No problem, Lily! Now when yer ferret gets real roun' an' 'eavy, bring 'er ter me. An' she'll have ter stay 'ere till she gives birth. Alrigh'?"

Even if Lily didn't want to have to part with Cookie, she understood that it would just be for a while, and it would be so that the babies could come out of Cookie's belly safely under Hagrid's supervision.

* * *

"Rose…"

A soft voice made its way into the dark fog of her dreamless sleep. Rose blinked. Her back and neck felt stiff. Wincing, she straightened up. And found herself sitting on the floor and leaning her head against the foot of a statue. Her bag and books were on the ground next to her. How did she get here?

Then she remembered.

She had been studying in the library, and then was shooed away by Madam Pince because it was late. Not ready to go to the Common Room to meet Demelza's jokes, Anna and Jenny's mildless chattering about boys or Ria's quiet, observant gaze, she sat next to a statue and continued her advanced reading for the topics of their classes.

She must have fallen asleep...

"Rose… you okay?"

Rose looked up. It was Raphael. "Dunno." she muttered.

He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

Hugging her knees, Rose rested her chin on them. What should she say? "I… Scorpius…" were what she managed to say.

Rose felt Raph stiffening. "What did he do?"

The last thing Rose wanted was for Raph and Scorpius to start fighting again. "Nothing… it's just… he's so… I dunno… like he's bothered by something. But he won't talk to us about it."

"Ah… have you heard?"

"What?"

"During Divination, Trelawney predicted that someone blond was goin' to hurt Jacqui, and that Malfoy was goin' bad… somethin' like that. It freaked people out."

Rose didn't know what to think about that. "How did Scorpius and Jacqueline react?"

"Jacqui looked terrified, Malfoy looked furious." Raphael answered. "T'be honest, I'm worried about Jaqui. Malfoy's got some issues, and I… I don't want Jacqui hurt."

"We all have issues." Rose wanted to defend Scorpius.

"You've a point." Raph nodded. "But I still don't want Jacqui hurt. She's my friend."

"How are you so sure he'll hurt her?"

"Simple." Raph pointed at her. "He hurts _you_. What more if he and Jacqui end up together?"

"He d-" Rose couldn't lie about it. She had to admit that Scorpius _did _hurt her in the past. But that didn't stop her from being defensive. "He won't hurt Jacqui because he actually has feelings for her."

"I hope you're right about that." Raph answered. "But I'm worried about _you _too."

"You are?" Why should Raph care?

"Why shouldn't I be?" Raph raised an eyebrow. "Come _on_, Rose! We were real close last year, weren't we? I'd be a real git if I didn't care 'bout yer feelings!"

Rose smiled. "Thanks… for caring."

Raph shook his head side to side. "Tell me somethin', Rose… if it's a'right with you."

Swallowing, Rose worried what Raph was going to ask. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you still… friends with him? You're always fighting. He's… angry a lot. He snaps at people a lot."

"He is a good friend." Rose frowned. "People don't trust him and spread rumors about him. How can _anyone_ be happy and joyful if people treat them like that?"

Raph shrugged. "I guess you're right about that. But it would be easier not to judge him if he kept his temper in check."

"Speak for yourself, it's not like you haven't got a temper of your own."

Raph laughed. "Fine, I admit I got a temper too." Then he looked at her seriously. Rose suddenly became aware of how close they were to each other. Raph's shoulder was touching hers and he was speaking softly. She realized she had been leaning forward to hear him clearly. "But that time I fought him was because he was… saying things… things I didn't want to imagine."

Raph cared… he really cared. Raph was a great friend. Rose felt grateful, but she didn't know how to express it. She decided upon wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "Thanks, Raph."

"Huh? For what?" Raph sounded confused, but he hugged her back.

"This… this talk."

* * *

Hmm... the cranky, purposely unnamed firstie with the bottle: what are your theories? ;)


	9. Care of Magical Creatures

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Smart guess ;) Gah, you know me too well :P :))

**Guess Who (MalfoyMaiden?) (EDIT: turns out I'm wrong. It's not Malfoy Maiden xD): **Thankies! Excellent theories ;)

**crazy-wee-cat: **thanks for fave-ing and story alert-ing :) Thank ya! I'm pretty fond of Al too :D

**serpent 3:** awesome guess :D

**mimimi213: **thankies fer luvin' this :D Yeah, poor Scor and Rose...

**Zee: **Lol, the twins wouldn't be any fun if the paint was easy to wash off :P Hahah! Werewolf- great guess! :D

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** hmm... it could be ;)

* * *

Mwahahahah! Scorpius reaches the height of his emoness in this chapter! :| As for your awesome guesses, you'll have to wait 'till chapter eleven, when Al figures it out. ;P

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

* * *

"G'mornin', class!" Hagrid's booming voice silenced the chatter of the students gathered in the grounds. It was Care of Magical Creatures, and Al was eager to see the family's friend in action, teaching students about what he loves most- magical creatures.

"I got a couple o' creatures out back, a few o' 'em are more common than others. I'll be teachin' ye abou' beasts like 'em fer as long as yer takin' me class." Hagrid waved one of his huge hands, gesturing for them to follow.

Al noticed that a lot of students hesitated. He, Scorpius and the twins had spent time with Hagrid before, on several occasions, doing homework in his cabin. They went ahead while the other students followed. Tricia Nott, a Slytherin girl who Al knew fancied Scorpius, walked with them, batting her eyelashes at Scorpius.

She reached out for Scorpius, in an attempt to hug him. Scorpius backed away. "Not now, Tricia." There was a strength and coldness in Scorpius's tone that was… different.

Tricia looked disappointed, but for once didn't continue to bother him. She slowed her pace to walk with Mars and Beth. Al could just barely hear her ranting.

Scorpius would have been relieved… glad even. But he seemed distracted, troubled. Al noticed that ever since Scorpius came back from Divination, he had been distant and moody more often than usual. When asked what was wrong, Scorpius either snapped or didn't even respond. Al tried looking for Jacqui to ask her, but he rarely saw her. Even Paula would rarely know where Jacqui would be.

Theo later said that Trelawney predicted pain from someone blond for Jacqui, and then predicted Scorpius would go down a dark road or something like that. Al worried how much that bothered Scorpius and Jacqui. When Al asked Scorpius how he was doing and if he wanted to talk to Jacqui, Scorpius muttered something about not wanting to hurt her.

When Scorpius wasn't moody, he _would_ be normal enough, but when he _was _moody… Al didn't like it. He wished Scorpius and Jacqui would just talk. On the rare times that they see Jacqui nearby as they walked along corridors, Scorpius would vanish. If Slytherin shared a class with Ravenclaw, the two picked seats far away from each other… or at least… Jacqui picked a seat, would look at Scorpius, and then Scorpius would look away and sit far from her.

They gathered around the creatures Hagrid had. One was Thorntalon, strutting around proudly. Two were half visible creatures that pretty much looked like green and silver silhouettes chained to a post. One looked like a walking stickman snarling from within a cage. The last creature was a fluffy black one in a crate.

"Who can tell the class wot beasts are 'ere? Anyone? Ye should know at least one o' the beasts 'ere."

Al raised his hand. When Hagrid nodded at him, Al pointed out Thorntalon. "That's a Hippogriff."

"Good, Al! Five points fer Slytherin."

Al grinned, the twins grinned back, but Scorpius was still distracted. The other Slytherins weren't paying attention either.

"Wot about the other beasts?" Hagrid asked the class.

"Miss Chua!" Al looked at the name Hagrid called. There was Jacqui, at the back of the class.

"The black one's a Niffler, sir."

"Very good! Five points fer Ravenclaw!"

Al didn't miss how Jacqui glanced at Scorpius, but Scorpius didn't look in her direction. Two Ravenclaw boys with Jacqui looked like they were congratulating her, but Jacqui barely paid attention to them.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Al asked Scorpius as the twins raised their hands.

"Why should I bother? Everyone thinks I'll hurt her anyway."

"Higgs, whichever one o' yeh." Hagrid chuckled.

"THESTRALS!" the Higgs brothers pointed at the green and silver shadowy creatures. Obviously, they were proud of their masterpiece- green and silver thestrals.

Al returned his attention to Scorpius. "So what? She wants to talk to you!" Couldn't he see that?

"How do you know?" Scorpius snapped. "Besides, if she's smart, she'll stay away from me so she won't be hurt! By the way, she's in Ravenclaw, therefore she _is_ smart!"

"Would you really hurt her?"

"Trelawney and everyone in this school will tell you yes."

Al rolled his eyes. "I was asking _you_. What do _you_ think?"

Scorpius glared at him. "Of course I wouldn't! But who cares what I think? Who cares to hear my side?"

"_She _does!"

Scorpius opened his mouth, and then closed it. Al hoped Scorpius would act on whatever thought came into the Malfoy's head. This… distance between Scorpius and Jacqui only caused sorrow.

* * *

That afternoon, Al invited his friends from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to a picnic he planned for the next day, which was Saturday. He wanted them to bond… to maintain friendships among each other despite being from different Houses. Besides, wasn't that what the Sorting Hat said last week?

Saturday morning found four Slytherins walking towards the lake.

The twins eagerly took food from the kitchens for the picnic.

Scorpius lagged behind as they walked over to the grassy spot near the lake. "Who did you invite?"

"Not Flint, don't worry." Al answered evasively.

"Ya invited the bookluver from Hufflepuff, right? Timberwood?" Theo asked.

"Yes, I did." Al chuckled. Did Theo fancy Katy Timberwood? Theo, the fun-loving prankster, and Katy the thoughtful reader. Interesting. Al's thoughts on pairings drifted to Demelza. Al and Demelza were... _different._

Al sat down in the grass and laid out a white blanket they brought, then put the food he brought onto it. Tom and Theo put the rest of the food down. Put together, the food they smuggled was enough for a miniature feast, which in a lot of ways, this picnic was. Scorpius placed the drinks together with the food.

Sitting down, Scorpius picked a bottle of pumpkin juice from the selection and drank from it.

The Gryffindors soon arrived, Rose lagging behind. She looked just about as troubled as Scorpius did. Ria sat near Al. When Demelza immediately joined the twins, Al felt the pang of an emotion he couldn't identify. He looked away from the twins and Demelza to see Rose sit closer to the lake than most of them, hugging her knees.

"Was Lily able to come?" Al asked them.

"No," Ria answered, shaking her head. "She had a load of homework she needed to do."

"Weasley too." Theo said. "The firsties still have to get used to doing their homework instead of procrastinating."

"You procrastinate." Tom pointed out.

"So do you."

"How 'bout James? Will he be coming?" Al asked before argument could start.

"He said he had something to do." At Demelza's disappointed tone, Al felt it again.

"Paula and Scorpy's girl are coming!"

At what Theo said, Al looked at Scorpius, and saw that he was paler than ever. Then Al noticed that Demelza and Ria were looking at Rose. Al realized his cousin was even further away. He couldn't see her expression though; she was looking towards the lake, her red hair blocking her face from view.

Jacqui and Paula sat down next to Ria. Jacqui looked uncomfortable and upset. Paula kept glancing worriedly at Jacqui. Another glance at Scorpius told Al that he was looking towards the lake, still moody as he leaned against a tree.

Rose, Scorpius and Jacqui were so far away from each other… Al worried that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. How much further could the tension increase when the Hufflepuffs came? Raph was a Hufflepuff and Al knew he and Scorpius didn't get along well.

As Ria and Paula made small talk, the twins resumed their laughing and joking with Demelza, although in a somewhat hushed way compared to the usual. Al considered joining Demelza and the Higgs brothers. Just as he was thinking about it, the Hufflepuffs arrived.

Raphael strode over to them, called a greeting and sat by Rose.

Katy Timberwood of Hufflepuff glanced at Rose and Raph, as if wondering whether or not it was okay to join them. Deciding not to, she sat among Al, Paula and Ria.

"So… uh…" Everyone looked at Al. Worry went through him when he saw how gloomy Rose looked. Jacqui had a similar expression. "How are you all doing? It's third year, we've got more subjects… how's life?" That's what he first thought of asking.

"I'm doin' alright. D.A.D.A., I'm doin' great!" Raph answered first.

"That's only because Smith prefers Hufflepuffs above all other Houses. Smith also hates Slytherin." Scorpius's remark made Raph's smile fade. Raph folded his arms across his chest and glared at Scorpius. He would come up with a retort for Scorpius any minute now.

"I think Care of Magical Creatures is fun." Al spoke up. From the way Raph was glaring, Al could assume an argument could break out. It was just begging to happen.

"I think Arithmancy is fun." Tom was grinning.

Theo made a face. "Ew, calculations. Divination is better!"

"Divination is a very uncertain branch of magic." Ria said quietly. "And true Seers are also really rare."

"Divination isn't accurate?" Jacqui looked at Ria.

"Mum said that it isn't, and that Arithmancy is more accurate." Rose finally spoke.

"But so what? Accurate or not, people don't care about the truth. Rumors and gossip are more important."

"Scorpius…" Al couldn't believe it. The way Scorpius was thinking was just unhealthy for him. It was destroying him.

"The truth isn't important. Popular belief is all that matters." Scorpius drawled, still leaning casually against the tree.

"Can you just stop stressing over what other people think?" Al wished he would.

Scorpius stood up. "You know what? This is pointless. You're not supposed to be my friends. Malfoys who go down dark paths, Malfoys who turn evil… aren't meant to have friends."

"Malfoy! You're talkin' nonsense!"

"Scorpy! We're your mates-"

"-and nothing anyone says can prove that wrong!"

"Didn't we agree to forget things like that when we made friends with you?" Al agreed with what Rose said. Why did Scorpius just forget that? Even if Rose had her fights with Scorpius, _she _remembered it.

"Scorpius!" Jacqui stood up and walked straight to him. "You're a good person, and worth befriending. People just can't see that."

"But Trelawney-"

"Trelawney is an old fraud!" Rose stood up, drew closer to them and looked Scorpius straight in the eye. "The chances of her predictions coming true are highly unlikely."

"But what about her prophecy? The one about Voldemort and Harry Potter, that happened. What about that?"

Al's father never clearly explained the prophecy that made Harry Potter the Chosen One. But now more than ever, he wished he knew, then it would be easier to find the right words to reassure Scorpius, to convince him that he won't turn out as bad as Voldemort and the Death Eaters. "This is differe-"

"Bye." Scorpius turned around and walked away from them.

Just then, James strutted over to them and went straight to Paula. "Hello, beautiful!" James waved his wand and a bouquet of flowers sprouted from the tip.

There was a grin on James's face, but when he saw everyone's expressions, it slowly faded. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Oh, I wanna warn y'all. On Friday, I'll be out of town, and internet access will be unlikely... but don't y'all worry, I'll come back with chapters after that leave :P

Hmm... Chapter ten will be kind of... filler-ish. The reactions to what happened. Eleven will be exciting, that I promise ya ;)


	10. Letters and Reactions

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Hello :)) That's how I love you too, Keys ;) Haha, yeah, bad Trelawney :))

**crazy-wee-cat: **Thankies. Haha, as Raph put it- Scorpius has issues

**yellow 14: **Yepyep ;)

**Zee: **Well I said he would reach max emo :P Heheh, thanks :) Hmm... that would be really exciting to write xD Al against one or both of the twins, lol.

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** Yeah, gotta love James's timing xD

**J. R. Lewis:** thanks fer adding this to yer story alert list :) Righto :P

* * *

Hmm... Since this chapter was cruelly cut short xD I'll put up chapter eleven after three or four reviews ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Letters and Reactions**

* * *

The days that followed were depressing for most of those who came to Al's picnic. In some ways, Albus felt guilty and responsible for what happened. They tried to talk to Scorpius, but he ignored or avoided them. Scorpius made his decision, and they couldn't persuade him to change his mind.

It was frustrating.

How could the Scorpius that Al and Rose met on their first train trip to Hogwarts turn into… _this_? This distant, bitter, solitary… _stranger_…

He used to be so… strong of will. He was eager to prove himself, determined to show his goodness to those who doubted him. Now… why did he just… give up?

Al promised his father he wouldn't let that happen to Scorpius.

Al failed.

* * *

**_Mum and Dad!_**

**_Hi! I'm doing good! It's great here at Hogwarts! I've some great friends here too._**

**_Miss you all!_**

**_-Hugo_**

* * *

**_Mum! Dad!_**

**_It's been a couple of days since my letter, and it's great to hear from you guys!_**

**_Anyway, I'm worried about Rose… she seems… down…_**

**_Well, you told me to keep an eye on her, right dad? Well… there. She's bothered by something, but I barely get to talk to her._**

**_Oh, and about my House… I'm in a House with a family member in it :D_**

**_-Hugo_**

* * *

Dad,

I'm sorry.

Something happened, and… Scorpius won't listen to us. He's convinced we can't be his friend because he's a Malfoy… things like that.

We've tried to talk to him, but he's been avoiding and ignoring us.

I'm worried about Rose too. She's really depressed… her Gryffindor friends told me they practically have to force her to eat. Our Ravenclaw friend Jacqui hasn't been doing any better either.

I don't know what to do!

-Al

* * *

**DAD!**

**It's an EMERGENCY!!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Tell me everything you know about girls!**

**There's this really pretty girl I like from Ravenclaw, she's a friend of Scorpy's, and with the whole… thing that happened… (Ask Al) she's been… kind of moody… I want to make her happy! Do you have any ideas?**

**I like her… a lot.**

**What should I do?**

**Oh, and tell mum I said hi.**

**Your beloved son,**

**James**

* * *

_Mom…_

_Did you ever have feelings for a boy… and then… things just… went wrong, things that neither you or the boy could control?_

_What would you do if the boy was ignoring and avoiding you?_

_Love,_

_Jacqueline_

* * *

"Tryouts for a Slyherin Chaser will be tomorrow." Tom said.

"I hope we get someone good." Theo added.

Al remembered that the twins were Quidditch players. Theo played Seeker while Tom was Chaser. They got into the team last year, when Henry Harper and Banquo Urquhart left. Also, last year, Patricia Pucey, a quiet but determined Chaser, left Hogwarts. Bella Baddock took her place. Now that Dara Vaisey, their impatient, somewhat hotheaded Chaser last year was gone, there was another spot open.

"Do you think you'll be able to talk to Scorpius tomorrow?"

Theo and Tom just stared at their food.

"We hope so…"

"I'm really missing Scorpy…"

"Me too… he was fun when he wasn't being grumpy."

"He was." Al agreed.

* * *

Cookie was panicking. Her belly felt heavier than ever, and she could feel something squirming and kicking from inside her. Where was mummy? Cookie wanted mummy! Mummy's fingers on Cookie's fur always felt good, and the way she stroked Cookie's tummy made it hurt less.

It hurt!

It really hurt!

Mummy, where are you?

Or daddy! Where was daddy? The one with yellow-ish hair that carried her sometimes. She hadn't seen him in a long time, but he knew how to comfort her with his touch.

She wanted daddy and mummy!

Uncle was gentle, but he was very big and he had a loud scary voice! And his big black mane was prickly.

He did give her a comfy nest though.

The kicking felt worse. What to do?

Instinctively, Cookie searched for a warm, tight, shady spot. She couldn't fit into most of the cracks and spaces in this house because of her big stupid belly. The nest uncle made for her was the only option.

Cookie scurried over to it, which Uncle had placed under his big nest-bed. So it was shaded and cozy. Cookie lay down on her little nest.

The kicking and pain was WORSE!

Where was uncle? Where was mummy? Where was daddy?

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to write the random ferret scene xD Hey, it was fun to write from Cookie's point of view :P


	11. Saturday Night

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Gotta love Hugo! :)) James too =)) Ferret babies! :D :D Yesh, randomness =)) Fine, here :P

**Guess Who:** Thankies. Heheh, yeah, poor Scorpy and Cookie. Here's the next chapter ;)

**heartshaped-sunglasses:** Yeah, poor Cookie is panicking and alone! :( But don't worry, Hagrid came in time to help her :) And Lily comes later, but that's in the next chapter ;) Lol, peace offering... maybe ;)

**mimimi123: **Haha, I love that little ferret too xD

* * *

I actually researched to see when the moon is full on 2019 xD The saturday here is September 14

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Saturday Night**

* * *

**_Hugo, my boy!_**

**_That means Gryffindor, right?_**

**_That's great!_**

**_Something's bothering Rosie? Find out! And tell her to tell us!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Daddy_**

* * *

Dearest Hugo,

It's great to hear from you! As for your House… well you have yet to tell us specifically where you were sorted. Know this: I will love and accept you, whatever House you were sorted into.

Your father should just deal with it too.

Anyway, as for Rose… I'll send her a letter to see what's wrong.

Take care, and study hard!

I love you!

Mum

* * *

_Al…_

_I'm sorry to hear about what happened._

_Maybe you should give him some space for now. Perhaps he needs some time alone to think. He'll come back to you and your friends._

_Do you remember what I told about Sirius Black?_

_My godfather is in some ways similar to Scorpius. Every Black in his family was in Slytherin, and they weren't good Slytherins. People didn't expect much goodness from the Blacks. The fact that he was framed by Peter Pettigrew made things worse. _

_A lot of people were convinced that Sirius was guilty for murdering Peter Pettigrew and a group of Muggles._

_When he escaped, the only thing he wanted to do was commit the crime he was imprisoned for- to kill Pettigrew._

_The night I first met him, he was a mess. I kept him from committing murder._

_Then after some time, he changed._

_He was less of the messed up man who suffered from prison._

_So that may be what Scorpius needs- time._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

_James._

_Girls? Why didn't you ask your mother about girls? Or Aunt Hermione?_

_If she's upset, I suggest listening to her and trying to understand her. Don't make the mistake of losing patience with her. If she cries, don't snap at her tears._

_I'm assuming she's hurt by what happened. So be there to comfort her and listen to her if she wants to talk about it. Make her laugh, I know you have a great sense of humor. She'll need that._

_Mum says you better be really nice to the girl._

_-You beloved father._

* * *

**Dear Jacqui,**

**If you really care about the boy but he wants space, maybe leave him alone for a while.**

**But if you try talking to him again and he really doesn't want to, I'm afraid you might have to let him go.**

**You'll find the right man for you some day.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon, Al was in the Common Room, writing an essay for Professor Smith's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As usual, the Hufflepuff-favoring teacher started the year with the facts and histories behind spells and such. Their latest essay was a little bit different- he asked them to research on a Dark creature. Al already went to the library to read up on werewolves, since they caught his interest ever since Uncle Dudley's incident. Now he was just polishing his essay.

As he was finishing up, the Quidditch team arrived. The twins went straight to Al while Scorpius went straight to the dormitory without making conversation with anyone. Mark Montague, the Keeper and Quidditch Captain was talking to some Slytherins who asked him how the tryouts went.

The rest of the team mingled with their fellow Slytherins, talking about the tryouts and the practice after it.

"How'd it go?" Al asked the twins.

"A lot of the Chasers were terrible!"

"But Terry Warrington, she's bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah, she is! She's almost like another Dara Vaisey!"

"I hope she won't be as much of a hothead though…"

"Oh, and er… about Scorpy… uh..." the twins' smiles left them.

"Sorry, mate."

"We tried, but…"

"If it's not Quidditch, he's not talking to us."

"At least you two tried." Al wrote the conclusion to his essay before looking at the twins. "Should we just… get along with life and wait for him to come back to us?"

The Higgs brothers shrugged. "What else can we do, Al?"

"Scorp really doesn't want to talk…"

"Yeah…" Al decided to think about Scorpius another time. Instead, his thoughts wandered to his findings. Werewolves. "I'm going for a walk. See you two later." Putting away his homework, Al left the Slytherin Common Room. He should find Rose or James or Lily. They'd want to hear about this.

Then Al realized he didn't know how to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. Deciding it could wait, he walked out of the castle anyway. He might as well take a walk. He could pay Hagrid a visit too.

On the way there, Al spotted two figures heading for the Forbidden Forest. He squinted, trying to see who they were. Then he recognized the tall, broad-shouldered build and blond hair- Dirk Kron, and the much smaller figure must be a first year or second year.

Al considered following them, but the thought of getting lost in the world of tall dark trees discouraged him. No way was he going in there.

Instead, he decided to sit by a tree and wait. If they would come out, he would know.

Al used the free time to think about what he just discovered about werewolves instead of thinking about what happened a week ago. Werewolves are very similar in appearance to a real wolf, but they're deadlier, capable of killing or infecting even their closest friends. When the moon is full, they have no choice but to transform into their wolf form.

Out of curiosity, Al looked up at the sky, which was starting to darken

The moon was already visible, and it was full.

"Hello, Al."

Al looked up at the sound of his name. It was a Ravenclaw girl with black hair and brown skin. "Hi…" Did he know her? Al tried to remember.

"I'm Sophia Thomas, a friend of Paula's." She added before he could figure out a way to ask without being offending.

"Oh…" Al sought out something to say. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Okay." She was sat next to him. "Paula told me what happened… with Scorpius."

"Did she?" Al wondered how it affected other people. It was news when a Potter and a Weasley befriended a Malfoy. Now that the Malfoy left the Potter and the Weasley, choosing to be alone, what crazy ideas would people come up with?

Not that it mattered.

People will think what they think.

It's just that Al tended to be interested in different opinions.

"Yes… Paula's pretty upset… Jacqui rarely talks… I've never seen her so depressed."

"Rose has been really under the weather too." This topic was upsetting, Al couldn't help thinking of it as his fault for arranging the picnic in the first place. And so far, any attempt to talk sense into Scorpius had been a failure.

Al searched for something else to talk about. "Do you know anything about werewolves?"

"Werewolves? Er… They're people who turn into wolves at the full moon."

"Yeah." Al looked up again. It was getting late. Dirk and his companion were still in the forest, weren't they? What would they be doing at this time?

"It's a full moon tonight. Are you expecting a werewolf to come out?" There was a joking tone in Sophia's voice.

Al actually laughed. In some ways, he _was_ expecting that. He had a theory.

Wolfsbane was a potion that helped a person retain his or her sanity when in wolf form. That way, they would avoid harming anyone they care about and may just sit and wait for sunrise. It was a potion that smoked.

And what did the angry first year's potion do?

It gave off smoke!

It was crazy, but Al suspected that she was a werewolf.

At the sound of quick footsteps, Al stiffened, expecting Dirk and his companion to come charging towards them. Then he realized that instead of coming from in front of them, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, it came from behind them.

Crouching and peeking from behind the tree, he saw a chubby boy running towards them. He staggered to a stop in front of them, panting, his blond hair messed up by the wind. "Have… you… seen… my sister?"

"Your sister?" Al stood up and approached the boy.

"Yeah… I… er… was supposed to… er…" the boy inhaled then exhaled. He ran his hand through his hair, as if trying to think of what to say. "Dad told me to keep an eye on her. She left the Common Room."

"What does she look like?" Sophia asked.

"She's… er…" the boy paused to think. "She had blond hair… and… er… OH CRAP!" The boy's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" How wide the boy's eyes got gave Al a bad feeling in his gut. The sound of crunching leaves coming from behind him only added to the feeling. Dreading what he would see, Al gulped, then turned around.

There, standing just a yard away from them was a creature Al only just read about. It had golden-brown fur that bristled and ice-blue eyes that glared. Its teeth were bared and it's hackles were raised.

"Al… what else do you know about werewolves?" Sophia sounded scared. Al didn't blame her. He was too.

"Only that if this one didn't take Wolfsbane Potion, we can't expect to survive…" Al swallowed and tried to clear his head. Images of being torn to pieces kept flashing before his eyes. What to do? What to do? What would dad do? Al wanted to be as great as his father. Now that he had the opportunity, he was frozen in fear.

"Marigold! I'm your brother!" the Hufflepuff boy tried reasoning with the werewolf. If it really didn't take Wolfsbane, reason would be completely useless.

The werewolf's snarling continued to rumble deep in its throat. It reared up on its hindlegs, and Al randomly noticed that its dew claws were more like thumbs. Its paws were more capable of gripping objects than a normal wolf's. The possibilities that thought brought up didn't help Al's fear.

"Heel." A calm voice spoke.

The werewolf growled before falling silent and going back on all fours. It glared at them before turning around and walking towards someone Al didn't notice was there.

The boy the werewolf was going to was none other than Dirk Kron.

The werewolf sat on its haunches next to Dirk like some faithful pet. Dirk smirked at it, stroking it's head, before letting his blue eyes fall on Al. "Vell, I did not expect to see you here, Potter."

* * *

Squee! Al had to research. Y'all are way more awesome, you figured the werewolf out quicker ;)


	12. Keep a Secret

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **As always :P Hermione wasn't brightest witch of her age for nothing :)) Yesh, werewolf :P Thou shalt see why she's so faithful to Dirk other than the fact that he's got amazing good looks :)) =))

**Guess Who: **Lol, one way or another, he is :P Here it is ;)

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Me neither xP

**crazy-wee-cat: **LOL. I want a werewolf pet too xD

* * *

Since I'll be away Friday and Saturday, I'll upload Chapters 12 and 13 today. After 3 or 4 reviews for Chapter 12, Chapter 13 will come. How's that? ;) While I'm away, review pleeeaaase :D I'll come back with chapters for y'all ;)

Wheee, my birthday is on the 30th! I'm excited xD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Keep a Secret**

* * *

"They are so adorable!" Lily watched the little babies wriggling next to Cookie. They were so tiny! She was afraid that she'd hurt them if she touched them.

Cookie's eyelids were almost closed over her eyes as she rested her head on Lily's palm. She looked so tired and sleepy. Lily felt immense pride for her baby, her precious, beloved ferret, Cookie.

"Five little babes…" Hagrid's voice was softer than usual. "D'ye already have people who'll help ye care for 'em?"

Lily nodded. "Some of my roommates really liked Cookie and they said they wanted one of her babies."

"Tha's great!" Hagrid grinned and Lily wondered if he was happy for the babies or relieved not to have to take one in.

Maybe he was happy for them.

Lily wondered which ferret to give to Scorpius. She hoped that he wouldn't be mad if she gave him his gift. He still liked ferrets, didn't he? Even if he didn't want to hang out with Rose and Al anymore, right?

Lily missed Scorpius…

* * *

"The boy from Durmstrang?" the Hufflepuff was shocked.

"I do haff a name, you know. Dirk Kron."

"What did you _do_ to Marigold?"

Dirk put his hands in the pockets of his robes casually. His eyes went over them one by one, the same critical observation. With a sickening feeling, Al realized that if Dirk wanted to, he could have the werewolf attack them. He wouldn't do that, would he? Dirk shouldn't do that! Dirk wouldn't do that! Al didn't think Dirk would be that heartless. "I made a deal vit her. She liked and accepted my proposal. Do you haff a problem vit that?"

"What proposal?" Al wanted to know why a human being would allow herself to be treated like this guy's pet dog.

"Good question." Dirk walked closer to them and gestured for the werewolf -Marigold- to follow. "I voud rather not go into the details, but the summary is this- ve haff similar… vants… er… desires. Vhy struggle alone, ven ve can vork together to achieve the same goal?"

"What exactly do you want then?" the Hufflepuff demanded.

"That, my friend, is not vor you to find out." Dirk looked at his watch. "Vell, vill you look at the time! Marigold and I haff things to do. Vhile the rest of you should go to your beds or risk losing your House points." Dirk paused, "Oh, and remember- the grounds aren't save at night- a verevolf is among us."

Dirk winked. "Good night!" Chuckling, he strode away from them.

Marigold glanced at them, wagged her tail and bared her teeth in what almost looked like a grin, a very threatening grin. Then she loped after Dirk.

"What the hell? Was that your sister?" Sophia asked the boy.

The boy's brow was furrowed, he looked like he was thinking about what happened, and thinking hard. "I gotta go." shaking his head, the Hufflepuff turned around and walked back to the castle.

* * *

That Sunday, the next day, Al was dying to tell Rose, James and Lily what happened. Scorpius was out of the question. Wishing the twins good luck in their practice at the grounds, Al headed for the Quidditch pitch, since Gryffindor tryouts were taking place.

The Gryffindor team was huddled together. They needed a new Seeker, and since Seekers were so important, they ended the game and gave their team a hundred and fifty points, Gryffindor needed a damn good one.

Al noticed that his sister was among the people who were nearby, waiting for tryouts to start. Approaching them, Al, called Lily's name.

"Al!"

"You're trying out for Seeker? That's great!" Al hugged his little sister. "Good luck, Lily!"

"Thanks, Al! I'm soooo nervous! I hope I don't fall off my broom!"

Al shook his head. "You won't! You're an excellent flyer and you know it!"

"Thanks!"

When the Gryffindor team finished talking, Al jogged over to them after wishing Lily good luck again.

"Rose! James!" Al couldn't help but stop and stare at Rose. Her eyes looked so… dull. "Er… uh… remember during the summer, what dad said about werewolves?"

"Hey! What's a Slytherin doing h- Oh. Hi, Al!"

"Hi Fred!"

"Yeah. What about them?" James raised an eyebrow while a small spark of interest glowed from within Rose.

Two pairs of brown eyes looked at Al expectantly. "You won't believe how much more I found out!"

Grinning, James ruffled Al's hair. As if it wasn't already stubbornly messy. "Tell us all about it after tryouts, alright, Al?"

"Alright!" Al made a futile attempt to flatten his hair.

"We'll meet you by the lake, probably after lunch, and we'll bring Lily too. See you later!" James waved before going off to join his team, which was now talking to the potential Seekers.

"See you!"

So Al had some time to wait around.

Deciding to read about a potion they would be brewing for Professor Slughorn on Tuesday, Al headed for the library. So far, Professor Slughorn made no mention of the Slug club. Either he stopped it or was still scouting the school for members. It was also possible that since he was getting old, he'd rather spend free time napping instead of working on the Slug Club.

"Vell hello there, Potter." Al nearly yelled in surprise.

"Kron?" He spun around to face the speaker. Al was right. It was Dirk Kron again.

"Vot are you doing inside on a sunny day like this? The rain and snow vill come soon. Enjoy varmth vhile it lasts."

"Right…" Why did Dirk sound like he was referring to more than just the weather? Or maybe Al was just a little paranoid. Who wouldn't be after that werewolf incident last night?

"Hmm… I notice that among certain groups… or clubs perhaps… there are diverent roles, diverent positions."

"What are you talking about?" Al wasn't part of any club.

"Your club ov people from diverent Houses." It wasn't a club. "Rose seems like… the smart one. Ria Coote, Paula Allen and Katy Timberwood are also intellectuals. The Higgs twins and Demelza Sloper are the clowns… the vunny ones. Scorpius Malvoy and Ravael are the… athletic ones. Are you the leader?"

Leader.

For some reason, Al thought about his dad and Dumbledore's Army. Harry Potter was leader of the DA. They trusted and respected him as more than just a friend, but as their leader too.

"We're just a group of friends." Al mumbled, though bitter thoughts about his father being a leader wouldn't stop flowing into Al's mind. He recalled, two years ago, how he wanted to be like his father, but didn't think of himself as someone who would die willingly. It was most likely what got Al sorted into Slytherin.

"Just friends? Not a club… or a small army?" How did Dirk know the right terms to use? Could he read minds or something?

"No. We're not a club or anything. We're just friends." Al didn't mean to sound disappointed. He wasn't! He was happy with being the friend who will listen and not the leader of a club.

But, admittedly, Al wasn't _always_ content. He sometimes wished he would be like his father, Harry Potter- a leader, a hero.

"You _wish _to be a leader, don't you? Ambition is your Slytherin trait, isn't it?"

What should he say? Al considered himself someone very honest. He wasn't a liar. But that wish was a secret Al never shared. Al thought of himself as a supportive friend. He preferred putting his friends and his family before his ambition. He was used to listening to _their _troubles and helping them with _their_ problems.

He was not used to acknowledging his… wishes, which happened to be very ambitious, conceited wishes- Al's ambition sometimes scared himself. "N-No."

"You're sure?" Dirk looked him in the eye.

"I'm just their friend."

"A friend needs a leader sometimes. A hero."

Dirk sounded like he was going to give some kind of offer. Al shook his head side to side. "I'm not that." As mush as the idea was tempting, Al still had some pride. If Dirk offered Marigold keys to her dreams in exchange for being a pet dog, Al would rather take his chances, keeping things the way they were.

"I could help you become a leader, gain power and respect."

"No." He was right. Dirk was offering. But there was something about the boy that was just… wrong. Al couldn't point out what it was… but it was _there_.

"Very vell." Dirk nodded. "But ve vould appreciate it if you do not spread dear Marigold's secret. Miss Thomas was already warned. As vor you…"

The way Dirk was looking… it's like he saw through Al's lie, saw into Al's secret. Dirk couldn't know… could he? "I can keep a secret. Don't worry." Al found himself answering in a matter that was a little too hasty.

"Good."

* * *

"There's a werewolf in school." Al decided to tell only James, Rose and Lily. But he would make them swear to keep it a secret.

"Wow!" Rose's eyes widened.

"Al! No way!" James looked at Al in disbelief

"Are you serious?" Lily looked worried.

Now, three pairs of brown eyes were staring at him. "But don't worry! As far as I know, she's harmless since she takes Wolfsbane Potion." Harmless… somehow, it felt like stretching the truth. But Marigold _was _harmless, wasn't she? She didn't harm Al, Sofia and her own Hufflepuff brother, right?

"What's Wolfsbane Potion?" Lily asked.

Al opened his mouth to answer, but Rose, slowly regaining her old attitude, spoke first. Intellect and logic where what still kept Rose herself. Her other traits were still… dulled. "Wolfsbane Potion is a potion that is as close to a cure for lycanthropy as can be found. For now anyway. Oh, and lycanthropy is the werewolf's condition. Werewolves normally will attack, even kill, _anyone_. In wolf form, they will forget who their friends are and who their enemies are. Everyone is prey. Now, Wolfsbane Potion solves that by letting a werewolf keep their human mind, therefore allowing them to retain control over their actions. If they want to, they can just sit and wait for dawn."

"Exactly." Al nodded.

"Ooohhh." Lily's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Do you know the girl's name?" James asked.

"I only know her first name- Marigold… but…" Al frowned. The Hufflepuff boy. He was chubby, with blond hair and a round face. Uncle Dudley's fat son was a round boy with blond hair. Uncle Dudley had blond hair. They had _very similar _builds and features too. The Hufflepuff boy looked like he could be an older version of the little boy Al's memory showed of Uncle Dudley's son.

Al's eyes widened. Why didn't he figure it out earlier? He gave his own forehead a slap.

"Al, what're you thinking?" James asked.

"I'm stupid! I didn't figure it out earlier! If I paid attention to the Sorting Ceremony, I would have had it so much earlier!"

"What? What?" The three sets of brown eyes were waiting.

"MARIGOLD DURSLEY!"

* * *

I wonder how many of you saw that coming... Anyway, those three or four reviews ;) Then Chapter Thirteen will be born :D


	13. Take Leaps, Take Risks

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Here it is, your Keyness :P MWAHAHAHAH! My brother figured it out before you did =)) We shall see if Scor joins Voldy's reincarnation ;) LOL, I'm still looking forward to Draco's reaction too :)) THANKYA :D The Gryffindor Seeker... see if you can guess :P

**Guess Who: **Yes he is weird. Yeah, Al should learn it, unlike Harry, who never bothered xD Yesh, ferret babies are cute. Remember when Oreo gave birth? Lalang. I felt the way Lily did xD Yes. You were right :P :P

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Yay! I'm glad I'm still able to surprise xD LOL, nice :P

**crazy-wee-cat: **Yay! xD Thankies :D Hmm... I doubt the grandparents are pleased xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **HURRAY! 7) We shall see the accuracy of Trel's predictions ;) 8) Right :P 9) I found out who Guess Who was :P Hahahah, we'll see :)) 10) You can't blame her for being confused =)) Quoting sir isidro: History doesn't repeat itself. WE repeat history ;) 11) Yesh, Dirky's weird :)) 12) HURRAY! =)) I'm so glad it was unexpected =)) HURRAH!!! Whatever ya wanna gimme :P

**yellow 14:** Oh? I worried it was too obvious xD Yes, the ferret's perspective was different, and that made it kinda fun, heheh. He's forever the assuming one and Hermione's forever the observant one ;)

* * *

I'm stressed/hurried-ish xD. If I missed any typos, sorry :(

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Take Leaps, Take Risks**

* * *

"Uncle Dudley had a daughter?" Lily sounded confused.

"I think he did…" James said. "Yeah… I remember now. He had a little baby daughter Lily's age."

"And Marigold is a first year. Lily's age." Al nodded.

"Wait… so if… if she's his daughter." Rose thought about it. "Then… then it _wasn't_ Uncle Dudley that was bitten by the werewolf!" Even if Rose wasn't directly related to him, she ended up taking to calling him Uncle Dudley like her cousins did. "It was his _daughter_! That must be why Aunt Ginny said Uncle Dudley looked worried! Because his daughter was attacked by a werewolf!"

"Exactly!" Al agreed with her.

* * *

In the week that followed, they tried to talk to Marigold Dursley, but she avoided them pretty much as well as Scorpius did. They might as well get on with life, focus on school and the friends that they _did _still have.

Scorpius.

Rose did _not_ want to think about him.

Why was he such a crazy fool to do that? Why did he walk away from the best friends he had in school? Rose just… couldn't believe it.

They were _friends_. Friends stayed true to each other.

Scorpius… it was almost like he betrayed them by just walking out on them and refusing to listen to them. Even if Rose still felt hostility towards Jacqui, she felt the connection between them. Scorpius abandoned both of them… didn't he?

After finishing her homework, Rose headed for Hagrid's cabin. Even if she was both hurt and angry with Scorpius, she had a promise to keep to Lily. Rose said she would help take care of Cookie's babies. Help Lily, Rose shall.

Not that she knew what to do… Rose still hadn't gotten around to looking for ferret books. Although she doubted anything useful could be found in the Hogwarts library.

On the way there, Rose heard a splash. Maybe the Giant Squid was wandering the surface of the water.

"Rosie!" It was Raph. He jogged over to her.

"Hi, Raph."

"How are you?"

Rose avoided his green eyes. "Better." It was true… she wasn't as depressed as she usually was…

"Great!" Raph grinned. "Hey, y'know what? That Durmstrang guy from Slytherin, he's _swimming_!"

"_Swimming_?" Rose repeated what she heard. But did she really hear properly? It was highly unlikely. Seriously, who would be swimming at this time of the year? Summer was over, and the sun didn't shine as often anymore. The rainy season would be coming soon too.

"Swimming." Raph nodded, confirming her unspoken questions. "He's crazy! Look, if ye don't believe me, I'll take you to the lake and show you. People're already startin' to gather 'round, to see what the hell he's doin'."

She could check on the ferret babies later. "Alright, show me." Rose doubted anyone would be mad enough to go swimming in the lake. She had to see this with her own eyes.

Raph led her there.

He was right, there were about six people watching the water. And, sure enough, there was someone swimming there.

"Is he _mad_?"

"Probably." Raph watched the boy. What was his name again?

Dirk Kron.

"I do admire his crazy courage though. It's not very _Slytherin_."

"Anyvun going to join me?" Dirk swam towards them. "The vater is fine!"

"Yer a madman, Kron." Raphael shook his head.

"Isn't it cold?" A Slytherin asked. Rose remembered that Al said his name was Mars Flint.

Dirk shrugged. "Vater is varmer here than in Durmstrang." He looked at the watchers. "Is no one brave enough to jump in?" he taunted.

"Brave? It's reckless!" Mars growled.

"Yellowbellied cads."

"Who ye callin' cad?" Oh, great. Raph was taking Kron's bait. Rose often wondered why Raph was in Hufflepuff, he was more of a Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"You. Vot vill you do about it, cad?"

"Cad." Raph muttered. "I'll show him."

"Raph, don't!"

"Why not?" Raph pulled off his robes, then a shirt he wore underneath.

"Y-" Raph… _wasn't _fat. Rose blinked, moving her eyes away from his chest and to his face. "You'll catch a cold!" Catch a cold? That was all she could come up with? Pathetic. Raph was the person who would risk catching a cold.

Raph laughed. "I'll risk it." She knew it.

He dived into the lake.

"You're both crazy!" Rose couldn't believe she was watching two crazy boys having a swim in a lake in the middle of September.

"They're hot."

"Dominique?" Rose stared at her older cousin. "What're you doing here?"

"Checking on options." Dominique answered. "This is my last year, I should enjoy it. After school, I promised myself I'll be a good girl. Rosie, do you know what year they are?"

"They're third year."

Dominique frowned. "Darn. Too young… boys always like younger girls. Do you know if they have any older brothers?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "None, Dominique." How could Dominique be eyeing the boys at a time like this? She should be trying to get them out of the water! Well… Rose had to admit she liked Raphael's chest. Dirk Kron also had an _extremely_ appealing appearance. As much as Scorpius and Al didn't like him, Rose and Lily agreed that he was handsome.

Rose stopped. What was she thinking?

She was thinking about how Raphael and Dirk looked.

They looked _really_ good.

Until now, Rose wasn't used to this.

"Join us, Rosie!"

"I'm leaving, Raphael Jake McCartney." Rose turned around, but she felt him grip the hem of her robes. She faced him. "You're wetting my robe."

"Come on, Rose Hermione Weasley! You know you want to jump in!"

"No, I don't." Rose wanted to get as far away from here as possible. This was unfamiliar ground. This was unrehearsed and not researched. She did not read anything about jumping into a gigantic lake with a Giant Squid in it when a relatively good looking boy urges one to do so.

She knew nothing about this.

It scared her.

"Are ye a Gryffindor or not? Brave these waters, Weasley!"

"I will n-" Her retort turned into a scream as he yanked her into the water by her robe. Rose fell in with a loud and ungraceful splash. The water was _freezing_! "COLD! COLD!"

She moved her limbs around wildly.

Then she heard Raph's laughter.

That arrogant, demented jerk! "McCartney, I am going to _kill _you!" she kicked the water, swimming towards him. It wasn't easy, her soaked clothing was weighing her down.

"I bet y'can't catch me, Weasley!"

"Come over here right now, so I can throttle you!"

"Throttle? Why strangle when y'got drowning as an option?"

"DIE!" she yelled at him, wishing that just her words would have an effect.

It didn't.

"Oh, c'mon, Rosie. Calm down!" He moved towards her slowly, cautiously. Since when did the fool use caution? He would dive into a freezing lake with no problem. Only when a furious girl wants to murder him does he use caution? Weirdo.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him. It was immature. But she didn't know what else to do. This really _was _alien ground to her. She didn't know what to do. It was irritatingly hard to think properly.

"There… nice an' calm." Rose didn't know how it happened, but he somehow managed to gently pull her into his arms. Rose swallowed. This was even _more_ alien. She felt lost and scared.

What to do?

What to say?

What to _think_?

"Yer shiverin', Rosie. Fear or cold?"

"Both," she mumbled, not wanting Dirk Kron or the audience to hear. Kron was paddling around, entertaining the crowd. Al and the twins noted that he didn't mingle that much. Rose found that observation hard to believe. Kron was enjoying the attention.

"Hey. What're ye scared of?" Raph's voice was soft too. Thank God for that. This was too embarrassing! Why did this have to happen? Why did there have to be a growing crowd right there?

Rose wanted to crawl under her blankets and hide there for a year. "T-this is… unfamiliar."

"Yer scared o' what y'dont know?"

Fear of the unknown. Yes, that's what she had. "I'll make a fool of myself and… blunder if I don't know what I'm doing."

"But that's how you learn, Rosie! You'll make more progress when you try out fields other'n what y'know. Sometimes, you should take risks." The idea still scared her. Rose had a hard time accepting and understanding things that weren't in books. Emotions and… things like _this_ weren't things she researched on.

But she had to admit that _maybe_ she _could _benefit from trying out another field. The field outside intellect and logic- emotions.

"Like leaping into a lake?" Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

Raph laughed, and she felt the vibration of his chest when he did. "I guess y'can count this."

This? _This_ was more than just jumping into a lake. This was letting a boy who wasn't cousin, brother or… er… _Scorpius_ into her personal bubble. This was crawling out of her shell, her safe place of logic and fact, into the more uncertain, alien world of emotion.

"I'm freezin'. Let's get the hell out o' the water."

"Finally. Don't forget that I'm still going to hex the crap out of you for dragging me into this freezing water."

"Y'can't deny that you had a _bit_ of fun!"

"Fine… I _did_ have some fun…" she had to admit that.

"Lovebirds, vill you be staying there all night?"

"Shut up, Kron! Y'got us in here in the first place!"

* * *

Al and Rose are so innocent when they check people out xD "shapely" is Al's description of Jacqui, "not fat" is Rose's description of Raph


	14. Fan Club

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Hurrah for decently portrayed emotions! xD Practice then ;) Well he can be a not-so-evil show off if he wants to be xD TOTALLY RIGHT! Instead of doing things through experience, they might be easier if learned from books :)) Yep, it was Subic :D

**Guess Who: **Yeah, she finally gives it a try xD Well they ARE madmen :P hahah

**crazy-wee-cat:** Cool :) Heheh, yeah, Raph's nice when he's not being irritated

**Zee: **LOL, in a number of ways, Dirk is Riddle-ish YESH! If the bad guys aren't ugly, the are the awesomely hottest ones! xD More chapters with him in it will be coming eventually ;)

**yellow 14:** Lol, yeah xD

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Fan Club**

* * *

"Albus Potter! Is it true that Scorpius Malfoy isn't spending time with you and Rose Weasley anymore?"

"Why? What happened? A lot of people wanna know!"

"Was he really practicing Dark Arts? Is that why you stopped spending time with him?"

"Did he duel with you near the lake and lose? Did he go away because of that?"

Couldn't they give it a rest? Al lost count how many days he spent running away from irritating first years, curious second and third years, and… almost scary interrogating people from higher year levels.

"Yes, we're not spending time with him anymore. No, he doesn't practice Dark Arts." ...as far as Al knew, although he didn't believe Scorpius was capable of doing something like that. Scorpius didn't like the Dark Arts. Scorpius himself told Al that the Dark Arts didn't interest him. "No, we did not have a duel of any kind." Where did people get _that_ idea?

Al pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I have to go, I'll be late for class." He turned around, only to crash into more bodies.

"Al! Can we have your autograph?"

"What?" Al blinked. Did he hear that right?

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Has anyone told you how handsome you are?"

"I loooove your hair!"

They were all girls. Al felt his cheeks heating up. He swallowed. "Er… hi… uh… er... um..."

Bright light blinded him. "Thanks for the picture!"

"I want a picture too! Let me!"

More bright lights.

* * *

Dazed and half blinded, Al staggered over to Ancient Runes. "Al, are you alright?" Someone with a red blur around the head took hold of Al and helped steady him.

Al narrowed his eyes. Slowly, things came into focus. Rose looked worried. "I'm fine, Rosie. Just…uh… people were taking pictures."

"Pictures? Are you serious? How many pictures did they take of you, Al?" Rose led him to a seat by Ria.

Al blinked. "I lost count."

"Al, are you alright?" Paula appeared next to him.

"Yeah."

"Potter, you didn't tell me you had a fan club." Dirk's laughter sounded mocking.

"Fan club?" Rose laughed, Al was honestly surprised to hear her laughing again. "Since when, Al?"

"I wouldn't know!" Al felt his face warming again. It felt so… strange. The idea of having a group of girls surfacing and asking him for pictures and complimenting him was… at the very least, _shocking_.

Although… it _did _give Al some satisfaction. James wasn't the only one with girls flocking towards him now.

James enjoyed it, but lately, Al's brother had his eye on Paula more than on his fan girls.

Al didn't know how to react.

The girls were very flattering.

But they were a little… _creepy_.

Or maybe he just wasn't used to this yet.

"Dirk, c'mon and sit with us already." Penny Parkinson took Kron's hand. He followed her over to a seat near Tricia Nott. Scorpius was sitting among them, but he looked awkward and out of place. He wasn't talking to them either. He was just… there.

"So how are you two doing?" Al asked Rose and Ria. Paula had gone off to join her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Alright." Ria answered.

"I had a strange weekend."

"Strange? How so?" This was a good day for Rose. She was brighter than usual. Her spark was slowly returning. Al was happy for her.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I swam in the lake?"

"You what? That really happened?" He heard a rumor, but Al found it unbelievable and impossible. Rose Weasley swimming in the lake? That wasn't something she would do. Al realized that maybe he was wrong about Rose.

"Well… it started with Dirk. He was swimming in the lake, then he dared anyone to come in. And… you know Raphael." Rose rolled her eyes. Al knew what she meant. Raph, oddly enough, had the Gryffindor trait of being unafraid of a dare. Gryffindor bravery _was _admirable, Al admitted that, but sometimes, it was reckless and even foolish. "He jumped in, and then after asking me to come in, which I refused of course, he yanked me in with him!"

"What?" Al thought Raph was a little more gentle than that.

"I got really mad at him, then…" Rose paused, then shrugged. "But I guess it was _kind of _fun."

Al smiled. "Well at least you had fun. But still." He frowned at her. "The _lake_?"

"Don't worry, Al. I won't be doing that again anytime soon. I was shivering like crazy! But Raph helped warm me up with some spell…" Rose frowned. "Actually, I'm surprised he knew that warming spell. I didn't. Darn, I don't remember the incantation he used. I better find it. No way is he going to have that spell over me!"

Her competitiveness was back, that was for sure.

But Al still worried about how things would go. Rose was just starting to regain her spirit. Raph was… _spirited_. If he was able to coax her back out, that was good.

But if he made one wrong move, Al feared Rose would shatter and refuse to come back out.

Raph meant no harm. Al knew that.

But just the same, Al couldn't help but worry.

He just lost Scorpius as a friend. Al didn't want the same thing to happen to his cousin. Al felt it was his fault for bringing such different people together during that stupid idea of a picnic. If he let Raph and Rose make a mistake and destroy each other, it would be his fault for not stopping them.

"Just be careful, Rose."

"Al's right." Ria added.

"Of course I'll be careful!" Rose snapped, then in a much softer, uncertain tone, she added. "I'm scared. What happened at the lake… that was… weird and… scary because I didn't know what to do… what to _think_. Raph was so close to me… it was hard to think properly."

Rose was right about that. Al thought it was sensible. "Careful is good."

"Just don't take too many crazy risks. That's something for Demelza, okay?" Ria looked half serious, half joking. Al wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Demelza being a crazy risk-taker.

It was… _cool_.

But Al worried that she might hurt herself.

Rose smiled. "Yes, I'll leave the really crazy things for Demelza to do."

They fell silent when the teacher arrived.

* * *

As the weeks came by, Scorpius watched his friends from a distance. Until now, he didn't know if what he did was or wasn't right. Surely, it was the right thing to do to stay away from those he cared about if he was surely going to hurt them. Right?

But it felt… _wrong_. They were his friends and he just walked out on them.

Several times.

Now, they stopped.

They stopped bothering him.

They stopped asking him to come back to them.

But what if, at some point, he changed his mind? Would Scorpius still be welcomed back by Al and Rose? By Jacqui and Paula? By the Higgs brothers?

The Hufflepuffs he could live without.

Lily. Innocent little Lily. Was she mad at him? Would she ban him from playing with Cookie ever again? That little ferret… Scorpius had grown fond of it--- her. He hadn't seen her all school year.

James. They already had their fights in Scorpius's first year. Would they have to start all over again?

"It's odd… seeing you alone."

"What do you want, Kron?" Scorpius snarled. What did that insect from Durmstrang want now? Couldn't that… _freak_ keep his nose out of other peoples' business?

"Can I not talk to you?"

"No." Shoving Dirk aside, Scorpius walked away from the scene he was watching and decided to head for the Slytherin Common Room. Maybe he could sleep early, then wake up and do his homework at dawn. Effectively, he would avoid Al and the Higgs twins. They slept and woke up late.

* * *

When Scorpius was gone, Dirk, out of curiosity, looked out through the window and down at what the Malfoy had been watching. What had interested him so much?

There, lying in the spot near the lake, where they so often liked to rest, was a few of the Malfoy's _supposed_ friends. Two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors looked like they were talking or doing homework. Dirk squinted and leaned forward, trying to see them more clearly.

Maybe they were talking, but the raven-haired, Asian Ravenclaw, the one Dirk first thought was the Malfoy's girlfriend, she seemed apart from them. She didn't look like she was talking. In fact, she almost looked as quiet among them as Scorpius was among the other Slytherins.

Funny. Meant to be, was it?

Dirk noted that not too far from the little group talking, was a couple lying down together in the grass. Who were they?

He noted the girl's long red hair. It was the Weasley… Rose Weasley.

The Hufflepuff boy was next to her.

What was his name?

Raphael McCartney.

Interesting scene that Malfoy was looking at.


	15. Hogsmeade

* * *

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **THANK YOU! :D Yes, I can see that :P Well his dad had one(or several) in the 6th book, why not his son? :)) That is true xD Scor should avoid hot yet evil-ish Dirk =)) HAHAH xD meant-to-be-ness =))

**Guess Who: **Thank you muchly :D Yesh, Kron is his usual security camera self :P

**yellow 14: **Once Al gets used to it, maybe he will enjoy it xD Hmm... maybe he will be back ;)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hogsmeade**

* * *

Classes went on, life went on. When the schedule for the Hogsmeade weekend trips were posted, students grew excited, especially the third years, since it would be their first time. They were all looking forward to the fourth weekend of October. Even Care of Magical Creatures, which was generally regarded as fun and exciting, (Hagrid learned not to pick such deadly creatures for class. At least not for now.) was hard to pay full attention to since they were so excited for their first trip to Hogsmeade. Professor Flitwick was kind enough to let them have free time during his class, since he knew how excited third years could get for their first Hogsmeade trip. Professor Macmillan and Professor Smith were less patient though. Smith took a lot of House Points away that Friday.

James, when he first went to Hogsmeade told Al and the others all about how delicious the sweets from Honeydukes were; the fun things in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes branch; the Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks; and the scary stories the locals told about the Shrieking Shack (Potters and Weasleys knew they weren't true, but Al was fascinated by it anyway).

James also told them about the unsupervised selling of alcoholic beverages in the Hog's Head (Al and Rose disapproved, but at the time, Scorpius was interested).

But James admitted that when the owner found out that James and his friends were drunk from Firewhisky and doing… '_crazy things' _(as James put it), Aberforth kicked them out of the pub. James also confessed that he and his friends were given detention for the incident and their parents also gave them a number of scolding letters.

Al remembered the loud scolding James got when they came home for Christmas.

Al definitely wasn't going to try taking anything that would get him drunk. The consequences weren't worth the risk. Rose agreed with Al. Demelza expressed a desire to find out what it would be like to get drunk. James told her that the hangover was _not_ enjoyable.

After class, Paula excitedly announced to them that James asked her out on a date in Hogsmeade.

"Good for you!" Al grinned at her, happy for his Ravenclaw friend. She talked to him occasionally about her crush on James, and James talked to him frequently about Paula. Those two would enjoy a date.

"What about you?" Paula asked them.

"We plan to go single-"

"-and enjoy the joke shop by ourselves." Al was relieved to hear the twins' answer. He hoped they weren't planning to ask Demelza out. Al himself still wasn't sure whether or not to, and if he even had the courage to do so, but the idea of one or _both_ of the twins taking her… Al didn't like it.

"G'day, me pretty Rose!" Raph strutted over to them.

Al half expected Raph to conjure a bouquet of flowers, imitating James.

Raph didn't.

"Hello, Raph." Al didn't miss Rose's dull tone. She was gloomy today. Ria said that when they came from the library during lunch, Rose bumped into Scorpius since she had her face covered by a book she was reading. Scorpius swore then stopped when he saw who it was.

Quoting Ria "They just… stared at each other. Scorpius looked like he wanted to say something, Rose looked like she wanted _him _to say something. Then Scorpius frowned and walked off. Rose was quite upset after that. She snapped at me too, for not warning her that she was about to bump into someone."

Raph looked taken aback by Rose's lack of enthusiasm, but he got over it soon enough. The grin was returned to his face as he spoke. "Rosie come with Raphie to Hogsie?"

Al wondered how Rose would react. He was somewhat surprised when she laughed. "You silly fish!"

"Fish?" Raph raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

Rose pinched some of Raph's messy reddish-brown hair and gave it a playful yank. Al could barely believe the unpredicted swing of her mood. "Fine then. More appropriately- _squid_."

Raph rubbed his hair. "I still don't geddit."

"Doesn't the Giant Squid live and swim in the lake even if it's freezing?" For emphasis, Raph's chest was given a prod every few words.

Getting over the shock, Al felt proud of Rose. Her moods were a lot better than that Saturday, how many weeks ago, when Scorpius walked out on them. Well, Al wasn't very helpful in cheering her up, and her Gryffindor friends had more opportunities to comfort her and keep her happy. But Raph at least, seemed to be pretty good by now at making Rose happy.

Raph chuckled. "Okay. Take two. Rosie come with Squiddie to Hogsie?"

"Oh, all right, Squid!" Though Rose tried to sound like she was forced into it, Al could tell she would eagerly await the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday.

"Al, are you taking anyone or are you going with the twins?" Demelza asked.

"I guess I'll go with Tom and Theo." Al looked directly at the pair. "Just don't test your newly bought products on me."

"You kill the joy, Al." Theo stuck his tongue out at Al.

Tom laughed. "Fine, we'll try it out on one of th Flints instead... or both of them!"

"Oohh, or on them firsties!"

"Are you two seriously planning to bully first years?" Rose stared at them disapprovingly.

"_Pranking_ is different from _bullying_."

"Must we explain, Miss knows-it-all?"

"Heehee, knows-it-all, but y'don't know the difference."

"Oh, and don't worry about your little bro."

"We'll keep him out of our list if that's what you want."

Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I'm crazy! I've lost my mind! I'm-" It felt like her first Quidditch match all over again. This was terrible! This was nerve-wracking! What was she _thinking_?

STUPID! STUPID!** STUPID!**

"Panicking for no reason." Demelza frowned disapprovingly. "Rose Weasley you told him you'd come with him. You said you would, so do it!"

"You have to admit that Demelza has a point." Great. Ria sided with Demelza. Rose was terrified _and_ outnumbered. "You should keep your word and come with him."

"But I'm scared." Rose whined childishly.

"Of what, Thorny?" Demelza asked.

"I don't know! I just _feel_ scared!"

"Rose." Ria took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Calm down."

Rose opened her mouth to whine some more, but at the blue glare, Rose shut her mouth. Fine, she'll listen to what Ria had to say _then_ whine about her fears. "It's normal to be nervous on your first date, alright?"

Rose's stomach flipped. "Date?" that word made it sound even more terrifying.

"Oh, did you seriously think this _wasn't_ a date, Thorny?" Demelza's laughter was unhelpful, as it so often was. She tugged at Rose's arm, bringing her closer to the Three Broomsticks.

"I-"

"Rose, it's fine. Don't worry. Raph's a nice guy. Calm down."

Rose tried to, but her fears and worries remained. Raph was nice, but he was _wilder_ than Rose. He was a risk-taker, unafraid of crazy new experiences. Rose was uncomfortable with the idea of a world beyond books… and maybe beyond Quidditch too.

And what if Scorpius came back?

Not that she wanted him to… He was a jerk for walking out on them. He shouldn't come back. No, he should not!

Damn. Who was Rose kidding? Stupid fool that she was! She missed him! She missed the innocent, fun talking, joking and laughing among the three of them- Al, Scorpius and herself. She missed his comments, sometimes sarcastic, sometimes blunt, sometimes funny. She missed his prescence. _She missed him_!

But so what if Rose missed him?

If Scorpius ever came back, he'd go straight to his precious beautiful Jacqueline Chua, that lucky girl. Then Rose would be moody all over again, but for a different reason, or set of reasons.

Rose didn't want to wallow in depression. It was too painful.

Then she thought of Raph.

He_ somehow _managed to cheer her up.

He _somehow _managed to coax her out of depression.

The madman _somehow_ got her to be more open-minded about facing the things she fears, her emotions being among those.

And he_ somehow _got her to swim in a lake with him… and Dirk.

Rose didn't know how to be sure of what she felt for Raphael McCartney, but she _did _know that she was very fond of him and he made her happy.

Did _she_ make _him_ happy?

Rose couldn't be sure, but she hoped so.

It would be selfish and unfair if he made her so happy, but she didn't have the same effect…

"Hello, Rosie!"

"Hi." Rose felt heat rushing to her cheeks and ears.

"Are ye hungry? D'ye wanna eat now or later?"

"I'm not yet hungry. You?"

"Nope." Raph showed his teeth. "Come. I wanna show y'something."

"Er… okay." Rose waved at her grinning friends. "See you later!"

Then she followed Raph out of the Three Broomsticks, to a spot behind it.

"Just wait a short while. I'll be right back." He entered what she noticed was a door to the basement of the Three Broomsticks.

Rose didn't have long to wonder what Raph was doing. He came back with a broomstick.

"Wha…?"

"James told me they keep spare brooms 'ere. C'mon, wouldn't it be pathetic if they're called the Three Broomsticks an' they got no brooms with them whatsoever?"

"I guess…"

"Hop on, Rose!" Raph had already mounted the broom and he was hovering with his feet slightly above the ground.

"No way!" This was another crazy idea! She would _not_ join him this time! No!

"It'll be fun!"

It _did_ look like fun. What better way to explore Hogsmeade than on a broom? And Raph said he'd been practicing his broom flying skills, perfecting them. Surely, this would be safe and fun. Right…?

When she hesitated, he brought his face near hers, his green eyes locked on her brown ones. "Don't ye trust me, Rosie?"

She _was _still scared… but she wanted to give it a try. Nervously, she climbed onto the broom behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was one thing to fly a broom herself and do it well. It was an entirely different thing to be riding a broom that someone else controlled. Rose feared that she would end up falling off.

"Hang on an' enjoy the ride!"

"You know how to get around, right?" When he said he talked to James, it sounded like Raph did his research. Rose was impressed by the planning. "We won't get lost, right? You know your way around?"

"Nope!"

"No what?"

"Dunno my way around! It's my first time here, remember?"

Brilliant.


	16. The Hog's Head

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Thorny and Squiddie =)) so cute =)) Of course he wouldn't :)) He would find it boring if he knew the place na :))

**Guess Who: **:)) Love 'em too. Lol, Raph would find it an adventure if they got lost xD

**MalfoyMaiden:** HURRAY! You're alive! =))13) Well that's true =)) AHAHAH :P :P 14) HAHAH =)) hmm... he could have been looking at anyone :)) 15) Hahah :)

**mimimi123:** Lol, I love Raph too :)) Yeah... I miss fun Scorpy too... and so do his friends

**Zee: **Haha, maybe I'll give him that xD Yeah Raph's not bad, even if Rose considers him a madman, heheh. LOL, Hugo might tell his mom, but he's still scared of telling his dad

**crazy-wee-cat: **She's slowly loosening up, haha. Thankies :)

**yellow 14:** Haha, thanks :) Yeah, that is so true! She is super in denial xD

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Hog's Head**

* * *

James left her waiting outside, away from the crowd of hungry Hogwarts students craving sweets. Although… it wasn't much better than the crowd outside. Students were all over the place, but so were Hogsmeade residents as well. They were filling up the streets between the houses and shops.

James searched the shelves, looking for the perfect thing. Readjusting his glasses and ruffling his dark red hair, Jams wondered what was the best way to go about this.

His plan was to offer her chocolate, ask her to be his girlfriend and kiss her.

He already knew what her favourite chocolate would be like since he once talked about what she did and didn't like about some chocolates.

There.

In a red box were small chocolates that had an outer layer of nuts and chocolate, an inner layer of milk chocolate coating a nut.

Buying the box, he strode over to her, she waiting patiently outside.

* * *

"Al! We _have_ to buy these!" The twins waved a box of snacks in front of Al's face. The snacks looked like candies, and each piece was split into two colors.

"What do they do?" Al asked, looking at the label- Skiving Snackbox. That name sounded familiar. Aunt Hermione ranted about it before- a long, drawn-out lecture. Al couldn't remember what she said because Lily kept talking to him about pets she wanted to have one day. She didn't say ferret because she didn't know anything about ferrets yet.

"Look!" Tom pulled out one. It was half orange, half purple. "Nosebleed Nougat!"

"Gives you a nosebleed!" Theo said.

"Why on earth would I want to have a nosebleed?" Al couldn't understand why anyone would want to eat a candy that would give them a nosebleed. What was the point of that?

"It's to get out of class!"

Now Al remembered why Aunt Hermione was so against it.

"Once you're out of class, bite the other half, and you'll be perfectly fine!"

Definitely, this was something Aunt Hermione wouldn't like. He recalled a time she wanted to have the sweets banned during and before the school year, so students wouldn't be able to use them.

But she didn't really have the time to get around to it, since she was still fighting for rights for other beings.

"Is that amazing or what?"

Al thought it was pretty cool, Aunt Hermione would disagree. James probably had a whole stash.

"If you don't want a nosebleed, there's one that will get you to vomit."

"Puking Pastilles!"

"Here too, there's one that'll give you a fever."

"It's called Fever Fudge. Clever name, ain't it?"

"Let's buy a whole box!" Demelza squealed eagerly, bouncing up and down.

"Er…"Al wasn't sure about it. Harry and Ginny didn't specifically ban them from buying it… although their mom _did_ say that if they caught any of them cutting classes, she'd make them regret it. Al did not want to risk his mother's wrath.

"Oh, come on!" Theo shook his head disapprovingly. "You're such a goody-goody, Al."

"Fine, we'll buy. Do what you want." Tom went to the counter.

Demelza didn't say anything, but grabbed a box and rushed to join the twins in purchasing the goodies.

"A handful couldn't hurt." It was just for fun anyway. Al took a few of the Fever Fudge and joined Tom, Theo and Demelza. He bought those while they congratulated him, Tom and Theo saying that they would make sure he would use them for at least one class. Demelza congratulated him while laughing her head off.

The four of them decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a snack. On the way, it was crowded, Al focused on following Tom, Theo and Demelza. He did _not_ want to lose them.

Someone heavily-built bumped into Al, nearly knocking him over.

It was a large Gryffindor boy who growled at Al, "Out of the way, midget!"

Resisting the urge to insult the boy, Al searched for the brown hair of Demelza or the sandy hair of Theo and Tom.

Spotting the chocolate brown hair up ahead, Al made his way through the crowd towards it. She made a turn to the left, then walked ahead, then she took a right turn.

Al tried several times to call her name but she didn't seem to be able to hear. Well, Rose and Ria _did _say that it was hard to get Demelza's attention if she was distracted, and hard to keep it, since she was easily distracted. They usually found it annoying, the twins found it amusing, Al... he admitted to himself that he found it cute.

When she turned around, Al realized that it wasn't Demelza. The girl was a Ravenclaw 4th year he didn't know.

"Great." Al frowned and looked around. Where should he go? Maybe he should try retracing his steps. From there, he should find the Three Broomsticks, maybe ask some one for directions if he couldn't find it himself.

Al walked in the direction he thought that he came from, but as he walked along streets, he found himself more and more lost, in a place more and more unfamiliar. He didn't remember any of these shops when he explored with Demelza, Theo and Tom.

He couldn't see any Hogwarts students around, which was starting to bother Al.

Finally, Al saw a sign with a name that he had heard of before- _the Hog's Head_.

Hoping he would find someone, maybe James in there, Al approached the pub. Then he remembered that James was with Paula. He doubted James would take her to the Hog's Head. For one thing, the Hog's Head didn't sound like the kind of place one would bring a date. For another, Aberforth probably wouldn't be happy to see James there again.

Maybe Hagrid would be there… Hagrid told them stories about the times he got pets from people he met at the Hog's Head.

When he opened the door, Al's first impression was of a filthy, abandoned place. Dust and dirt covered the floors, candle stubs stood on rough wooden tables.

Then Al noticed that there were Hogwarts students there. They had moved tables close together and were gathered, talking in low voices. Most of them, Al recognized as Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were there too.

Among them were Dirk and Scorpius.

Scorpius sat apart from most of them, not speaking. He was just sitting there, drinking from a bottle of Butterbeer. He looked troubled, and also out of place, as he often did lately.

Dirk, meanwhile, seemed to be enjoying himself, talking a lot more than usual. Al found it odd. Dirk had always been more quiet and… _watchful _instead of talkative and engaging. Seeing him so talkative among a large group was quite strange.

"Potter?" Dirk had noticed him. "Vhat are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just got here."

"Haff you changed your mind? About vhat I said?" Dirk hadn't changed. The same narrow-eyed stare accompanied the words.

Al balanced on the edge of indecision. Should he take Dirk's offer? Could Dirk really help Al gain the… position of power and respect that he secretly wished for? But for every great thing, there comes a price.

What would Dirk's price be?

The idea of being Dirk's pet, just as Marigold had acted, still didn't tempt Al.

"No thanks, Kron."

Dirk frowned. He glared at Al for a few moments. Al realized that Dirk's group also had their eyes on Al. The stares made Al feel uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable he felt.

Then finally, Dirk shrugged. "Your loss, Potter."

Dirk and the group continued talking.

Al sat down far enough not to be counted as one of them, near enough to hear them. The plan was to wait for them, then follow them back to Hogwarts. Surely they'd know the way.

Also, Al was suspicious and curious. What were they planning? Dirk didn't make it seem like they were just there to drink and talk about random little things. Something was just… _wrong_ about them.

"As I said before- power and respect are not the easiest things to gain- but if ve vork together, ve can become a formidable pack." Al heard some Slytherins and Gryffindors making objections. "I know. I know. Ve are from diverent Houses. But so vhat? It is possible for people from diverent Houses to vork together."

"How would you understand, Kron?" Al recognized Areson Flint's voice. Areson was Mars Flint's older brother- larger and just as troll-ish. "Yer from Durmstrang."

Al wanted to see Dirk's reaction.

Dirk didn't answer immediately, toying with a bottle of a drink Al couldn't identify. "It is true that I am from a diverent school. But I also understand that ve haff the same vant… and in some of you, it is a _need_. Let me explain.

"Ravenclaws. You vant to show that your intelligence is superior. You haff logic and intelligence that exceeds most. People should respect you vor that. Ve can make them.

"Hufflepuffs. You promote justice, but you can't always see it happening. You vant to do it yourself. You vish vor the power to deal out punishment and revard. Ve can make that happen.

"Gryffindors. You haff daring and nerve. You haff courage. But you vonder vhat the point ov having those traits is vhen you cannot be given opportunity to show it off or be respect vor it. Ve can show everyone who you are and they vill give you the respect you deserve.

"Slytherins. Slytherins, my comerades! Ve are ov noble blood, are ve not? But are ve respected vor it? Rarely! Ve haff cunning and resourcefulness. Ve haff determination and ambition. These are vonderful traits, but do people see it? NO! Ve are looked down upon by others! Let us prove to them that ve deserve the respect ve demmand.

"You see? Ve are not _entirely_ diverent from vun another. Ve all vant power and respect- vun vay or another. Agree or disagree? Vait… vait a moment." Dirk glanced at Al.

Al froze, unsure of how to react. "Potter, if you are listening, and you _still _haff no desire to join us then _go away_."

Al didn't want to be intimidated, but he _was_. That was a fairly large group. If he got one of them irritated, (and Dirk seemed to be some kind of leader) they could just as easily outnumber and hurt Al.

The memory of seeing Scorpius so beaten up after being ambushed by several boys when they were in first year came to Al. He did not want to suffer that fate.

Al would rather take his chances outside and ask for directions to get to that damn Three Broomsticks.


	17. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **I knew you would =)) Well Kron wants to try things differently, in his own new age way :P :)). Hmm... let's see what Scor thought about that meeting ;) Al's too much like his daddy to say yes to someone like Dirkie :)) Well here's the update :P

**Guess Who: **HAHAHAH =)) Nice one xD Deal with waiting :P xD xD

**serpent3: **Heheh, I'm glad to have caught your interest with this fic ;)

**crazy-wee-cat: **Lol, that means I did my job writing about Dirk well xD How are ya thinkin in Dirk's voice? Heheh

**yellow 14: **We'll see about that ;) Ooh, Dirk very well could be.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

* * *

"Al, where have you been?"

"You just vanished, mate!"

"We were worried about you!"

Demelza had been worried about him? The idea gave Al some warmth, calming him after the ordeal. "I got lost."

"How?"

"Where'd you go?"

"I… ended up in the Hog's Head." Al couldn't yet decide if he should tell them about what happened in the Hog's Head or not. It was no doubt the strangest experience with Dirk Kron yet. Dirk had sounded threatening. What was the guy capable of anyway?

Surely Dirk wouldn't do something… evil… right?

His aim was to help people, wasn't it? So he was… good.

Dirk was good.

But something about him was just… _wrong_. Al still couldn't point out what it was, and he had a hard time believing Dirk was someone_ evil_.

The idea of evil… Al wasn't fond of it. He always believed that there was some good in everyone. That anyone hostile will have reasons that can be understood. Even the Flints, they could be understood, and peace be made. It's just that… they didn't seem interested in making peace, so Al respected that.

Still, the Flints could get really irritating. Professor Smith too.

A little bit of peace between them and those irritating people wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

"Did you master everything I taught you about Boggarts?"

Professor Smith circled the class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws like some hunter rounding up prey. Al was reminded of a pack of wolves circling and surrounding a bison.

Great.

Al spent too much time reading about wolves and werewolves.

"How many of you can say that they know everything there is to know about a Boggart?"

A number of Ravenclaws raised their hands. Al had done his research and after some thought, he raised his hand too. Scorpius raised his hand, as did Jacqui and Paula. Dirk had his hand up too.

"Not all of you Ravenclaws know it? I thought you would all excitedly show off your knowledge." Professor Smith glared at the Ravenclaws before turning around and stalking to the front of the class. "Slytherins… well… more than I expected."

Smith pointed at a door. "There's a trunk in that room. In it is a Boggart. You will confront the Boggart one by one. Good performance, good grade. Bad performance, failing mark. Even troll-brained Slytherins will understand that." Al heard Flint's growl from behind him.

"Alphabetically. Allen, go first."

They watched as Paula opened the door and walked in. Al as well as his classmates stood up and leaned over, trying to see how things were going.

Swarms of crawling, wriggling insects came out of the trunk: long, slimy worms; furry caterpillars; multiple-legged creatures like centipedes and millipedes.

Paula was frozen at first, then she started shivering and making gagging noises of disgust and whimpering noises of fear. She backed away, then pointed her wand at the swarm, yelling "_Riddikulus_!"

The swarm of crawling insects turned into billiard balls rolling around while Paula laughed triumphantly.

"Average performance. Allen, you'll get your grade letter. Get out of there. Belby, you're next."

Rob Belby of Ravenclaw feared a werewolf and ran out of the room yelling in fear.

"Cowardly fool! What kind of Ravenclaw are you? It's like you've never read anything about a Boggart! FAIL!" Smith wrote on his clipboard. "Bultstrode, get your oversized jaw in there!"

Beth Bulstrode glared at Professor Smith while Mars Flint muttered threats that Smith didn't hear.

When Beth came into the room, the Boggart took on the form of a man in black robes Al didn't recognize.

Beth took a step back, then after hesitating, went forward and pointed her wand at the man. "I hate you, bastard! _Riddikulus_!"

The man's robes vanished to be replaced by women's underwear.

Beth giggled evilly and went out of the room.

"Average. Burrow, you're next."

The Ravenclaw Emma Burrow was next. Her Boggart was a vampire. She defeated it by having bright light burn it up.

"Average. Chambers, you're next."

Sarah Chambers of Ravenclaw confronted a lion. As it roared at her, she said "_Riddikulus_!" and all the fur on the lion, even the thick mane, vanished. Laughing, the Ravenclaw walked out of the room.

"Mildly amusing, Chambers. Average. Chua, you're next."

Jacqueline was obviously tense as she walked into the room. Al watched her shoulders rise as she took a deep breath.

The hairless lion stared at her, waving it's long, bald tail. Then it shape-shifted into…

"Scorpius?" Al couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no mistaking the light blond, well-kept hair, the somewhat pointed features, and the grey eyes. But the eyes weren't the warm, happy silver of when they were still friends, or the dull grey of when he was upset. They were a harsh, cold shade, and they glared at Jacqui.

"That's not me…" Al looked over his shoulder and saw that Scorpius had his eyes wide, and he looked scared.

"Chua." The Scorpius-Boggart snarled at Jacqui. He stepped toward her. "You're a stupid fool! Do you honestly think I'm going back to you? NO WAY! Your blood is _filthy_! Tainted by that Mudblood you call a father. I'd rather die than let you touch me again.

"Oh, and do you remember Trelawney and what she said? Pain for you? You filthy creature, you deserve all the pain and misery that life will throw at you!"

"_R-Riddikulus…_" Jacqui's voice was a soft whisper.

"HAH! Worthless. You can't do anything right."

Jacqui turned and ran from the classroom.

* * *

Scorpius watched her, sitting by herself in the usual spot near the lake. She had her arms on her folded knees and her head on her sleeves. She had been there all afternoon, since classes ended. Her friends, Ravenclaws as well as the friends Scorpius used to call his had come to her and tried to comfort her. He remembered how she waved at them to go away every time they came.

He couldn't bear to see her like that. It tore at him. Rose, she was doing just fine. He saw her and that Hufflepuff maniac flying around Hogsmeade. It was a miracle they weren't caught.

But Jacqui… She was so obviously depressed.

And when he saw her Boggart… her fear…

She feared he wouldn't come back… and that he was intensely disgusted with her…

He didn't find her the least bit disgusting...

Scorpius sighed and walked off.

Should he go to the library? Or perhaps the Common Room…

"Malvoy."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Scorpius only went to that stupid thing out of a mild sense of curiosity, and Dirk said he would stop bothering Scorpius if he came. "That little party of yours was really lousy. And you're supposed to be leaving me alone."

"I said I _might. _I didn't promise that I vould."

"Great! Fantastic!" This was all he needed. Scorpius wanted to just punch that rat's face in, or hex him, or curse him. "Out of my way, you son of a-"

"_Petrificus Totalus_."

Scorpius's limbs felt bound together by unseen ropes when they snapped together. As his immobile body lost balance and he fell, fear filled him.

Images of what happened to him in his first year flashed before his eyes. He remembered the cruel faces, the mocking laughter. He remembered the game they made out of causing him pain.

At the time, James had tried to stop them and Rose came to help.

That was out of the question now.

"Listen to me." Dirk knelt down next to him. "I vant to tell that you're _pathetic._ It's obvious you haff feelings vor that Ravenclaw girl."

"_Finite." _Dirk waved his wand and Scorpius was able to move again.

He sat up. "So what?"

"Do something about it!"

"People say I'll hurt her! If you didn't notice, I'm a Malfoy and she's… not."

"Vould you really hurt her?"

"I-…" Scorpius looked away. "I don't know." Didn't he already hurt her by… _this_?

"You should learn something."

"Vhat-- I mean _what_ would that be?" Scorpius considered letting his mind wander and not paying attention to whatever Dirk was going to say. It probably wasn't going to be any use to Scorpius anyway.

"It's our life. Ve live it as ve choose to. Ve in Slytherin ver given ambition. Ve aim high and ve know ve can reach high. Ve ver given the determination to reach our goal. Ve haff the cunning and resourcefulness needed as our tools. Do you understand?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Ve can pick any goal ve vant! Ve can do vatever ve vant!"

"Huh?" Dirk wasn't making sense to him.

"I'll explain then. Gryffindors can only live up to the heroism expected ov them. They get themselves killed just because they ver expected to jump off the cliff first."

That… was true.

"The Ravenclaws are expected to know all the answers. They are not given rest until they know it. Also, they are often executed for knowing too much. The Hufflepuffs? The fools! Vat haff they to offer? Their loyalty leads them to their death. They'll follow their Gryffindor friends right off that cliff!

"A Slytherin has freedom! Ve do not haff to please others. Others refuse to see who ve are? Their loss! Ve do not need their approval! Ve get vhat ve vant vhen ve vant. Screw their approval!"

"That's… you're right!"

"Vhy, Malvoy? Vhy do you vorry about vhat others think? You haff the freedom to make your own choices and act upon them. You can do vhat you vant. You don't need to please everyone."

"You're right… you're right! You're _right_!" Scorpius couldn't believe it. Dirk actually made sense! Scorpius was a Slytherin! Slytherins didn't need approval! They never did! "It doesn't matter if everyone expects me to murder or betray my friends. What matters is what _I_ know and _I_ know I wouldn't harm my friends. Gah! I'm such an idiot! Jacqui's always tried to convince me… I gotta go. Thanks, mate! You made sense for once! I owe you, Kron!"

Scorpius turned around and ran toward Jacqui, calling her name.

"Jacqui! JACQUI!"

"Go away!" Jacqui's voice was muffled by her sleeves.

"Jacqui! It's me!"

"Scorpius?" Jacqui looked up, revealing reddened eyes.

"Yeah… er… hi." Hi? _HI_?!? After leaving them for practically two months, that was all he could say? He should have planned this out better.

Scorpius swallowed then tried again. "Look… I… want to tell you t-that… I'm sorry for being such a stupid git. Leaving you all was… the most idiotic thing I ever did and I regret it."

He was crouching in front of her, while she was sitting with her back against the tree, hugging her knees. Slowly, she tentatively reached out a hand. Scorpius took it and held it. He put his other hand on her shoulder. "Would you be able to forgive me?"

A smile appeared on a face that looked like smiles had abandoned it long ago. "You came back… Of course."

Scorpius felt a smile forming on his own face, and he shifted position so his face was even closer to hers. This was making him nervous, but he was just… doing it. He wanted to impress her, make her happy. After all the misery, and who knew how much she thought about her fear… that damn Boggart… he had to make it up to her.

"I will never hurt you again… I won't hurt you, whatever anyone says." He looked directly at her dark eyes and spoke sincerely.

Her fingers touched his hair in the calming way that he didn't realize that he missed until now. "I know."

"As… as long as you know that… a-and I know that… that's all that matters… right…?"

"Right."

Scorpius found his eyes on her lips? Should he?

The idea made him nervous… but also _excited_. He felt uncomfortable, but also comfortable. He couldn't explain it. It's was just that… part of him couldn't, part of him wanted to… very much wanted to.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back, running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

ahh, young love… xD


	18. Halloween

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Oohhh... I never thought of it that way xD The albus view of good... could have been subconscious =)) I know you hate creepy crawlies, and I was so very tempted to go into detail ;) =)) but then I got lazy. Hahah. Belby, I laughed at him in my head =)) Is my Twilight overdose that obvious? :)) Don't forget the hangover coming when I'm done =)) Yeah... poor Jacqui when her Boggart showed... And the sweet scene, HURRAY! I worried it wasn't sweet enough or wasn't done well =)) Yeah... you just did it =)) I'll update when I'm ready :P

**crazy-wee-cat:** Thanks a bunch :) Lol, I couldn't resist xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **16) I have a guess :P 17) HAHA =)) Love you too =)) =)) Well at least you had a couple of paragraphs of anti- ScorpiusxJacqui to enjoy :)) nice nightmare =))

**mimimi213: **We'll see about that ;)

**yellow 14**: Cute indeed. Heheh. Dirk _is _cause for concern... About Bulstrode, your guess was right ;) it's dear ol' daddy

**phoebe. cole. forever:** thanks for Author Alert-ing :D

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Halloween**

* * *

Rose lay in bed, thinking about the Hogsmeade trip with Raph, as she did every night since then.

She enjoyed it.

She really and truly enjoyed it.

They soared over the village, sped past students and Hogsmeade residents, and even circled the Shrieking Shack.

When they were getting hungry, Raph brought them back to the Three Broomsticks, where he returned the broom. Then they stood close together in that private spot behind the inn.

She remembered how her heart kept hammering, trying to escape her chest. She remembered his hands on her shoulders, and the feel of his shoulders beneath her hands.

The memory of his face so close to hers was vivid. He had this… lopsided grin, then it faded, and he looked unsure, and even nervous too. Which surprised her. _Him_, nervous? She couldn't believe it.

Then she saw him swallow visibly, and he grinned again. "Hi."

She had blinked, then gulped too. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding so quickly, she worried that he could actually hear it. "Hi."

Somehow, their faces came really close together.

Her fear and nervousness reached their peak.

At the same time, to the point where it almost seemed choreographed, she and Raph broke away from each other and turned around, toying with their own hair.

"Er… I… let's eat." she had stammered.

"Yeah! Right! Right! Grawr, I'm starvin'! I could eat a Hippogriff!"

"Me too! Let's go!"

"Yehah, let us go!"

That must have been their most awkward moment together yet.

It was just so… _weird_.

But even so… she wondered.

What if they _kissed_?

Would she have liked it?

Or would she have been disgusted?

Rose didn't know.

But somehow… she _wanted _to know…

* * *

"SCORPY!!"

Scorpius was squeezed in by the group hug with Al and the twins.

"You finally came to yer senses!"

"You're not as dumb anymore!"

"What changed your mind?"

He missed his friends! Scorpius felt so happy to be with them again! He missed the twins laughing and joking, heck he also missed Al's weird observation skills. They were more comfortable than weird Dirk Kron. Dirk's stare was just… uncomfortable.

"Well… Dirk actually helped." As much as Dirk annoyed him, Scorpius had to admit that.

"Dirk?"

"Dirk Kron?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Bah! Whatever way you changed your mind-"

"We're just glad to have you back, Scorpy!"

"We certainly are!"

* * *

The next day, on the Thursday of Halloween, the Gryffindors third years had no classes with Slytherins. But when they passed each other along the corridors, Rose thought she saw Scorpius talking with Al and the twins again.

During Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Demelza and Ria kept nudging her towards Raph while Katy Timberwood kept shoving Raph towards her. They did that every time Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had classes together.

Raph was back to being his usual, laughing, joking self, but at times when their hands brushed against each other, or their faces somehow came close together, he'd make this chuckling sound that wasn't really laughter… it sounded more uneasy and uncomfortable than laughter. When he did, she found herself making a giggling sound that was probably equivalent to his sound.

Then they would look away, and she'd feel her cheeks reddening.

When their last class was over, most people relaxed, looking forward to the Halloween feast. Rose didn't want to. She went straight to the library. Ria asked her to relax, and Demelza predictably asked her to as well. Rose ignored both of them.

She did her research for Potions, deciding to finish her essay before the feast.

When she was halfway through with her work, someone sat next to her. Rose looked up and found Raph there.

"Heyathere, Rose!"

"Hi, Raph!" she smiled at him.

"Why don't ye take a break?"

"I will during the feast."

"Oh…"

Rose took her eyes off him to focus on finishing her work.

She stopped when he rested his chin on the table, near her parchment. She raised her eyebrow while he grinned.

She continued her work.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Er… I was thinking… erm… about last weekend… and… uhh…"

He caught her interest now. What was he going to say? Looking straight at him, she waited for him to continue.

Raph was sitting up properly now.

His brow furrowed as he tried to arrange his thoughts properly. "Erm…" He ruffled the hair on the back of his head. "When we… I… you… I mean… er…"

He leaned forward. "That time, after the ride, when we were close to each other… in front of each other… when we… when we almost… when you… when I… grah!" Raph looked frustrated. "Urgh… I felt really… I wanted to…"

Groaning, Raph leaned backward, away from her. Shaking his head, he muttered. "Nevermind."

A disappointment she couldn't understand filled Rose. He left her hanging! What was he going to say? Why couldn't he spit it out? What did he feel that time? What was on his mind then? What was on his mind right now?

"Raph…" She leaned towards him.

Raph looked at her. "Yeah?"

Their faces were close again. She felt the thumping against her chest again.

Raph moved his face closer.

"Rose!"

Was she imagining it?

That was the voice of-

"Scorpius?" Rose moved away from Raph.

There he was, walking over to them with Jacqueline Chua. Scorpius's arm was about her shoulders while hers was around his waist. Jacqueline looked like she was whispering something to him. Rose thought she heard the words. "You can do it." and "Just tell her."

Tell her what?

"Hi…" Scorpius smiled weakly. Rose didn't know what to think. He was back? He was really and truly back? And… he and Jacqueline… they looked like they were _together_.

Were they really and truly, officially _together_ now?

A part of her was… bothered.

She still wasn't very comfortable with the idea of Jacqueline Chua and Scorpius Malfoy together.

But… Rose realized that she wasn't _that_ bothered.

It didn't hurt her as much as before.

Come to think of it… Rose realized that she was happy with Raph. She was content.

Well… not entirely. Raph still left her hanging.

But the point was that she was happy with being so close to Raph now.

"Rose… I… I…"

Rose noticed Raph stiffening, a frown forming on his face. _'Raph, don't do anything, please.'_ she thought.

"Erm… sorry if we're interrupting anything… I just… I wanted to say… I wanted to apologize. It was stupid to walk out on you all. Stupid to leave my friends. Can we be friends again? I was an idiot to leave one of the first people to welcome me. Will you… do it again…?"

Rose smiled. Not caring about what the other people there would think, she stood up and went to him, laughing out of joy. Jacqui let go of him and backed away, so Rose was able to wrap her arms around him.

When she hugged Scorpius, she couldn't help noticing that he had grown even taller.

"Yeah, I can do it again, Scorpius."

Then, unable to resist, she pulled away and gave his stomach a poke. "But if you do that again I will curse you until you'll wish you were never born!"

Scorpius saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Yo... even if I've already written 'till chapter 21 (possibly 22 by the time you're reading this xD) There's one more Hogsmeade trip before the end of the term.

What would y'all like to see more of? I'll probably give at least one scene for each, but which would interest y'all most?

ScorpiusxJacqui fluff,

RosexRaph fluff,

JamesxPaula fluff,

Lily and Hugo playing with the ferrets back at Hagrid's (still considering writing it or not),

Higgs bros craziness,

Dirk!('nuff said xD),

Al and Demelza bonding,

Katy Timberwood from Hufflepuff (dunno what to do with her yet, haven't found much room for her)

or something I haven't mentioned?


	19. Quidditch

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** . =)) Well Dirk has his uses :)) or would he have had other reasons for helping Scorpy? /:) HAHAH, I was thinking of another couple, but yeah, it IS very much like Ron and Hermy :)) Hmm, I could do that for ya :P and I'll think up something for the twins to do =))

**crazy-wee-cat:** Yeah... I am very much enjoying Rose and Raph as well xD Hmm... what about Scorpius? Maybe I'll fix it. The twins have become very popular, I see xD

**MalfoyMaiden:** Haha, okay :)) Hmm... maybe I'll cut down on it in the chapter :P

**J. R. Lewis:** That's a pretty accurate way to view Dirk. Hahah, well history gets repeated once in a while doesn't it? xD

**yellow 14**: Alrighty then ;) I'll come up with those. Hahah, yeah, Dirk is odd... but maybe useful. lol

**LoveyouLuke x:** Thanks :) And definitely, I've got something planned for Raph and Rose now xD

**Guess Who!:** Hmm... I'll think about the ferret scene :))

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Quidditch**

* * *

Things were looking up. There were still the rumors and the crazy theories and questions, but most of them were happier than they had ever been in the two months that just passed.

Raph and Rose were happy, Al could see that. Although Demelza told him that they still haven't kissed and jokingly said that maybe it's because they're both bad at it.

Scorpius told Al and the twins that he and Jacqui already kissed. It was good to have Scorpius back, and noticeably, he was much happier. Jacqui was too. That pair made each other happy, and Al could see that they cared about each other.

Theo and Tom hadn't changed, still the usual pranks and craziness.

Lily's ferret, Cookie and her babies were well. Rose and Lily visited them often. Al went there once in a while, but he often paid more attention to Thorntalon than the ferret. Rose and Lily already told him which baby ferret to give to Scorpius. After looking at the little creature, and Al had to admit it _was_ cute, he agreed that Scorpius would love it-- him.

Oh, and Hagrid finally got the paint off the Thestrals and they were back in the forest, invisible.

Hugo still hadn't told Uncle Ron what his House was. And admitted he was scared of the Christmas break, when he _might_ finally tell his father. Hugo said he already told Aunt Hermione, and she was fine with it and that she would help Uncle Ron understand.

James and Paula were doing well too, though Al wondered how the upcoming Quidditch match, the first of the season, would go. Both of them were Quidditch players, both Chasers.

Al noted that Demelza wasn't so happy.

In fact, she wasn't as hyperactive and cheerful as usual. She still made jokes and laughed once in a while, but Al could see that something was bothering her. She was depressed, and he wasn't sure why.

Even if the girls that Al now had to spend time with couldn't cheer him up when he could see Demelza upset.

* * *

Lily was nervous.

No, nervous was the wrong word.

She was _terrified_!

She wanted to faint!

She wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere! Even the Forbidden Forest, right about now, looked like a much safer, comfortable place compared to the Quidditch pitch

Earlier that day, she visited Cookie, and Cookie had nuzzled her affectionately, almost like she was comforting Lily. Lily _was_ comforted.

But it had worn off.

Right now, she would rather be going to sit and watch, in her usual black school robes, waving a red flag and cheering for Gryffindor House. She didn't feel ready. The scarlet Gryffindor robes seemed to be weighing her down, the broom in her hand seemed to whisper threats to her, telling her all about how it would buck her off when she was really high in the air. The locker room felt like a prison, the walls closing in on her.

Lily could feel herself shivering.

"What if I mess up? What if we lose?" She heard her own voice coming out two times more high-pitched than it usually was.

"Don't worry, Lily." James winked at her. "If we lose, I'll hex you."

"_WHAT?" _Lily gaped at her brother in horror and backed away from him, bumping into Rose as she did so.

Laughing, James ruffled Lily's red hair. "I was joking!" Why did James take pleasure in messing up other people's hair and making it look as much of a bird's nest as his did? She saw him do it to Al a lot.

Unlike James, Al often tried to flatten his hair. James tried to make his messier.

Lily kept hers neat.

"I won't hex you, my little sister!"

He was just joking around, he meant no harm.

But still…

It didn't help.

She was still scared and unconvinced.

Her heart wouldn't stop galloping.

Her body wouldn't stop trembling.

"Lily, don't worry." Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "Just do your best, alright? You'll be fine! And we won't be mad if Gryffindor loses."

"Okay…" Lily swallowed. "But I'm scared… of messing up."

Rose gave her a hug. "It's fine! You're a Gryffindor, Lily. We face our fears! I was just as terrified on my first game. It's okay to make mistakes, what matters is you tried."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"Don't fret, little Lily!" Fred put an arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her close. "You just concentrate on getting the Snitch, we'll knock out anyone who'll get in your way or hurt you. Okay? You'll be safe!"

"Okay…" She'd be safe.. She was going to be safe.

The team captain, Parvati Thomas walked over to Lily. "Just relax, Lily. Don't panic, keep calm and think that it's just like we practice. You're excellent during training. You'll be great!"

Lily smiled. "Okay… yeah… okay! Thanks."

* * *

"The score now is fifty to thirty, with Ravenclaw in the lead. Come on, Gryffindor! Although… I must admit, the Ravenclaws have some _very_ handsome players! Those great looking guys would make a perfect picture holding the Quidditch Cup in their hands…"

"Miss Weasley…"

"AH! But Gryffindor is great too! Gryffindor should win! Gryffindor is Gryffindor and they should win!"

"Miss Weasley, as commentator, you're supposed to just say what's happening! Fair and with no bias."

"I know! And I am!"

Lily giggled. Dominique was so funny sometimes. Her cousin enjoyed checking boys out, and it was amusing when she did.

From where she hovered on her broom, just above the other players, to the side of the field, she could see most of what was happening. Ravenclaw's Seeker was across from her, also searching for a glimpse of the Snitch.

"Potter of Gryffindor has the Quaffle, passes to Rose Weasley and she passes it to Luke Jordan. Jordan shoots and-- Chua of Ravenclaw grabbed it! Chua's flying over the Gryffindor side. _Very_ lucky girl. She's dating the handsome Scorpius Malfoy. I told you people so! Didn't I say he'd be good looking if he got older? He's improved, and he'll continue to! He's somewhere among the audience. I think he's cheering for his pretty girlfr-"

"WEASLEY!"

"What, Professor Longbottom?"

"Allen of Ravenclaw scored!"

"She did?"

"YES!"

"But Chua had it!"

"CHUA PASSED IT TO ALLEN! Do your job properly or I'll have you replaced!"

"SOR-RY! Sheesh! Loosen up, Professor." Lily could imagine Dominique rolling her eyes and flicking her hair back. "Anyway. As I and… er… Professor Longbottom were saying, er… Gryffindor is now in possession of the Quaffle. Jordan dodges a Bludger from Dunstan Inglebee, who's very attractive. Dunstan, not the Bludger. The Bludger is… well… actually, the Bludger is a cute looking ball… but whatever! Boys are hotter than balls."

"Miss Weasley…"

"Wait… that… that sounded wrong! Balls. By balls I meant… you know the ones that they're scoring, the Quaffle, or like the ones their hitting, the Bludgers… or… that Snitch… Yes, that's what I meant. Not… you know… Not the-"

"GRYFFINDOR SCORED! The score is now sixty to forty, with Ravenclaw still in the lead."

"Professor, I'm supposed to do it!"

"THEN DO IT!"

"FINE!"

Lily spotted it! A gleam of gold near James's wrist as he waited for a chance to steal the Quaffle from a Ravenclaw boy.

Leaning forward, Lily sped towards the gold.

"LILY!" James's eyes widened, and he dived out of her way. "Are you mad?"

Embarrassed, Lily realized that it was James's watch. "I saw the Snitch." Then she hastily added. "It got away."

"Don't let it get away next time then." James sped towards the Ravenclaw when the boy threw the Quaffle towards Paula Allen.

"Hello, beautiful!" James caught the Quaffle before Paula got it. "Mind if I steal this?"

"Be a gentleman and give it to me."

James laughed, leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Not now."

"Potter flies towards the Ravenclaw side, he shoots, and--- GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Sixty-fifty, with hot Ravenclaws still in the lead!"

Lily clapped and cheered.

"Allen has the Quaffle, she passes to Chua, who SCORES! Ravenclaw has seventy points while Gryffindor has fifty. Weasley takes the Quaffle and-- she's hit by a Bludger by Ravenclaw Captain Leonato Quirke. Rose, are you alright? She's alright. But Stanley Ackerley has the Quaffle now. Leonato is amazing! His jaw, I love the structure! And his muscles! That Quidditch Captain is WONDERFUL!"

"Rose, are you hurt?" Lily asked her older cousin.

Rose nodded. "Bruised but alright. Don't worry about me, Lily. Concentrate on finding the Snitch, alright?"

"Okay."

"Parvati Thomas sends a Bludger at Ackerley, so he drops the Quaffle. Parvati is a good Beater, a rare girl Beater! She originally played Chaser, then she gave Beater a try, and so she turned out to be pretty good! Anyway, Potter has the Quaffle now and he shoots-- Stretton saves! Robin Stretton, he's a handsome one, he's amazingly smart too! I wish I could go out with him."

"Miss Weasley, that's not a diary for you to talk to."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Allen of Ravenclaw has the Quaffle, she passes to her teammate Ackerley, who drops the Quaffle. I think he was hurt by that Bludger… poor boy. Oh… he looks angry. Chua grabs it, she shoots and… RAVENCLAW SCORES."

The Ravenclaw Seeker was flying, looking like he saw the Snitch. She couldn't let him catch it! Lily shot towards him.

"Potter has the Quaffle, Allen of Ravenclaw steals and passes to Chua. Chua shoots-- RAVENCLAW SCORES! The hot young Ravenclaw Seeker Iago Blair dives! Lily Potter's close behind him."

Lily leaned forward on her broom, trying to overtake the Seeker, whose hand was outstretched to catch the Snitch. She couldn't let him get it! She had to win this! Her father, Harry Potter caught his first Snitch on his first match. Lily had to do the same! She had to! She really had to!

Then all of a sudden, he pulled out of the dive.

Lily realized she made a mistake. It was the Wronski Feint.

Terrified of crashing, Lily just barely managed to stop in time. Panting, her initial reaction was relief.

Then she felt irritated. How could he? He tricked her! She glared at the Seeker, a brown-haired boy with blue-grey eyes. Lily was tempted to yell insults at him.

The boy winked. "Sorry, lassie. If I knew whut a pretty Seeker you were, I wouldn' have done that! Wouldn' wanna ruin yer nice face now."

Lily stared at him.

He was…

What the heck?

"Awww! Iago and Lily look like they're talking. He's kind of old for her… he's fourth year and she's a first year… but they look really cute, don't they? Oh, and Gryffindor scored again. The score is a hundred for Ravenclaw and seventy for Gryffindor."

"A firstie, eh?" He chuckled.

As he was talking, Lily spotted the Snitch behind him, over his shoulder.

Lily shot past him and towards the Snitch.


	20. The Wolf

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** You're amazed by how much Hugo managed to put off telling Ron? =)) Dem liking James... ya think? :)) Hahah, I so love Dom too :)) Too bad she's graduating this year :(( oh well :| Thankies :D I think I enjoy writing the Quidditch matches =)) Awww, it's not 100th :( :P I love you and your reviews too :P :))

**crazy-wee-cat: **Whoo! Love Lily! Ah... well Scorpy's moods this year are purposely annoying xD We'll see if Lily catches the Snitch ;)

**MalfoyMaiden: **Don't worry =)) I purposely stole the name from the play your class showed :P :)) HAHAH! LOL That is true :P He's younger than you at least =)) Hahah, I love her commentating too :))

**mimimi213: **Gotta love Lily :))

**yellow 14**: LOL That is possible xD Hahah, Luna's style inspired Dominique's, although in a more boy-crazed, lovelife-centered way, heheh xD

**picklemaniac9: **Thanks for fave-ing Times of Change and Story Alert-ing this :D

**Guess Who!:** Yeah... kinda =)) Here ya'll see ;P

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Wolf**

* * *

Lily stretched her arm, her fingers coming so close to the little gold ball, she almost had it! The snitch went downwards, Lily followed, trying to grasp it.

She had to win!

Lily ignored Dominique's commentary as Gryffindors and Ravenclaws fought to score. Blocking out everything about the game but the Golden Snitch, she focused on catching that thing.

Grass brushed the toes of her shoes. Bending her knees, she kept her feet above ground. Her feet touching the ground would slow her down, and that would be the last thing she needed.

Iago Blaire was close by her, not even behind her, but almost beside her.

She couldn't let him get the Snitch first!

Lily heard a yelp behind her, but she didn't have time to see what was happening, since something hard and heavy hit the back of her head, sending her off balance and off her broom.

Lily felt the ground hit her shoulder, then her back, then after she felt herself bounce, she landed on her belly.

She lay still as darkness ate at her vision.

* * *

"Scorpius, stay still! You're making me dizzy just watching you!"

Al had to admit that James was right. Scorpius's constant pacing was starting to make Al dizzy too. Mumbling an apology, Scorpius sat down.

But even then, he kept fidgeting.

"I should've seen that Bludger coming!" Fred muttered for what was probably the hundredth time.

"It wasn't your fault, Fred." Al tried to reassure his cousin. "At the time, you were protecting Rose from another Bludger."

Lily's hand twitched before her eyes flickered open. "What happened?"

"LILY!" Lily's two brothers crowded over her.

"Are you alright?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Are you hungry?"

"We could get you food. I know how to steal food from the Hogwarts kitchens. If you want-"

"James! Al! RELAX! Let Lily breathe." Rose dragged them away from their younger sister.

Al wanted to know how his sister was feeling right now. He worried that her head still hurt. Madam Pomfrey was a great Healer. Al didn't doubt her abilities. But still, he couldn't help worrying about his precious little sister.

"A Bludger took you out, Lil. I'm sorry I didn't stop it!"

"Not your fault, Fred…"

"See? We told you so, Fred. So just stop blaming yourself, mate." James told their cousin.

"Where's Parvati? Where's the rest of the team? Where's… where's the Quidditch field? What happened? Where am I?" Lily sat up. "Is this the Hospital Wing?"

"Lily, calm down." Al got past Rose and put a hand on Lily's shoulder, gently pushing her back down on her bed. "The match is over."

"When the Bludger came, Blair ducked, but you got hit." James took it upon himself to narrate to Lily what happened. "Both of you hit the ground, but Blair got back up and managed to grab the Snitch." James made an explosion sound while waving his hand in the air. "Game over."

"I'm sorry." Lily looked and sounded so apologetic.

"We don't blame you, Lily." Rose patted Lily's hand. "It's not like you had eyes at the back of your head to see that Bludger!"

* * *

That evening Scorpius thought about how things went.

Lily was upset when Madam Pomfrey made her stay there for the night. When the first year worried about her ferret, Scorpius offered to take care of Cookie for the night. Besides, he was starting to miss that energetic little mammal. Maybe he could get her to play a bit more, lose weight so her belly wouldn't be as big as it was last summer.

But what surprised him was when Rose eagerly offered to take care of Cookie.

Lily had looked worried when Scorpius offered, then relieved when Rose did.

Though he didn't show it, Scorpius felt offended.

Before, Rose never showed interest in the adorable little ferret. Scorpius never hid the fact that he was very fond of Cookie. Lily and Scorpius talked about ferrets almost all the time.

Why was it that Lily was more comfortable with Rose taking care of Cookie?

Did she think Scorpius would do something wrong?

"You alright?"

"You're awake?"

"You kept moving, so I assumed you were awake. And you seemed bothered today. What's up?" Trust Al to be ever so observant.

There would have been times that it annoyed him.

But… to be honest… Scorpius was glad!

Al's kind of observation was friendly concern.

Dirk… well Scorpius had spent enough time with Dirk to know that Dirk's observation was rarely ever friendly concern. Though he seemed friendly enough with Scorpius, Scorpius had seen the way Dirk measured up potential members for a gang that Dirk would be forming.

Dirk talked about it once in a while to Mars and Beth, Scorpius overheard often.

That gathering at the Hog's Head was when Dirk finally came out into the open with his plans.

More or less, the central goal was to rule the school.

"Scorpy?"

"I was just… wondering…" How to phrase this without sounding overly, unnecessarily sensitive? Scorpius chose to go for curiosity. "Since when did Rose care about Cookie?"

Al chuckled. "I don't know. I guess she and Lily had more time to spend together, then… Lily got Rose interested... one way or another."

Scorpius thought Al sounded uncomfortable… somehow. But he shrugged it off. Maybe he imagined it or Al was sleepy or something.

"Oh." Rolling into a different position, Scorpius pulled his blanket over his shoulder. "I'm going to sleep now. G'night."

"Night."

* * *

A couple of days later, things pretty much went back to normal. Lily was her usual bouncy self, taking care of the ferrets. Hugo still hadn't told his father. Rose and Raph were the same although their friends noted with amusement that the two still hadn't kissed. Scorpius and Jacqui were still doing well. James and Paula bantered about Quidditch, but they were still happy, as usual… maybe happier. The twins… no change there. Al noted though that Demelza was still moody.

When he had free time, Al checked astronomy books and moon calendars. When Al had the time when the moon would be full, he watched Marigold Dursely from a distance since she was still snappy whenever her cousins came near. Scorpius was too content to hang out with his old friends to go around with Dirk and Dirk's companions just yet.

If it was even possible for Marigold to be grouchier, she seemed to have worse moods as the full moon drew near.

* * *

"Haff you any plans ov calming down?"

What's it to him? Why would he care if she stayed furious or not? He wasn't going to tell her what to do.

Well… yes.

He was.

He could tell her what to do.

They had a deal.

But whatever.

RESULTS!

Where were the results?

Was he really fulfilling his side of the bargain?

"You know… it is really hard to think vit you snarling like that."

She was still known as a first year with anger issues. _Still_ taunted by that damn bitch Renee Lestrange. Still laughed at by those Slytherin third year twins. Still goggled at by Albus Potter and his clan or Potters and Weasleys.

So what if they were second cousins? Screw it!

They weren't like her and they couldn't understand her!

Oh, and that Malfoy!

That stupid, freakishly pale freak! She didn't like the way he looked at her.

It was sort of like… some kind of… _disgust_… and _pity_.

She didn't join forces with Dirk Kron to be _pitied_.

She wanted to be _RESPECTED_!

Marigold Dursley wasn't some simple-minded Muggle-born! She also wasn't just a brainless dog. That's what she wanted to show everyone. She wanted them to see her greatness and respect it.

Dirk said he would help her.

Was this help?

Accompanying her to the Forbidden Forest while she transformed into a rabid dog was his way of helping her?

She was so tempted to rip his head off right now!

Baring her teeth, she glared at him and stalked over.

His flesh looked so soft… so easy to rip. Just one bite. One little bite and he'd know just how she felt! He'd know how painful it felt to have his bones reforming themselves against her will, his skin stretching to fit the larger, more muscular structure.

"If I wanted to be a verevolf just like you, I'd ask."

Cocky, arrogant, son of a-

"Vat's it like, anyway? You're more poverful, aren't you?"

Drawling on as if she didn't have the power to rip him apart right now.

Marigold felt her saliva dripping out of her mouth. Her black lupine lips were soaked, the short fur on her chin was spiky after her drool wet it.

She was disgusting herself.

Marigold swiped her tongue over her lips, then her chin. She shut her mouth and glared at him.

"Now that I think of it… it could be a useful power." He tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. "Hmm… but… then… the transformation von't be under my control… perhaps I should be an Animagus instead."

Animagus?

Marigold tried to ask what that meant. Doing her best to control her facial muscles, which was damn hard to do, she tried to put on a look of curiosity. She tilted her head and raised what felt like her right eyebrow as high as it could go.

She let out a soft bark-like sound that started out low then ended high.

Like a question.

Dirk understood.

"Since you finally decided to behave and be a good girl, I'll explain. Ve took it up this year, vhat it is anyway. Then I did a bit of further research. A vizard who can shape-shift into a specific animal is an Animagus. An Animagus's animal form isn't something they choose. It… they just find out.

"Now if I ver to become an Animagus, and it turns out I'm something useless, like a rat or vatever, vasting years on learning it vould have been in vain. Whereas a verevolf, I already know the form, and I don't haff to put in any effort to _learn_ it."

No effort? _No effort_?

Marigold bared her teeth and growled, feeling her hackles rise.

"Vhat are you saying? That it takes effort?"

She barked.

"Oh." Dirk frowned. Then shrugged. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know ven I'ff made my decision."

Marigold snorted.

Conceited, self-centered brat.

The insults she thought up came out as low growls as she turned around and walked over to the other side of the clearing.

Circling a patch of grass, she lay down on it and sulked.

"Vhat's your problem this time?" he asked irritably.

She was trying his patience.

It was fun.

Marigold wagged her tail, enjoying herself now.

Dirk scoffed then folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head side to side. "You are _so_ veird."

So are you! Her retort came out as a roar while her fur bristled.

"Vatever. Just go to sleep already. It must be two in the morning by now. It's a school night. Ve'll be falling asleep on our desks later if ve don't sleep now." He lay down on his side, resting his head on a tree trunk.

Growling curses and swears that she picked up from her father and grandfather's colorful language and twisted into her own werewolf language, Marigold rested her head on her huge cream-colored paws and closed her eyes.

* * *

Grah... slight dilemma- I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, having a hard time writing down ideas I already have... but don't worry much, I don't think it'll really get in the way of my personal chapter a day rule ;)


	21. Read it and Weep

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** I am so glad you like my Quidditch matches :)) Heheh. Yeah, Dirk is considering every possible way to become stronger :P :)) Hahah, Christmas is drawing near :)) But not fast enough :P

**crazy-wee-cat: **Crap, I forgot xD I loved it too, but goofed. Sorry :P I'll fix it.

**J. R. Lewis: **Draco will deal with it when it comes. About Marigold, I have a scene in mind of her family and their reactions, but her cousins, she's still too snappy for them to come near. Dirk, oh dude, don't worry. I've something planned for him in the next chapter or two.

**yellow 14**: Thanks :D I'd hate to be that Beater too xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **Because they always won before? =))

**Guess Who!: **Heheh, yeah xD Here it is :P

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Read it and Weep**

* * *

**The chapter title was randomly picked xD**

* * *

"Malfoy… Have you… have you and Jacqui really… _kissed_?" McCartney had crept over to Scorpius during Charms and whispered the question.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and stared at the Hufflepuff. Unable to stop his lips from moving by themselves, he felt himself smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"Er… I… well…" The Hufflepuff shook his head side to side. "Grah! I don't know how t'say this! Urgh. Um… _If _ye have… I er… I…" McCartney looked away, rubbing the spiky hair on the back of his head and shifting from one foot to the other. "…wanted advice." Raphael McCartney's voice had gone so soft, Scorpius wasn't sure he heard it correctly.

"What?"

McCartney closed his eyes, frowned, and groaned. Then, shaking his head again, he opened his eyes and then spoke, "Y'know what? Nevermind. This is… stupid. I'll… figure it out."

"Wait… are you serious?" Scorpius still couldn't believe it.

Raphael McCartney didn't like Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy wasn't very fond of Raphael McCartney either. Was McCartney just pulling some kind of joke?

Or was this really a dilemma for him and did he really feel the need to ask Scorpius for advice? The idea made Scorpius grin.

"Oh just shut up. Forget I said anything." Muttering curses beneath his breath, Raphael stalked back to the Hufflepuffs to sit with Katy Timberwood.

"What were you fighting about this time, Scorpy?"

"He looks pretty mad."

"The twins are right."

Chuckling, Scorpius told them a partial truth he doubted they'd believe anyway. "We didn't fight. He wanted to ask me for something then changed his mind."

"Are you sure it wasn't some kind of a fight or argument?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"

* * *

The second Quidditch match of the season was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. It was a short match that didn't last long. Hufflepuff tried to confuse the Slytherins with continuous passing, but the Slytherins were resourceful enough to send Bludgers towards them at every opportunity, tiring the Hufflepuff Beaters. The Slytherin Chasers were also quick enough to steal the ball as it was being passed.

Scorpius was pretty sure he'd given Raphael McCartney a few bruises with the Bludger.

No more than twenty minutes into the game, Theo and the Hufflepuff Seeker were racing towards the Golden Snitch.

Theo caught it, ending the game.

* * *

"What have you got in mind for Hogsmeade, Raph?" Rose asked him as they were working on their homework in the library. "Or are you going to surprise me with another crazy idea?"

Raph laughed.

After finishing the sentence he was writing, he looked at her. "I'm not sure, Rosie… I… er… I'm considered doin' somethin'… tame… so that we'd have a chance maybe… ter… y'know… er…um..." He chucked uneasily. "Nevermind. Let's just… er… come up with somethin' fun when we're there, eh?"

"Uh…" Rose wasn't sure how to react. She decided to grasp one of the more concrete things he said and continued from there. "Tame? What would your definition of tame be, Raphael McCartney? I'm almost sure it's different from mine."

When he ruffled his hair, Rose could tell he was nervous. To be honest, it amused her when he was nervous. Raph was usually so cocky and confident, nervousness made him look amusingly human. "I dunno… somethin' that won't break yer bones?" he grinned.

"Close enough."

"Hahah…er… uhh… hmm… why? D'ye wanna do somethin' exciting? We could explore the Shriekin' Shack." Raph leaned over to her and winked. "How's that, Rosie?"

"Erm…" That wasn't a bad idea. She was curious to see the place where Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, stayed when he was a werewolf and Wolfsbane Potion wasn't available yet. Uncle Harry would gather them around him, the Potter and Weasley children and Teddy, then tell them stories about the Marauders. It would be a really interesting trip to see one of the settings of Uncle Harry's stories… "That would be great!"

Rose watched his eyes widen in surprise at how willing she was to go. Then his teeth flashed at her in the usual grin. "Great!" he agreed.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Lily squealed. Even if she was sitting on the floor of Hagrid's Hut, she managed to bounce up and down. Hugo watched her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "We plan to give Scorpius his present on Monday, the day before the Hogwarts Express comes and takes us home. We already got a little traveling basket he could use for his ferret. I can't wait!"

Cookie snarled at a baby that crashed into her while she was eating food Hagrid brought her.

Hugo picked the baby up. That one had chocolate brown markings. Lily would have named him Chocolate. One of her roommates wanted him and said she'd name him Brownies. "So does Rose come here often?"

"Yep. When she's not busy studying or talking to Raph, she helps me out. After all, she promised me she'd help and we'd give Scorpius's ferret to him together." Lily had avoided giving a name to the baby they picked, so that Scorpius could come up with the name himself.

One of the ferrets, a sable, pounced on the hem of Lily's robe. Growling in a squeaky tone, it tugged at the cloth.

Giggling, Lily gently pulled the ferret away from her robe. Ginny wouldn't be pleased if Lily came home with torn up clothes.

"At least you're excited to come home for Christmas." Hugo moved his hand away from the baby trying to hunt down his fingers. "You've reason to be. I'm still scared of dad's reaction when he finds out I'm in Slytherin."

"It can't be _that_ bad…" A baby managed to climb onto her lap, scurry up her robe and was now clinging onto her sleeve. Smiling, Lily put her back on the floor. "I don't think he hates Slytherin as much as he used to."

Hugo shrugged. "I hope so."

* * *

James had Paula's hand in his as they entered Hogsmeade Village. Looking over his shoulder, he winked at his friends, Fred laughed while Luis stuck his tongue out. Rolling his eyes, James let go of Paula's hand and instead put his arm around her waist. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know…" Paula shrugged. "I haven't gotten gifts for Scorpius or Al yet…" she admitted with an apologetic tone.

"Then we might as well go on and get our Slytherin friends their presents. I know my brother likes Hippogriffs, and lately, wolves. Let's look around for something related to that maybe."

"Or something ferret related. Al told me Scorpius loves ferrets."

"Yeah, that too. But don't get a ferret-ferret." James chuckled. "That's what Rosie and Lily are getting him."

"They're getting him a ferret?"

"Yep."

"Nice!"

"Hey… What do you want for Christmas?" James asked her, putting a finger under her chin and gently making her face him while he leaned towards her.

"You first."

Briefly, his lips met hers. "I'll accept whatever you get me."

SPLAT!

"Who threw that?" James demanded wiping the snow off his face with his scarf.

"RAPHAEL MCCARTNEY!" Paula shrieked.

"Ahoy, James and Paula! Couldn't resist!" The Hufflepuff had his arm around Rose's shoulders while Rose stared at James, looking unsure of how to react. Raphael was grinning.

Paula was already crouching down.

While Paula tossed the snowball at Raphael, James crept towards Raphael's blind side. The Hufflepuff ducked and Paula's snowball flew past his and Rose's heads. They straightened up, Raphael laughing. "Hah! Missed me, Paula!"

James was ready.

Taking advantage of Raphael laughing, James tossed his own snowball at Raphael. It hit the side of his head. A perfect shot. "Just because you haven't snogged Rose yet you'll toss snow at other couples?"

Al might find it below the belt, but James felt like seeking a little bit of amusing revenge after McCartney ruined the moment.

Raphael paused in wiping his face. After glaring at them, he turned around. "C'mon, Rosie."

"Bye, James!" Rose waved before following Raphael.

* * *

"Hey… Demelza…"

She was almost lying on the table, her chin on the surface while one of her arms almost went across the table completely. Her other hand absently toyed with bottle of Butterbeer. "What?"

"Erm… you wanna talk?"

"What about? I'm not in the mood." Dragging herself off the table, Demelza leaned back against the chair, uncorked the bottle of Butterbeer and drained it in huge gulps. Al couldn't believe anyone was capable of finishing a bottle in that short a time. "It's not possible to get drunk with this is it?"

"Er… I don't think so."

Demelza's frown deepened. "Nuts."

"Erm…" Al searched the room for inspiration. This would be tricky. He refocused his attention on her. "What's bothering you?"

Demelza's lips twisted into a crooked, bitter smile. "I thought you were going to ask why I want to get drunk. That's the kind of thing Ria or Rose would say. And then they'd try to stop me an' all that stuff. Roar! Growl... Mroaw."

"Is that why you chose not to sit with Ria?"

Nodding, Demelza lifted the bottle over her face, tilted her head back and turned the bottle upside down. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth to catch the last drops that came out.

"I'll buy you another one. You can tell me what's on your mind too."

"Sure, whatever." Demelza's brown eyes darted from left, to right, then to Al. A long sigh escaped her."I like James."

"Oh."

* * *

"People are staring…" Jacqui moved closer to him. "It makes me nervous."

"Don't mind them." She was looking at a Slytherin sixth year who was glaring at them. Scorpius couldn't remember the Slytherin's name, but he knew that that wasn't one of the Slytherins that were friendly with Scorpius. "Hey." He put a hand on the cheek that wasn't facing him. "Look at me."

She did.

"Aren't you the one that told me not to be so stressed out by what other people think?" After quickly thinking about it, Scorpius added, "Well… you and our mates. But… you get the point. Don't be bothered by what they think."

"I'm not… well not really. It's just…" she shuddered. "I don't like the way they're… staring. No…they're... _glaring_."

Scorpius worried how much it bothered her. Would she stop being with him because the glares were too much for her? As much as the thought of her leaving him because of how other people treated her made him uncomfortable… He didn't want her to suffer. "I-"

"Scorpius?"

What was she going to say? "What?"

"This is just a little… inconvenience." she smiled at him. "Like we agreed. What matters is what we know and what we feel for each other."

She was right. A grin lit up Scorpius's face. "Exactly."

* * *

The twins were snickering as they walked out of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes carrying a crate each. Whenever someone noticed them and asked questions, Tom and Theo winked but didn't answer questions.

* * *

An owl from the Hogsmeade post landed on a table in an inn. Written on the parchment tied to its leg were the words- "Malfoy. You owe me, right? Same place, after lunch."


	22. Shocks

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Hahah, I haven't watched that movie :P xD HAHA =)) I couldn't resist letting Raphie ruin the moment :)) I still love ya too ;P Yeah... poor Al... The twins's master plan will be showed in... maybe 24.

**Guess Who!: **There. I didn't make you last. Happy? =)) YESH! CUTE WIDDLE BABY FERRETS!

**crazy-wee-cat: **Good guess ;) Thankya :)

**J. R. Lewis: **Yep, maybe the Potters will have the only normal holiday...

**yellow 14**: DEFINITELY xD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Shocks**

* * *

"This place is _ancient_!"

"It's nowhere near as old as Hogwarts, but it _is_ old." Rose saw the floorboards through a grimy window, the old wood was rotting away. From what little they could see through the windows there, the destroyed furniture inside looked like they were old fashioned things.

For the umpteenth time, Raph pulled at a window in what Rose knew would be a futile attempt. "How can we get in? It's like none o' the windows and doors work!" Stomping through the snow, Raph pulled out his wand and pointed it at a doorknob. "_Alohamora_!"

A useless pull at the door proved that it didn't work.

"I remember something…"

"What?"

Rose closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Uncle Harry said something about this… their mom too, when she was telling them a story about her beloved cat, Crookshanks.

Rose's eyes opened. "There are no working doors and windows."

"Duh. We just tried 'em all."

"I mean it's because the entrance is through Hogwarts."

Raph stared at her, trying to understand, but failing to. "How?"

"The Whomping Willow. It has a knotted trunk, and if you press that trunk, it'll freeze. There's a hole at the base of the tree, which leads to a tunnel which leads to here."

"How do you know that?"

Rose beamed. "My parents and my uncle have been inside."

"Cool!" Raph finally abandoned his mission to destroy the door and approached her. "What now?"

Rose shrugged, then shivered when she noticed the wind picking up. It was cold earlier, but colder now. "Let's get to some place warm."

"Does this help?" He moved close to her, putting his arms around her. Then he started rubbing her arms and shoulders.

Friction. It was warming her slightly. "Sort of."

"I can't stop thinkin' about… y'know… _kissing_."

That surprised Rose. Not the fact that he'd been thinking about it. What surprised Rose was how he actually said the word without as much cringing as usual. "What about it? Are you still disgusted by the idea of kissing me?"

"I'm not disgusted!" Raph snapped, then calmed his voice. "I'm just… I don't know… _scared_. But I want to…"

"Then why don't you?" Rose faced him.

Raph's eyes widened. "Now?"

"No, next decade." Even if Rose could roll her eyes and sound sarcastic, inwardly, her heart was galloping like mad… again. Would Raph really do it now? She wasn't ready… she was… she wasn't… she was… she had no idea.

"You really wanna do it now?" Rose saw the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed. "Now?" The nervous chuckling sound came.

A giggle made its way out of Rose.

It didn't last long. Rose stopped herself.

"Do you want me to close my eyes? Would that help?" Where the heck was she getting all this… forwardness?

Well… maybe it was because she was getting frustrated with Raphael.

Rose wanted to get this done and over with.

Rose also wanted to know what it would feel like.

She closed her eyes and waited.

A whimper sounded from very close to her. Then the crunching of snow as he stepped… backward and away from her. "I can't! I'm scared!"

This was getting very frustrating. It was trying Rose's patience.

Frowning, she opened her eyes, giving him a glare. "Aren't you the idiot that told me to face my fears? '_Try somethin' ye haven't done before_!' Well let's try this and get it over with or I'll… I'll jinx you!"

"You'll _what_?" His eyes were wide, disbelief clearly in them.

"You know what I'm capable of." Rose continued to glare. "I'm going to close my eyes again, and if you don't _'try somethin' ye haven't done before_' so help me, _I'll_ try something _I_ haven't done before!"

Again, she closed her eyes and waited.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

That's it.

That is it!

She lost her patience.

Rose opened her eyes and attacked, but not in the way Raph expected her to.

A yelp of fear and surprise escaped him when she moved forward.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him in place. Even if she didn't want to admit it to him, she was terrified.

But she didn't dwell on it.

Without thinking, Rose pulled him so he would bend downwards towards her, then pressed her lips against his.

Scorpius and Jacqueline.

James and Paula.

Now they had nothing over Raph and Rose!

* * *

"What do you want? It better be important!" Scorpius snapped. Glaring at the Slytherin third year who Scorpius now owed the happy turn of his life to, he sat down grumpily.

"Vhere is all that anger coming from?" Kron looked him up and down.

"I was-" Scorpius was enjoying himself earlier! He was enjoying time in Hogsmeade with Jacqui, which had proved to be far more pleasant than time with Dirk Kron and the potential members of that… group. This Hogsmeade visit had started ten times better than the last one! Now, Kron was going to ruin it. "Busy." He finished.

"You owe me. You said so yourself, Malvoy."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He should be feeling grateful, really. But the twist Kron was putting into it just got on Scorpius's nerves. And the way Kron said _Mal_v_oy_… it didn't sound right. Scorpius tried to remember the gratitude he felt before, but it was hard. "Whatever. Just tell me what it is that you want."

Avoiding Kron's eyes, Scorpius's gaze roamed the Hog's Head. In the several times Scorpius spent with the student from Durmstrang, he had found that making eye contact with him made Scorpius uncomfortable, but avoiding it was just a little bit better.

"You know I vant to form a… sort ov a club."

"I know."

"You've seen the size of it."

"Yeah." It… wasn't exactly a small group.

"Vhat if I offered you the position of second-in-command?"

Okay, that one was surprising. "What?" Scorpius looked away from a goblin drinking something to stare at Kron and see if there would be any hint of a lie or joke. Second-in-command? Kron really, truly was serious about forming that… group. Scorpius dreaded Kron asking him to join, the last thing he wanted was to be told what to do, and to be among people who probably didn't or wouldn't like him. He did not want to have to go through the inconvenience Kron's gang would give him.

But second-in-command?

That made it sound less inconvenient and more interesting.

Kron was offering a position of power.

If Scorpius joined the group, he would only have to follow Kron. Scorpius would be able to give his own orders.

"You heard me correctly." Kron's face was serious. "Ve haff to make changes, starting vit this school. I haff spoken again to those who ver here last time. Most ov them are very interested. They are even villing to follow a leader, as long as they get vhat they vant. I know you vant to make changes ov your own, and you also want some sort of… superiority."

Was the guy pulling some crazy joke? Scorpius had a hard time believing it… but it _was_ tempting. "Are the Flints joining?"

Kron nodded. "They are."

A smile formed on Scorpius's lips. "If I'm second-in-command… that puts me above them. Right?"

Kron could tell Scorpius was interested now. "Exactly."

"I'll think about it." No way was he going to give in immediately. Scorpius would toy with the idea first. He'd look at it from every angle before taking it.

"Good. If you a-" Dirk's eyes widened before he frowned and growled in a language Scorpius didn't recognize and thought he could safely assume was a swear.

The expression on Dirk's face was twisted. Scorpius couldn't understand it, but it alarmed him. It was like… like someone wincing in pain, but also cringing in fear… and… some sort of anger.

Scorpius honestly wished he had Al's ability now or Al himself. Al would know what was wrong with Dirk Kron (who was frozen now). Al would know what to do. "Kron?"

Kron didn't respond. The… angry look sort of… faded. There was just the look of agony and terror that remained, and Scorpius realized he felt pity for Dirk. "Kron…? What… what the hell is wrong with you?"

Closing his eyes, Kron shuddered, then when he opened his eyes, he continued to stare at something behind Scorpius. Before Scorpius could ask any questions, Dirk ducked down under the table.

"Kron? Hey!" Something was _wrong_ with Kron. Something _seriously_ wrong. Scorpius was definitely going to think hard about joining the gang of a nutcase.

"It's… _them_!" It wasn't the usual calm voice, it was practically hissed, the fear in them obvious.

"What? Who?" Scorpius looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone he knew.

Looking under the table, Scorpius stared at Kron. It was so… strange to see him like that, crouching under the table looking terrified. It… wasn't how he usually was, which made the image look so strange.

"Are they still there?"

"WHO?" Scorpius nearly shouted.

"The tall vizard in the green robe, vit a brownish-grey beard. And the black-haired man in the red robe." A shudder went through the body, shaking the sturdy form and suddenly making it look small and frail. What the hell was wrong with Kron?

Rolling his eyes, torn between annoyance due to his confusion and just plain concern, Scorpius scanned the pub for the wizards Kron described. They were seated at one of the ugly tables, drinks in their hands, and were talking in low whispers that sounded like they might have accents like Kron's. Scorpius couldn't make out exactly what they were saying though.

"They're still there. Now can you _please _tell me what's going on?"

"Let's get out of here." Kron shot out from under the table and bolted out of the Hog's Head so quickly, Scorpius doubted how any normal human could move so speedily

Standing up to follow the strange Slytherin, Scorpius was stopped by the owner. "Pay up!"

That rat! Kron owed him! If that was just some clever way to escape paying, Scorpius would kill him! Muttering things he wanted to do to Kron later, (like cursing or punching or hexing or throttling) Scorpius grudgingly pulled out the coins he had to pay and left to hunt down Dirk Kron.

Unfortunately, Kron was nowhere in sight.


	23. A Memory

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** Hahah! Gotta love Rosie :)) They're OC's =)) well... the dark-haired guy may or may not be someone you know :P I'm considering either a character of JK's or an OC. YESH. Dirk is the weirdest! :D

**Guess Who!: **Hurray for your happiness :P Yesh, Kronnywonny got all scawed.

**MalfoyMaiden: 21)** Whut the?! LOL xD 22) HAHAH! You won't believe how possible that is in real life =)) I know someone :)) Gotta give Rose credit for being the one to take action for once =))

**crazy-wee-cat: **Nope, sorry. The black-haired dude wasn't Harry. Lol, I'm proud of Rosie too xD Raph WAS being a bonehead that time, hahah! Thankies :D

**mimimi213: **Thanks :D

**yellow 14**: You ARE very observant. The answers to your questions and confrimation of your theories, unfortunately, won't be in this chapter, but they WILL be in the next one ;) Lol, Rose and Raph were tons of fun to write in that scene xD Thanks :)

**Bottled Sunshine: **Heheh, thanks :) Unfortunately, it's been more like chapter every other day :| But I'll try to keep up the everyday as much as I can :) Thanks a bunch! I'm glad I've caught your interest :D

**TheMOE** and **tamara72**: thanks fer adding this to yer Story Alert list :D

**rentswwriter:** Thankya for the Author Alert add and fave-ing Times of Change :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**A Memory**

* * *

They were enjoying themselves, entertained by each other and excited by their hiking trip. A smile plastered on her face, she hurried after them since, being the youngest, shortest and the only girl, she lagged behind without meaning to.

Ignoring branches that tried to swat or claw her, she managed to catch up to them.

They were already making camp. Danny was gathering wood for their campfire while dad was pitching one of the tents. She asked how she could be of help. Dad told her to help Danny with the firewood.

When everything was ready, they gathered by the fire, roasting marshmallows.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we ever see grandma and grandpa anymore?" She was curious. Ever since Danny started going to that magical school, their grandparents stopped visiting them and they stopped visiting their grandparents.

"It's because…" Dad looked uncomfortable and he avoided her eyes. Glancing at Danny, Dad sighed and then looked at her. "Because… erm…"

"Because they think I'm a freak, right?" Danny looked at her. "Because they think _we're_ freaks."

"Not… I mean…"

"Is it because of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes and no…" Dad paused and she waited for him to continue. "Your grandfather… has reason to dislike the magical world since he hasn't encountered a wizard or witch who hasn't pissed him off one way or another. Your grandmother… she doesn't really like the magical world… but she doesn't hate it as much as your grandpa does."

"Oh…"

It was sad.

Their grandparents were so much fun! And they always gave the best, most expensive presents. Grandma and grandpa did everything to make them happy. Now… they never saw them anymore…

"Dad…" Danny's voice was soft, curious but it sounded like he dreaded the answer too. "What do _you_ think?"

"Hmm…" Dad was quiet for a while. "The owl and the letter surprised me. But… I think it's _good_. Magic… isn't bad. It took me years to realize that when I was a kid. But by now, I know that."

Danny grinned. "Thanks, dad."

Suddenly, her attention to the conversation slipped away since all her senses suddenly focused on something hidden among the trees. The easiest part to notice was the pair of glowing amber eyes. Then as she continued to stare, she could make out a figure that was definitely canine.

Were there wolves in this area?

The figure -possibly a wolf- moved closer. She could see it's shaggy grey fur; its massive white-ish paws; the huge build; and what scared her most- the long, pointed teeth. It terrified her!

Those horrifying eyes continued to stare at her, holding her in place.

The big paws moved, bringing the strange, gigantic wolf closer.

"Don't look at it! Don't make eye contact! Dominant dogs are challenged by eye contact! Same would go for wolves!"

Her brother's voice cut through her trance. The guy was a dog-lover who took after their Great-Aunt Marge. "Marigold, don't be scared. They can sense fear. Just take it easy, dad'll handle it."

Not be scared? How the hell was she supposed to do that?

Before she could yell a retort at her brother, the wolf moved speedily towards her, charging with bared teeth.

Instead of a yelled retort, a shriek of terror was what escaped her.

Reflexively, she put her arms in front of her when the wolf pounced.

Screams of pain filled the air as she felt daggers ripping open the flesh of her forearm, just beside the elbow. She struggled to free her arm from the wolf's grasp, but the beast was strong.

"Shit! I don't think that's a normal wolf!"

NOT A NORMAL WOLF?!

Her arm was being ripped out of her, and the wolf's oddness was all her brother could think about?

BANG!

A gunshot, maybe dad had taken action.

Marigold screamed again, trying to free her arm.

The teeth began to feel less sharp, less pointed, but the pain remained and the grip had not loosened. The pain was still there, and unbearable.

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T EAT ME, YOU MONSTER!"

"Marigold! Marigold, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open.

She was on the floor in the Slytherin Common Room. She often slept on the sofa, since Renee's snoring irritated her in their room. Someone was on top of her, gripping her arm, and uncomfortably, the hand was clutching her scar.

When she was more aware of her surroundings, she realized that the Malfoy boy was pinning her down. "GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

He got off her and stood up, staring down at her.

"Next time, Al, YOU wake her up!"

Then she realized that he wasn't the only one. Potter and Weasley were here, as well as Goyle, who acted like some freaky overprotective older sister. She had enough of it from Danny, she didn't like Goyle doing it too. A few other Slytherins were staring at her too, a number of them she recognized as people interested in joining Dirk's club.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" she shrieked at them, the humiliation making her furious.

Most of them backed away from her warily while a few went back to their dormitory rooms. Potter didn't move. He was eyeing her like the way Dirk Kron did, observing her like some frog she once studied when she attended Muggle school. "What do you want, Potter?" she spat.

Potter put his palms up and stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Why did he always sound so… _nice_? Why would he want to be her friend? He probably _pitied_ her. Marigold hated being pitied.

"You didn't answer the DAMN QUESTION! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"I just want to talk to you!"

"Al, you really _are _too nice."

"Scorpy's right."

"You know that, don't you?"

Potter ignored Malfoy and the twins. "I wanna know what happened to you."

"Why do you care?" She glared at Goyle and the other people surrounding her. "Why do you all care? You don't, so leave me alone!"

That did it. Most of the spectators left. Goyle still stayed there.

"Georgia, I'll handle this." she heard Potter whisper to her.

"You sure?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Alright. Night, Al, Scorpius, Theo, Tom." She patted Potter's shoulder then left.

"Marigold," Potter crouched down next to her. Feeling uncomfortable, Marigold patted the wound on her arm, which wasn't as painful anymore, but still hurt slightly. She couldn't help feeling exposed and at their mercy, outnumbered and on the floor while three out of four of them were standing. "I care because I'm your cousin. We're family."

Marigold rolled here eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one from you before. It hasn't stopped irritating me." Even if antagonizing Potter wasn't such a good idea, Marigold just wasn't in a friendly mood.

"Marigold… are you hurt?"

Stroking her arm, Marigold snapped defensively. "NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm concerned. You kept screaming and touching your arm like it hurt or something, your roommates said that you've done that before in your sleep. Scorpius tried to wake you, you attacked him and fell off the sofa."

"Did I hurt him?"

"Yeah, thanks for the bruises and scratches."

Marigold answered smugly. "You're welcome!" She took pleasure in the fact that she had inflicted pain, her revenge for this humiliation.

"May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

She felt the smile fade from her face. Part of her wanted to talk about it, since he sounded sincerely concerned, and he was the first person to ever ask. No one ever asked what she dreamed about. Her roommates just snapped at her and told her to shut up. Renee as well as Sam Nott were really irritable when their sleep was interrupted. The other girl (Marigold didn't know her name) somehow managed to sleep through Marigold's noise. Kron was also really irritable when she awoke with screams.

But she wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of talking to Potter… the idea of opening up. "I don't want _them _to hear." she glared at Malfoy and the twins.

"Scorpius, Tom, Theo…" Potter looked at them. "Please?"

"Sure."

"We were getting bored anyway."

"Good luck with _that_."

The three left the Common Room.

* * *

Al waited for her to speak.

She looked like she was scared of sharing the events of her dream, but she also looked like she wanted to talk about it. Inwardly, he was getting excited. Finally, she was going to talk to him! He wanted to get to know the two cousins he _didn't_ grow up with. Danny Dursley didn't want to talk, and often avoided them. Marigold had been the same, but with a lot more attitude.

A sigh escaped her. "Look." Slowly, with all her uncertainty and discomfort plain on her face and movement, she pulled the long sleeve of her shirt upwards, until it was rolled up above her elbow.

Al gasped and stared. The flesh on her arm looked like it had just barely healed and closed over a wound that might have nearly torn her arm off.

"I dreamt about how I got this."

"The werewolf gave it?"

She nodded. Al hid the shock he felt at how the hostility had left her. She spoke calmly… sadly. It wasn't the furious shriek she so often spoke with. "Dad thought that if he took me to a Muggle hospital… they'd cut off my arm. But Danny suspected that the wolf might have been a werewolf." A shiver rattled her as the memory filled her mind.

"It was dark, and confusing… and painful… urgh! That would be the worst night of my life!"

"So Uncle Dudley went to my dad for help?" The pieces were starting to fit and make sense.

"Yes. I woke up at St. Mungo's, and they told me that I'll be able to keep and use my arm, but there was permanent damage. At first, I thought they just meant a scar… then…" she closed her eyes and shivered again. Her eyes opened. "They explained the werewolf thing. I worried that it would get in the way of me going to Hogwarts, but McGonagall said that it wouldn't be the first time Hogwarts saw a werewolf student. Dad told Danny to make sure I wouldn't get into any trouble and that I always took my Wolfsbane, which I get from Madam Pomfrey at the start of every month."

A smug grin appeared on her face. "But since Danny annoys me when he gets all protective, I avoid him every full moon."

"But you're with Dirk Kron instead?" Al asked.

"Well… he isn't an annoyingly overprotective brother. But he is _still _annoying sometimes." Marigold rolled her eyes, and then laughed a short laugh. "But he has his uses."

"May I ask what those uses are?"

The aggression returned. "NO!"

"Then I'll respect your privacy."

"Erm…" Al could see his reaction surprised her, but she recovered quickly enough to say. "Good."

* * *

For this chapter, I showed more of Marigold, in the next one, it's Kron's turn to reveal a little bit of detail, but not nearly as much.


	24. Winter

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **WEH. :P Jakey is a red wolf :P the one that attacked was grey. So it's Leah =)) Yesh, Al, like his namesake, can be way too nice. tsktsk. You haven't figured Dirk out? Good :P :))

**MalfoyMaiden:** Yeah... HAHAH, close close close close =)) Whee, I'm hyper =))

**crazy-wee-cat:** Yeah, Marigold can be likeable when she's not swearing at every person in the room xD Here's the next :D

**yellow 14**: Well Kron and Marigold DO have their uses for each other... Yeah, the world would be a better place if people wouldn't be so biased, but the Dursleys just can't do that (Vernon at least)

**Bottled Sunshine:**Heheh :D Thank ya! :D :D

**trustsnape38**: thanks a bunch for adding meh to yet faves :D

**Vanilor the White Pheonix:** Cool name! Thank ya for adding this to yer Story Alerts list :D

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **I was starting to miss ya! Glad you've caught up :D Yeah, Scorpy's back :D and here's a bit of Dirky's past coming up.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Winter  
**

* * *

The sound of someone swearing awoke Scorpius. How many times must his sleep be interrupted tonight? First, he awoke to the twins laughing quietly (more quietly than usual anyway). After scolding them, Scorpius went back to sleep. Unfortunately, not long after that, he woke up again, but this time to Dursley screaming her head off outside.

Expecting something dangerous attacking her in the Common Room, they rushed over to see what was happening, only to find that the idiot was having a nightmare. Predictably, her annoying, disrespectful attitude was what followed. That was something Scorpius didn't have the patience for, so he was glad Al told them to go back to the room. Even if Scorpius pitied Al for having to be alone with the brat, Scorpius was relieved _he_ didn't have to.

After Al came back, they didn't talk much about what Dursley told Al, and went back to sleep instead.

Now, another interruption.

Very much annoyed, Scorpius sat up and glared towards the source of the voice.

There was figure that was crouched down, clutching a foot, probably after bumping it onto something.

Scorpius recognized who it was.

The cheapskate from Durmstrang who had been practically invisible all day. Now there he was! Finally making an appearance after that disappearance.

Grabbing his wand from the bedside table, Scorpius jumped out of bed and charged. "KRON!" he growled, not caring about the other people still asleep. Amazingly, no one woke up.

"Malvoy!" The wide blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as Kron showed obvious surprise.

Scorpius pointed his wand at Kron's throat. "You owe me you son of a-"

"Owe you vhat?"

"My money! As if you didn't know! As if running out of the Hog's Head and leaving me to pay for those drinks you took was an accident!"

"Is it so bad I prever the stronger drinks offered compared to that Butterbeer you like so much?"

"That's not the p-"

"I'll pay you back! I was meaning to!"

"You really will?" Scorpius glared at him doubtfully. Why was he so willing to pay? Kron had never struck Scorpius as easy to intimidate. Kron was cunning, an opportunist who came up with plans for his gain. So that act must have been to escape paying the bill.

But if it was an act, a plan, why would Kron act like the money meant nothing?

Had something _really_ bothered Kron back at the Hog's Head?

"Yes!" Kron nodded. Then the usual calm tone returned to his voice. "I vould appreciate it iv you pointed your vand avay from me."

"The money?" Scorpius held up his palm.

Kron rolled his eyes then pulled a pouch from out of his pocket. "Here." Placing the coins on Scorpius's hand, Kron raised an eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

Scorpius grunted, closing his hand over the money after counting it.

"Honestly, your family's so rich, I don't see vhy losing that small amount is such a big deal to you." Kron pretty much spat the word family.

"Don't talk to me about my family." Scorpius lowered his wand.

"Haff you made your decision yet? To join me?"

Now? Kron managed to think about that _now_?

"I'll have to think hard about whether or not I want to join the club of a crazy freak." Tactless and rude. Scorpius was too irritable after his lack of sleep to care much about how he was speaking.

"Crazy? Vhat makes you think I'm crazy?" Kron sounded sincerely insulted and irritated.

"That incident at the Hog's Head made you seem like it."

"That…" Kron's voice softened noticeably. "Malvoy… did you tell your… friends about it?"

Why did it matter? "I told Al. The twins weren't paying attention."

"Vould… vould you please… _not_ tell anyone else?"

The tone was pleading. It took Scorpius by surprise. This was the second time Kron showed any… softness. It was absolutely strange and unexpected. What was with Kron?

"Sure, whatever."

"That… what happened… it… let's just say that…"

Scorpius listened out of curiosity, and waited for Kron to continue.

Kron sighed. "The men there… they're… they're an enemy ov my family… or… my parents at least. I just… let's say... that-they-that… they veren't... supposed to be there. And… they did something. It's something that I don't vant to remember."

Scorpius frowned, trying to understand the jumble of words and piece together facts easy enough to connect and comprehend. There wasn't much to work on though. "Did your parents have… some way of knowing those guys were coming so near to Hogwarts? Did they get to warn you or something if those wizards were near? Or they didn't know? Or… what _did_ they do anyway? Why the enmity?" The lack of solid knowledge really attracted his curiosity.

The eyes narrowed. "My parents are dead. I don't vant to talk about it." Scorpius felt the finger that prodded his chest. "Not to _you_, nor to anyvun else. You haff your money. Now leave me alone!"

* * *

At breakfast, Scorpius was cranky since he felt exhausted, his eyelids heavy and he knew shadows rested beneath his eyes. Fighting back a yawn, but failing, he lagged behind as Al and the twins hungrily made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Al had shown concern upon noticing Scorpius's tiredness, but Scorpius brushed him off and told him to go ahead to have breakfast.

"Scorpius, are you alright?"

The dullness with which he saw his surroundings was from his sleepiness. Scorpius forced himself to be more alert, to wake up.

His vision cleared, and he became aware of a soft-skinned hand holding his.

"Yeah, Jacqui. Just…" Another yawn forced his jaws open. "…sleepy."

"What happened last night?"

"Stupid first year screaming because of a nightmare, then after that, Kron finally appeared, and I confronted him."

"Oh." There was an edge to Jacqui's voice. Scorpius knew she wasn't happy with Kron thanks to that Hogsmeade trip. When he told her he had to go meet Kron, she was mildly annoyed, but said it was alright and went to join Sophia Thomas. Then when he was back and complained to her about Kron leaving without paying, she showed her dislike and disapproval. "Did he pay you back?"

"Yes." Scorpius wondered what else to say. Kron told him not to tell his friends… technically Jacqui was his _girl_friend. "Turns out, he left because he didn't want to be in the same room as… some people who entered." That was enough information. Besides, Scorpius didn't exactly know much more than that anyway.

"Why not?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm not sure." He really wasn't. He had no idea what the men did to make Kron fear them in the way that he did.

* * *

Al waited with Hagrid in his hut for Rose, Lily and Scorpius. Lily had already given the other ferret babies away. Now, only Scorpius's ferret remained. The ferret was mostly white, with cream paws and markings down his back to his tail.

As Hagrid prepared tea, Al let his mind wander.

The Hogsmeade trip drifted into the realm of his thoughts.

Demelza had feelings for James.

Al had listened attentively, showed concern, and offered comfort.

She seemed to feel better, and gave him a hug before leaving to go to Hogwarts and Gryffindor Tower.

At least he was able to make _her_ feel better.

Why was he even thinking about this?

Al didn't like thinking about it. It… it stabbed him, to find out that Demelza had feelings for his brother. It shouldn't bother Al.

But it did.

So that probably meant that Al had feelings for Demelza after all…

"Al! He's coming!" Lily burst into the room.

Hagrid gasped in surprise before spinning around and pointing a teapot at Lily. "Ye didn' need ter be so surprisin' like tha'!"

"Sorry, Hagrid!" Lily apologized before bouncing over to Al. "Is Scorpius's baby ready?"

That didn't sound right. _Scorpius's baby_… "Yes, he's napping in that basket you got. Cookie's been lying next to it like she's guarding him."

"Aww! She's such a protective mother!" Lily bent down to pat Cookie's head. The ferret seemed to enjoy her touch. "Don't worry, Cookie! Scorpius will take good care of your baby. I'm sure of it!"

"Wait! Scorpius--WATCH OUT!" Rose shrieked from outside.

There was a squelching sound, it brought up a mental picture of slippery mud.

"Wot's goin' on ou' there?" Putting his teapot down, Hagrid walked over to the door and opened it. "Rose! What'd ye do ter Scorpius?"

Al squeezed himself through the space between Hagrid and the door to go out and see what happened.

Scorpius was sitting in Hagrid's vegetable patch, which didn't look like much more than a patch of mud surrounded by snow. A look of disgust was on his face as he wiped brown mush on his robe with a handkerchief. "Rose Weasley, I am never going to trust you with taking me anywhere the next time you blindfold me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd walk towards the mud!"

"You could see it, couldn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Damn you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Grumbling, Scorpius stood up and stomped away from Rose.

Hagrid chuckled loudly next to Lily.

Scorpius frowned. Al knew Hagrid wasn't contributing to a good mood. "What did Rose drag me over here for? And what was the reason for her blindfolding me and letting me slip on mud and end up filthy?"

"We wanted to give you your Christmas present early!" Lily wouldn't be dragged down by Scorpius's mood. "Come on and see!" With a spring in her step, she took Scorpius's hand and led him to Hagrid's hut.

Al, Hagrid and Rose followed.

"What's in the-"

"Close your eyes first." Lily told him while she placed the basket on the table, in front of Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned and cast a glare at Rose before looking back at Lily and closing his eyes.

* * *

What was Lily planning? Scorpius waited without knowing exactly what he was waiting for.

He felt a furry form on his muddy lap, nuzzling his hand.

At first, he thought it was Cookie.

But then he wondered why Cookie was suddenly so small.

Scorpius opened his eyes to find a little ferret looking up at him with curious dark eyes. "Wh- is that- what- ferret-" Scorpius tried to arrange his thoughts and speak coherently. "For me?"

With grins, they all nodded their heads.

"GREAT!"

A ferret!

His own ferret!

Scorpius picked the little ferret up and looked at it closely. "What's his name? He's so cute!"

"Whatever you want to name him!" Lily answered.

"Hmm…" Scorpius observed the pale markings, the dominantly white fur. "Winter."

He thought he heard her mumble something like "Vanilla" before saying loudly, "Nice name!"

Grinning, Scorpius put Winter back in the basket before hugging Lily. "Thanks, Lil!"

"I helped take care of him too!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Well you kind of ruined my clothes with a mud. Do you expect me to hug you too and thank you for getting my robe dirty?"

Rose pouted.

"Thanks anyway, Weasley." he gave her shoulder a light punch then looked at Al. "Did you help them, Al?"

"Not really, so you don't need to thank me."

"Hagrid helped take care of Cookie and the babies though!" Lily added.

"Thanks, Hagrid!"

* * *

Wheeeeeeeee! The Christmas break is coming!


	25. Tis the Season to be Jolly

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** Hahah, you want me to spoil it over ym or will you wait it out? :P :)) Well it's Al's first time to acknowledge his feelings =)) But yeah :( poor boy is hurt. Yeah, Keys, you should be thankful the key to your heart wasn't put into your sister's keyhole :P Wait... labo :)) In time, Scorpy will show daddy dearest his _baby_ :P =))

**Guess Who!: **Hahah, yeah, his oddiness xD Lol, Scor fighting Rosie again, haha

**MalfoyMaiden: **Well she finds it cute to name her pets after cute food =)) thankya :)

**crazy-wee-cat:** Thanks, I was hoping the name would be liked xD coz I like it, heheh. Yep, it's odd, but I think it'll make more sense when Dirk actually reveals it.

**yellow 14**: Dirk really is a fairly interesting character, it's just that he's shown in a negative light since I usually show him with Scorpius or Al's POV's. I am looking forward to it too xD

**Bottled Sunshine: **I wish I had a ferret too!

**rentswwriter: **thanks fer adding to faves and alerts :D I am real glad you love it :D Al's a sweet boy, he does deserve a girl. Haha, the climax- Draco's reaction to seeing Winter xD Lol

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Hahah, yeah xD Lily would have named him Vanilla. Lol, I doubt Scorpius's dad will be pleased with that gift xD

**awesomea786:** thankies for fave-ing :)

**kittyatza:** LOL xD love potion xD Nice one xD I'm glad you enjoyed the letters and are liking this story :D

**chocolate and caramel:** yeah xD

* * *

**SEMI-IMPORTANT**: Aaah! I'm SORRY! I couldn't upload the other day coz the internet refused to work (but I was ready to), and then yesterday, I couldn't upload because doc manager wouldn't work. But now, here we are :D

Oh, and school starts tomorrow *gulp* (ish scared of high school senior year) so I'm not sure how often I can update. Unfortunately, my chapter a day rule seems... erm...

I'll try to make it like two or three a week.

No worries though, I quite love this fic and won't abandon it if I can help it!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**'Tis the Season to be Jolly**

* * *

Scorpius played with Winter while they had tea at Hagrid's. After that, Al accompanied Scorpius to the dormitory so that they could leave Winter there and Scorpius could change out of his muddy clothes.

After that, they went down to wait for dinner since their belongings were already packed and ready for when they would go home for the holidays.

On the way to the Great Hall, Al noticed that the Higgs brothers seemed more excited and cheerful than usual, wearing identical smug smiles.

"What are you two so happy about?" Al asked them when they exchanged grins for the umpteenth time.

"You'll-"

"-see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Patience, Scorpy."

"You will find out-"

"-soon enough."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You better not do something to my seat or my food."

Theo laughed. "We aren't going to do that, Scor."

"But, now that you mentioned it-"

"That is a brilliant idea!"

"Thanks!"

"You're both welcome." Scorpius replied sarcastically.

* * *

"You mean… you two… you really… you really-" Lily's face was full of circles. Her eyes were gigantic orbs and her mouth formed a huge 'O'.

"Lily! Shush!" Ria had rolled her eyes and said 'finally' when Rose told her what happened at Hogsmeade. Demelza was unenthusiastic. Come to think of it… she was a lot less energetic these days. Ria told Rose that it was because Demelza had a crush on James and was hurt by the fact that he was with Paula now. Rose tried to offer Demelza comfort, but instead was snapped at.

Then Ria pointed out to Rose that Dem wasn't really pleased that Rose was happy now and Demelza was in a position like what Rose had been in before Raph.

Lily's eyes shrunk back to their normal size and her lips were her usual bubbly smile. "You finally did it! I'm impressed! Congratulations, Rosie!"

Rose felt heat filling her cheeks and ears.

"So what's up with you two now? Have you kissed since then? What happened after? How did he react?"

"He was…" Rose tried to find the right word. "Surprised. Then he looked as happy as someone who just won a million galleons. He was practically bouncing around like you do when we went to eat at the Three Broomsticks."

Lily laughed. "Did he say anything?"

"He kept complimenting me." Rose felt her grin widening. "He was so cute!"

"How about since then? Anything else interesting happen?

Her smile faded. "He was kind of… avoiding me." She frowned as her frustration returned. "It's like before we kissed all over again! It's the same awkward feeling!" Rose paused. It wasn't exactly like before the kiss. She corrected herself. "No, it's not like before we kissed all over again. It's more like… I'm fine and comfortable, and then he starts looking really uncomfortable, he looks like he wants to say something, and then he changes topic entirely. It was cute before, but now… it's starting to get annoying because I just can't understand him! He's not making any sense to me! He's so… weird! Why does he have to be so uncomfortable? Why can't he just spit it out?"

She suddenly felt out of breath.

The rant had been sudden and unplanned, but when she started, she barely stopped to breathe.

Rose breathed slowly and deeply, trying to regain the breaths of air she missed during her rant.

"Simple."

Rose nearly jumped when a voice spoke behind her. She spun around to face their cousin, Dominique. "Simple? What do you mean?"

Dominique winked. "He wants another kiss but he doesn't know how to ask for another one or how to get another one."

Rose's jaw dropped.

"Aww! That is so cute! It's romantic!" Lily, again, found something to call romantic.

Dominique wore a smug smile, obviously proud of her superior knowledge. "He's also probably stressed out because end of this term's coming. If he really wants another kiss, tonight and tomorrow is all he has left before he has no choice but to wait until after the break."

"Wh-… are you kidding?"

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie…" Shaking her head slowly, Dominique put on the face of someone trying to teach a very slow child. "You have a lot to learn, my dear cousin."

A lot to learn? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Well… one way or another… Dominique had a point.

This was still alien ground to Rose. This was still something she couldn't research on, something she had no reference books about. Rose was still just going with the flow, making plans up as she went along, or having no plan at all.

A lot of times, Rose wasn't comfortable with having no stored knowledge and no plan.

But Raph always seemed to be able to ease her worries.

"Anyway," Patting her stomach, Dominique said, "I'm hungry. I'll go ahead to the Great Hall." Without another word, the seventh year rushed off.

"Rosie!"

Rose gasped while Lily grinned. "Heehee! Good luck, Rose! Dominique was probably right!"

"Heya there!" Raph grinned at her.

"Hi!" Rose smiled back.

Katy Timberwood, Raph's Hufflepuff friend, who Rose sometimes envied for being so close to Raph, patted his shoulder and whispered something to him.

Listening, or specifically, _eavesdropping_, Rose heard her say, "Remember what I told you. Just go for it! Face your fears like you do whenever you do something stupid and crazy. You're a man! Be a _man_, man!"

"Thanks, Katy!" After giving Katy a one-armed hug, Raph turned to Rose and Lily. "Hey… erm… Lily, would ye mind if I borrowed Rose?"

"Not at all!" Lily replied with her usual smile.

"Rosie?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

Rose followed him down the corridor, a turn, another corridor, and another turn, until they reached an empty, secluded hallway.

"Well…" Raph's brow furrowed as he tried to choose his words. "Listen… erm… about… the Hogsmeade trip… I been thinking'… I… it… I-it-that-the-I-thing-it…" Ruffling the hair on the back of his head, Raph frowned and tried again. "Y'see… what I'm tryin' ter say is… is that…"

Dominique was right!

Rose didn't know what to feel.

Part of her was nervous, her chest already being pounded by the red, beating prisoner so eager to escape.

Part of her was frustrated with Raph.

Why _talk_ about kissing when they could be… well… _kissing_.

"I'm tryin' ter say that…" Raph's frown deepened and he groaned. "Gah! This is so damn frustratin'!" It sure was! "I enjoyed that kiss! When ye kissed it me… it was… it was amazin'! I couldn' stop thinkin' about it! I couldn't stop thinkin' about _you_! And… and…"

Raph put his hands on her shoulders. Her heart redoubled its efforts. Rose swallowed, trying to calm herself, but nervousness and excitement were the two top emotions violently fighting for first place. Already, she could feel the red heat covering her cheeks and ears.

His face was so close, his lips so near.

He opened them.

"I want, I need, I _crave_ fer another kiss!"

Excitement and frustration teamed up and battered nervousness, leaving it lying on the floor while they took over Rose. "Just shut up, McCartney! Do it, don't talk about it!"

His deep-set eyes widened. "Wh-…. Rose?"

Glaring at him, she snapped. "Kiss me already, will you? I'm getting hungry."

Where was her pushiness coming from?

She was actually surprising herself.

But… she kind of… admired this new part of herself.

Raph's attitude taunted this part of herself until it came out and took control.

A smile lit up Raph's face before he _finally_ closed the distance between him and let his lips touch hers.

It felt… nice. This actually felt better than the Hogsmeade one.

There was something about Raph finally being the first to act in the one thing he couldn't act first in that made her stomach dance, flip and twirl like a ballet-dancing Veela.

All too soon, Raph moved his face away.

"How was that?"

Rose smiled. "Better. You should be the first to move next time."

"Fine." Even if he tried to sound forced, Rose could tell he would look forward to it.

When he leaned forward, Rose thought he would kiss her again, but instead, his lips went passed her face and went next to her ear instead. "But it's hot when yer bein' pushy."

If it was even possible, Rose thought her cheeks felt warmer.

She was sure he felt it when he gave her cheek a light kiss.

* * *

"Are you two really not going to tell us what you're planning?"

Still looking smug, the twins shook their heads.

Al tried not to worry about what poor soul the twin made plans for and instead focused on enjoying his dinner. It wasn't easy.

"Stop worrying about it, Al!"

Was it _that _obvious?

"Scor's right! Just relax!"

"Enjoy dinner!"

"Don't worry-"

"-our target wasn't anyone in your family."

"We assure you-"

"-our victim is someone-"

"-few people like."

"Okay." Al bit into a chicken leg.

As Al ate, he thought he heard a soft crackling sound coming from somewhere outside.

At first, he disregarded it, assuming he just imagined it or something. But then it grew steadily louder, nearer, and the sound became more like small explosions and hissing and snarling of fire crackers.

Did the others hear it?

Al looked around.

Students from the other tables were looking around, some confused, some alarmed. Even Rose and Raph, who had been staring and smiling at each other from across the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables ever since they came to dinner, stopped noticing each other to notice the sound.

The teachers looked worried too.

Scorpius looked at the twins. "What did you-"

"Just wait, Scorpy."

"Patience, mate. Patience!"

The large doors that were between the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall burst open.

There were bright lights, the moving, glowing lights of flames. That was what Al first noticed, next he noticed the wizard in black robes running and screaming.

His robe was on fire, while firecrackers exploded and danced all around him. A particularly large one seemed to be really chasing him like a predator after prey, nipping at his heels. It looked like a dragon made out of fire.

It was Professor Smith!

Smith, still screaming, ran in circles, then past the tables, around the hall. The fire wouldn't leave him alone, but didn't burn anyone else.

Then all of a sudden, the dragon-firecracker roared before exploding.

After that, the other firecrackers exploded then vanished, even the fire burning Smith's robe was gone.

All that remained was Professor Smith standing in the very middle of the hall, with the bottom of his robe gone and his underpants shown for all to see.

* * *

By the way, I wondered... any of y'all have any suggestions on what Dirk's group-gang-club thing should be called?


	26. The Science Behind True Love's Awakening

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **EXACTLY. That is why this fic will live :P :)) I love Dom too =)) I love Rosie as well! Hahah! xD yeah... I wrote the scene after my brother and I watched Order of the phoenix =))

**Guess Who!: **Haha, yeah xD

**MalfoyMaiden: **Heehee, yes, Smithy deserved that :)) It's white with house-elves' heads on it.

**crazy-wee-cat:** Yawhoot! GO Rose! Lol. The twins are awesome! And totally fun to write xD Haha, thanks for the suggestion, I looked up Latin meanings for it xD

**yellow 14**: Haha... yeah, that's true.... Thanks :) And thanks for the suggestions :D But I didn't use them... :|

**rentswwriter: **Cool, thanks :)

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **Thanks :) And I adore those two dudes too xD

**J.R. Lewis:** James the first was cool... oh, and Smith's gonna give the twins hell when they come back from school xD That ferret chapter will come after this.

**D: **Thanks a bunch :) Hmm, that's a good suggestion :) Sorry I didn't use it though :(

**chocolate and caramel: **thank you for favourite-ing :) LOL, thank ya xD

**XxXAishiteruXxX: **Thanks for the alert adds and fave-ing! :D

* * *

Gah! Physics is... GRAH! Second day of school and first Physics class, we get homework, then after that, for our first meeting in Economics, we ALSO get homework. Then.. blah *insert rant here*

Anyways, the long awaited Draco meets Ferret scene will be in the NEXT chapter. Here, 'sjust the train and stuff.

Oh, and someone I care about is in the ER coz she's sick and stuff... I was kinda hoping... well... those of you who pray, could you pray for her please? She's a good kid.

Oh, and the chapter title wound't fit. The full one's below.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Science Behind True Love's Awakening Kiss**

* * *

Scorpius sighed.

Why oh why was this happening to him?

Why him?

Why Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?

Damn.

Kron's timing was perfect. It was just so incredibly perfect, that it got Jacqui in an irritable mood when he had to leave her. Al and the twins were confused too. How was he supposed to explain to them what was going on? It was bad enough Jacqui disapproved of Kron, and Scorpius also knew that Al and Jacqui both talked about him and didn't quite like him.

How was he supposed to handle this… messiness?

What would they think if Scorpius told them he was joining Kron's… club? Gang?

He didn't even know what to call it.

This was enough to ruin the good mood he had since Theo and Tom's insane prank, which had A LOT of people pleased and amused.

"Vhat? Are you angry again that you had to leave your girl?"

"What do you think?" Scorpius glared at him.

"You'll haff plenty of time vit her any other time." Scorpius resisted the desire to snap a retort as he followed Kron to a compartment.

Inside, there was already a number of people waiting. Scorpius recognized the Flint brothers Mars and Areson, both of whom he wasn't very fond of. Bulstrode was hugging Mars. The Dursley brat was there too, the usual, permanent frown on as she glared around. There was another Slytherin first year, Scorpius didn't know his name, but he knew that the dark-haired kid often glared at him.

The Parkinson girl winked at him.

He blinked in surprise.

Scorpius noticed Tricia Nott wasn't there. She still freaked him out. So he was relieved.

Geena Pritchard, some seventh year girl who tried out for the Slytherin team before, was there, arms folded across her chest, casting suspicious glances at the Gryffindors

The people from other Houses, Scorpius couldn't remember their names yet.

"Vell… now that ve're all here and complete…" Those who were chattering quieted to listen. Honestly, Scorpius was only slightly surprised by how quickly he gained their respect, or at least their interest and attention. Kron _was_ charismatic, and he knew how to propose just the right thing and bring you to his side.

Scorpius had grudgingly come to respect that skill.

But it didn't change how annoying Scorpius still found Kron.

"I vould like us to agree on the most basic things if ve are going to be serious about this."

"What basic things?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"For one thing, vhat do ve call ourselves? Vhat name do we give to this group of ours?" Kron answered. "Ve all vish to make a change, one way or another. So vhat name vill fit our purpose?"

"JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Another Hufflepuff made the suggestion.

"What? Isn't that a Muggle show or comic or something?" Beth asked.

"It is?"

"It is." Dursley confirmed it quietly.

"Well whatever, let's not call ourselves Justice League. It sounds dumb." Areson Flint made a face that showed his disgust.

Scorpius had to agree with him. Justice League… that was just for the Hufflepuffs, who wanted to promote justice and their own laws and whatever the hell else. It sounded weird, and not all of them were interested in being the _Justice League_.

"Pureblood Society!" Beth Bulstrode exclaimed.

"No." Kron spoke firmly. "Not everyone here are purebloods." Scorpius glanced at Dursley and saw that she looked somewhat relieved that Kron disagreed with the name.

"Knowledge is power, we should call ourselves the Rangers of Power!" A Ravenclaw spoke with pride.

"Power Rangers? That's another Muggle thing." Marigold Dursley shook her head, looking just as disgusted as Flint had been.

Power Rangers? Justice League? If they didn't come up with any decent name soon, Scorpius would reconsider joining this group. He wouldn't want to call himself a member of a club with such a dumb name.

"Muggle or not, I think it's a stupid name." Scorpius snapped. Unfortunately, he was too irritable to be creative enough to come up with a decent name himself.

His temper really was... a lot worse than when he was younger...

It was a random revelation that he didn't want to think about, so Scorpius pushed aside the thought.

"Power… you're on to something though…" Kron's brow furrowed as he thought. "That's what we want, isn't it? The power to command… our name should have something to do with that…"

A Ravenclaw snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Imperium. It's Latin for the '_the power to command_.' How about that?"

"I think that's perfect!" Kron nodded his head approvingly before looking at the rest of them. "What do the rest of you think?"

Imperium… it wasn't half bad. It was Latin too, and that was the language most of the spells were based on. A powerful language with powerful meaning, the perfect name for a group that would have _power_ soon enough.

More or less… it was fitting.

"I like it." Scorpius said.

Several Hufflepuffs nodded and a number of Gryffindors and Slytherins voiced their agreement. Ravenclaws patted their Housemate's back and praised her.

* * *

"Scorpius and Kron… since when have those two been close?" Theo wondered out loud.

"Well Scorpius _did_ say that it was Dirk who put some sense into him. So it's only fair that we shouldn't be so irritable when those two become friends… or whatever they are." Just the same, Al still had his doubts.

Sure, Kron probably had some decency, and what he wanted were good things, and that he wasn't _evil_.

Yet… there was something about him that Al just couldn't trust. And that something didn't like Scorpius and Kron's… closeness or whatever it was.

"I guess you're right, Al… but there's just… there's something about Kron… I can't put my finger on it… but…" Jacqui frowned. "I just don't trust him."

"Same here." Tom nodded.

"He's fairly attractive, and I know people who already are crushing on him… but… I don't get them. There _is_ something wrong about that Kron boy. I have yet to talk to him, but… _still_…" Ria's observation was one Al had to agree with.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Demelza looked from Al, to Ria, to the twins. "I don't see what you all don't like about Dirk. He's cute!" Somehow, that comment made Al dislike him even more…

Al tried to push away the irrational thought.

"Be that as it may, I think we should put aside our negative feelings and just… accept it." Al didn't like having to.

"Hey there!" the compartment door slid open and James's head appeared. "Al! Did you see my toothbrush? I just remembered that I forgot to pack it. You didn't happen to be a nice little brother and get it from the Gryffindor boys' bathroom did you?"

"Uh… not really… no. I didn't see it."

James came inside, with his arm linked with Paula's. "Aw, darn it. Mom's going to kill me for losing another toothbrush."

"Don't worry, I'll get you a toothbrush for Christmas."

"You'll… are you _kidding_?" James looked at Paula, like he seriously hoped he wouldn't get a _toothbrush_ for a _Christmas present_.

"Yep. I'll get you a toothbrush. It's cheaper than a Quidditch book or a new broomstick, which was what I was originally planning."

"Nooo! Paula Susan Allen, if you get me a toothbrush, I'll… I'll--"

Demelza pushed passed them and went outside, slamming the compartment door shut behind her.

James stared at the door, then looked around the room. "Did I miss something? Why is it like I _always_ miss something?"

* * *

"Thorny, I'm sitting with you."

"Wh-what?" Rose didn't expect Demelza to suddenly come in to the compartment she had been sharing with Raph and Katy.

Acting like she owned the place, Dem squeezed in between Raph and Rose, separating them from each others' arms so she could sit. "Thanks."

"Thanks for coming in, Dem. I was starting to feel like a third wheel."

"Sorry, Kat!" Raph apologized before looking at Demelza. "Demmy, you alright? Weren't you sitting with Al and the others?"

"I don't wanna talk about it! Buzz off! Roar!" Demelza waved her arms in front of Raph.

"Dem! Act _human_, please!" Rose put a hand on Demelza's shoulder.

"Fine!" Grumbling things under her breath, Demelza settled down and sulked.

Rose wanted to comfort her, since something unpleasant most likely happened. But she wasn't sure what to say. Preparing herself for the worst, she expected the rest of the ride home to be unhappy.

But her expectations weren't met.

After a while, Dem started laughing in the way that she did when she got wasted. Which was the strange thing about her. She could get wasted without needing alcohol. Chocolate, or even just sitting quietly by herself would get her acting like she was insane.

"Wheeee! Heeheeheeeheee! Yaknowwhat? Ifvv cows could fly, milk would fall from the shky!"

The Hufflepuffs had not yet witnessed any of Demelza's crazy fits. Rose wondered how they would react. She met Katy's eyes and saw her own concern reflected there.

She glanced at Raph and saw that he was grinning like he was amused. "Yeah… that's true! Milk fallin' from the sky wouldn' be so bad! That'd be… cool!"

Rose's jaw dropped.

"EWWW!" Demelza stuck her tongue out and shook her head side to side. "I dun likeh milkeh! Me likey CHOCOLATE! Sho! We feed the cows chocolate, THEN we levitatesh them, then we wait fer the CHOCOLATE MILK to fall from the shky!"

"Demelza… I don't think it works that way…"

"How do yoooouuuuu know?" Demelza prodded Rose's stomach and looked her up and down. "Have you ever _tried_ feeding CHOCOLATE milk to a cow?"

"Er… no… not r-"

"SHUSH!" Demelza put a finger on Rose's lips before she brought her hand away and snapped her fingers. "I HAD AN EPIPHANY!"

"What's an epiphany?" Raph asked.

Demelza leaped to her feet, staggered when she lost balance, then steadied herself. "True love'sh firsht kiss shall awaken the princess!"

"What? That's only in Muggle fairytales, Dem." Rose wasn't sure where Demelza was going.

"WHATEVAH!" Losing balance again, Demelza unsteadily walked towards the window and leaned against it. "I hath foundeth the logic behind it! Yesh I hath!"

"What's the logic behind those Muggle stories?" Why was Raph _encouraging_ her?

"Coz y'see, Muggles do this thing called mouth to mouth recipitinilitation."

"Dem, I think you mean-"

"SHUSH!"

Rose frowned.

"Anywaysh! As I was shaying, during mouth to mouth reciwhatsinitation, they kinda like… y'know… go mouth to mouth! Then the unconscious Muggle ish revived! SO. In them fairy thingies, maybe… maybe White Snow's dwarf buddies didn't wanna touch her corpse, heck they were sho disgusted, they didn't even wanna burry her, they just put in her in a big jar or something. Shame thing with Beauty Sleeper and her fairy buddies. But THEN! What idiot would be willing to perform mouth to mouth recinipilitation to the dead bitch? Well they're 'true love'! No one else wantsta recithing them! Only the idiot who's madly in love with them bitches! So they perform mouth to mouth, and the girl'sh revived! End of shtory!"

Raph, Katy and Rose stared at Demelza.

Then Raph started clapping.


	27. In the Train, Out of the Train

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Yeah, he definitely should get one xD Don't you dare give me a toothbrush :P =)) Gotta love James :P It's cheaper to get drunk without it than with it :))

**MalfoyMaiden: **=)) Hahah! She is amazing =))

**sociopathicgirl: **=)) Yes, she will if she finds out who it was :P =))

**crazy-wee-cat: **Yeah, she is xD Haha, lucky y'all :P Our summer already ended xD

**yellow 14**: Thanks :) And I've never gotten around to reading the comics, but I've seen a few episodes of the cartoon xD

**mimimi123: **Lol, me too

**D: **Lol, thanks a bunch xD

**J.R. Lewis: **Lol, we can never be too sure xD

**awesomea786:** Lol! I'm not sure

**XxXAishiteruXxX:** Haha, thanks. Lol, Draco so will.

**Chocolate and caramel:** During the Christmas break.

nakota2mustang:

**Bellatrix wannabe **and** butterflie: **thanks for adding this to your story alert list :D

**Pickledishkiller:** Thanks for adding to faves and story alerts :D

* * *

Obviously, I was feeling uncreative chapter title-wise xD Sorry for the long wait, y'all. Writer's block, mood swings, got sick... bleh... well anyway... here's the chapter. Hope it's alright.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**In the Train, Out of the Train**

* * *

Rose went straight to Ria when the announcement that the train would be stopping soon was made, leaving Demelza laughing and singing drunkenly to Katy and Raph. Raph certainly was entertained, so she wouldn't have to worry about him getting bored. She found the Albus-like Gryffindor girl coming out of a compartment.

"Rose! Did Demelza go to you?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. What happened to her? She was acting crazier than usual, and… come to think of it… that was the first time I heard her swearing…"

"What did she do?" Ria's eyes widened, a look of worry etched on her face. "She didn't curse anyone in that compartment did she?"

"NO! Nothing like that." Rose reassured her. Demelza wasn't insane enough to do that. At least maybe not yet... Rose decided not to think about what Dem may be capable of. She was a fairly sweet girl- fun and friendly. The phase would pass. "It's just that she was talking nonsense and inserted a few swear words."

"Ah…" Ria frowned and looked thoughtful. "I'll talk to her. Oh, and I think you should get your stuff already. That train will be stopping anytime soon."

Rose nodded in agreement before heading back to her compartment for her trunk.

On the way, she nearly tripped over something.

Regaining her balance, she frowned and turned around to see what she'd tripped over.

The train had already stopped. She ignored people who were starting to come out of the compartments with their things, crowding around the hall.

There, on the floor, someone had left their trunk lying around.

Disapproving of the way someone could be so inconsiderate, she looked around, trying to find the owner, ready to give him or her a lecture.

The first year twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were nearby, watching her. "Does this belong to one of you?" She asked them, frowning.

"Don't touch it!" Lorcan -or maybe Lysander- waved his arms wildly. Rose couldn't tell the difference between them. How Lily and Hugo could was beyond her. "There's an invisible Bottlenosed Garneck in there!"

"Lysander, when will you learn? Bottlenosed Garnecks don't exist!"

"How do you know, Lorcan?"

"I just know! It's not a Bottlenosed Garneck in your trunk, it's a Humpbacked Drobin!"

"A… _what_?" Rose raised an eyebrow and stared at the two in confusion.

People continued walking past her with their things, some of them bumping into her.

"You don't know what those are?" They both looked like they were in total disbelief.

"Rose Weasley! Your dear brother and cousin know so much more than their older relative!" One of them shook his head side to side, looking disappointed in her while the other frowned, putting on a disapproving face.

Rose still didn't understand them. Were they pulling some kind of prank and purposely making her look and feel like a complete idiot?

Besides, they weren't supposed to be disappoving of _her_. It was supposed to be the other way around!

She thought she heard a thud, and the next thing she knew, some heavy thing crashed into her, knocking her off her feet. She felt the twisting feeling in her stomach when she fell and the pain in her back when she hit the floor.

Her head also hurt after someone's foot bumped into it as they walked.

"What the heck?" she shrieked, become aware of the fact that it was some kind of _guy_ on top of her.

"Ow! Your voice! Urgh, that hurt my ears."

She felt him cringe.

Then she realized who it was as he tried to brush his blond her out of his eyes with his hand. "ROSE?"

A hot wave of mixed emotions ran through her, all of which she couldn't understand. Heck, she couldn't even give names to those emotions. The feelings twirled in her stomach and twisted in her chest.

Rose definitely still hadn't gotten the hang of this whole… _emotion_ thing. But what confused her most was the fact that not all the emotions were specifically _negative_. Some of her weird, unidentifiable emotions were actually… _positive _ones.

"Wh-I-er… sorry…"

She was… oddly aware of how close his lips were. Her eyes went over their form, the shape, the color, how smooth they looked... What would it feel like to-

WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH HER?

"Oi! Malfoy, get off!"

Scorpius was yanked off her.

Still confused thanks to her messed up emotions, Rose stood up and saw Scorpius and Raph glaring at each other.

"What d'ye think yer doin', Malfoy? Pinnin' Rose down like that?"

"Is that what you thought I was doing, you brainless oaf?"

"Raphael! Scorpius! Stop it!" Whatever she felt earlier, she would worry about _later_. Right now, the dominant feeling was irritation. Why did those two _always_ get into one fight or another? "Will you two ever stop being so immature?"

"But he-"

"I tripped! Some idiot left their trunk lying on the floor!"

"See, Raph?" Rose hated having to side with one over the other, but in this case, Raph's aggression was misplaced and he should know that. "It was an accident. I tripped over that trunk earlier too. It could have happened to anyone!"

Raph was still frowning as he glanced from her to Scorpius.

"What's going on?"

Al arrived.

"Scorpius and Raphael are fighting." Rose answered. "Again."

"I'm going to get my things." Scorpius went back into the compartment.

"C'mon, Rosie. I'll help you with your trunk. I already brought mine out." Raph pointed his thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of their compartment.

Meeting Al's confused look, she mouthed '_I'll explain later_.'

* * *

Al wasn't sure if he really ought to know what the latest fight between Raph and Scor was. But it _did_ get him curious.

Oh well, Rose would tell him later anyway.

Dragging his trunk along, Al got out of the train, deciding against asking Scorpius what happened since by the look on his face, he was in too irritable a mood to talk.

The twins, seeing the storm coming, made hasty goodbyes and rushed off, promising to send their presents over on Christmas..

"Arrogant, empty-headed, self-centered, Rose-crazed, filthy cur!" Al listened to Scorpius's muttered string of insults as he walked next to Al, trunk handle in one hand, Winter's basket under the other arm. "Stubborn, idiotic bastard!"

Hearing Scorpius's irritated voice, little Winter poked his head out of the basket and twitched his nose while looking at Scorpius with what looked like curiosity and confusion.

"Scorpius!" Al recognized Draco Malfoy's voice and looked in the direction it came from.

Mr. Malfoy walked over to them with his wife.

"Hello-" Scorpius stopped when Mr. Malfoy froze. His eyes had grown incredibly wide as he stared in horror. Al followed his gaze and couldn't understand why Winter seemed to bother him.

In fact, _bother _wasn't the right term to use for it.

Ragged breaths came in and out of as Mr. Malfoy started hyperventilating. His already pale skin had become _even paler_. "That... that... _ferret_?"

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?" Mrs. Malfoy patted her husband's shoulder, concerned.

"Ferret!"

Winter made a small, scared sound and hid under the blanket in the basket while Scorpius looked from his father to his ferret and back.

The least thing Al expected was Mr Malfoy's grey eyes rolling to the back of his skull before his lids closed over them and he tipped over, unconscious on the train station's floor.

"What's going on? What happened?" Al's dad came over, accompanied by mom, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Lily, James, Hugo and Rose.

"Al, what's wrong with Mr. Malfoy?"

"He looks whiter than usual..."

"RON!"

"But 'Mione, it's true! He does look-"

"Ron, Hermione, not now!" Al's dad rolled his eyes at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. "You two can argue later." Then he focused on Al and the Malfoys. "So what happened?

Scorpius was staring in silent shock, Mrs. Malfoy didn't look ready to speak, and Winter _couldn't_ speak, so Al took it upon himself to do so."I don't know, dad. He just… fainted. _Suddenly_." Al couldn't understand it. What happened to Scorpius's dad was just so random and sudden. He looked at his father, hoping for an explanation.

"What? Why?" Harry knelt down next to Mr. Malfoy.

"I don't know. He was just saying hi to Scorpius… and then suddenly… he just…"

"Let me see him!" Aunt Hermione pushed Al's dad and Scorpius's mother out of her way and inspected him. "He's just unconscious. He still has a pulse, and he's still breathing.

"Hermione… you're not going to do that recilination thing, are you? Like what those muggles do to unconscious muggles…"

Aunt Hermione rolled her eyes before answering Uncle Ron. "He's breathing, Ronald. I don't need to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on him."

* * *

Are the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation jokes old yet? xD

* * *


	28. That Eye

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:**They are their mother's sons :P Well y'can't blame Raphie, he has one really hot opponent =)) Hahah! :P I'm glad it was worth the wait =)) HAHAHAHAHAH! =)) =)) That WOULD have been tons of fun =))

**MalfoyMaiden:** Haha :P As close as it can get :P Gawd, I enjoyed that traintipping scene =)) Well Draco IS hot when he faints =))

**crazy-wee-cat:** Haha, maybe... ;) LOL Rosie just can't make up her mind, can she? xD

**yellow 14**: Thanks! :D Haha, total fun! xD

**mimimi123: **Great! :D**  
**

**heartshaped-sunglasses: **LOL xD

**4everHoldYourPeace: **Well those two ARE extremely cute! Lol thank you very much! :D

**awesomea786: **Whoot!Oh the amusing drama, lol**  
**

**XxXAishiteruXxX: **Haha, yeah, and it was so damn fun to write =)) Thanks :) I am :)

**Chocolate and caramel: **Haha, I think you'll enjoy Ron and Hermione in this chapter xD

**Binxs1: **Thankya for adding to story alerts

**harpotfan**, **ebrs13894** and **Mari Skyrin-Sarker: **thanks for fave-ing :)

**J.R. Lewis:** HAHA =))

**Zee: **Dude! I missed your reviews :PThanks a great bunch! I'm glad you enjoyed xD**  
**

* * *

**Author's note that is probably not that important:**

Mrah, I was ready to upload last week, but my laptop started bitching. I was going to upload the week before that, but then I was busy. I could have uploaded the week before THAT, but then I couldn't write a good scene after the Draco Awakens scene... me sorry :| :(

Oh, and I've an idea for when I write 7th year, and it's somewhat Desperate Housewives-ish inspired xD

Since I can see myself skipping a few school years again, I could write it out like in Housewives Season 5, where they fastforwarded five years, and explained changes in flashbacks. 7th year will show flashbacks of whatever years I may skip. It'll be exciting with romance, action, tension, and more action. But I want to write the chapters differently, in a way that'll promise more length.

Now in Desperate Housewives, I like how they can have so many characters, but wrap things up so well. I tried that here, but obviously, I'm not doing it very well, since I've slowly been shifting towards four characters- Rose, Raph, Jacqui, Scorpius.

Working on it.

For the 7th, since I have ideas building up for it, I'm gonna be uploading chapters with their own little miniplots, like episodes. I also would try a pre-writing technique Joaquin Antonio, a guy who won palanca awards, taught us xD

So yeah... heheh... the people who read this thing, whaddaya think?

**/semi-useless note done**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**That Eye  
**

* * *

That eye.

That horrible, blue eye.

That blue iris darted around in a quick, unnatural way.

That's what he saw.

Then a flash of light.

The next thing he knew, he was disoriented, everything suddenly seeming so much bigger than earlier. A view of Goyle from below was enough to traumatize him.

But no, that wasn't enough.

Then he was rising into the air.

His stomach flipped as he plummeted downwards, then came to a sudden stop.

He shot upwards again, then plummeted down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up, down, up, down, up, down.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet, his arms hitting whatever came in the way. He rushed through a crowd, only to skid to a halt when he saw a… that… that white _thing _on the floor in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL? Get that _thing_ away from me!" Disgustingly, his voice reached a pitch higher than usual. That was _not _the Malfoy way!

Trying to recompose himself, Draco forcibly regulated his breathing, but his tensed stance would not relax because his muscles would not cooperate. Also, he failed to return to his eyes the cold, stoic grey that he had been trained to do. They were probably quite wide open as he stared at the white demon.

"Well at least you can see that he's physically fine." Weasley? What the hell was Weasley doing in his house? Weasleys never went to Malfoy Manor… unless Scorpius invited his friends over, and Rose Weasley's parents picked her up. Only then.

Now, he got his eyes to narrow into a glare as he looked around.

Draco frowned. This wasn't his house. "Where am I?"

"You're in our house, Draco." Potter spoke slowly. Either it was in an effort to calm him, or Potter thought he was too stupid to understand him if he spoke faster. "Just relax…"

"What happened?" he snapped, irritated by Potter's tone.

"You fainted at the station, so we brought you and your family, and Ron's family to our house. We let you rest, and now you've just woken up."

"What's that _thing _doing there?" He pointed at the long-bodied rat.

"That's… Scorpius's new pet."

"Scorpius… _pet_?" Draco wouldn't stand for this. "NO! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy will not have that rat for a pet!"

Weasley snickered before elbowing his wife. "You owe me a galleon Hermione."

"What are you talking about, Weasley?"

"I bet that you wouldn't take it well, and you'd try taking little Scorpius's gift away from him, 'Mione said that you would take it more maturely and think it over."

"Ron! You weren't supposed to tell him!"

"_You had a BET_?"

"Draco, calm down. Please. Ron, Hermione… not now." Peace-making Potter. Even if it's been a while now, Draco still wasn't used to instances when Potter tried to keep Weasley and himself from having any big argument or fight. It was more believable if Granger did it… but _Potter_?

Admittedly, Harry _had _been very… _civil_. More than just so, actually… they were on fairly friendly terms…

"I don't want my son keeping that thing in my house!" Draco insisted.

"Winter! Come here, Winter!" The little white thing scurried out of the room, answering his son's call.

Fuming, Draco headed outside the room, straight towards where Scorpius's voice came from. Scorpius was sitting on a red carpet with the Potter and Weasley children. The small white rat was running from one child to the other, while another pale rat, the Potter girl's pet, watched from its mistress's lap.

"Scorpius, you're not bringing that thing home."

While the rat had been nipping Scorpius's finger, he had been smiling. His face fell when Draco said what he said. "What? Why? I'm old enough to have a pet now!"

"How are you sure about that?"

"Give me a chance, father!"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy?" Potter's daughter, Lily looked up at him with pleading eyes that almost made Draco feel guilty. _Almost_. "Please let Scorpius keep Winter! Besides, ferrets sleep for long hours, and if-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Draco, why won't you let him keep the ferret?"

What? Had Astoria turned against him? Draco stared at his wife in disbelief as she walked over, knelt down, and patted the rat's head. "Because… w-… we can't have a pet." Even if Draco still needed to prepare his arguments properly, he wanted to continue with whatever he currently had.

"Why not?"

"It-- It'll dirty the floor with dung."

"Ferrets can be taught to use litter boxes." Lily put in.

This felt like a lost battle.

"The ferret's not going to our house. End of discussion."

"Pleeeeaaaaaase?" Lily begged.

"Please?" Rose joined in.

Next, they were all saying 'please'. Even his wife!

Draco's wife stood up, and took his hand. "Let's give it a chance. Keep the ferret with us for… say… a month. If we still don't want the ferret, then we'll give him back to Lily."

"A week."

"Three weeks."

"Eight days."

"Fifteen days."

"Fine."

"RON! You're the one who owes me a galleon now." Granger's voice could be heard from the spare bedroom Draco had been in.

"But-" Draco didn't look up as he heard them walk over to the living room. Weasley and Granger's arguing and bantering were nothing new and nothing of interest.

"You still owe me for thinking I was going to perform mouth to mouth on Draco Malfoy."

"You _what_?" Draco spun around to face the Weasley couple._ That_ caught his interest.

And shock.

"I didn't touch your lips!_ At all_!" Granger spoke defensively.

"You better have not! I wouldn't want-"

"Say filthy Mudblood lips, Malfoy, and I'll punch you!" Weasley shook a fist threateningly.

"I was going to say '_anything happen to our marriages_.'" Weasley was assuming, as always.

"Oh." Weasley looked away and shifted from foot to foot.

* * *

Lily groggily noted there wasn't that much difference between Rose's hair and the fire her head was floating in. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes before asking, "Rose, as much as I loooove lovelife stories, there are limits. What good reason do you have for forcing me to talk to you through the Floo network in the middle of the night instead of telling me while you were here?"

Rose didn't answer immediately, refusing to meet Lily's eyes.

After inhaling and exhaling in an obviously tensed way, Rose finally spoke. "I'm having doubts, Lil…"

"About what?" Lily raised an eyebrow, trying to look interested, but her third yawn ruined it. She was exhausted after the long train ride, the twins making a fuss over the trunk, worrying about Mr. Malfoy, interrogating Rose… although Rose said that she would only tell her later in the evening.

Which was now.

"About Raph… I mean… I'm suddenly not sure… of… what I feel about him… or… well… I _do _feel something… but then…" Rose let out a growl-like sound of frustration.

Lily took a while processing what Rose said.

Then it hit her.

"Rose! Are you _mad_?" Lily couldn't believe what her mind had just taken in.

"I'm not!" Rose denied, but after a pause, she added in a more uncertain tone. "I hope not… Ohhh, Lily what do I do?"

"Is this about what happened with Scorpius?"

Rose's cheeks darkened visibly as she smiled in a way that may or may not have been subconscious.

Then the small smile vanished. "I don't know! Maybe… probably… or no… or maybe… or yes… or… _I DON'T KNOW_!"

Rose groaned. "Dammit, this is so confusing and stressing!"

"Rose!" Lily realized she was more alert now. "Relax."

This was tricky… but somehow… it excited her! The conflicts, twists and tangles of this real-life love story were brewing such an interesting plot!

Pushing away the insane urge to giggle and clap, Lily composed herself. "I think you should just relax first.

"Think. Look at options. It's not certain that Scorpius may have felt the same… whatever you felt." Lily thought for a moment.

"Well… there _was_ something different about the way he acted today… but _still_. He has Jacqui and you have Raph. You'll have to take that into account. And then… well… what do you feel for Raph? He _did_ make you happy after that pit of hell you used to be stuck in. Then maybe… think it over… what feeling's stronger."

Rose looked thoughtful.

Lily ran her fingers through Cookie's fur, and waited for Rose to say something while she herself sought out something more to add.

Footsteps sounded.

Lily froze.

Were they coming from her house or Rose's?

* * *

Was it worth the wait... Dracofans? xD

Haha... hope y'all liked xD

Once again, uncreative chapter titles. Haha


	29. Party

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Well here's more, but it came now lang :)) Sowweee. We'll see about the skip :P Yeah, that Antonio dude was awesome! :D Are you crazy yet? =))

**MalfoyMaiden:** Not necessarily just you :P Yeah, just wish, MalfoyMaiden :P It's not THAT DH xD Just the way they time-skipped, and how they manage tying the stories of all the many characters in that neighbor. It's not gonna be like your idea :P HAHA, nice xD

**mimi213: **awesome :D

**ashl3yj0nas43v3r:** Awww, thanks a bunch :D

**crazy-wee-cat:** Lol, thanks xD

**FFFree:** Thank you very much :D And let's see how it turns out ;) And yeah... Raphie has a possessive side that isn't pretty xD

**yellow 14:** Lol, yeah

**Zee:** Hahaha, yeah, Draco had trouble coming up with an explanation xD. Thanks :D

**demonwolfkid: **Thanks :) Haha, poor Draco... And I won't stop :D

**awesomea786:** Haha, suuuuure ;)

**Starairi: **Awww, thank you very much :)

**A reviewer :)**: Heheh, thanks :) I will :D

**MissNeonFishie, demonwolfkid, RWHGHP51892****, Starairi****, ColdPersianFusion****:** Thanks for adding this to yer Story Alerts list :D

**The Librarian's Apprentice, RWHGHP51892****:** Thanks a bunch for fave-ing :D

**JR Lewis: **Haha :P

* * *

**Author's Announcement: I'M ALIVE! :D**

Sorry it's taken this long to update. Blame physics! And the damn script I'm helping to write for our class play. Senior life in High School is hell xP And then... well let's just say I went through a few... no, a lot of moments where I questioned my worth as a writer... coz there are times when I feel like I seriously suck... ah well. Even if writing doesn't come as naturally to me as drawing, I still do love it somewhat.

Oh and sorry for any goofs or typos I might have missed.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Party  
**

* * *

Rose's head had vanished from the fire, but the footsteps could still be heard. Hoping it wasn't any of her parents, Lily listened carefully while inching slowly towards the sofa, which she could hide behind, so that if whoever was out there came into the living room, they would not see Lily.

The footsteps didn't sound like her father's, heavy and confident, nor as light as her mother's. So chances were it was one of her brothers. They were heading for the kitchen.

Moving quietly, just in case she misjudged the heaviness of the steps, Lily crept out of the living room.

After quickly praying that it wasn't any of her parents, Lily took a peek down the hallway and recognized the spiky, messy red hair of her oldest brother.

Caution replaced by curiosity, Lily followed James.

His red head faced left, then right, before he opened the refrigerator their father insisted on having.

Dad seemed fond of Muggle appliances. Not in the way Grandpa was… Grandpa took a very strange pleasure in collecting appliances and taking them apart. Grandma always disapproved of it. Dad wasn't fond of Muggle stuff in that way. He said it was because he grew up with Muggles, who of course used Muggle appliances, and it felt odd for him not to be using some of those materials.

James took something out of the refrigerator, pressed his lips to it, tilted it and drank from it.

Amused, Lily approached him, putting on a mock disapproving face, voice and stance. "James! Drinking from the milk carton! Tsk tsk tsk!"

Startled, James leapt about a foot or two into the air before spinning around to stare at his sister, the white color of the milk showing clearly in the darkness, all over his face, hair and shirt. "LILY! What the heck are you doing down here?"

"I was…" Lily thought quickly. "Thirsty, and wanted some milk." She looked him up and down for effect. "Apparently, you consumed it all."

James's tongue wiped some of the milk dripping from his chin before his hand took over the job. "I wouldn't have spilled it all if you didn't startle me like that." He retorted, folding his arms across his chest, while still holding the carton.

What was left of the milk spilled out of the carton when he did that.

"Oops." James backed away from the puddle, although it only spread the liquid and soaked the tips of his pajamas. "Lily, do you know any cleaning up spell? I can't remember any…"

Lily shook her head.

"Great…" James rubbed the back of his head while staring at the puddle. "Let's just tell mom and dad Cookie did it."

"WHAT? We're not blaiming Cookie!"

"True. We're not blaming Cookie." James winked. "_I'm_ blaming Cookie."

"Why don't you just-"

As if to end the argument, Cookie came and began lapping up the milk. "See? Cookie did it!" James smugly pointed at her ferret.

* * *

Al greeted his family good morning as he took his place at the table.

"We're out of milk." Their mother commented as she filled their glasses with water. "Apparently, someone was very thirsty last night."

Noticing the looks Lily and James exchanged, Al could guess easily who consumed the milk last night. James had looked like he was about to say something, but noticed Lily's glare and fell silent, then grinned what could have been an innocent smile if one didn't know James Sirius Potter's nature. Innocent smiles and the eldest Potter son _never_ mixed.

When James suddenly hit the table with a fist, Al thought his brother was going to confess, but the new look on James's face didn't suggest that.

"We should throw a Christmas party!"

"We?" Their father cast his green eyes on his redhaired son and raised an eyebrow.

James nodded. "It'll be fun! We could invite all our friends and… and… we could do it in our field! We could play Quidditch before eating and dancing, and stuff."

Lily began clapping enthusiastically. "That's a great idea, James! I can imagine it happening!"

Al found the idea interesting. But what about…

"Don't forget that we're still having dinner with the Weasleys and Dursleys on Christmas Eve." Their father reminded them.

"The party can be the night before that!" Lily said excitedly.

Their parents looked thoughtful.

* * *

Batchmates, Housemates, friends, and schoolmates in general who were fairly close to the Potter and Weasley children were gathered in the Potter Field. Several had ribbons of a certain color tied to an arm or wrist. These were the players.

All those who wanted to participate in the makeshift Quidditch tournament were divided into teams of five players- four chasers and one keeper. Rose and some of the older guests who already studied conjuring spells, conjured hoops in the air, to serve as the goals.

The house-elf Dobby Jr., who enjoyed traveling, had come over for the Christmas holidays. Upon seeing the preparations for the miniature tournament, he volunteered to be the commentator.

The first game was between the Black team and the White team. In the Black team were James, Dirk, Hugo, Katy Timberwood and Otto Wood. Against that team were Theo, Fred, Luis, Lorcan Scamander and Paula.

Al felt tense as he watched the two teams mount their brooms. Scorpius had insisted on inviting Dirk and a few other people Al didn't know very well. It wasn't that _Al_ thought badly of them, but he _did_ worry that _other_ people might. Also, the names for the teams had been randomly picked and grouped. Hopefully, the teams formed would encourage friendship and teamwork instead of disunity and enmity.

"The teams is going up now. Master James of the Black Team taking Quaffle and flying to others side. Master Theo of White Team gets Quaffle from Master James, passes to Master Fred of White, to Master Luis of White, and Master Luis throws ball, White team is scoring!"

Al cheered and clapped together with the other watchers.

But he stopped when he saw James and Dirk looking like they were talking to each other in a way that didn't seem friendly.

Dirk muttered something to James before flying past him and heading straight for the Quaffle. Dirk caught the Quaffle in the air as Lorcan was passing it to Fred. "Master Dirk of Black Team is finished with the arguing with Master James of Black Team and is now going to shoots, but Mistress Paula of White Team is blocking, so no score! White team is still having ten points and Black team is having none. Remembering: we is saying before game started, team with fifty points is winner! White team is winnering if Black team is not scoring soon!"

Dirk was punching the air in frustration, and James flew over looking prepared to make an annoying comment that would rub Dirk's failure in his face. Al shook his head disapprovingly as he watched his brother. One player's mistake was supposed to be the whole team's mistake. Apparently there were players who didn't think that way.

"Master Theo of White Team is holding the Quaffleball, and he is passing, but someone is stealing. Master Hugo of Black Team took ball, and he going to shoot, but he is dropping Quaffle, but Master James of Black Team is catching. Master Hugo is should be Keeper, maybe he be more like father, who play Keeper also. My mommy, Winky is saying Ron Wheezylee is goods Keeper. Bad at first, but is become good."

James seemed to be taunting Paula, who was Keeper. He was flying towards her, but turning around and flying away several times. He dived when Paula's teammates tried taking the Quaffle from him. Laughing cockily, James dodged members of the White team before finally tossing the ball. It went through the left hoop; just barely avoiding Paula's outstretched fingers.

Though it wasn't so easy to see what they were doing from down here, Al could clearly imagine James winking at Paula and then smugly looking at Dirk. That must have been what James was doing.

Members of the White Team tossed the Quaffle to each other as they flew over to the Black Team's goals. Dirk stole the ball as Lorcan was passing to Theo. Dirk flew back towards the White Team's goals, but was blocked by the opposing team's members.

Katy looked like she was calling Dirk's name, asking him to pass the ball to her. He ignored her, maneuvering his broom swiftly and complicatedly to avoid his opponents.

"Master Dirk is scoring, Mistress Paula is trying to blocking. The ball is going through! Black is scoring! Score is now twenty for the Black, ten for the White."

Most of the game went that way, with Dirk and James monopolizing it. They in fact barely gave Otto Wood a chance to do his part. James or Dirk would grab the ball before it would reach the Black Team's goals. Oftentimes, their refusal to pass resulted in them shooting poorly.

But the competition between them ended up working to the Black Team's advantage. The numbers added up whenever Dirk or James would score.

In the end, they reached fifty points and won.

It was the end of the match, but not the end of the rivalry between Dirk and James.

Al walked over to congratulate them.

"I dodged three Whiteys at a time!"

"You avoided three, true. I vas able to make them dizzy!"

"Pfah! I don't need fancy twirling to avoid opponents!"

"That vould be because you _can't_."

"Er… James… Dirk…"

"Back off, Al, this is between me and Kron."

"That vould be the first thing you said vhich I can agree to."

Deciding to let the two continue their immature squabble, Al went instead to Lily, Rose and Scorpius. Demelza, Raph and Jacqui were there too. And surprisingly, the Dursleys were there, and Marigold didn't look as uncomfortable and hostile as she usually did. It was Danny who seemed less at home, his posture showing his shyness.

The next match was going to be Red Team against Green Team. Scorpius, Rose, Lysander Scamander, Penny Parkinson, and Danny Dursley were in the Red Team. Raph, Jacqui, Lily, Marigold Dursley, and Demelza were in Green Team.

"Good luck, mates. You match is coming up next." Al grinned at them.

Demelza made a small smile. Raph grinned and thanked Al. Jacqui looked troubled before smiling at him. Al could see she was watching Scorpius, looking like she was worried about him.

Scorpius and Rose seemed distracted, and it was a short while before they reacted.

"Thanks, Al. Heeheee! I'm so excited!" Lily squealed.

"What? Oh! Haha, thanks, Al." Scorpius spoke distractedly and unenthusiastically.

Rose smiled and mumbled something. Her smile looked forced.

"I am totally going to beat you, scorpion!" Marigold taunted.

Al stared at Marigold in surprise. He couldn't exactly remember Marigold and Scorpius being on speaking terms. Glancing at Danny, Al saw that that the girl's brother didn't know that either. What had he missed?

Scorpius brushed off whatever he had previously been thinking deeply of. "Hah! In your dreams, you little plant! I'm stomping you to the ground and you know it!"

"We'll see about that, scorpion."

"Al… since when were Scorpius and Marigold… close?" Lily whispered to Al.

Al shrugged, then looked at his watch. "It's almost time for your match to start."

They waved at Al and went off to join their teams. Before they left, Al saw Jacqui touch Scorpius's arm and ask him if he was alright.

Scorpius kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine. Let's enjoy this match."

Jacqui smiled. "Alright."

I'll _be_ fine. Obviously, something was bothering Scorpius. Rose too.

But what?

* * *

Tightening their grip on the polished broom handle, already-pale hands grew whiter. A sigh visibly escaped thin lips, the warm air standing out against the cold December air. It was getting later. Colder.

Flying around wasn't that warming, so it was a good thing he wore thick clothing. But even then, it was still cold.

But the weather wasn't the cause of the feeling of icy claws gripping Scorpius's stomach. It was something else.

Some_one_ else.

A certain someone with a red ribbon tying her fiery hair.

Dammit. What's wrong with me?

"Oi! Scorpion! Wake up!"

"What?" Scorpius blinked. Marigold had flown past him, Quaffle in hand.

It was surprising how the hotheaded first year could turn her energy into lighter, more playful teasing.

They had gotten to know each other somewhat. Not just during the several meetings Kron arranged for Imperium.

Scorpius could still remember his surprise when he first got a letter from her. It had been a rant about how her family was fussing over her again, even her older brother! It also described how her grandfather wanted nothing to do with them for Christmas. It ended with her actually writing down that she wasn't sure why she bothered telling him, but she just wanted to let it out.

They understood each other, actually.

He, a Malfoy, and she, a Muggle-born in Slytherin. He, someone believed to be a traitor in the making, and she, a werewolf.

They were both struggling to prove their worth.

But Scorpius had yet to mention these things to Al and Rose, or even Jacqui for that matter.

Rose….

Jacqui…

_Damn_. He was doing it again!

Scorpius tried to focus. No more wandering thoughts.

Brow furrowing, he flew towards Jacqui, who held the Quaffle under an arm with a green ribbon. He heard the house elf announce that the Green Team had thirty points while Red had ten.

They were behind.

"Jacqui, can I have that Quaffle, please?" he called out playfully, hiding the confusion he still felt.

"Come and get it from me, Scorpy!" She taunted, flying towards Red Team's goals, which were guarded by Danny Dursley.

"C'cmon. Be a good girl and share." Scorpius could feel the grin forming on his face. The grin had come by itself, with it a warm feeling of contentment. That wasn't forced.

It felt so natural to be happy around Jacqui.

Why was he even _considering_ pursuing-

"OOF!" A higher, softer grunt joined his.

"Wha-Sorry, I wasn't looki-Oh…" Great. Her.

"Malfoy, if you spent us much time scoring as you do flirting, you'd helped your team win looong ago." And Marigold's teasing was unhelpful.

"Dusley, I'm not flirting!" Scorpius retorted as he felt heat rushing over his face.

"Riiiight." Laughing, Marigold flew towards Penny Parkinson, who had the Quaffle with her. He and Rose should be helping their teammate.

Parkinson was fairly nice. A bit cold… but not as… creepy as Nott could be. Quite tolerable, she was. Scorpius learned so during his self-imposed isolation.

"Let's go help Parkinson before Marigold and McCartney massacre her." Even if his attention was not so focused on the game, he'd heard Raphael McCartney's name mentioned by the elf often enough to know that the Hufflepuff was participating actively. Scorpius was about to charge towards the Green Team members surrounding Parkinson but Rose's hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Scorpius…"

"What?" His tone came out colder than he meant it to be. It was this stress! Gawd, his mood was swinging more than Crazy Great-Aunt Bellatrix's sanity. Scorpius softened his expression.

Rose tensed at his tone. "I… Y-…. Do…."

"Rose! Are you… are you really going to ask him?" Lily zoomed by.

"Yes. Later!" A variety of expressions crossed Rose's face before she hastily added, "I'll ask Teddy about that Transfiguration question later!"

"What?" Scorpius knew his confusion showed on his face.

"Urgh." Rose frowned, sighed, then smiled. "I'm too obvious." She took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something later?" she spoke quickly and softly.

Scorpius felt his eyebrow rise higher. "Uh… okay."

"Great." Rose looked relieved.

"Green is now having with forty points. Reds is still behind, having twenty points.

Scropius forced his thoughts into a little box and put it away. He should focus.

Really concentrating helped. He had managed to steal the Quaffle as Jacqui was passing to Marigod. From there, Scorpius managed to score.

Unfortunately, another incident reopened his little box of thoughts. While he was flying towards the Green's goals to score, Raphael McCartney blocked Scorpius's path.

"What'd yet talk about?"

"Huh?" Scorpius moved left. McCartney mirrored the movement.

"You an' Rose."

"Nothing." Scorpius flew upwards. McCartney did the same.

"Malfoy, yer lyin'. That earlier was too long a pause fer it ter not be a conversation."

"Transfiguration." Scorpius dived while blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"What?" McCartney was diving after him.

"If a snake can be turned into a lion. I've an aunt who did it. Rose was curious." Scorpius spoke quickly while urging his broom to accelerate.

He sharply pulled out of the dive, shot towards the goal, tensed his arm, threw the quaffle, and….

"Red is scoring!"


	30. Truth or Dare?

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Haha =)) So does that mean I hold the key to your sanity? :P True that. You have it worse in Physics :P Haha, adorable Cookie and Hottie James =)) Yeah, she's somewhat improving... but... yeah :)) Is this soon enough? =)) It's sooner than two months at least :P

**MalfoyMaiden:** Haha :P =))

**crazy-wee-cat:** Lol, there's more Dirk here xD Thanks, cat :D

**Zee: **Haha, yeah. Totally right. Damn Physics. Thanks :D

**jcmutt: **thanks for Story Alert-ing

* * *

Special thanks to KeysCanHurt for helping me proofread.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty

**Truth or Dare?  
**

* * *

The wind had become too strong for the Quidditch games to continue, so after Lily earned ten points for Green Team and having them win, they had to stop. It had also become uncomfortably cold. Snow was falling again too.

A lot of people were fetched by parents worrying about the weather. The rest went to the house in the field. Normally, it was just a storage shed, for brooms, old objects and the like.

But Aunt Hermione had turned it into a luxurious home on the inside, with food on a long table, cozy seats and a warm fire burning in the hearth.

Teddy and Victoire, who had been assigned by the parents the task of monitoring the party had been the ones to tell the players to stop the games. While Teddy and Victoire were being babysitters, Dad, Mum, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and others were having a reunion with the Dumbledore's Army back at the Potter's house.

Those children who had remained and were taking seats at the table were the Potters, the Weasleys(except for Dominique and Lucy and Molly, the former in a party for 'older people' and the latter because Molly was coming down with a cold and their parents had ordered them to come home and sleep early, Roxanne too wasn't feeling well, so Victoire made her sleep in a spare room), the Dursleys (surprisingly, Uncle Dudley wasn't coming for them already. Danny still looked tense, and kept asking his sister if she was feeling too cold. Marigold would irritatedly snap at him.), the Scamanders, Scorpius, Dirk (even more surprising that he stayed), Parkinson (Dirk had asked them to invite her, Al wondered if there was anything between the two.), Jacqui, Raph and Paula.

The tantalizing food prepared by Teddy and Victoire was enough to make them forget about their unfinished tournament.

"Now all of you behave, alright? No drinks, no drugs, no hexes, jinxes or curses." Teddy's turquoise hair was darkening at its spiky tips as Victoire wrapped her slender arms around one of his.

"We'll be in the other spare room if you need us." Victoire batted her long eyelashes at Teddy.

"What about you two eating?" Al asked them.

"We already ate." Teddy winked at them before kissing Victoire's cheek.

"Get a room!" James tossed a spoon at them.

The couple ducked before straightening up. "You heard him, Teddy." Victoire tugged on Teddy's shirt. "Let's go."

Letting out a playful growl, Teddy took Victoire's hand and led her over to another spare room. Victoire was giggling as she followed.

"They're so sweet!" Lily's trademark giggled followed the door closing behind Teddy and Victoire.

"Lily, you find a lot of things sweet." Rose commented. "You treat everything like some sort of dramatic love story."

* * *

"Do you think our children will be alright?" Hermione fretted.

"Hermione, don't worry! Teddy and Victoire're watching them!" Ron patted Hermione's cheek before taking another swig of firewhisky.

"That's the point!" Hermione's voice rose another pitch. "How can we be sure they're responsible enough to watch over not only our children but other peoples' children?"

"They're both of age." Harry reminded her gently.

"Still…" Hermione insisted.

"I can't help worrying. What about that boy they invited… Derek Crown?" Cho was worrying again.

"Dirk Kron." Harry corrected her.

"Kron?" Luna sounded as if she had just woken up. No surprises there. Luna was Luna. And that's what the DA and any friends of hers had come to love about her. "That name is familiar…"

"Jacqui told me he transferred from Durmstrang." Cho put on a disapproving expression when she said Durmstrang. "She's mentioned him a few times. He's in Slytherin." Cho looked directly at Harry. "Has Albus said anything about him? Or Malfoy's child, has he said anything?" Cho's tone was serious, and it became icy at the last sentence.

Earlier this evening, she had expressed her concern over her daughter's relationship with Scorpius. It annoyed Harry how she still had doubts about the Malfoys. And Ron's obvious relief that Scorpius wasn't Rose's boyfriend also wasn't something Harry approved of.

Ron had no idea though that his daughter wasn't single. Hermione made Harry swear to leave her with the task of updating Ron. She admitted that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of Rose seeing any boy, but she hadn't forgotten how, years ago, Ginny would rant about being suffocated by the Weasley family. That and how Hermione herself had been wise with the freedom and trust her parents gave her helped her decide to let Rose be.

"Al had admitted that he didn't know Dirk well, but Scorpius seems to be friends with the boy. And Al trusts Scorpius."

"Yes, but can we trust their judgement?" Angelina asked.

"Why are you so worried?" Hermione asked, looking at them accusingly. Harry decided against reminding her that earlier, _she_ had been worrying about her children. "Is it just because he's from Durmstrang?" Now Harry knew where Hermione was coming from. She was still exchanging letters with Krum. Ron had complained about it a few times, but it didn't bother him as much as it used to since he knew Hermione and Viktor Krum were just friends. Krum was from Durmstrang, so Hermione would naturally be inclined to contradict whoever disapproved of the school.

"Don't they still teach the Dark Arts there?" Cho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They paint dark paintingssh? I didnth know dumb strings were artisshtic!"

Harry and the rest of the DA members who came turned to stare at Ron.

The bottle he had been drinking from earlier was now empty.

"Ron, you had a little too much to drink." Hermione took the empty bottle from his hand, glared at it in disgust before setting it on the table, far from Ron's reach.

"What?" Ron looked at his wife, trying to appear innocent. "T'wasshh jusssht a few sips!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Whaaat?"

"We're not related to him." George said seriously.

"He was adopted." Ginny added.

Harry couldn't resist grinning in amusement.

A loud gasp silenced Ron and Hermione's bickering and stopped Cho, who looked like she was about to speak.

"I remember!" Luna exclaimed. "When our family was in Russia during the summer, we were looking for fork-taild havooyixies. It was on their news. The name Kron was mentioned. Rolf didn't understand much of the language, but he said it was about their deaths. Lorcan is good with languages. He picks things up quite quickly. He said that not too long before their deaths, they were in some sort of a fight with some other people… a gang, I think… I can't remember how they died though… or what the fight was about…" Luna trailed off, looking like she was thinking deeply.

When she gasped again, everyone leaned forward, eager to hear more of what she could recall.

"I'm supposed to meet Rolf! We're going to the Philippines to search for and meet a Manananggal! They can cut their own bodies in half and fly off, leaving their lower half and coming back for it later. It sounds very fascinating! Hopefully we'll meet one! Or maybe a whole pack! I should be fetching Lorcan and Lysander!"

* * *

Al, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Raph, Scorpius, Jacqui, Dirk, Marigold and Penny were seated on the floor, forming a circle, preparing for a game of Truth or Dare. James and Paula were still at the table. They never finished eating because they spent more time flirting, chatting with other people at the table, or whispering things to each other than eating. Fred and Luis didn't want to play, Al knew they were plotting possible pranks. Dobby Jr. joined the pranksters. Danny was in a corner trying to contact Uncle Dudley with a Muggle device called a selfown or something like that. Lorcan and Lysander were pacing restlessly, waiting for their mother to pick them up.

Lily, bubbly and excited as ever, piped up. "Let's start then!" while her right hand patted Cookie on her lap, her left spun the spoon in the center of the circle.

It pointed at Jacqui.

"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth." Jacqui answered brightly.

They were all going to ask a question, and she would pick which she was going to answer.

"Iv you had to choose between cursing or hexing Scorpius and kissing Vilch, vhat vould you do?"

Jacqui stared at Dirk with her mouth open, most of them did the same, before laughing. Al was was amused, and he began to wonder what he used to find so alarming about Dirk. Sure, the group he wanted to form was a bit… ambitious. But Al's own father, Harry Potter, did the same when he was in school. Now, the DA were respected heroes. Surely, Dirk's gang would mean no harm.

"If you were a vampire, who's blood would you suck?" Marigold asked in a dull tone. Her unpredictable mood and fiery temper were infamous, so no one laughed or commented.

Penny Parkinson took her turn to ask. "What's your darkest fantasy?"

The stare Jacqui gave her was more wide-eyed and open-mouthed than what she gave Dirk.

Al couldn't resist cringing and had a hard time not leaning away from her. What goes through Penny Parkinson's mind?

"I am NOT answering that." Jacqui's laugh was uncomfortable. "Al?"

His turn to ask. Al didn't know. He looked around for inspiration. "Would you join a group like Dumbledore's Army? Like your mum did? Why or why not?"

"Al! What kind of question is that?" Al shrugged as his sister shook her head disapprovingly. "I hope you pick this, Jacqui! List your crushes, past and present! Even the minor ones!"

"I might do that…" Jacqui said thoughtfully. "Hugo?"

"Uh… would you rather eat a live frog or kiss it?"

"Hugo!" Rose sounded like her mother. "That's disgusting!"

Most of the group reacted with amusement though.

"What if Scorpius gets dared to kiss someone besides you?" Rose's eyes widened the moment the question left her lips.

"What?!" Raph stared at Rose before looking at Jacqui. "What if Dirk kissed you?"

"Vot the hell?"

"Raph, are you insane?"

"Maybe." Raph hid behind a grin. He winked at Jacqui, who glared at him.

Rolling her eyes, Jacqui faced Scorpius.

"Actually, I want to know your answer to Lily's." Scorpius chuckled, but Al thught he sensed something was being hidden by his friend.

"Fiine." Jacqui took a deep breath, then exhaled. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She hugged her knees, and, staring at the floor, she mumbled. "When I was about ten… I idolized…" Al didn't hear what she said after, but Dirk and Scorpius did, and they reacted loudly with wide open eyes and mouths.

"What? Who?" Al asked, just as curious as everyone else.

"Your dad!" Scorpius was laughing now. Dirk, Penny and Marigold joined. Al exchanged looks of shock with Lily.

"Then in first year, I… sort of had a crush on you, Al."

"WHOA!" Now that was two surprises thrown at him in quick succession.

"Then I started liking Scorpius around the middle of first year-"

"Hahah! I remember that! We had to drag ye to 'im. It was hilarious!"

"No, it was humiliating! I still hate you for that, Raph." Jacqui stuck her tongue out at him.

"Love ya too, Jacqui." Raph laughed.

"Wait, so you've had feelings for Scorpius alone since your first year?" Lily looked and sounded like she didn't believe it.

"Well… I liked Tiberius McLaggen before he graduated. Then there was…"

"Iago Blair, the Ravenclaw Seeker." Raph added. "She liked him last year."

"I don't like him." Al heard Lily mutter.

"Yes, Raph. But I'm over him."

"Leonato Quirke. Ravenclaw Beater and Team Captain. She was crazy about him last year too, when she joined the team.

"Over him t-"

"Otto Wood. Brady Finnigan. She liked their hair."

"Raph, are you through?"

Raph tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think that's it…"

His eyes suddenly widened. "This year! For a very short time, she had a crush on D-"

"Shush!" With surprising speed and agility, Jacqui leaped over Scorpius and landed on Raph, covering his mouth. A heavy thud was clearly heard as Raph's back and head hit the floor.

"Get off him!" Rose snapped. She was about to pull Jacqui off her boyfriend, but Raph told her not to.

"Relax, me thorny Rosie. Me'n' Jacqui always roughhouse." Raph didn't stay under Jacqui for long. He managed to wrestle her to the floor.

Now he was the one pinning her down.

"She liked Dirk!" Raph announced.

Jacqui had been trying to free herself, but after Raph's announcement, she stopped and admitted defeat.

"And how long was this?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jacqui avoided his eyes. "Less than a month. It was when you wouldn't talk to us. I tried crushing on others… and then I saw _him_ swimming in the lake with Raph and Rose… and…" Jacqui's cheeks had turned noticeably red. "It didn't last long. Faded quickly."

" I see." Scorpius's tone was neutral, but it became threatening when he addressed Raph. "Would you mind getting off my girlfriend?"

The grin faded from Raph's face.

Wordlessly, he released Jacqui, who went back to her place before looking at Scorpius. "Are you mad?"

Scorpius shook his head, then smiled. Not for the first time, Al got the feeling that it was faked. He seriously had to talk to Scorpius. "I'm not. Your feelings for me were the longest anyway. Right?" He kissed her cheek.

Jacqui smiled back. "Right. And it's only you now."

Al wasn't sure but he thought a very brief negative emotion showed on Scorpius's face. But when Al blinked, Scorpius was grinning and holding Jacqui's hand.

At first Al thought it was sudden, but then he suspected it was because of the abundance of couples in the area… He found himself thinking of Demelza. She'd left already. How was she? Was she thinking of James right now?

"I'm vlattered." Dirk chuckled.

"Shut up, Kron." Scorpius said.

The door opened. Cold air and howling wind charged in.

Everyone looked to see who came in and found Mrs. Scamander with snow all over her hair and clothes. "Come, Lorcan, Lysander. It'll be warmer where we're going."

"Mum, what took so long?

"Dad didn't go ahead, did he?"

"He's still at home, waiting for us. We don't have time for riding or Floo Powder, so we're going to try Side-Along Apparition. Lysander first, you'll come with me. Then I'll be back for you, Lorcan."

Al didn't know the difference between the twins yet, and it was frustrating.

"But what _did_ take you so long, Mum?" Lysander insisted.

"They were asking me about that Kron couple that died or were killed or something when we were in Russia last summer. Now let's go!" Lysander took hold of his mother's arm, and the two vanished.

Now, all eyes were on Dirk.

At the first mention of the name Kron, Al had glanced at Dirk and noticed him wincing.

Now, Dirk's eyes were narrowed and his expression had hardened. His eyes darted around, noting who were staring at him. "Vhat?"

"Wait… Kron! That---That's your name!" Lorcan gasped. "Were… were they your relatives?"

"My parents." Dirk's low, hostile tone made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. There was anger in his voice… and there was a hint of pain too.

Lorcan didn't seem to notice. "Really? Whoa! In the newspaper, it said that earlier that week, they were in this fight with-"

"An argument that turned into a fight vit ruthless, scum-brained, idotic bastards who attack vhat they misunderstand and think they know all there is to know about meaningvul symbols!" Kron started with a soft tone that picked up speed and volume until he was yelling. The fury was clear in his eyes. His hands were tightly clenched fists. Crouched where he was, he looked ready to spring. A snake waiting to strike. Al hoped not at Lorcan.

It was suddenly completely silent. James and Paula were staring. Dobby Jr., Fred and Luis stopped laughing among themselves. Danny's sellfone was halfway to his ear.

Lorcan opened his mouth, maybe to apologize for bringing it up.

Mrs. Scamander reappeared before he could speak. "Thank you for inviting my sons." She cheerfully waved a hand then faced her son. "Let's go."

"But-"

"Your father and brother are waiting!" without another word, Mrs. Scamander took hold of her son's hand and Disapparated.

"Dirk…" Al wanted to offer comfort, but he wasn't sure how.

"I do not vish to talk about it." Dirk growled, focusing his glare on Al.

Al decided to say the same thing he said to Marigold before. "I'll…" He looked around him. "_We'll _respect your privacy."

Dirk's eyes roamed the area, before he eventually relaxed. "Thank you."

No one seemed to know what to say, for the silence had not left.

Eventually, those outside the circle resumed what they'd earlier been doing. James continued talking sweetly to Paula. The plotters resumed plotting. Danny's fingers were pressing buttons on the Muggle device.

But the circle was still quiet.

Finally, Lily broke the silence. "Do we… continue?"

"Yep." Marigold nodded.

"Sure!" Penny agreed.

"Why not?" Jacqui asked.

They each voiced their agreement, even Dirk.

"Alright then…" Jacqui spun the spoon.

It stopped at Dirk.

They looked at Dirk expectantly.

"Dare." A smile tugged at Dirk's lips.

"Woohaha! I'm gonna think up somethin' real good fer you, Kron!" Raph had the same expression James had when scheming.

"Snog someone in this circle." Marigold was smiling, indicating being in a good mood.

"Snog two girls in this circle." Parkinson really was starting to freak Al out.

"Vhat do you take me vor? Someone who takes advantage of girls all the time?"

"Maaaybe." Penny spoke teasingly.

"Madam Parkinson, may I remind you ov vhat _others_ think ov _you_?" Dirk matched her tone.

"Hug Penny." It was the first thing that popped into Al's mind, and he blurted it out.

"Hug _that_? No! He's not my type!" Penny shook her head, glancing at Dirk with a disgusted expression before looking at Al. "No, Albus! Ew."

"I thought you two were together!" Hugo gaped in disbelief.

"We're not! Who gave you that idea?"

"Al."

As Penny and Dirk glared at him, Al nudged his sister. "What's your dare for him, Lily?"

"Sing!"

"No! I haff a terrible voice!"

"Stand on the table and dance in front of James and Paula!" Hugo laughed.

"No." Kron shook his head. He looked at Rose. "Rose?"

"Wrestle with Jacqui. If Raph can do it, why can't you?" Rose sounded like she was challenging Dirk. Probably, she hadn't forgiven Jacqui for pouncing on Raph.

"No. I vould rather not strike her. Or treat her roughly." The look Dirk gave Raph showed disapproval.

Raph didn't seem to notice, since he went and said the dare he had been waiting to say. "Walk in on Teddy and Victoire!"

"Noo!" Dirk frowned. "McCartney, you just gave me a mental image I vould rather not haff gotten. And I need not see it in real life vit my own eyes."

"Do the singing dare Lily said." Jacqui suggested.

Dirk was silent, looking at each of them with a thoughtful expression. Al saw a smile threatening to change his straight face. Dirk was enjoying putting them through the suspense, no doubt.

"Well? What're you going to do?" Lily was the first to crack.

"Patience, patience," Dirk drawled. "I am veighing my options."

They waited.

Dirk eased out of his sitting position into a crouch, then he crept to the center of the circle.

He looked around, then moved towards Rose.

Al didn't miss how Raph frowned while Rose leaned backwards.

But Al didn't expect what Dirk did next.

Instead of kissing Rose, like Al had suspected he would, Dirk went straight to Jacqui, put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her full on the lips.

"DIRK!" Al couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He did my dare!" Marigold whooped triumphantly.

Just as Dirk pulled away from Jacqui and took his hands off her face, the door opened again, and someone with messy red hair staggered in.

Uncle Ron shut the door behind him and waved at them. "Wheresshh Vicky and Tedoire… I mean… Viddy and Tictoire…. Or… no… that's not right…. Veddy and Licoure… no…"

"Teddy and Victoire?" Rose said helpfully.

"Yes! Them!"

They pointed at the door to the room.

"Alrightee!" Uncle Ron walked unsteadily to the door, opened it, and yelled.

Victoire's scream and Teddy's shout followed.

Uncle Ron slammed the door shut.

Stiffly, but with a lot more balance than earlier, he walked back towards them. "Erm… The Dursleys arrived to pick up their kids. Cho's leaving soon, Jacqui, she's Apparating here in a while. Erm… basically… party's over." Then Uncle Ron's voice lowered to a whisper. "I think it's best we don't mention this to people… alright?"

* * *

It's like 2:30 am here, sorry for any typos and stuff I might have missed xD

Oh, and yeah, I couldn't resist giving mah country a mention :P I thought Luna might be fascinated by Manananggals xD

Mrah. Was this chapter surprising or predictable? xD Oh, and I think this is the longest yet.


	31. Letters from Everyone

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** Heheh ;) Yeah... Cho doesn't seem very likeable, I noticed =)) Oo nga noh... the girls he likes have parents who aren't fond of him =)) =)) Then reread GOF :P Steal it from your lil sis :)) Hurray for sabaw-ness =)) Yeah. Sana she went here. Hurray for possessiveness =)) Yeah, I couldn't resist having someone walk in on Teddy and Victoire =)) well they sure got Ron sober :)) =)) Haha, I know, your likes and loves. :P And in the next Truth or Dare we play, if someone asks you "Crushes. Past and present" I can answer for ya =)) I think :))

**MalfoyMaiden: **Awww! Thanks a lot :D Really, you knew? :)) Nice :P Haha, I couldn't resist =)) Dirk snogging Jacqui sounded interesting :)) Yeah, that's why I asked :P :)) Aww... really? Thanks a lot :D

**crazy-wee-cat: **Haha, yeah, Dirk doesn't wanna imagine it xD Vell, here is ze next chapter ;)

**Wolfdogluver: **Yeah, wolves ARE loveable :) Haha, thanks =))

**yellow14:** Haha, yeah, couldn't resist xD Glad to know I've got your interest :D

**i'minlovewithyou: **Thank you very much :)

**I'mYours:**: Haha, you're not the only one who doesn't like their physics teacher :P Ahahah. Thanks. ;)

* * *

**Note:** Yo! This chapter was more of experimenting with style. Epistolary novel kind of style. (Y'know, the story flows with the use of letters and diary entries, stuff like that?) I tried to let this chapter flow with letters and stuff. **Don't worry though**, the next chapters won't look like this. :)

Oh, and the chapter title, remember the first HP book, there was a chapter: Letters from No One... or something like that... heheh, so that's where the title of this chapter came from :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-One

**Letters from Everyone  
**

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm sooooo sorry! I don't know what to say… I can't even think of the right words to describe myself for what happened that evening…_

_You're really mad, aren't you? You haven't replied…_

_I'm really sorry!_

_I didn't expect Kron to do that! I thought he was going to kiss Rose!_

_I'm so so so so SO sorry! :(  
_

_Love,_

_Jacqui_

* * *

**Scorpius.**

**How's it going?**

**Oh, and if you're mad at me for daring Dirk to kiss, and he kissed your girlfriend, I'm sorry. I got my punishment. Danny wouldn't stop lecturing me about how dangerous it was, he said I might have ended up being kissed… or worse.**

**Then he told dad, and dad… dad practically lost it.**

**'Till I explained to him that there's nothing between me and anyone. And I don't have the time or energy to deal with _those_ kinds of emotions. He understood my explanation… but still.**

**It pisses me off how they're so protective! You'd think that, after their girl turns into a werewolf, they'd freak out less, since their werewolf can rip apart whoever assaults her. But noooo, they end up being worse.**

**Ah well… so I got my karma. Oh, and the party, dinner, whateverthingy with the Potters and Weasleys sucked because of how Danny kept babying me. Then they sang Christmas Carols. I wasn't in the mood. I must have looked like a real stick in the mud. Dammit.**

**So. How's _your l_ife?**

**----Marigold**

* * *

Scorpius

Hey, mate! We haven't talked in a while… You mentioned before a dinner at your home. Was that supposed to be a Christmas Dinner or a New Year Dinner?

We already had our Christmas Dinner, with the Weasleys, Dursleys and Potters. It could not have been more awkward! Grandpa Weasley was trying to be friendly. He was telling stories about a time when Uncle George and Uncle Fred (may he rest in peace) tricked Uncle Dudley into eating Ton-Tongue Toffee. Uncle George laughed loudly about it, and so did Uncle Ron. But Uncle Dudley looked like he would rather not remember the incident.

Can't say I blame him though. James once tricked me into eating it too. It was… tricky using the toilet. Long story.

After that, it got really quiet.

Then Dad asked Uncle Dudley how his life has been. Then Uncle Dudley talked about his Muggle job, I didn't really understand it. Financial something or whatever. Rose looked really fascinated. Most of my cousins seemed bored though. I'm pretty sure James, Fred and Luis were passing notes under the table.

Grandpa then asked Uncle Dudley to explain what a Kalque Leytor(not sure about the spelling) was. Uncle Dudley said that it was this little device that could compute numbers and stuff. Weird, huh? It's like Muggles can't even count properly with their own minds.

The rest of the evening was pretty boring, until we started singing Christmas Carols. Or… rather… exchanging Christmas Carols. Uncle Dudley, Aunt Clover and Danny sang Christmas Carols that Muggles sing (Marigold was being her usual cranky self. I worry about her. She seems really troubled.), then we sang for them our Christmas songs.

Oh! Aunt Clover's a nice lady. She was very friendly, and I could tell she was scared by some of the magical things we do, but she hid it with poise and politeness. Uncle Dudley and Aunt Clover are good for each other, I think. According to Mum, Uncle Dudley used to be mean as a kid, and... even when he grew up too. Maybe meeting Aunt Clover changed him. I dunno.

Oh, and about Marigold.

What's going on between you two? The last time I saw you two together, she wanted to claw your face off. Since when was she so playful and friendly with you? If I didn't know any better, I'd have acted like Lily and said that she has a crush on you. Haha, but I don't think that's the case.

But what_ is_ it?

Another thing… are you alright? You and I both know something was bothering you during the party. C'mon, mate. What's up? Is it something to do with Jacqui?

Ah well.

Mum and Dad are calling me. We're gonna open our presents already! I think Dad got me that book I wanted about Runes. And definitely, Grandma made me another sweater. Amazing, that woman. She has so many grandchildren, and she still manages to knit enough sweaters for everyone! (Even Mum and Dad and our Aunts and Uncles!) Although she probably knits them with some special spell…

So here, I end my bloody long novel of a letter. Wasn't planning on making it this long… but here it is. Haha.

Yes, yes, we all know how I notice too many things. I can't help it. I just… _notice._ And I ended up writing down those things I notice.

-Al

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

Greetings. If you are angry with me for that kiss, then I apologize for that.

I'm planning for Imperium to meet. There are some things I wish to discuss. I believe you and the others will find it interesting. Hard to believe at first… but interesting.

**Sincerely,**

**Dirk Kron**

* * *

_Scorpius!_

_I forgot to talk to you about that thing I wanted to talk to you about!_

_I… oh… I don't know how to put this._

_Nevermind._

_Or… no._

_Not nevermind._

_Just…_

_Can we talk about it the next time we meet?_

_Rose_

* * *

**JACQUELINE AN CHUA!!!**

I SAW THAT! :P

YIIEEE! What was it like? You enjoyed it didn't you? Yiie! Jacqui and Dirkie!

Kidding. Haha, I might be high either because I ate a lot of those cookies mom baked, or because I was doing my Transfiguration homework.

Haha, I can't get over how wild that was. You two were touching lips for a long time, you know! Is he a good kisser? He must have been for you not to have pulled away!

Wait... so IS he a good kisser? Better than James? WAIT. Don't answer that. You shouldn't know if James is a good kisser.

So, how's it going with you and Scorpy? How did he react? DID he react?

And you! How did you feel? Haha.

**REPLY** or **DIE!**

Kidding :P But still. Update me!

Oh, and James is _so _sweet! The things he was saying during the party… Sooooo sweet!

_**Update me!**_

Love,

Paula

* * *

**December 22, 2019**

**3:00am**

I can't sleep. So I'll write about today before continuing trying to sleep.

The party at Al's was fun. But I got this feeling… I felt like Scorpius was bothered by something. He was so distant. Although he was more awake after dinner.

We played Truth or Dare.

I ended up first, and they now know who I've liked.

But… dammit. The craziest part was when DIRK. DIRK KRON KISSED ME.

And it was…

I can't say.

I'm not going to think about it.

* * *

**December 22, 2019**

**5:00am.**

Still not trying to think about it.

* * *

**December 22,2019**

**7:00am**

Not thinking about it. Good night.

I mean morning. Whatever.

I can't sleep!

* * *

**December 24,2019**

**11:30pm**

Everyone's happy and celebrating, but I feel terrible!

I'm a horrible horrible person! I feel horrible for kissing Dirk!

I've been sending apologies to Scorpius, but he hasn't replied. He must be THAT angry with me.

* * *

**December 25, 2019**

**7:30am**

Mom's calling me. We're going to open the presents.

I wish Scorpius would reply to me…

I am never ever ever_ ever _speaking to Dirk Kron.

* * *

Little lids slowly revealed small dark eyes.

Those little dark eyes roamed the room. The light on the surface next to his bednest was… lighting. Daddy was on the big green bednest, lying on his back, looking through papers.

"Jacqui, Marigold, Al, Rose, Kron." Daddy sighed and put the papers on his bednest.

Winter yawned before groggily getting to his feet and stretching.

Then he called Daddy's attention, pawing at the cover of his bednest. Daddy heard him and gently picked Winter up and put him on the big bednest. Winter rubbed his head against Daddy's handpaw. He loved how Daddy's handpaws felt on his fur.

"Winter, I envy you."

Winter stared at Daddy, confused.

"You don't have to deal with… all _this_!" He moved his handpaws around then pointed them at the papers on his nestbed. "I'm curious to know what Rose wants to talk about… and… I want to forgive Jacqui… but… I don't know. I'm not really even mad at her. I just... don't know what to say! I was more prepared to get angry at Dirk if he kissed_ Rose_ than if he kissed _Jacqui_. I don't feel as mad as I should be. What's _wrong_ with me? Jacqui has made me happy. She always has. Rose… we get into fights. I should stick with Jacqui… I will. But Dirk… that kiss… It's…" Daddy groaned and lay back on his bed.

"This is so frustrating."

Winter pawed Daddy's face, trying to comfort him. Bringing out a little pink tongue, he licked Daddy's cheek. Poor Daddy. What can Winter do to help?

"I'm going mad. I'm talking to my ferret."

Winter swiped his paw at Daddy's nose, hard enough so he would know that Winter didn't appreciate Daddy calling himself crazy just because he was talking to Winter. But the swipe wasn't hard enough to really hurt Daddy.

Daddy chuckled and stroked Winter's fur. "Don't do that again."

Winter won't if Daddy won't think talking to Winter is crazy.


	32. Good Evening

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:** FOUR updates in a row ;) Love ya too :D Haha, yeah Dirk is like that =)) Yay, I know you well! Whoot! :)) Haha, yeah, maybe she does ;) I love the way she tried to stop Raph from saying it =)) It was so much fun to write it =)) and it IS something she'd do :P thank you :D It's good to know that I'm better than She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named :D Thanks a bunch! :D

**MalfoyMaiden: **Haha, there's no harm in applying lessons :P =)) Haha, yesh, doubts :P

**crazy-wee-cat: **Haha, well Winter IS a cute little guy. I wish I had a ferret xD Haha, yeah, maybe :P Thanks :D

**yellow 14: **Yeah, whoever tries will be murdered more than once xD There may or may not be hints as to what they're meeting about. ;) Here's a hint though... in the Party chapter, Dirk _did _actually let slip a portion of what it may be about.

**Wolfdogluver: **Ahahahah. Haha, thanks. But I don't plan on having lots of chapters like this :P

**Dracoins-Eridani: **Thanks for adding this to your favourites list :D

* * *

As usual, uncreative with the chapter titles xD I'm gonna upload this, then I have to work on a paper for English. Whoot. Oh joy. xD *sigh* Would rather write this than any dang thing for school.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Good Evening  
**

* * *

"Why do we have to wear stupid dress robes?" James complained. "This collar makes my neck itch! And I look stupid!"

"James, you don't look stupid! You look handsome, actually." Mum's tone was at first scolding, then it became gentler and kinder as she complimented her son.

Self-consciously, Al ran his fingers through his hair. As usual, it would not lie flat. He looked up at his father.

Even with his messy black hair, Dad managed to look decent in his dark green dress robes.

Despite having been called the very image of Harry Potter in his youth, Al didn't _feel_ like he matched his father's image. His face still held soft, boyish features, his hair didn't seem like it was the _stylish _kind of messy. Just… _messy_. James looked good in his clothes. Lily looked pretty in hers.

"Mum, you're _supposed_ to say that because you're our mum." James insisted.

"James, stop whining. You look good in that, and be bloody thankful that you're not wearing a bloody magenta dress robe with frilly ruffles all over it." Uncle Ron's tone was one that showed his irritation. He still wasn't as comfortable as he could be in Malfoy Manor. They had been at Scorpius's before, and there was supposed to be a dinner like this last year, but they never got to push through with it because Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had to attend to an emergency at the Ministry.

"Frilly ruffles?" James stared at Uncle Ron in disbelief.

"Don't ask." Uncle Ron grumbled.

"When he was James's age, the dress robes he wore were magenta with ruffles and frills, they were from Aunt Muriel." Mum explained for them.

"GINNY!"

"Oh come on, Ron! They're bound to find out sooner or later!"

Uncle Ron irritably muttered things under his breath as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Can I ring their bell now?" Dad asked them. He looked at each of them, one by one.

"Yep!" Lily answered with her trademark excitement.

"Fiiiine." James groaned, still frowning.

Al nodded when Dad looked at him.

"Yes." Mum smiled.

"Let's get it done and over with." Uncle Ron growled.

"I'm getting bored standing outside their house." Rose answered.

"Me too." Hugo agreed.

"Wait!" Aunt Hermione took a comb out from her purse, pulled Hugo over to her and started combing his hair. "Hugo, your hair looks improper."

"Hermione, that's probably the thirteenth time you fussed over one thing or another." Dad spoke before Uncle Ron could. "Earlier, it was Ron's sleeves, then you wanted to cut loose thread from Rose's dress robes, before that, you were dusting off _my_ dress robes. Before that, you tried to arrange _Ginny's_ hair."

"Actually dad, it was the fifteenth time she fussed…" Al corrected quietly.

"That's not counting the times before we met you here." Rose whispered.

"What is your problem anyway, 'Mione?" Uncle Ron demanded.

"I can't help it!" Aunt Hermione released Hugo, then began scanning Rose, her eyes going over his cousin from top to toe. "That Astoria gets on my nerves!" Her eyes lit up as if she spotted something wrong with Rose.

Rose noticed and looked ready to run away, but Aunt Hermione held her shoulder before Rose could take off. "Mom, my scalp hurts from how many times you've brushed my hair!" From the look on Rose's face and the whine in her voice, Al knew better than to ask just how many times Hermione had gone through Rose's hair with her trusty comb.

"That's not it, Rose. Your dress robe looks wrinkled." Aunt Hermione ran her palms over Rose's sleeves.

"Hermione, why do we have to look perfect?" Ginny asked.

"Al, your hair is-"

"HERMIONE!" Mum, Dad and Uncle Ron spoke together, finally getting Aunt Hermione's full attention.

"Astoria makes everything look so perfect!" Aunt Hermione put up a hand, to stop Mum, who looked ready to say something. "Normally, I wouldn't be bothered by images. But there's just something about her that's so_ infuriatingly smug_! It's like she's showing off how much of a wonderful cook she is, and how clean everything in her house is. I see it on her face whenever I pick Rose up from this _palace _they live in!"

"Your cookings not that b-"

"Ron, we both know you will always prefer your mother's cooking and ordered food over anything I ever prepared for you."

Uncle Ron closed his mouth and looked at the floor. He wasn't going to contradict his wife.

Al was suddenly curious to know just what Aunt Hermione's food tasted like. He never really saw her cook anything.

"Hermione, this is your competitiveness talking, isn't it?" Dad was raising his eyebrow.

Aunt Hermione looked away.

Dad chuckled. "Admit it! You don't like feeling like there's someone better than you at anything!"

Aunt Hermione's frown deepened.

"Hermione." Mum put both her hands on Aunt Hermione's shoulders. "Relax."

Aunt Hermione opened her mouth, obviously ready to talk about just how incapable she was of relaxing, but before she could, the door swung open.

Scorpius stood at the doorway, wearing dark blue. "I was sort of wondering… when were you going to come in?"

"Now." Dad stepped inside.

* * *

Al had been surprised by how Aunt Hermione felt. He had been used to Mrs. Malfoy's neatness. It probably came from being close to Scorpius, who liked keeping things neat and in order. There were specific positions for the strands of hair on Scorpius's head that were his bangs, and there was a precise set that would spike out slightly. Not too spiky that it looked messy "_like that sloppy Huffle Puffball, McCartney_", but just enough to keep his hair from being too flat "_like those pictures of my father when he was younger and overused gel_".

And that was just hair. Scorpius was more organized when it came to his things. Scorpius didn't really think about it, he just did it, which was why when the Higgs twins teased him about his neatness, he didn't understand their reasons.

Al had long before noticed how Mrs. Astoria Malfoy could be very neat with her house. When he first observed it, Al had told himself that that must be why Scorpius was the way he was.

But he had never really noticed if Mrs. Malfoy was smug and showy about _her_ neatness, and how Aunt Hermione felt about it. Maybe tonight he'd really see it.

He had watched Mrs. Malfoy smile as they entered the Manor and led them to the living room, which was spotless. Decorations were properly positioned and aligned, nothing was dusty, the little wooden table shone to the point of almost reflecting their faces.

There was pride in Mrs. Malfoy's face as she gestured for them to sit.

Mr. Malfoy stood up when they entered and sat when they sat.

Aunt Hermione bristled upon entering the room, but recovered quickly, walking with pride and poise before sitting down elegantly.

She kept up the image even when Uncle Ron sniggered.

But she would probably reprimand him later, when they were out of the Malfoy's house.

Idle chatter followed, and he watched how Mrs. Malfoy and Aunt Hermione's eyes kept meeting, and there were challenging hints to their expressions.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Rose whimpered, crossing her legs. "May I be excused?"

"Didn't you go right before we left?" Hugo asked her. "You took a really long time in th-" Rose silenced her brother with a punch to his upper arm.

"I'll show you to the bathroom." Scorpius stood up.

"Doesn't she know the way?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

Scorpius shook his head, laughing. "She's gotten lost everytime she tried getting there by herself!"

Rose laughed uncomfortably with Scorpius. Somehow, that laugh didn't seem like it was just because people with full bladders were uncomfortable laughing.

* * *

"Did you really need to-"

"No, not really." Rose answered. "But I want to get this done and over with. Can we go somewhere private though?"

Scorpius was alarmed by how serious she sounded. What could she possibly want to talk to him about? He led her to his room, which, conveniently enough was right next to the nearest comfort room.

Once the door was closed, he faced her. "So. What is it?"

"Well… I… I-I-um…" Rose closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I still am not sure how best to put this."

After a sigh, she opened her eyes. "Remember… in the train… when… y'know…" It was impossible to miss how her cheeks suddenly turned red.

"Yes. I remember that." He tried to keep a straight face, but he found himself smiling at the memory. Why was he _smiling_?

"I… oohhh… nevermind. Let's try this again."

Scorpius stared at her expectantly.

"I like you."

"What?" Scorpius felt his eyes widen.

"Like_d_. Or… like… or… I don't know!" She growled the last three words. Frowning, she paced back and forth. "This is so hard. Emotions are not like equations, or spells, or textbooks. They're so… _vague."_

She stopped, then faced him. "Scorpius… before the school year started… or maybe even earlier than that… I_ liked_ you."

"You did?" Scorpius tried to take it in, but he couldn't. It just didn't seem that believable.

"But then… there was _Jacqui_."

Jacqui. Jacqui was good to him…

They'd talked using Floo Powder. It was all cleared up now. She was wrong for not fighting Dirk off when he kissed her. He told her it was alright, and he forgave her. He told her he didn't want them to fight anymore.

But he didn't tell her that he was starting to have feelings for…

No. He wasn't going to admit that to himself.

"Yes… there's Jacqui." Then he thought of her bronze-haired Hufflepuff. "And McCartney."

"Yes… Raph… and… the thing is… before Raph came along… I was in this pit of hell because I thought there would be no hope at all for me being with you."

She was being extremely, terribly honest with him.

Should he do the same?

Should he dare tell her that _he_ was feeling what she was feeling? Or… rather… what he was _trying not_ to feel?

"I'm sorry to hear that." What the hell? He didn't know what else to say, so he said that.

"And I became pretty happy with Raph. But then… back at the train… when _that_ happened. I felt—I wanted to--- I mean… what I felt started coming back."

Should he say that he also felt something back at the train? And until now… he still felt it.

But Jacqui…

"I know you have Jacqui and I have Raph… but then there's this part of me that won't quit hoping… until… until I ask you directly." The whole time, Rose had been avoiding his eyes. "And if there's no hope or… whatever… then I'll just forget it, and be happy with Raph."

"So…" She looked him straight in the eye. Those chocolate brown eyes made him stiffen. A part of him prayed she wasn't going to look away. But she had to. He had to get over her.

He had to get over her. Really.

"Scorpius. Is there or is there not hope for me?" she asked directly. Straight to the point.

"I…" He felt the strongest urge to take hold of her, kiss her and tell her there was hope. Absolutely, there was hope! He was going crazy about her! He was ready to punch Kron when the guy almost kissed Rose. Yes, there was hope!

"No." Scorpius forced that one word out of his mouth. He took a step closer to her.

Scorpius was relieved that she didn't step back and away from him. Tentatively, he reached out a hand to put on her shoulder. She still didn't pull away, but the pain was plain on her face. He took another step until their faces were not far apart. "I'm sorry, Rose. Really, I am..."

Her brown eyes eluded his grey ones.

"Rose…there should be nothing between us."

At first, she still avoided his eyes.

"You said '_should be_.'" She looked directly at him again. "Don't you feel _anything _for me? At all?"

God, damn it! He did.

But he should say no. Shake his head, say no, and step away from her.

But he couldn't!

He couldn't do it.

That damn urge was becoming extremely hard to fight, and the fact that her face was close to his, and her lips were temptingly within reach was not helping.

Screw it.

"Let's find out." Scorpius placed his hands on her face and brought his lips really_ really _close to hers. For a second, the fighting part of him made him hesitate, but that part was knocked down.

Their lips touched.

It was…

It was…

WHY THE HELL WAS HE ENJOYING THIS?

He pulled away.

"Did you feel anything?" She looked at him hopefully.

I felt it! I felt what you feel! I feel what you feel! Come on let's be together, it should be me and you! Screw Jacqui, screw McCartney! Jacqui can have Kron, McCartney... to hell with him!

"No." Jacqui made _him_ happy. Raph made _her_ happy. It was for the best.

* * *

Al observed Scorpius and Rose from the moment they rejoined the gathering until when they sat down at the table for dinner.

Something was wrong.

Both of them were being extremely quiet and distant. There was almost a pinkish tint over their eyes, and it was more obvious with Rose.

Something happened.

Or some things were happening and Al was getting frustrated by the fact that his two best friends were no longer opening up to him.

Scorpius's reply to Al's letter wasn't very informative. It was more about the invitation to this dinner.

Al had sent a letter to Rose too. Her reply to him stated that she would soon tell him what was bothering her.

How _soon_ was soon?

Al wanted to confront them before the evening was over, but his conscience told him that his friends were not telling him because they weren't ready to do so. When they were, they would let him in.

Lily and Rose started whispering among themselves.

Al didn't catch what they were saying until Rose ended the conversation. "Lily, I don't want to talk about it now or I'll end up breaking down."

Was it some girl thing only his sister would understand?

"This is delicious!" Uncle Ron exclaimed, wolfing down large chunks from the food on his plate. Once it was cleared, he took second helpings.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Malfoy said brightly, proudly. "It's a special recipe I've been experimenting with."

Al looked at his aunt to see her reaction. She had been frowning, but when she looked up from her plate, she smiled. "Well done, Astoria!"

"I wanted to make sure it would be _perfect_!"

"Nothing is perfect, though. Don't you think perfection isn't possible?"

"Yes, but that's what we strive for. We aim for the sky so we can at least reach the ceiling. We aim to prepare a dish that's as close to perfect as possible."

"Yes. But you know what? This food-"

"Really _is_ good! May we have the recipe?" Mum interrupted before Aunt Hermione could say something she might regret."

"That's a secret that will stay with our family." Mrs. Malfoy winked.

Aunt Hermione looked ready to retort but stopped herself. Smiling, she went back to eating.

* * *

Back at a house in Godric's Hollow, the small, dark figure of a little animal clawed at the window. It was quiet, but even so, he felt tense. He was almost sure everyone in that street could hear his heart violently pounding against his tiny chest.

The window wasn't opening.

How was he supposed to get in?

Hopping off the windowsill, he padded through the grass to get to the back of the house. Maybe there would be an opening there.

Hopefully he'd be able to fit.

There! The window wasn't properly closed!

Thankful for his luck, the weasel leaped to reach the windowsill. He stuck his head under the window and sniffed.

There didn't seem to be anyone home, just as Kron had said.

He forced his shoulders through. His belly wasn't as easy to force through the gap. Grunting and growling he strained to pull himself in.

Finally, he went through the window and landed heavily on the floor.

He was bruised but still alive.

This was _madness!_

But he needed the money. Ivan Poliakoff graduated a year ago. His father was a drunkard, his mother was nowhere to be found. The only real skill Ivan had was thieving, made easy by how he had learned to become an Animagus. Becoming an Animagus. Hah! That was no easy task. He failed Charms and Potions for this.

But still, here he was!

Breaking into Harry Potter's home for a pouch of Sickles from Dirk Kron, a little kid from the same school Ivan had studied in. He barely knew the kid. Exchanged a few words, that's it.

But recently, Kron gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. Retrieve something and he'd have a pouch of Sickles. Now, when he had no job, no home and barely any money, Ivan accepted the job.

Still. Was breaking into Harry Potter's house worth a pouch of Sickles? If he got caught and escaped, he had better get a bag of Galleons instead.

Ah well.

Ivan considered shifting back into human form, but changed his mind, deciding he would be safer as a weasel. If he was caught, a weasel in the house would be less alarming than an eighteen-year-old stranger in the house.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone attacked him from behind. Growling, he bucked, shaking off whatever had pounced on top of him.

Spinning around, he saw a ferret snarling at him.

Better not pick a fight with one of their pets. Ivan tried to let her now he didn't mean any harm.

She stopped and stared at him, she was wondering what he was doing intruding.

How to explain this to a common ferret?

* * *

"Oh, and just so you're warned," Dad was looking at Mr. Malfoy. "Rita Skeeter's at it again. She tried talking to Arthur Weasley, wanted to know about your family."

"That ugly old bat?" Mr. Malfoy frowned. "She's been trying to write articles about my family for years. Isn't she getting tired?"

"I guess now that things have settled and-"

"And people no longer randomly point and yell 'Traitor!' at me, she wants to stir things up again, doesn't she?" Mr. Malfoy finished for Dad.

Dad nodded.

An owl swooped into the dining room and landed in front of Dad. It held up it's leg, which had a note tied there.

"Harry, isn't that a Ministry owl?" Uncle Ron asked.

"It is." Aunt Hermione answered.

Dad sighed. "Just when I thought we could relax!" Taking the note, he opened it and read it. Dad's green eyes widened as he read it, then they narrowed as he frowned.

What was in that note?

"What is it?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Emergency at the Ministry. They need me, Hermione and Ron."

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, concerned.

"The other day, someone was attacked by a group of wizards. Someone's called and said there's a group of wizards harassing someone." Dad was already standing up and walking away from the room, followed by Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. "We really have to go. _We can't let them get away._" There was a sort of…_ fierceness_ about Dad that Al hadn't seen before. Clearly, he disliked what those wizards were doing. Were they going to fight the group?

"Ginny, could you take the kids home?"

"Gin, could you take care of Rose and Hugo while we're away?"

* * *

Oh, and I don't know what food they were eating because I was too lazy to research what's a schmancy, awesome dinner type food for the Brits xD I was thinking steak... but whatever. Think what you will ;)

Oh, and who can guess what Dirk hired Poliakoff to steal?


	33. Parents

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Haha, yeah... I miss them na rin...Haha, overused gel, but still cute =)) What ifs can bring about the greatest moodswings, doncha think? Eh, if he told her, it'd be harder for her to let go kasi she might think na may chance siya :P WHOO! I have the power to change your mind. **MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!** I remember there was a teacher or something who told us that during some assembly, pero I can't remember anymore :)) Eh kasi naman she became a Quidditch churva instead of a Ministry chever =)) :P hmm... it could be one of those items ;)**  
**

**MalfoyMaiden:***hugs*

**Guess Who: **Congratulations on living. :P =)) DRUGS?!?! =)) DUDE! =)) Randomness! =)))

**crazy-wee-cat:** Haha, great xD The twins won't be here :( They will be next chapter though! :D

**yellow 14:** Haha, depending on the way ya look at it, it COULD be something dark and dangerous ;)

**SiriuslyDistracted**: Awww :) Yeah... it sucks to be Rose in the last chapter.. :( Haha, that Truth or Dare chapter is pretty popular now =)) Haha, NO :P I have grades and pride to think about once in a while =))

**Lonely Traveler:** Thanks for adding this story to your alerts and favorites lists :D Haha, thanks. And yeah... true :))

**Reneeogg, Curly96:** Thanks for Story Alert-ing this :D

**XxXAishiteruXxX:** Haha, well he WAS under pressure. Conscience or impulse? Aawww, that sucks. Dang school keeping us writers from doing what we love :|

* * *

Sorry for the wait. School's hell, as usual xP

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Parents  
**

* * *

It was too late to be evening and too early to be morning. It was long past midnight yet long before dawn. Nearly all the lights were already out, except for the lamp on the little stand next to the couch. Shadows blanketed the living room and silence filled the air.

The children, the pet ferret and the house-elf guest were asleep, the owls were hunting, the husband was out, and the wife waited, anxious and frustrated.

Ginny was well aware of the fact that ever since they first met each other, trouble seemed to stalk Harry, her husband, Ron, her brother, and Hermione, her best friend.

Heck, trouble followed Harry before he was even _born_!

But he wasn't _helpless_. She _knew_ that. Still, it frustrated her, not being able to help. It felt like their old school days all over again whenever those three ran off to take care of Ministry business, leaving her with the children. She hated it back then when they left her in school while they risked their necks. She hated it now, with the situation basically the same.

At the sound of the door being unlocked, Ginny agilely leaped to her feet, just as the door swung open.

Harry stepped in looking tired, his brow was furrowed and he looked displeased. It must not have gone well. But she still felt the urge to snap.

"Well? You, Ron and Hermione go rushing off once again, leaving me to be the babysitter. Who said you could just charge off like that, with barely a goodbye?"

Harry blinked, staring at her blankly, as if he didn't know how to react.

"What took so long?" She challenged fiercely. It was her worry and frustration that added the edge to her tone and actions. Mostly her worry. She forced herself to relax before finally admitting in a softer tone. "I was worried."

"I'm fine," He walked towards her, putting on a smile, though she knew it was only to reassure her.

"Right, you say you're fine." Ginny rolled her eyes. They were standing close to each other now, the distance between them miniscule. Locking his green eyes with her brown gaze, she said. "Now what's the truth?"

Harry's shoulders sagged. "We arrived just as they were about to leave. There was a brief duel between us and stragglers. But they Apparated before anything could escalate into a huge battle."

"No one was hurt?" She put her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him, not taking her eyes away from his.

He shook his head, then sighed. "It's getting frustrating though. We can't get a good look at that… _gang _or whatever they are. So it's hard to place who they are or what they want. Plus their victims… those bastards wipe their memories clean."

"Anything connecting the victims? Anything at all?"

"Well…" Harry's eyes broke away from hers to look at the ceiling thoughtfully while his hands stroked her hair. "It's worth mentioning that we found in their homes burnt paper, melted metal… things like that. But nothing else in their homes damaged. Ron got a good look at this thing in the man's house. And… It was a gold medallion, coated in ash, and it looked like they tried to destroy it too, but didn't have much time because we arrived… And... when we wiped the ash off that thing… there… there was a symbol on it. It looked… like…"

His hand stopped and his eyes widened.

* * *

Three figures hid in the shadows, one tall, one small, and one in between. They leaned forward, to hear what would happen next, but were wary of getting too close to the lamplight, where they may get caught.

"What?" Mum asked, urging Dad to continue.

"Cookie, stop tugging at my clothes!" Lily hissed, but the little ferret would not stop. She kept pulling at Cookie's clothes with her teeth, then run in a circle, then repeat the process.

"What does she want?" James demanded in the softest volume he could manage. It must be very difficult, considering how much James loved to shout and hold conversations with a loud voice.

"I don't know." Lily replied. "She's been acting strange all night, she keeps clawing at Mum and Dad's room too."

"Did she leave a toy in there or anything?" Al asked.

"Wait... Gin, do you hear something?"

"Shoot!" James grumbled.

"Two boys and a girl seem to be out of bed." Dad sounded half amused.

"Two girls." Lily corrected. "You didn't count Cookie!"

Al couldn't help feeling frustrated. He sensed that whatever was happening, Dad wasn't going to tell them. If they asked, he'd probably say he'd tell them another time, or he'd say he didn't want them to get involved, and it was nothing to worry about.

But if Mum was worried, why shouldn't they worry too?

* * *

It was crowded. Many wizarding families were in Platform 9 ¾, the parents saying goodbye to their children, who were going back to school.

Somewhere further ahead, Hermione saw the Potters. Harry left early; he was busiest of all, being Head of the Auror Department. They were still working on finding out who the members of gang were, but they had at least one theory regarding why they attacked those people.

She watched as Dobby Jr. hugged Al, James and Lily in turn, planting big, wet kisses on their cheeks while he wrapped his little arms around their necks.

The House Elf was adventurous and daring, more so than his father and namesake. About twenty or thirty years before now, such traits would have gotten him beaten- if not by selfish wizard masters, then by his own mother, Winky. But things have changed, and Hermione was proud that she had helped bring about that change. Dobby Jr. could travel where he wished without any trouble from discriminatory people, since he did things that were fully within his rights. Winky too, had finally adjusted. She still lived in Hogwarts, and sometimes sent Hermione letters about life in Hogwarts.

Hermione had been tempted on occasion to ask Winky to spy on their children for her.

But where would the trust between herself and her children go?

As Rose was hugging her, Hermione stroked her daughter's hair and whispered. "Rose, dear, is there something you want to talk about before you leave?" Rose's eyes widened. Hermione wasn't blind. She could tell when her daughter was bothered by something. At first, she'd decided to wait for Rose to come to her. But that didn't happen, so, at the last moment, she decided to ask Rose.

Pulling away from the hug to look her daughter in the eye, Hermione spoke seriously. "You know you can tell me everything, don't you?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I know… thanks." Smiling, Rose added. "I'm okay, Mum."

Hermione smiled back at Rose. "Alright then." Maybe it was best to wait until Rose was ready to share her problems.

"Be good!" Ron told their children as he gave Rose a hug. "No fighting with each other. And make sure your House wins the House Cup!"

Rose and Hugo looked at each other. Rose frowned, Hugo grinned. Then the two looked up at their parents and said in chorus. "We will!"

Their trunks were already on the train, so all they had to do was get on board. With one last wave, Rose left.

Hugo hesitated. Hermione also wished she could ask Winky what House Hugo was really in. But she should first try asking Hugo directly.

"Hugo… what House are you in?"

"Hemione, why're you asking that? Of course Hugo's in Gryffindor!"

She wanted to hear Hugo say it. Ever since Hugo's second letter last September, Hermione couldn't help wondering if Hugo really _was_ in Gryffindor.

"Uhh…" Hugo glanced from her to Ron, then back.

"We won't be mad if you're not in Gryffindor." She reminded him gently, while giving Ron a warning look. She would not let him repeat the insane things he did when he found out Al was in Slytherin.

"I'minslytherin. Gottagobye!" Hugo spoke quickly, in one breath before running out of sight.

"WHAT?" Ron's yell was surprisingly audible even if the train's whistle blew, signaling its departure. The train began to move, and Ron was still staring at it with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Wait! Wait! Hugo! Are you kidding?" Ron began running in the station alongside the train, yelling at a window. "Hugo! HUGO! Are you serious? HUGO! WAIT! I-"

Ron was silenced when he crashed into someone, knocking that person over as the two hit the floor.

Hermione sighed.

Really, she loved Ron, but sometimes, she seriously wished he thought things over more thoroughly, and exercised a bit more self control.

* * *

Raph listened quietly as Rose leaned against him, burying her face into his jacket. His arm was around her, while his other hand stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Raph." She whimpered.

He didn't know what to say. What the hell was Malfoy thinking? Was he _insane_? What, because Kron made out with his girlfriend, he was going to go and snog other guys' girlfriends?

A part of him was… hurt. It was this… stabbing, twisting, constricting feeling somewhere in his chest.

Another part of him was enraged. He felt his blood boil at the very thought of Malfoy and that rat's lips touching Rose's. That part wanted to hunt down Malfoy and let him have his punishment for hurting Rose. That part wanted to hex, jinx, curse, throttle or punch. That part wanted to rip… tear…

"You're angry…" Rose noted. Raph became aware of how tense he was. Rose must have felt it.

He forced his muscles to relax and let his shoulders sag. "At Malfoy, yes." He growled.

"Please… don't fight him." She had lifted her head and was looking him in the eye.

Raph looked away from her watery brown eyes. He glared out at the window. Trees sped past. Earlier, Katy and Al had been in the compartment with them, but left to give them privacy. He'd thank them later.

At the moment, he felt anything but gratitude.

"Why not?"

"Please?" she begged.

Raph sighed.

The things he'd do for her. "Fine."

"I'll get over him." She promised, resting her head on his shoulder.

Another part of him wanted to yell at her to build a dam to block out her damn feelings for other people.

That's what he always did. Whenever he'd begin being attracted to other people, he'd stop himself. He'd find a fault and focus on that fault. He'd be over before the feeling even got to grow.

Why couldn't she do that?

A part of him wanted to ban her from speaking to Malfoy.

But he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that.

That would be suffocating.

He didn't want to suffocate her.

Rose would get over Malfoy. Raph trusted her.

Raph planted a kiss on her forehead. "I know ye will." He hoped so.

* * *

"Wow, Hugo!" Lysander patted Hugo's back.

"That sure shocked your dad." Lorcan ruffled Hugo's hair.

"Congratulations!" Lily knew that Hugo had managed to escape telling his parents what House he was in for practically half the school year. She was proud of him for finally telling Uncle Ron.

"The look on your dad's face!" Lysander laughed.

"Priceless." Lorcan nodded.

Most people couldn't seem to tell the difference between the the Scamander twins. After all, it wasn't as easy to tell them apart as it was Tom and Theo, who had different eye colors. But Lily had figured it out.

Lysander had edgier features, and his personality was louder and more excitable than Lorcan's. Lorcan's softer features matched his calmer personality. Lysander's eyes were a somewhat brighter shade of blue than Lorcan's were. Lysander was more playful, Lorcan was a bit more serious.

But nevertheless, both were fun companions, and both constantly talked about strange creatures Lily couldn't quite believe in.

"So were you able to find any Mangguggols?" Hugo asked, changing the subject.

The twins' smiles faded. "No…" Lorcan sighed, then he corrected Hugo. "By the way, it's Manananggal."

"I could've sworn I saw one flying overhead! But then when I looked at the sky again, I couldn't find it…" Lysander added.

"Lysander, that was a bat, remember?"

"It could have been a Manananggal!"

"And cows fly."

"Mom said that was a possibility!"

"Dad said it isn't!"

"Cows fly?" Hugo and Lily exchanged looks of disbelief before staring at the twins, expecting an explanation.

Lysander opened his mouth to explain, but before a single word could exit his mouth, the compartment door slid open and a big, scary-looking third year entered. Lily knew she wasn't very tall, but this third year really made her feel like… like she was a small as _Cookie_!

On her lap, Cookie woke at the sound of the opening door, and bristled upon seeing the intruder.

"Out!" the third year growled.

* * *

**Missing the awesome Slytherin twins yet? Worry not, they make their triumphant return in the next chapter ;)**

**Oh, and just so y'all know, Harry hasn't noticed yet anything missing from his and Ginny's room, but he will soon. Because he's gonna need it sooner or later.  
**


	34. Back to School

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Ginny awesomeness ;) Love her in the book, errmmmmokay in the movie :)) Hurray, Seniors! :)) Yes, you know what the symbol is :P :)) Yeah... HAHAHAH, wacky Ron jumping in front of the train =)) Haha, yeah... loyal ol' Raphie. HAHA =)) Scorpy's moodswings don't get THAT bad :P Hurray for us seniors, soupy minds and FLYING COWS! =))

**MalfoyMaiden: **WHOO! GO SENIORS! :D But I feel bad that I barely played :( Hot DP says hi. :P Scorpy appears here :P Sort of =))

**crazy-wee-cat: **The mean third year's identity is revealed here :P It resembles... something ;) Thanks :D

**yellow 14: **Haha, yeah, finally xD Thanks :D

**Lonely Traveler**: hmmmmaybeee... Yeah, poor Raphie... But we've finally got our sem break, so I'll have more time to update now! Hurrah! :D

**Harry's Lady: **Thanks for fave-ing :D

**Luna Skyrest: **Thanks for Story Alert-ing this ;)

* * *

Squeee. College entrance exam tomorrow. Nervous, even if people have said the test for this particular school is easy xD xP

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Back to School  
**

* * *

"What?" Hugo stood up. Despite being tall for his age, Hugo's head barely reached the big student's broad shoulders. "We were here first."

"Not my problem. This is my compartment now. Get out, firsties!"

"Who do you think you are?" Lysander demanded, also rising to his feet, closely followed by his twin.

"You're not going to get away with telling us what to do!" Lorcan added.

The boy pulled out a wand. "I'm givin' you three choices. One, you all get out without a fight. Two, I jinx you out. Three, I punch you out." His dark eyes looked at each of them one by one. "What'll it be?"

"Mars Flint, vot the hell are you doing to thoze virst years?"

Lily didn't think she'd ever be this glad to hear that voice.

The gorilla of a third year turned around to face Dirk Kron. "Mind yer own business, Kron. This is my compartment."

"Flint, giff me vun good reason vhy I shouldn't kick you out of Imperium as coldly as you are trying to kick these virst years out of their compartment."

Imperium? What could that be? Lily wondered if Al knew. Maybe she could ask him. Or Scorpius. Scorpius was Kron's friend… or something. But then she wondered if they were still on good terms after Dirk kissed Jacqui.

Speaking of kissing… Lily could barely believe it when Rose told her Scorpius and she kissed!

But then Scorpius denied his feelings.

Lily sensed there was something, but Scorpius wasn't admitting it.

Secretly, she was starting to wish Rose and Scorpius were together instead of being with Raph and Jacqui. The forbidden affair was just so _tinglingly_ exciting!

But it was wrong. And the moral part of her said that Rose should stay with Raph, and Scorpius with Jacqui. After all, Raph had taken care of Rose when she was depressed, and Jacqui had taken care of Scorpius when _he_ was depressed. As long as Jacqui and Raph offered Scorpius and Rose happiness... that would be the best...

But _still._.. lately, there's been more sadness than happiness...

"This is _my _compartment." Mars Flint insisted.

"Don't you haff your own compartment vit Bulstrode?"

"We had a fight." Flint mumbled.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" There was a loud, long yell, followed by the clucking of…

"_Chickens?_" Lily stared in astonishment as a flock of chickens ran into the compartment and attacked Flint, pecking and clawing while clucking madly.

Hugo pushed past Flint and the chickens and Dirk to get out of the compartment. Lorcan, Lysander and Lily did the same, since it was starting to get crowded in there.

Outside, standing triumphantly were the Slytherin mischief-making twins, Theodore and Tomas Higgs.

"Where'd the chickens come from?" Hugo asked his Housemates.

Theo proudly puffed out his chest. "We conjured all of 'em ourselves!"

"We asked help from some older students." Tom muttered.

Theo deflated. "Yeah… we had help."

* * *

Al was starting to feel like a lonely third wheel. Rose and Raph seemed to have made up… emphasis on _seem to_. There was still some tension between them, but they were warmer with each other. But he decided they still needed more time alone to… fix whatever was going on between them. So he decided against joining them on the carriages. Jacqui and Scorpius seemed to be doing alright… but Scorpius was so obviously distant. Lily, Hugo and the Scamander twins were still riding boats, so he couldn't go with them.

As he approached the thestral-driven carriages, he wondered what was in store for him, if he rode with Scorpius and Jacqui, and maybe Dirk, who was hovering near them. Danny too. Then Dirk whispered something to Scorpius. Scorpius frowned before sighing and nodding.

Jacqui and Al looked at Scorpius, with the same question in mind. Jacqui gave voice to it. "What's going on?"

"I… er… me and Dirk have this project to do. I—it's a Slytherin thing. Professor Slughorn assigned it to our House only." Al was about to ask what Scorpius was talking about it, but as their eyes met, Scorpius shook his head ever so slightly.

"Slytherin project?" Jacqui raised her eyebrow, then looked at Al.

"Yeah! We were supposed to do it over the break. I've done mine already." Al didn't like lying. Scorpius had better be doing this for a really good reason. Al was seriously going to question his friend later tonight in the dormitory.

"Dirk and I aren't quite done yet with ours."

"Why can't you talk about it later?" Jacqui asked.

"It is urgent. Ve cannot make it vait. Please undurstand." Dirk looked Jacqui in the eye.

Jacqui sighed. "Alright." She held Scorpius's hand briefly. "Good luck with your project."

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled, squeezing her hand before he and Dirk walked off.

What was happening?

Al remembered that Hog's Head gathering he walked into on one of the Hogsmeade trips. Had they really formed their own organization? Was Scorpius part of it? What were they planning?

A wave of loneliness came over Al. Why were his two best friends hiding things from him? They used to be so honest and open with each other! Whatever happened to telling each other everything?

He missed the Higgs twins too. At least they didn't seem to have any big secrets. The most they hid were pranks that they wanted to surprise people with.

Just as the thougth crossed his mind, two big forms rushed past him, wind blew against him from either side.

"What was that?" Al looked around in alarm. Jacqui's eyes were wide open and her body was tensed. Danny Dursley had a similar look and stance.

"Yahooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Whooooooooooooooo!"

Al looked up at the sound of the long, hooting calls of voices he recognized. Not far above them, Theo and Tom seemed to be floating in mid-air. But… not really… _floating_.

"Are they… _flying_?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"No…" Al realized how they were in the air and felt a grin form on his face. "They're riding the thestrals."

* * *

Later that night, Al waited in bed for sleep or Scorpius to come. Whichever came first.

Scorpius and Dirk were still whispering to each other in the Common Room when he left. The twins were already sleeping in their beds, Tom or Theo sometimes chuckling in their sleep as they probably recalled previous pranks or planned future ones. Mars was snoring loudly in his own bed.

Tom and Theo made a scene flying to the school on the thestrals, crashing through the stained glass windows into the Great Hall. It was a strange sight, seeing the twins flying in the air, Tom in the lead, the glass breaking before he touched it. Then he landed in the center of the hall as his invisible mount landed. Theo arrived seconds later.

Thirty points were taken from Slytherin and they would also be getting detentions for damaging school property and harassing school animals.

In their dormitory, they had excitedly told him about how they caught Mars harassing Lily, Hugo and two other first years, and saved them with conjured chickens. After having a good laugh, and some joking around, they settled down to sleep.

But Scorpius still owed Al an explanation.

It was around one in the morning that he decided to sleep and give up waiting. There was still the morning to interrogate his secretive friend.

As his thoughts drifted away from his friends' secrets, his _parents' _secrets came to mind. What was the symbol on that thing Uncle Ron found? Why wouldn't Dad tell them? Who was that gang of wizards? What did they hate so much about those people that they attacked?

He, James and Lily had agreed to meet with Hagrid in the afternoon.

Maybe they'd find some answers from their half-giant friend.

* * *

Arnie Filch was scowling as he and his cat, Nelly patrolled the school's corridors. Every year, after breaks and the like, restless students sneak out of their Common Rooms to cause trouble. The two had to be alert to be able to catch the miscreants.

The worst were the Higgs twins and any Potter or Weasley.

His father, Argus Filch had retired not too long ago, and when Arnie got the job, Argus warned him about troublemaking Potters and Weasleys.

Apparently, it ran in the family, their love for breaking rules. The _Chosen One_ always snuck out with his friends in the middle of the night. It was also common knowledge that the Potter before Harry, James Potter I, was also a troublemaker, together with Sirius Black and some others.

Breaking rules was in their blood.

Peeves was bad too.

It took Arnie hours to remove the gum that coated the _entire _trophy case.

He hated the job. But there wasn't anything better he could do. He had just as hard a time with magic as his father did. He could manage very simple spells, but nothing very useful. His mother and father were constantly parting and getting back together when he was a child. Dumbledore's death brought them back together for a time, but they parted again not long after.

He had stopped depending on his mother long ago. Irma Pince-Filch loved books more than family. She died a lonely death in the summer, probably hugging a bunch of books.

So being the Hogwarts caretaker was now his life's job.

He was mildly attracted to the current Hogwarts librarian, but he didn't want to repeat his father's history.

Nelly arched her back and hissed, the black and brown fur along her spine rising.

"What's wrong, Nelly?" Filch asked his cat.

Then he heard voices.

Young boys whispering. He couldn't tell exactly what about.

"Let's get them, Nelly!"

With his skinny tabby loping beside him, Filch jogged towards the voices.

The students stopped when they heard his footsteps. Filch heard a door bang closed. The boys were hiding in a classroom!

Skidding to a halt next to the classroom door, he opened it. "Aha!" He yelled, expecting to see James Potter II and his friends.

Filch blinked.

There was no one there!

"I know you're there! Come out come out wherever you are!" Closing the door behind him, he began checking under desks and behind the the teacher's desk.

Filch noticed that Nelly was pawing at a cabinet.

Grinning, he approached it and opened the cabinet.

Filch frowned.

No one there. Just jars, books and other things that were of no interest to him.

"Where are they?" He asked Nelly as much as himself.

Nelly continued tapping the cabinet's side with her paws and looking up at it.

"They're not there." He told her before walking back to the door of the classroom. "C'mon, Nelly. Maybe they hid in another classroom."

Nelly hissed at the cabinet again.

"Leave the cabinet alone, there's no one in there!"

Nelly meowed a retort.

"Come _on!_"

Fur still bristling, she stiffly walked away from the cabinet, her amber eyes narrowed. But before she joined Filch, she looked over her shoulder and glared at the cabinet one more time.


	35. Secrets

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt:**The forbidden ones are the best, eh? :)) THE CHICKEN LIBERATION ARMY. It could be reality :P I wanted to have an hp marathon sleepover :(( :((

**MalfoyMaiden:** Mmminimal chances. He had a vulture for a mom and a ratcat for a dad. Haha, love-hate Lily =)) Filch Jr's a bonehead :P :))

**crazy-wee-cat:**Haha, yeah Pince and Filch. xD Yes, Flinty's mean. Thank ya :D

**yellow 14:**Hurray for chickens xD yeah, Filch Jr. isn't the sharpest caretaker Hogwarts has seen.

**Lonely Traveler**: Oh, it wasn't the room of requirement :) It was just a random classroom, heheh

**Crazy Yellow Maiden who Hurts: **Hahah :))

**SiriuslyDistracted: **Haha, thanks :P :)) Yeah, I wish we won at kickball too :)) And I wasn't that good... I barely played :( *sigh* anyway =)) Haha, hurray for the CHICKEN ARMY =))

**PotterMalfoy143:** Erm... sorry, no :P I'm not into Al-Scorpiuse

**Wolfdog Luver:** Haha, glad you found it :P Scor's here in this chapter ;)

**BlackRaven64, Von de Vohn**: Thank you for adding this story to your Favorites list :)

secretlyconfused, parris411: Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert list :D

* * *

Ack. School's back tomorrow. Byebye fantasy, hello reality :( Anyway xD The full title has do with the last scene of this chapter

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Secrets and Some Things that Never Change  
**

* * *

At breakfast, Al finally got to talk to Scorpius.

But before he got to ask the questions he wanted to ask last night, he noted how stiffly Scorpius moved his right arm, and on the right side of his forehead, the skin was darkening into a bruise.

"What's happened to your head?" Tom asked before Al could.

"You look like you headbutted one of the Flints!" Theo tentatively brought up a finger, to prod the bruise.

Scorpius swiped Theo's hand away, then winced, rubbing his shoulder with his left hand. "I'm fine!" he snapped. The three of them looked at him, not believing. "I just tripped. Fell down the stairs last night."

"What stairs?" Al asked.

"To… down to the dungeon, of course!" Scorpius had paused, then hastily answered. Were there more secrets? "That's where our Common Room is, isn't it? Down the stairs to the dungeon!"

"But you went down with us last night after dinner. You didn't trip then." Al narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't normally expect the worst from people. Al usually liked assuming the best in most. But lately, Scorpius's distance and secretiveness had made him seem like such a stranger.

Al wanted to trust his best friend since first year, but Scorpius was making it hard to do so.

Scorpius's grey eyes widened, darting left then right, before returning their focus to the three other Slytherin boys. "I snuck out. Was hungry. Got some food from the kitchen coz it was nearby. I tripped on the way back to the Common Room after my midnight snack."

"You snuck out without us?" Theo looked offended.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the next time you sneak out of the Common Room, ask our permission!" Tom scolded.

"Sneaking out is-"

"-our area-"

"-of expertise."

"So seek our advice next time."

"Got that?"

Scorpius nodded, saluting. "Yes, sirs!"

The twins were pleased with the answer and resumed eating.

"I'm going over to Hagrid's later, with Lily and James. Any of you want to come?" Al asked.

"Sorry, Al, we've got detention." Theo and Tom apologized.

"Can't." Scorpius shook his head. "I've got stuff to do."

"Like what?"

Scorpius opened his mouth, then closed it, looking torn and uneasy. "I—I'll tell you when I can."

"Why _can't _you tell me?" Al hissed, so the twins wouldn't hear, not that they were paying much attention. At the moment, they were talking to each other about how to make Slughorn run.

"I just… _can't_."

Al glared at him.

"It's nothing dangerous, I promise." Scorpius sounded sincere.

Al didn't respond right away.

"Trust me. It's nothing harmful."

Sighing, Al decided to believe Scorpius. What else could he do? If Scorpius was promising that he wasn't doing anything harmful, Al thought that he could believe that. After all, Scorpius didn't want to do any of the crazy, evil things his schoolmates often say he will.

Scorpius was a good person.

And if he _was_ part of some sort of club with Dirk… that club had good intentions, _didn't it_?

* * *

"Scorpius!" Scorpius spun around to face Al, who caught him as he was leaving the Common Room. It was the end of the school day. Al was supposed to be going to Hagrid's! Scorpius cursed himself for not having thought of waiting for Al to leave first.

"What?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Scorpius answered instinctively. He avoided Al's piercing, searching green gaze.

"That's the lie. Where's the truth?" Al demanded.

"I…" What should he say? Scorpius searched for the right excuse and the right way to phrase it.

"Scorpius. Please don't give me any lies or excuses. I'm tired of the secrets people keep hiding, okay?" Al's frustration was obvious. Scorpius realized he may not be the only one hiding things from his friend. Rose, too, had been quite distant lately. Maybe she had not been updating Al either.

"I… Al…" It was frustrating! Scorpius felt like he was being ripped apart. Kron had uncovered some really… big things. And Scorpius had found himself growing steadily more dedicated to Imperium the more meetings they have.

But lately, his loyalty to Imperium and his loyalty to his friends have been clashing… heck, even his loyalty to Jacqui. It was getting complicated, having to hide things from her and his friends all Christmas break.

Now that they were back in school, even if it was just their first day having regular classes again, Scorpius was beginning to feel drained. How much longer would he be able to avoid Al and the twins? The twins were easy enough, since they were usually off planning one prank or another.

Al wasn't so simple.

He still had a full semester of this kind of secrecy to go. Then summer break… but even then, he'd still have to continue keeping things from his friends and girlfriend.

Was this one day of school an example of what the rest of his school life would be like if he stayed loyal to Imperium? Scorpius was having doubts if it was worth it.

But… the powerful secrets Kron was revealing to them… those were worth keeping _secre_t.

But were they worth messing up friendships and relationships?

"Scorpius?"

"Al… I just… I really really can't tell you." Scorpius said truthfully.

"Is this about that group… gang… club… whatever of Dirk?" Al asked.

Scorpius's jaw dropped. How did Al know?

Then he remembered Dirk had invited Al to join before, but Al had rejected the invitation.

Oh, why the hell did Al do that? Things would be so much simpler if Al just joined. No more complications, hiding secrets and telling half-truths or even lies. Dammit Al, you should have joined! You'd learn impressive things!

Those impressive things would help Al be a great wizard!

Though Al didn't talk much about it, Scorpius remembered that Al had once admitted he sometimes wished he could do something to erase the "Chosen One's Son" label, to make a name for himself as Al Potter, not just Harry's Son.

"Er… y…yes." Scorpius decided it was safe to answer with a yes. Al already knew the group existed… so saying that what Scorpius was hiding had do with Imperium was okay.

"Scorpius, are you sure what you're doing won't cause any harm?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Scorpius reminded him. "I swore it's nothing dangerous, remember?"

Al reluctantly nodded.

"Now I gotta go. Bye."

"But-"

"See ya!" Scorpius walked away without looking back.

As he headed for the Entrance Hall, Scorpius listened for the sound of Al chasing after him and calling his name. Only the voices of other students down in the Great Hall were what reached his ears.

Al wasn't going after him.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, but it caught in his throat when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jacqui!"

"Scorpius, where are you going?" she asked, curiously, but suspiciously.

"Out. To take a walk." Scorpius answered, walking until he was between her and the exit.

"Can't I come with you?" She walked forward. Now she was between him and the exit.

"Er… I… I wanna be alone… to… y'know… think… about… stuff." What a pathetic excuse.

Jacqui regarded him with doubt.

Scorpius didn't want to have to deal with _another_ confrontation.

"I saw you this morning, during the break." She told him. "You were with a group of other students. Does this have do with it?"

Since when was she as observant as Al? "Mmmmaybe." Scorpius looked away.

"Scorpius… what's going on?"

"Oooohhh. Look at the time." Scorpius pointed at his watch. "It's getting late. I gotta get going, enjoy my walk before it gets too late and I'll have to get back inside."

"But—Scorpius!"

"Byyyyeeee!" Scorpius turned his back on her and jogged off.

"It's barely past three in the afternoon!" He winced, but didn't stop, and resisted the urge to look over his shoulder.

* * *

"So's jus' you three comin' ter visit, eh?" Hagrid poured tea into each of their cups. "Wha' 'appened 'ter Scorpius, 'n'Rose? Hugo, too. I know Dominique's always busy wi' some boy or another, an' Luis don' come often either. Bu' Scorpius an' Rose used ter come wi' ye."

"Rose has relationship issues to deal with." Lily answred.

"Hugo and Scorpius have homework… and stuff." Al was telling half-truths. It was better than lying, yes… but still didn't feel very right.

"Since when were Hugo and Scorpius such bookworms?" James asked.

Al merely shrugged, unable to answer the question.

"So." Hagrid heavily sat down. His weight thudding against the chair caused the table to bounce and their cups and saucers to rattle. "What's on yer minds?"

"Have you talked to dad recently?" James asked.

"Wot abou'?" A guarded expression crossed Hagrid's face as he watched them with one bushy eyebrow raised.

Al glanced at his siblings. James was frowning, Lily looked disappointed. They'd have to tread carefully to uncover the secret the adults were keeping.

Secrets.

Al was getting sick and tired of them.

"Dad's been working really hard lately." Lily had replaced her crestfallen look with one that resembled concern. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione too. I'm getting worried about them."

Hagrid relaxed slightly, but he still seemed to be keeping his guard up.

"What's up with you, Hagrid? You look like you ate a frog!" James stood up. "Have some of that whiskey you love so much! I know it always calms you." Striding over to Hagrid's shelf, he took a bottle from the shelf and put it in front of a bewildered Hagrid.

"Er… I guess I'm jus' worried abou' yer dad'n' Ron an' Hermione too." Hagrid chuckled. "But don' ye kids worry. Yer dad's a real tough one. He kin handle wha'ever comes."

"But still, Hagrid… it scares us, not knowing what's going on." Lily continued.

"Ah, if not knowin' what yer dad's up to is scary fer the three o' ye," Hagrid took a swig from the bottle. "Lemme tell ye 'bou' the war! Back then, we was scared. With the Death Eaters all over the place an' in control, an' the three out there, no one knows where… it was terrifyin'! Bu' we didn' have much free time ter worry abou' 'em, we 'ad t' worry abou' the Wizzarding World_ an'_ the Muggle world too."

"I bet you fought off lots of Dark Wizards, just like dad must be." Al commented.

"Yeah, those evil wizards must've been no match for you Hagrid!" Lily said admiringly.

"And they're no match for dad either!" James added.

Hagrid chuckled and took another sip before answering. "Oh, I did wot I could. Wasn't much, since I don' got much magic skills…" Hagrid frowned. "Bu' I want ye ter un'erstand some'at."

"Yes, Hagrid?" Al prompted.

"These wizards yer dad an' Aunt'n'Uncle are facin'… they ain' Death Eaters, that's fer sure. I'm thinkin' they jus' don't understand the Deathly Hallows."

"Deathly Hallows? I remember dad's story about that!" Lily's face lit up as he recalled the bedtime stories their Dad used to tell them when they were much younger. "It's a fairy tale that's actually true! But that's a secret we're not supposed to tell people." Lily's voice softened into a whisper.

"Righ'! But there used ter be a bad wizard who used the symbol o' the Deathly Hallows." Hagrid took another long sip. "Which is why a lot o' wizards associate the symbol wi' evil."

"The Deathly Hallows symbol was on the medallion Uncle Ron found!" James exclaimed.

"Exac-" Hagrid froze, eyes wide. Then he blinked several times. Shaking his head, his black mane of beard and hair swaying, Hagrid muttered to himself. "Shouldn've told ye tha'…"

"Uh-oh…" Lily whimpered.

"I shouldn've told ye tha'!"


	36. Lion Against Badger

Unexpected Things

* * *

**KeysCanHurt: **Haha, maybe he was ;) Maybe he will, maybe he won't :P HAHA. Indeed. Since when WAS Jacqui observant? YES! Hagrid's like... the internet. Wait... what disturbing image? I can't remember =))

**MalfoyMaiden: **_DUN DUN DUN DUN... _Uhuh... 'sfine :) At least you're physically okay now. I think :P :))

**crazy-wee-cat: **Lol, poor Hagrid, forever the source of secret info.

**yellow 14: **He doesn't seem to be able to keep it up very well... or at least... not yet... Haha, poor, manipulated Hagrid

**Lonely Traveler**: LOL, yeah xD Thanks :)

**Ravid Reader:** Sorry I haven't been able to update earlier. But the chapter's here now, ain't it? ;) And thanks for reading my fic :D

* * *

School, as usual, got in the way. Plus I had to come up with 30 works for the Folio of our club (Creative Writer's Guild) so I had to put more focus into that first. And then there're a bunch of Christmas gifts I still have to do. And then there're my random "Am I a worthy writer? Do I suck?" moments xD

And I can't help wondering... Do y'all still find this worth reading? Considering how often I've been updating lately _(I might be able to update more in the next week or two since it's Christmas Break, but after... dunno... since it'll be the last quarter for our senior year. It'll definitely be very busy.)_ and where the plot has been going?

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Six

**Lion Against Badger  
**

* * *

The mirror reflected someone with hair that had dulled somewhat, the fiery glow it once possessed seemed more like dying embers now. The eyes too had lost their brightness. And under those eyes, there lay dark shadows. That must be what he could see. It was miraculous that he still held feelings for her, despite the things she had done to hurt him.

A frown slowly formed on the reflection's face.

Why was she feeling so sorry for herself?

Another redhead appeared within the mirror's frame. There was sympathy in the brown eyes. "You alright, Rosie?"

Rose shrugged.

"Rose, what's your problem anyway?" Rose turned around to face the speaker, James. "You've been moody and half dead lately."

"You sure you're up to a game?" Lily asked. "So soon… after…"

"I'm fine." Rose forced the answer out. "I can handle this."

"Rosie, if ya got issues going on with that boy you've been spending time with, I can get Fred and Parvati to send extra Bludgers his way." James threatened.

"No!" Rose answered sharply, appalled by the suggestion.

"Rose! If you're going to say he doesn't deserve it, I'm going to lose patience with you!" Lily suddenly snapped, surprising Rose. "He's not perfect, you know!" Rose merely stared, taken aback by Lily's shocking change in tone and personality. "Everyone has flaws, you should just forget what happened, get over it! Your moodiness is bothering him. Deep down… maybe he's still angry about it… and he's trying to forget it, but the way you act, the way you look at… you-know-who… it disturbs him!"

Words fled from her mouth before she could use them, and she gaped, wide-eyed.

* * *

Lily breathed in the cool air. It would still be a while before warmer weather came. She tried to calm herself. Her earlier outburst surprised even herself. Part of her wanted to apologize to Rose for getting angry, but a more stubborn part didn't want to and was tired of Rose's recent negative attitude.

The drama going on wasn't fascinating anymore. It was… Lily couldn't describe it. The tension and sorrow hopping between Raph and Rose almost made her want to just slap one or the other and send Rose running after Scorpius if she wanted him so much. If she pursued Scorpius, no doubt she'd only rot in a pit of depression because Scorpius was with Jacqui. If she stayed with Raph, which she was… she still seemed to be rotting, only she was rotting with Raph.

They used to be such a good couple! If only Rose's feelings for Scorpius didn't come back. If only that… that kiss didn't happen. Or that incident on the train.

Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale.

Calm… calm.

Lily tried once again to calm down. She needed to focus to be able to win this match. She miserably lost in the last match because she wasn't careful enough. To win, all her focus and concentration would be needed.

Laughter, much nearer than the cheers of the crowd reached her ears. Lily looked around for the source, and it wasn't long before she spotted two figures racing towards her and the Gryffindor team. She recognized the Slytherin twins Theo and Tom, one of them carrying a package.

"What're they up to this time?" James wondered, a hint of envy in his voice.

"Make way!" Theo pushed his way through the Gryffindors, his black school robes standing out against their scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Come… back… with… that… crystallized pineapple!" Huffing, puffing and wheezing, a much larger figure came over. Professor Slughorn slowed to a stop, breathing raggedly, sweat making its way down the edges of his face. "Those crazy mischief-makers! I'll teach them not to mess with the Head of their House!" As he spoke, he straightened up, threateningly raising his wand.

But right after speaking, he bent down again, gasping for breath.

"Professor Slughorn…?" James's voice mimicked concern, though Lily suspected that inside, he was laughing hysterically. "Are you alright?"

The extremely overweight professer straightened up once more. "Whoo. I'm fine, fine, dear boy. Ah, the Potters! You two take after your father, don't you?" His eyes darted from Lily to James. "Inheritted his amazing Quidditch skill, eh? Marvelous! You two will grow up to be just as great as the Chosen One! I just know it!" Chuckling he patted their shoulders fondly.

Lily and James exchanged a glance. Didn't Slughorn say those same words yesterday?

The smile faded from his face. "Darn those twins! Huff! I'll have to get someone to buy me more of those crystallized pineapples. Anyway, I'm off! I want to get a good seat! This match should be interesting."

Lily and the rest of the Gryffindor watched Professor Slughorn go before they themselves set off for the center of the Quidditch pitch amidst the cheers and jeers of the audience.

* * *

Al would have been able to sit back and enjoy the match of his siblings and cousins. He would have been able to put aside the thoughts disturbing his mind, such as his frustration over the secrets their parents were keeping, such as his burning need to further discuss the Deathly Hallows with Lily and James and everything it had to do with what Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were dealing with.

He would have been able to forget the dull, lifeless look that Rose had been having ever since returning to school, but the image of her making her way out of the Great Hall with her head low had not left his mind.

He would have been able to forget Scorpius's elusiveness if the empty seat between himself and Theo wasn't acting like a constant reminder.

In an effort to distract himself as the Quidditch teams met in the center of the field, Al looked at what Theo and Tom had with them. "Where'd you get that?"

The twins flashed identical smug grins. "Got it from Sluggy."

"You should've seen-"

"-the way he was running!"

"Waddling, more like!"

Putting on a serious face, Al shook his head disapprovingly. "You awful students! Have you no respect for the Head of our House?"

"We love him-"

"-and we're concered-"

"-about his health."

"We did him a favor, really!"

"Definitely! Exercise and a diet-"

"-were just what he needed for his obesity!"

Mildly amused, Al laughed.

* * *

"Frehaz Madley of Hufflepuff sends a Bludger flying towards James Potter, but he dodges it easily and continues heading for the goal. Raphael McCartney, Katy Timberwood and Heidi Fleet, the Hufflepuff Chasers surround James. Watch how McCartney arranges his fellow Chasers into a formation where he's in front of James, and the other two flank their target. Now the thing about James is that he's not that crazy about passing. My self-absorbed cousin prefers to make us much goals by himself as possible, to feed his male pride. But the thing about Raph—I can call him Raph too, right Rose? WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, ROSE! Move your broom up and down if you agr-"

"Oh for Heaven's sake!"

Lily paused on her thorough scan of the field to glance up at where Dominique sat with Professor Longbottom and Professor Slughorn on either side of her. That was Professor Slughorn! Usually it was Professor Longbottom telling Dom off.

"Miss Weasley, give me that!"

"But-but--- NO! It's MINE!"

"No, it's school property!"

"Lily, watch out!"

A voice very close to her caught her attention and she saw Parvati Thomas flying towards her. Before she got to wonder why, Lily noticed the Bludger shooting straight towards her.

Taking action, Lily dived.

The Bludger just barely grazed her hair as it flew past her.

Looking over her shoulder, Lily saw it moving farther away already, Parvati had sent it on its way.

"Heidi Fleet shoots, but Wood of Gryffindor catches the Quaffle! What's wrong with you, Fleet? You could see that Wood was right in front of you! Did you honestly think that the Quaffle would get past him? Shoot at the side he is _farthest f_rom!" Professor Slughorn was being the commentator now? Lily raised her eyebrow and glanced in their direction.

Lily gasped as she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She apologized, even if she knew it was an opponent.

"Oh, that's alright." She was a scrawny Hufflepuff, with short hair that flatly hung down, past her chin. "Are you the Gryffindor Seeker? Cool! I'm the Hufflepuff Seeker, I'm Erika Zeller. How are you? What's your name? Did you know that my dad is thirty five years older than my mom? OHMYGOD!! You're LILY POTTER! You're HARRY POTTER'S DAUGHTER!"

Lily opened her mouth every time the girl asked a question, but ended up saying nothing because the other Seeker spoke quickly, barely pausing to breathe, and not giving Lily any opportunity to answer. "Er… yeah." Was all she said when Erika Zeller paused to stare at her with eyes bulging, mouth agape.

"Potter, for God's sake PASS THE BALL ONCE IN A WHILE! Jordan, stay near him, so it's harder for the Hufflepuffs to surround him. Rose Weasley, stand further apart, or stay near the Hufflepuff goal and be ready to catch the ball the moment James decides to SHARE it. SEEKERS! The two of you, stop gossiping and start looking for the blasted Snitch!"

"Gee, what's bugging Slughorn? He seems cranky."

"Someone took something from him." Lily muttered.

"Huh?"

"Frehaz Madley of Hufflepuff sends a Bludger towards Rose Weasley of Gryffindor, who's in possession of the Quaffle. Rose, can't your broom move faster than that? Derek Rickett of Hufflepuff, use that bat, why don't you? Quit hovering over there and MOVE! Fred Weasley sends the Bludger away from Rose. Rose of Gryffindor passes to Luke Jordan. Jordan dropped the ball. What's the matter with you? Do you have holes for arms? LEARN HOW TO CATCH! McCartney of Hufflepuff has the Quaffle now. He passes to Timberwood, who passes to Fleet. Fleet tosses the ball over James Potter's head. McCartney catches it. What's the matter with you, Potter? Your namesake wouldn't let the ball get past him like that!"

Erika began laughing hysterically. Lily thought she saw a glimmer of gold in the general direction of where the Chasers kept scrabbling for the ball, and took advantage of Erika's distraction to head for the gold.

"Why d'ye keep lookin' at the audience?" There was venom in Raph's voice that made Lily freeze.

"Why does it matter?" Rose snapped back as she lunged for the Quaffle that Raph was holding.

"Because I know Malfoy ain't there."

"Weasley stole the Quaffle from McCartney. Odd… they look like they're arguing about something… THIS IS NO TIME FOR DRAMA!"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw 'im leavin' the crowd when everyone was exiting Great Hall for this match. He left with some other people."

"It doesn't matter whether or not he's there!" As Raph grabbed for the ball, Rose dodged to the side.

Raph managed to grab the ball with both hands, but Rose, refusing to let go, clung to the ball with both her hands as well. The pair struggled to tug the Quaffle away from each other. "Rose Weasley, look me in the eye an' say that again."

Lily watched as Rose's eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened, but no words came out of it.

"I knew it." Raph growled, ripping the Quaffle from Rose's grasp and flying off with it.

Raph tossed the ball towards the goals, but Wood caught it easily.

Lily glanced at Rose. She hadn't moved from the spot where she and Raph had been trying to get the Quaffle from each other.

Then she spotted a dark shape heading towards Rose. The Bludger was coming nearer, picking up speed.

"Rose, look! Bludger! Behind you!"

But Rose moved too late. Lily shut her eyes and heard a sickening cracking sound.


	37. Aftermatch

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

**IronKeys: **Awww :") Thanks ;P Haha, hurray for Sluggy and the twins :)) Yeah, I happened to be thinking of you/people you're not crazy about while I wrote that match =)) Yeah, I'll miss Miss Galan :( :((

**MalfoyMaiden: **

**crazy-wee-cat:** Haha, Sluggy IS lovable! I realized how neglected he's been in this story, I just HAD to give him some action! Awww, thanks a bunch cat :) Hopefully, by summer break, I'll be able to get back to the chapter-a-day routine I used to have xP

**yellow 14: **LOL, she probably is XD I hope this chapter will be interesting enough for ya ;)

**Chocolate and Caramel:** Haha, yeah, Raph DOES have a lot of issues. I might get the twins to do something to him. But I'm not sure yet ;P Haha, Merry Christmas! (belated)

**Ravid Reader: **Haha yeah, thanks for helping me get back to work on writing ;P Haha, I hope this is exciting enough xD

* * *

The chapter title, I toyed with the word "aftermath" xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Aftermatch**

* * *

When he saw the Bludger collide with his cousin's head, Al's throat went dry, and his stomach flipped. Around him, people were also reacting with horror.

It felt like the previous Gryffindor match all over again, when Lily was knocked out by a Bludger as well. He remembered how panic-stricken he and James were. Scorpius too. His friend had been alarmingly pale as they rushed Lily to the Hospital Wing.

Worried for his sister as well, Al's eyes scanned the skies as he and several other people made their way to the grass where Rose lay.

He spotted Katy Timberwood and Luke Jordan trying to get the Quaffle from each other. One of the Hufflepuff players, a skinny girl, (Al assumed she was Seeker), was screaming her head off and flying in circles.

Where was Lily?

Parvati was giving orders to the team, waving her arms around. From down here, Al thought he could see the fury and worry mixing in her dark eyes.

Over there!

Al saw Lily diving.

"What's she doing?" He wondered out loud, his fear increasing as she neared the ground.

Then Lily pulled out of the dive, madly waving in the air a small fist.

_The Snitch!_

Al made a mental note to congratulate his sister later. At the moment, he had to focus his attention on his cousin. As Al followed those carrying Rose to the Hospital Wing, he briefly wondered if the Gryffindor team in his father's school years had been this unfortunate. Two bludger knockouts in one year. Third place two years ago, and fourth place last year.

"Wait!" A hand on his shoulder stopped Al. He turned to see Tom, worry clearly showing on his face.

"What?" Al asked, curious and concerned, but also torn by his urge to be at his cousin side.

"Where's Theo?"

"What're you talking about?" Theo was right behind them! Wasn't he…?

Al looked around.

"Theo's not with me!" Tom snapped. "I wouldn't be asking if he was!"

The game had started in the afternoon. Al wasn't sure why. Something about someone wanting to see the game while the sun was setting. By now, it was getting dark, despite the full moon's light. They didn't have time to go looking around for Theo. Students aren't allowed outside at night.

"Wait… there he is!" Al pointed at the figure running towards them.

"What took him so long?" Tom muttered.

Al narrowed his eyes. Theo wasn't running in the way a tardy person would to catch up. He kept glancing over his shoulder uneasily. It almost looked like… he was _fleeing._

Theo staggered to a stop in front of them. He was whimpering between gasps for breath. "Did you take a wrong turn and wind up in the forest or something?" Tom asked in a half-joking tone.

Theo shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. Even in the gathering darkness, Al could see that he was incredibly pale. Al also noticed that the hem of his robes looked torn, and mud and grass coated his shoes. It almost looked like he _had_ run through the forest. What happened to him? "Theo…?"

"T-th-the… I… I… w-w-…-f-f-f!" Theo stuttered.

"Huh?"

"Theo, what's going on?"

"T-t… g-g-gr-… grey… v-v-v!"

"Gravy?" Tom tilted his head to one side, confused. "Are you hungry again?" What was going on? Theo obviously didn't look hungry. It was obvious that food was the _last_ thing on Theo's mind. Something was wrong with Theo, and even Tom didn't know. And Tom _always_ knew what was up with Theo.

"No!" Theo shook his head vigorously.

"Then what?"

"Al!" The three heads turned to face the source of the voice. It was James. "Quit gossiping! Rose is already in the Hospital Wing. Come on!"

"Coming!" Al replied.

"Go rest in the Common Room, we'll get back to you later." Tom told his brother.

Theo shivered. "But-…" He paused, shook his head, then nodded and headed for the Common Room.

* * *

At first, she became aware of the exhaustion that made her limbs feel as heavy as stone. In contrast, the surface beneath her was soft and comforting. Then she felt warmth hitting her arm, which wasn't under the blanket. The intervals between the warm air touching her was consistent.

Someone's breathing?

Rose opened her eyes. As they adjusted to the lack of light, the blackness gradually brightened into a picture of the Hospital Wing, moonlight peeping from the gaps the curtains left.

She noticed that someone's was head resting on the edge of her bed, the body slouching over from the seat. Upon seeing the messy spikes of hair at the back of his head, her initial reaction was to assume it was Raph, probably having ignored Madam Pomfrey shooing him out. That was something he would do- ignore rules if he felt like it.

But… Raph's hair should be darker… and usually more messy than that, since he ruffled it so often. Was the light (or lack of it) playing tricks on her? Or was it that hit the Bludger gave her? Or maybe whatever it is Madam Pomfrey did to heal her was messing up her mind…

Tentatively, she reached out a hand and touched the boy's hair. It wasn't Raph's. The texture was different.

He grunted, then slowly turned his head to face her. Rose's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the grey eyes.

"Scorpius?"

"Hi." Rose watched him stiffly sit up straight and lean back against the chair. "How are you?"

"Drained." She answered, then looked at Scorpius critically. Even in the limited light, she saw the darkness under his eyes, and the bone beginning show on his face, making him appear older. _He _looked drained too. She was about to comment, but he spoke first.

"While watching…" he spoke those words in a barely audible whisper. Then he spoke normally after. "It… it was horrible when that Bludger hit you."

Rose didn't know what to say.

"I'd have visited with everyone else, but it was too crowded, too many people. So I snuck over after Madam Pomfrey slept." Scorpius told her. "When I came, you were still asleep, so I decided to wait around."

Rose was still processing his words, her mind still moving sluggishly. Scorpius was watching the match all along!

"Oh, and Raphael's a couple of beds away."

"What?" she gasped.

"He took a Bludger to the gut. People didn't notice until later on, because most of the attention was on you at the time, or on Lily, who caught the Snitch."

Rose frowned, both from the shock and hurt from hearing what happened to Raph, and from the way it was so hard to focus on what Scorpius was saying. Lily… caught… the Snitch. So… they won, right?

"Rose…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry." He muttered. "About… how… how I've been lately. It's just… I…" he shook his head. "Nevermind. You look ready to fall asleep. Get some rest. Good night, Rose."

"G'night…"

* * *

Al yawned as his eyes blinked open. He closed them again and rolled over, repositioning himself on his bed. On a Sunday morning, he ought to be sleeping in, having done all homework yesterday, before the Quidditch match.

_ The match!_

Al's eyes flew open as the memories rushed in. Rose hitting her head, Theo's reappearance after a brief disappearance, Lily's first victory. He looked around. Down in the dungeon, it was tricky to guess what time it was, but he assumed it must be just about midmorning. Scorpius, Dirk and Flint were in their beds, asleep. Tom's bed was empty. Theo was sitting up in his, back arching as he stretched while letting out a yawn.

"Theo, how are you?"

"Huh?" Theo looked at him, apparently surprised by the question."Fine. You?"

"Fine…" Why was Theo acting like nothing happened? "You seemed… bothered last night." Al tried to choose the right words properly.

"Huh?" Tho stared at him blankly. "Can't remember. Probably I was thinking of my Charms homework."

"Charms? But you looked like you ran through the forest last night!"

"What the heck are you talking about, Al? What would I be doing in the forest?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Now, Al was having trouble staying calm. Was _Theo_ keeping secrets too? The world would be a better place without secrets and lies! Where did all honesty and sincerity go?

"What's wrong with you, Al?" Theo looked… _confused…_ and even frustrated. But it didn't seem to be the kind of frustration expected from one hiding something in danger of being exposed. This was... _different_. "I was watching the match with you the whole time!"

"But when Rose was hit by a Bludger, Tom said you-"

"Rose _what?_" Theo's eyes stretched wide with alarm and concern.

Al stared, perplexed. What was going on?

"S… she was hit by a Bludger during the match. Sent to the Hospital Wing. I'm not sure if she's still there or if Madam Pomrey already let her go…"

"But-… you're kidding!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't I rem-"

"Greetings!" Dirk interrupted Theo. "How are the two ov you this morning?"

"Fine." Al muttered, not sure whether he should be irritated or worried about Theo's claims.

"Confused." Theo glanced at Al, as if waiting for an explanation. Al suddenly felt too tired to work out what was happening. There were just… _way_ too many things to work out lately. Lies and secrecy were to be blamed for that.

"I see. Albus, haff you visited Rose Veasley already? How is she?"

"I'll go visit her now." He gave Dirk and Theo a nod before exiting.

* * *

Al was still trying to understand Theo's behavior by the time he reached the Hospital Wing. There, he found out that Rose and Raph had already left.

After breakfast at the Great Hall, he went to the grounds. Knowing what to look for (Rose's bright red hair), he quickly spotted his cousin standing under a tree. She was talking to Raph, whose brownish-red hair seemed more ruffled than usual.

As he drew closer, Al saw the irritation on their faces. Were they fighting again? He hung back, suddenly unsure of whether or not he should join them.

"Hey, Al!" Raph noticed him and gestured for him to come over. "Did y'see Malfoy watchin' the match yesterday?"

Al shook his head.

"But he saw the Bludger hit me!"

"How do you know?" Al raised an eyebrow, curious.

"He… he came to the Hospital Wing last night." Rose answered without meeting anyone's eyes.

"He wasn't at the match, Rose." Al told her. Had Scorpius lied to Rose? Why? Scorpius's change in behavior was disturbing, and steadily growing more irritating. "What else did he say?"

"Why does it matter?" Raph snapped.

"I-I dunno…"

"Rose… can't you just-- Argh!" Growling in frustration, Raph turned around to glare at the tree.

"Raph… I've been thinking… and I talked to Lily too… maybe we should stop… this… us." Rose sounded as if she had been thinking of saying that for a long time now. He could see her trying to stay calm, but her voice was unsteady.

Raph didn't reply.

"All we do is fight and make each other unhappy."

Again, no reply.

"And I've been hurting you too much lately…"

Still, no words came from Raph.

"I think all this… stuff… it's too fast, too soon. We're not ready for a relationship."

"Fine." Tossing that one word over his shoulder, Raph tensely walked off without looking back.


	38. Epilogue

**Unexpected Things**

* * *

See the note/letter at the end of this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Epilogue**

* * *

The next few days weren't Al's easiest. Rose's moods were worse than ever. Scorpiuse steadily grew more distant… and another of the things worrying Al was the fact that Scorpius was also looking less healthy. Between Scorpius and Rose, Al couldn't tell who appeared to be lacking more sleep, consuming less food. He and Lily would exchange news every so often. Lily would talk about Rose, Al would talk about Scorpius.

Theo and Tom were also making room for themselves on Al's list of worries. They'd been arguing more often. Recently, Tom had been cranky and critical with Theo, obviously hurt by Theo's secretiveness and vagueness about what happened the night of the Quidditch match. For some reason, Al's didn't feel much like blaming Theo. Something was just… wrong. He couldn't point out exactly what it was. He just… sort of felt it.

Just like he just sort of felt that Scorpius wasn't the only one absent from that match. Al suspected Dirk and that… group of theirs weren't at the match either.

But feeling that way was uncomfortable. Al would still rather think that Scorpiuus and Dirk had no malicious intentions. They were decent people, weren't they? And Scorpius was always determined to prove that he was not the same kind of person his family members were at his age.

"Mr. Potter, do pay more attention. Your potion has turned black."

"What?" Yanked away from his thoughts and thrown back into the present, conscious world, Al blinked, regaining awareness of his surroundings. Potions class. Right. What were they making? A quick glance at Theo's potion told Al that it was supposed to be pale blue. Far from… the… dark color his potion was. "Sorry, Professor. I-I'll get it right."

Shaking his head slowly, Professor Slughorn slowly, stiffly waddled away, muttering. "Not quite the potionsmaster his father was…"

Al should have been relieved after Potions ended, to leave Professor Slughorn's presence after that humiliation. But their schedule wasn't that merciful. Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Al, are you alright?" Asked a voice.

As the Slytherins walked, they briefly joined the Ravenclaws. "You're talking to me now?" A particle of guilt touched him as he realized how cold he sounded. But Al just wasn't in the mood. Scorpius had been so distant, Al didn't bother starting conversations with him anymore.

"I'm _sorry _I was busy!" Scorpius whined.

"It's fine." Al replied, though his tone didn't really agree with his words. Scorpius doesn't bother showing up at the Quidditch match, claims he was there, and becomes even more distant afterwards. What, did he expect a warm welcome every time he leaves and comes back?

"Al… what's going on? You don't usually mess up at Potions…" The concern was evident in Scorpius's voice. It surprised Al, really. Scorpius still cared to notice? Al wasn't sure how to react to that. Rose had been so trapped in her own world, the only thing she seemed to be putting any passion into was school. Social interactions… not so much. Al had gotten somewhat used to being left alone by his two friends, but that didn't stop a part of him from perking up if there may be hope for their friendship. Perhaps Scorpius wasn't too deep into… whatever it was he'd been doing with Kron and those others. Or at least not yet.

"I was distracted." Al decided to admit.

As they entered the classrooms, the crowd of students parted, Slytherin and Ravenclaw moving to their own side of the room.

Scorpius sat next to him. "Ohh… Er… Al, I won't join you after class later. I have t-"

"I know."

Scorpius brightened up. "Thanks for understanding, mate! Jacqui… she's…. trickier."

Al knew that. Jacqui had ranted about it often enough. If he didn't know any better, Al would have sworn he was seeing and talking to Jacqui more than Scorpius was. Jacqui knew what Al felt about Rose and Scorpius, she also knew what Al still felt about Demelza. Al knew what Jacqui feared whenever Scorpius said he was busy, what Jacqui felt when Penny Parkinson would move ridiculously close to Scorpius during those times when Al would sit with Theo and Tom, and Scorpius would sit with Dirk, Flint and Parkinson.

Did Scorpius know any of that?

"Be silent!" Professor Smith snapped as he entered the classroom. The Ravenclaws quieted, the Slytherins stubbornly insisted on finishing the sentences they were saying before closing their mouths. "We have studied as many Dark Creatures as I believe your minds are capable of studying, and the other creatures… well, I'm sure you can read about them when you've grown older and your minds are more developed." Glancing at the Slytherin side of the room, he added. "But if your minds fail to develop… I have done all I can do."

"So vhat, may I ask, haff you planned vor class today, Provessur?"

"Dueling." Smith answered matter-of-factly. Al noticed that several heads tilted, several eyebrows rose. Generally, the students had the same thought. _'Huh?'_

"You know how to deal with animals. Now practice dealing with wizards. With that insane group of wizards and witches out there attacking people, you have to be ever ready to defend yourselves."

"But Provessur, doesn't that group haff specivic targets? Vhat use vould this be against them iv ve are not who they are looking vor anyvay?" What was Dirk getting at? Al and his siblings had already worked out that the people out there… they were the ones who thought the Deathly Hallows symbol was a sign of evil. And those people were attacking whoever used the symbol, whoever believed or knew what the Deathly Hallows really were.

But what did Dirk know?

Al suddenly wished he was closer to Dirk. If Dirk knew more about the situation than they did… well…

"You're somewhat right, Mr. Kron. But nevertheless," Startling everyone, a new voice was heard, coming from the back of the room. The voice was familiar. Recognizeable. Anyone who _didn't_ know the owner of the voice would _have_ to be someone living under a rock. Walking to the front of the room, the speaker continued. "In the wise words of an Auror who faced more evils than you can count," Green eyes searched the room, making sure he had every student's attention. "_CONSTANT VIGILANCE_."

Al knew who that Auror was. Their father always had many stories to tell them about Mad-Eye Moody.

"You didn't tell me your dad was coming today!" Scorpius whispered to him.

"I didn't know!" Al retorted, a little annoyed that Scorpius would grumble about Al not saying much, when Scorpius barely even told him what was going on.

Dad then turned to Professor Smith. "You ought to be nicer to your students, you know."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to tell me how to talk to my students?" Smith snapped.

"Well, it's _their _respect that _you_ lose." Shrugging, Dad returned his attention to the class. "Let's make some room so we can do this. Stand up, step away from your chairs." The moment they did as he said, Dad waved his wand and all the tables and chairs moved to the sides of the room. "We were required to do this to all the students, and not everyone has mastered all the spells, so don't worry if you don't think you're that good at the shield charms, or the jinxes or whatever just yet, alright?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting to lose patience with Rose. If she wants to be like that and lose all her friends, FINE THEN. She can have it her way. Books will be her only family and friends._

_But that's not what I wanted to tell you about today, Diary._

_Remember what I said yesterday about having Defense Against the Dark Arts? Dad came over and supervised dueling sessions. Everyone's had it. (Yesterday, Al told me about Jaqui dueling that Parkinson girl. Jacqui just came out of the Hospital Wing today after badly losing the duel.)_

_Anyway._

_I forgot to mention that yesterday, Drew Kirke beat a Hufflepuff in the duel. (The Hufflepuff's name was Owen Hopkins)._

_This morning, we saw Drew unconscious in the Great Hall, his face covered in boils and burns too. It was horrible!_

_He was taken to the Hospital Wing, where he was treated. But when we asked him what happened to him and who jinxed him, he kept saying he couldn't remember!_

_I don't know Drew that well, but I know he's not dumb. He's active in class. He has good memory, I think._

_So it's curious that he can't remember ANYTHING about last night._

_Actually… it's not curious. It's scary._

_I hope I can sleep tonight._

_Good night, Diary._

_Love, Lily_

* * *

**Excerpt from Al's Journal:**

_Things have been happening. Bad things. Scorpius has stopped talking to us completely. It's not on paper, but it's obvious who are part of Dirk Kron's group. I still don't really know what their name is, or exactly what they want or are up to, but I know that what they're doing is wrong._

_A lot of nights, I struggled to convince myself that they had good intentions, that Scorpius would snap out of it and be our friend again… again._

_But that never happened._

_And unless that group disbands, it will never happen._

_They're the reason behind the faulty memories of a lot of students nowadays. If someone gets on their nerves, it will be no surprise for that person to find themselves in pain the next day, with no memory of what caused the pain._

_It's… a disappointment._

_Marigold… despite being so sharp-tongued and hot-tempered, would have been a potential friend. She's family after all. Her brother even got to be our friend. (He's no Scorpius, but I quite enjoy his company). But she's Kron's ally. Devoted ally, it seems._

_Theo's had a lot of nightmare's lately. Since Tom refuses to talk to him, he tells me about it. He sees monsters with long teeth and glowing eyes, bristling fur. He hears growls, barks and howls._

_I have a feeling that what Theo saw that night of the Quidditch match may have been Marigold._

_Which would be why he has no memory of what happened._

_But there must have been something else… he must have seen something worse than Marigold… possibly Kron's group doing something…_

* * *

**Another excerpt from Al's diary, at the beginning of their fourth year:**

_I'm not going to let Imperium get away with it anymore. They manage to hide what they're doing from the teachers, but they practically boast about their power in front of fellow students._

_I don't know a lot about their plans, but I suspect Kron plans to have them fight against the symbol-haters. Dad managed to catch some of them already. One of those captured turned out to be one of the murderers of Kron's parents._

_Kron has his reasons, but I believe he is going about things the wrong way._

_Instilling fear in other students, and possibly preparing to use violence against his parents' murders isn't the way to handle it._

_I can understand him, yes. I can understand that he must feel a lot of pain and grief._

_But I can't and won't understand the way Imperium threatens Hogwarts students._

_Scorpius's friendship is as good as gone. But Rose is back to her old self (for the most part). Theo and Tom are here for me. Even Danny Dursely. Paula and Jaqui also have my trust. Raph… he's not really a friend of ours anymore… not really anyway. James and the others recently found out that Imperium has the cloak Dad and Uncle Ron have spoken fondly of in the stories they'd tell us._

_Imperium has the Invisibility Cloak. Rose managed to figure out a spell that in a way returned to Theo the memory he lost. It turns out Imperium probably also has the Elder Wand._

_As for the Resurrection Stone... we have yet to find out._

_The friends and family I can trust, they agree with me._

_We have to stand up to Imperium._

_Years ago, Harry Potter, my Dad, founded Dumbledore's Army because they had to be ready to go against Voldemort. It would be conceited of me to think I can be just like Dad, and Imperium will be just like the Death Eaters._

_And I wouldn't want it that way either… I'd like to think that in the here and now, the Potter and Weasley families and their trusted friends have to act against a growing threat._

_We will act now._

* * *

Okay. Y'all might be thinking _'WTF?'_

I just… can't continue or finish this anymore. When I first started writing my next gen fic (the first one), I barely had any plan in mind.

Actually… there was neither plan nor plot. There was just a need to pick up where Rowling left off, show what I imagined would happen to the kids of the trio and Malfoy.

I didn't plan much after I started writing. I didn't have a lot of notes (and lost most of those notes). I was lazy about characters.

This sequel was supposedly to practice character development and stuff.

But I think I failed at that because I didn't develop them at the right pace, the right way. And I sorta lost interest in them.

Admittedly, I still feel a little something for the characters in this story, the Scorpius, Al and Rose in my version of what happens after Rowling's epilogue. (And one day, possibly in the distant-ish future, I'll write a oneshot or two that would more or less fit into the series of events this story follows.) But… I don't feel for this as much as I used to. At first, I was inspired to write a chapter a day (or more) for the first story, and the first several chapters of this one. But then school came, I got busy, I got distracted. Christmas break and sem break came and went, and despite having time to write, I didn't… feel like it.

Then the later chapters, it started to feel more like I was writing because I didn't want to disappoint y'all, and less because I wanted to write.

I will kinda regret just letting go of all those little plots and subplots that randomly popped up throughout this sequel. But that's kind of the thing. It was too random. And the gaps in between updates… it's hard to get back into it when you keep forgetting what kind of personality was given to who, what who knows about what, what who feels for who. That stuff.

Do y'all get me?

So… this'll be the last chapter for this fic.

To the readers I disappointed, I'm sorry :(

To the readers that made me feel great about this story, and gave me the inspiration to get this far (how many chapters again? Haha…), THANK YOU. Thank you very much :D I really… really might not have gotten far without the reviews and the pageviews.


End file.
